


Rolling in the Deep

by NikkiKelly



Series: The Hurts Trilogy [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Myocshavetakenoverthisstory, OcandOC, jareth and sarah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 120,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiKelly/pseuds/NikkiKelly
Summary: Third Story in the Hurts Trilogy.Newly restored to his position as Goblin Prince, Jaron sets off in search of his savior Alyx, who is hiding somewhere in the Underground from Queen Mab's wrath. His former geis has caused a darkness to fester in him that makes Jareth and Sarah fear for everyone involved. Mab on the other hand has a few cards up her sleeve and calls upon the Swamp Witch to exact her revenge.Sorry, I am wretched at summaries.





	1. Hopeful and Hopeless Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any other works that I reference.

_“… Though the adventures weren’t over for our heroes just yet…” The mother’s soft voice continued as the lightning crashed in the dark night. “They had a bit of trial left before they found their happily ever after…”_

* * *

“I will love the light for it shows me the way,

yet I will endure the darkness

for it shows me the stars.”

~Og Mandino

* * *

The soft glow of lantern light illuminated the hall leading to the western tower of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. The once majestic forest staircase had begun to waste away in the absence of the prince. The once lush foliage and trees were now wilted and drooping. The fairies held barely the faintest glow against the dark night. A stray breeze blew a small pile of dead flowers up the spiral staircase and the odd wind captured the interest of more than a few of the larger pixies. As harsh lantern light hit their tiny faces, they squinted and began to flit about the dying staircase, nervous of an intruder to their staircase. A puff breath extinguished the lantern and the fairies began to glow, lighting the staircase in a faint golden light. One pale hand reached out in the moonlight and rested against one wilted wall, gently. The wall began to glow beneath the fingertips and there was the smell of spices in the air. Wild magic surged through the walls and life returned to the staircase. Almost like fire, the vegetation grew green and lush and the wild orchids bloomed. There was groaning as the tree branches spread back into a glorious canopy. The fairies began to chitter happily, glowing nearly as bright as the sun.

Jaron withdrew his hand from the wall and a soft smile played at his lips. He began to ascend the staircase to his quarters. With each step he took moss began to grow under his bare feet and as he trailed his fingers along the walls beautiful jasmine blossoms bloomed. Tiny sprites and fairies alit from the walls to swing from his long hair and hide in his long coat. They were all giggling and fighting to whisper their secrets to him. More and more of the beautiful creatures came from the foliage. They came to welcome their Goblin Prince home. Some caressed his scars with their tiny hands and murmured consolingly as they kissed the silver skin. He paused at the top of the steps as one tiny sprite’s secret caught his attention.

“We had visitors? Here in my tower?” He cocked his head to one side as he opened the door to his room. “When was this?” He nodded, slowly, at their response and replied. “Queen Sarah could cause no harm here… Will you lovelies do a favor for me?

The entire corridor brightened with their glow as they all chattered their agreement. Holding out one palm, Jaron let the largest of the sprites land there. She was as golden as the sun and hosted long blonde curls that brushed his palm at each of her barefooted steps. He leaned forward and breathed out his command to her.

“Find the Girl Who Saved The Goblin Prince.”

In a moment, she was flying and the entire staircase became a virtual whirlwind of glowing fairies and sprites. The mob flew past him and into his bedroom, spinning about in a storm of gold and tiny voices. Jaron raced across the room to throw open the doors to his balcony, freeing the mob into the night. They flew past him like a million shooting stars, scattering in every direction. Jaron watched them fade in the distance and turned back into his quarters. With the flick of one wrist, he closed the balcony doors behind him. The Goblin Prince stopped before one wall of his quarters where a tall object was covered with a dusty tarp. He pulled the tarp down to reveal a rather large glass mirror. His eyes caught his gaunt reflection and he held open the coat to reveal his body. Jaron winced at the sight of scars across his pale skin. He was still not used to the sight of them and he had noticed they caused others to stare. The prince ran one shaking hand down his bare chest and the scars faded in its wake. It had been decades since he had used such magic, but he had not forgotten the art of glamour.

Tearing his thoughts from his past, Jaron studied the simple mirror before him. Though it looked like next to nothing, it was nearly 800 centuries old and one of the few ancient magic mirrors left in the Underground. It stood as tall as he but was only three foot across and had a small chip in one corner. The heavy mirror was made of wild cherry wood from deep within the Enchanted Wood and glass was forged in the fires of the Dragon Wastes.

Unfortunately, like with all ancient magic mirrors, you had to speak to it in rhyme to produce any results. Jaron sighed, miserably. He was wretched with rhymes. Not quite as bad as Heep-Heep, but the Goblin Prince was no word smith.

Jaron pondered for a moment and then spoke. “_Mirror, mirror, made of glass… Tell me where I can find that crazy lass._”

The mirror’s clear surface became cloudy within the swirls of smoke an elderly face emerged. The mirror responded with a deep and elderly woman’s voice. “_Such a dotty girl hides with ease, especially when her magic agrees._”

Jaron cursed. First in Goblinese and then once more in broken Dwarf. The blasted girl was blocking him. He tapped his fingers against his chin, thoughtfully. “_I need help to track her down… Can you lead me to her nearest town_?”

The mirror rippled and sighed. “_Alas, dear Prince, she hides too well, I cannot tell you where she likes to dwell._”

Jaron groaned and sat down on the floor, hard. This was getting him nowhere. He rested his head in one hand, trying to think of another question in rhyme.

“_In her travels, her identity is never the same_.” The mirror supplied, helpfully. “_There are few in the Underground who know her true name._” 

Jaron’s head snapped up. “_I have come not to play a game. I need to know the few’s name!_”

“_There is a dwarf who calls her a friend. He can tell you where her trail ends._” The mirror returned. “_Tiny in stature, but big in heart, Quigli the Dwarf travels in a seafaring cart. If you want to get him pinned, you must find a pirate ship called the Merrow Wind. Set your sails to the south. Seek out Quigli, the big mouth!_”

“Pirates, eh? Someone’s been a busy girl...” Jaron walked away from the mirror and back out onto his balcony. He gripped the stone ledge with his hands, tightly, and weighed his options. The fairies were out in search for her, but the girl had a powerful glamour shielding her, so there was a chance they would never locate her. He had the name of the pirate Quigli, but if the man really was a pirate it could take Jaron months to track him down. This girl was causing him a great deal of trouble.

Jaron froze, a sudden realization crossing over his mind. It had been seven years… Seven long years. Perhaps, she did not love him anymore. Once, their love connected them in a way that was rare, even for the Fae, by letting them share dreams. Long ago, he had demanded that she stop the dreams, and he had refused to reach out to her when he slept. He had been fearful that Mab would somehow use the connection to find Alyx, so he let the tie between them wane. He had even ordered her to stop dreaming of him. Perhaps because of his treatment she had moved on. Perhaps, she no longer held love for him…

Something dark clenched in Jaron’s chest, hard enough to cause him to clasp one hand over his heart. He gasped in pain and recognized it as the residues of the geis inside of him. He felt rage surge from the darkness inside him and he fought it back with clenched teeth. His eyes darkened and he shook his head violently. The clenching pain eased and he sucked in a few ragged breaths of relief. Dark magic like that never left anyone untouched afterwards.

He patted one hand over his thudding heart and chuckled weakly. “It is like a stain on my heart, little one…”

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Jaron felt the first splashes of raindrops land on his face. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up to face the ensuing downpour, grinning widely. He leaned his head back against the railing and began to laugh aloud against the rumbling storm.

“Look at yourself, Jaron. A little leftover pain and you’re a right mess!” He chastised himself, jovially, and wiped the rainwater from his face. “Sitting out in the cold rain, liable to catch your death… You’re mad as a bloody hatter! Even the March Hare wouldn’t take his tea with the likes of you these days.”

Rising to his feet, he returned to his room. He snapped his fingers and in a waterfall-like effect all the torches around the room lit. Then he turned to the massive fireplace near his bed. Two study trees wound together served as the frame and chimney reaching out the top of the tower. Grasping a poker, he rolled the charred log in the hearth, showing the underside to be unmarred. Producing a match, Jaron kneeled down into the hearth.

“Fiametta… Come out, my little fire…” Jaron coaxed until tiny ember colored eyes peeked out at him from the ashes. “There you are, lovely...”

The salamander shook off the ash, revealing her shining red scales and scampered up on top of the log. She flicked her tongue once, and cocked her tiny head at Jaron.

“_Buenasera_, pretty girl.” Jaron lit the match and held it out to the salamander. “Here you go.”

Fiametta’s sticky tongue shot out and she ate the flaming match, smoke rolling from her nostrils. Slowly, flame began to lick out over her body and ignite the log beneath her until it was burning merrily. Happiest in her fire, the little salamander scuttled down under the log and into the white hot coals. Jaron smiled, fondly, and held out his wet hands, enjoying the warmth. He was the only prince he knew with an Italian salamander living in his fireplace. He propped his head up with one hand, staring into the flames, oblivious to the puddle of water collecting around him.

“I shall look for the pirate ship.” Jaron announced to the empty room. “I’ll let the fairies scour the lands for her and I’ll take flight over the seas.”

“Well, you’ll get nowhere with wet feathers!” A voice huffed from behind him.

Jaron spun around with a frown to find Abby shuffling her way through the door, balancing a large tray in her hands. Setting the tray on the nearest table, she gave a huff of relief and turned her glare to him.

“You could have at least told me you came home! I could have had Cookie whip you up something proper for supper, but _no_! I had to hear it from a pair of garden sprites rummaging about in halls. There I was ready to curl up in bed with a hot toddy an’ then them bloomin’ fairies are telling me that the Goblin Prince is in his tower!” Abby put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. “I tells myself ‘Abby, that boy needs a decent meal if he’s coming home this late at night’. Then I get here, after trudging up all those stairs, mind you, to find that you’re soakin’ wet an’ making a mess of that nice Highland rug your aunt gave you for your 116th birthday! Are you mad, boy?”

Jaron gave her a warm smile. “I missed you too, Abby.”

“’Course you did… You ain’t never had a nursemaid as good as your old Abby.” Abby snorted. “Let’s get you into some dry things, Master Jaron. We can’t have you catching your death right after you’ve come home.”

“Yes, Abby.” Jaron rose to his feet and stepped behind his bed to begin to peel off the wet clothes while Abby went over to the nearest wardrobe and began to dig through the drawers for dry clothes for Jaron. Producing some things she saw fit, she began to pick up some of the clothes hanging about.

“I suspect most of your things’ll be a wee bit big on you, what with you being built like a scarecrow these days.” Abby scrutinized a small stain on the shirt before her and shrugged. “’Course it won’t take Cookie an’ me long to put some meat back on your lazy bones. Now, don’t you be throwin’ them wet things on the floor… That’s what them hook’s on the fireplace are for.”

Jaron chuckled as he tugged the dry shirt over his head. “Yes, Abby.”

When he stepped back to the fire, he found she had conjured a pair of comfy chairs before the fire. She was busy situating the tray on a table between them. She gave him a warm smile.

“It’s not much, but I found a bit of beef stew in the larder, a hunk of crusty bread n’ butter, a wedge of that gnomish cheese you like, an’ a couple of cinnamon pumpkin snaps that my mother baked today.” From the folds of her apron, she produced a small flask and emptied it into the teapot on the tray. “And a bit of honeysuckle whiskey I nicked from your Da’s private stash. I figured that a good old toddy would warm both of our bones on a night like this.”

She turned back to him and the smile on her face waned when she saw how worn and tired he looked. She reached out, tentatively, a worried look on her face. He gave her a weak smile.

“You were always too good to me, Abby. I dare to say that you’ve spoiled me rotten.”

“Oh, you little brat!” Abby rushed into his arms, hugging him, tightly. “I’ve missed you so very much. You’ve had me worried sick all this time! I swear you aged me an’ your mum a few unnecessary centuries!”

Jaron hugged the elfish woman to him, tightly. “I’m home now, Abby. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t you try to lie to me, Master Jaron.” Abby admonished. “Not even ten minutes ago I heard you say that you was running off in search of pirates!”

“I have to Abby. It’s the only way I’ll find Alyx.” Jaron explained and motioned for her to sit down while he poured her a toddy.

“You think that lass hooked up with pirates? Well, I’ve heard of stranger things.” Abby mused and studied him, intently. “All the goblins say it was her who saved you in Merial.”

“All the goblins are right.” Jaron replied as he sat down and stared into the flames. “She did…”

“Well, then where is she? Why didn’t she just come home too?” Abby sipped from her tea cup. “I can’t think of a soul who’d be unhappy to see her.”

“I don’t know.” He replied, truthfully. “I will not rest until I find her.”

“Well, she is a slippery little thing. You’ll have your work cut out for you.” Abby stirred a little more honey into her drink, thoughtfully. “Well, there’s one thing you can count yourself lucky for… You have all the time in the world.”

* * *

_Several weeks later…_

The Enchanted Woods were bright and sunny as Alyx roamed the forest, a wicker basket hanging from her arm. A soft layer of white snow covered all the Wood in harmony with the coming Yuletide. Looking up at the trees surrounding her, she squinted in hopes of finding the certain species she was looking for. When she found what she was searching for, she knelt at its base to collect the wild herb that grew there. It was a rather rare plant that only grew when the snows came and was used in many of her potions and salves. Her growing dark hair blew free around her face and she wore a simple dress with a battered apron around her tiny waist. Tucking a strand of hair behind one ear, she rose and tucked the basket back under her arm.

It had been many weeks since the rescue of the Goblin Prince. Word from the Unseelie was that Mab still sought Morven and Aneurin for their betrayal. So, Morven moved them to the keep as quickly as possible and she rarely left home. The pirate had assured her that it would be safe to return to the seas eventually, but until then he was going to let Krollin and Quigli care for the ship. He only made occasional trips to the coast to mark their progress. Meanwhile, Alyx was left to contenting herself with the forests and making the keep into a home. Stopping to refill her water skin from a small brook, she set the basket to her left. When she cupped her hands to drink, she froze the sight of dark boots across the brook from her.

“_You_ take a _lot_ of tracking.” 

Startled, she fell backwards onto her butt, hard. She scrambled backwards from the water and the man standing before her. Her hands flew to her apron and the small knife hidden there. As her fingers curled around the hilt, she realized who it was standing before her. It was the Goblin Prince. He wore a long, leather coat that was as black as the snow was white. Somehow it both managed to frighten and excite Alyx to see the Goblin medallion resting upon his bared chest.

“It took me weeks to find you, you know.” Jaron gave her a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. “You are harder to track down than a leprechaun. I didn’t even get a rainbow for a hint.”

She lifted her chin in defiance. “I made it that way! I didn’t _want_ you to find me… Anyways rainbows lead to the gold not the leprechaun…”

Jaron crossed the creek and still stayed a distance from her, eyeing her carefully as she rose and dusted off her dress. She studied him, warily. Alyx hated to see the fading dark circles under his beautiful eyes that marked his time under that witch’s reign. His form was still quite gaunt and his dark clothes seemed slightly ill-fitting due to that.

He cleared his throat and she looked back to his face. “I never got to thank you, properly. For coming after me... You disappeared after getting me to Merial.”

“I had to leave. You blew my disguise with that little stunt at Ahearn.” Alyx hugged her arms to herself. “I had to disappear. I’m a wanted woman in this world, you know.”

“You’ve not been the wanted women you thought you were for sometime now. In fact, you are being regaled as a heroine amongst the fairy folk, though few of the Fae truly believe you’re alive these days.” Jaron replied and cocked one eyebrow. “Who could blame them? What with the _exaggerated_ tales of your _untimely_ demise…”

“That’s what people get for listening to gossip. “Alyx retorted. “You were the one who taught me that things aren’t always as they seem in this place, remember?”

‘Indeed…” His eyes scanned her. “I’ve been asking about you…”

“To who?” She scoffed as heat flooded her face. “No one knows me by the same name twice-“

“So I have discovered… I met a dwarf in the Forbidden Islands that called you Aneurin the Genki and the Prince of Taureg called you Aleydis the Dragonslayer.” Jaron was suddenly at her side and he began to circle her like a predator. “In Xanthe Fai you were called Khalidha by the locals and the gypsies in the northlands call you Deja. There was even a faun in Thaw who called you an angel… Strangely, few who knew you could tell me that they were your friend…”

She glared at him. “Don’t you have anything better to do than stalk me?”

He gave her a sharp grin. “Nope. I like to know what you were up to the seven years we were apart. You have had many adventures, little one. There are few in this world who can claim to have killed a mad dragon or a legion of trolls, but you have done it all. Why?” 

She shrugged. “What else do you do in a fairytale?”

“_Why_?” He asked again, his voice stern.

“You know why…” Alyx nearly whispered, fighting at the tears in her eyes. “I promised you, but I had to be stronger. So that’s why…”

“There is much left to be said between you and I…” Jaron gave Alyx a wry smile and gestured between them with one hand. “Many words that need to be spoken. Words that have waited for seven long years.”

“I have nothing left to say.” Alyx shrugged, nonchalantly. “Tho’ it’s good to see you safe and alive.”

He stepped closer to her and she took a step away. He frowned and stepped again with her following suit. He cocked one eyebrow at her and she gave him similar look. He sighed, wearily. “We have shared dreams together. That is rare for the Fae… _Very_ rare.”

“We are not like most Fae, Jaron. We have mortal in us.” Alyx reminded him. “Listen, you saved me and I owed you for that. I repaid you and I left. End of story.”

“Did you _want_ to stay?” Jaron asked, bluntly. “Even a little?”

She looked away from his eyes. “Only to collect my pay.”

An uncomfortable silence reared its ugly head between them. Jaron studied her with dark eyes, his face unreadable. Alyx bit one lip, nervously. Something had changed within her Goblin Prince. He was much darker than she had ever seen him. He gave her a smirk. “It is good to know what my life is worth.”

She frowned and decided to change the subject. “You knew we were there to save you. You knew to give your will to me, didn’t you? How?”

He avoided her gaze and watched her from the corner of his eye. “When I saw you in Bone Square… Don’t ask me how, but I knew it was you…”

Alyx bit her lip. “I couldn’t just leave you there, Jaron. I had to come. I promised. You must understand why I-”

“I am in your debt.” His voice was suddenly proper and cold. “Trog told me you saved her in Bergtroll. For that I also thank you.”

“You owe us nothing.” Alyx argued. “We have our gold and you’re free. Let us cut ties at that.”

“Your gold… Of course… My thanks again.” He stepped away into the thicket and was gone.

Alyx bent to retrieve her basket and stared off into the direction the Goblin Prince had disappeared. She turned to head for the keep when someone grabbed her arm, spinning her back around and into a hard chest.

“Just one more _proper_ thank you?” Jaron breathed and closed the distance between their lips. Her basket slipped from her fingers as his arms entrapped her and his tongue swept through her mouth. She melted into the kiss, relishing in his touch after seven cold and lonely years. Her hands reached upwards of their own accord to tangle in his hair. One of his hands slid down her hips to press her hips against his as he crushed his lips to hers. He moaned her name against her mouth and she came crashing back to reality. Shoving him away from her, desperately, she gasped.

She pointed a shaky finger at him. “Not again, Goblin Prince! I am no young mortal fool these days.”

He gave a sharp laugh. “If there is anything that I have learned in the past seven years it is that we are all fools, madam…”

Ducking down for her basket, she took off at a sprint, eager to be free from him.

“Never run from anything immortal, Alyx! It only attracts their attention…”

Alyx stopped running and sighed. It seemed she wasn’t going to be rid of him so easily. There was the rustle of feathers and magic, and he was in front of her, again. Alyx glared at him. “Leave me be! Vex me no more!”

Jaron raised an eyebrow. “Vex? You’re starting to talk like Jareth.”

“Go bug him then!”

“I believe he’s rather busy at the moment… Before I left, I filled his bedroom with Grassland Pixies.”

Alyx’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“He’s the one that banished me in the first place, remember? I owed him one at least!” Jaron chuckled. “Do you not miss the old, _fun_ me?”

“It’s hard to miss something that won’t go away.” She hissed as she passed him by and began her walk again. When she did not hear his footfalls behind her, she turned to find him gone. She felt the rush of magic and when she spun back around, he was in her path again, nearly touching her.

She pushed him away. “Damn it, Jaron! Just because you have your magic back, doesn’t mean you need to use it for everything! Don’t you have a family to bother in Merial?”

“Oh, they were driving me bonkers. ‘Jaron, drink this’, and ‘Jaron, eat this’ and ‘Jaron, stop seducing the help’…” Jaron shook his head. “It started to wear on my nerves, so I ran away.”

“Ran away?” She snorted and sidestepped him. “You must have them worried to death.”

“I left a note.” He said, defensively, as he fell into step beside her.

“A note? That was grand of you.” She remarked, sarcastically. “So is that how bored you’ve become already? You’ve come to torment your rescuer? Bedevil me even? Some thanks, Goblin Prince!”

“Oh, I want to thank you.” Jaron smirked. “Rather personally if I can.”

“Stop. Just please stop…” Alyx shook her head, sadly, and stopped walking again. For a moment they were both silent and the only sounds in the forest were the birds chirping and the wind rustling through the trees.

“I-“ He moved to speak and she held one hand up to stop him.

Her voice was soft. “Let me be, Jaron. If you really want me to be happy, leave me, and never come back.”

His eyes grew cold and dark. “And if I refuse?”

“Please don’t do this.” Alyx begged, fighting back the tears that threatened in her eyes. “Please don’t make me hurt like that again.”

“I refuse to keep living this _sham_ that _was_ my life if I cannot have you in it! I am not the same Fae as seven years ago, sweet Alyx…” His gaze darkened. “Not the same Fae at all…”

“Please, Jaron, you’re scaring me.”

“_Good_.” Jaron’s voice became harsh and he grabbed her upper arms hard enough to bruise. She struggled against his iron grip as he forced her to face him. “Tell me that you love me! Tell me the truth!”

It was at that moment that Alyx knew that his time with Mab had driven him mad. His eyes were dark and his jaw set as he stared her down. Ragged breaths tore through his chest as he struggled to keep his temper.

Alyx stopped her struggles and took a deep breath. “I don’t love you, Jaron. Please go and never come back.”

“You’re lying!” Jaron’s voice was near pleading and he gave her a slight shake. “You’re _lying_…”

“Go away, Jaron…” Alyx replied. “Go _away_.”

Jaron leaned in with a smug grin. “_Make me._”

She narrowed her eyes and hissed. “I wish the goblins would take you away, _right now_!”

Jaron’s eyes widened, slightly. “Oh, you wretched little-“

There was the cackle of goblins on the wind and he was gone.

His grip on her gone, she sunk to her knees on the forest floor. With one shaking hand, she drew a series of runes into the snow, muttering as she worked. Drawing her blade from the apron, she cut a long slice into the palm of her hand, letting her blood drip onto the spell work etched into the pristine snow. Magic coursed around her and with the end of the spell, she was sure that Jaron would not track her again. She did not like using blood in her spells, especially her own blood, but it was the most powerful magic she knew. Jaron had frightened her with his intensity and anger. Rubbing her arms where his fingers left bruises in their wake, she felt tears welling in her eyes. It had been madness that drove her father to beat her and it now madness drove her Goblin Prince to harm her. It seemed that the time in Mab’s care had hardened her once happy Prince. Alyx could not risk either her or him in an attempt to renew what they once had. Both she and Jaron had slipped into an endless darkness. They could no longer be the light in one another’s hearts. Tears coursed down her cheeks and mixed with the blood.

“Well, I am glad to see you are still mortal enough to cry.”

Alyx did not even raise her head to the new voice. “What do you want?” 

There was the rustle of cloth the hem of an elaborate red gown obstructed Alyx’s view of the remains of her spell. Vesper knelt down to her daughter’s level.

“That was some rather dark spell work-“

“What do you want?” Alyx cut in, harshly, and raised her hard gaze to meet Vesper’s. “I am through with _unwelcome_ visitors today.”

The older woman’s eyes softened. “I’ve come to see my daughter… I had heard tale of the Girl Who Wished Herself Away, but could not believe it until I saw you with my own two eyes. When I saw you in Raghnall, you had such glamour, but then… When the Goblin Prince gave his will to you, I somehow knew that you were my daughter I had left so many worlds behind. My heart has bled for-”

Alyx laughed, bitterly, cutting the older woman off. “As if you cared if I lived or died… You had _years_ to find me in the Aboveground after you disappeared… _Years_! But you just left me… With _him_.”

Vesper took Alyx’s injured hand in hers. “You do not know how I wanted to come back for you. I have searched this world from one end to the next for the power to cross the worlds and bring you back… I knew that we could be very happy here, together, my sweet child, but I lacked the means to bring you to me, safely.”

Alyx snorted in disgust and jerked her hands away, tears burning at her silver eyes. “You mean to tell me that you couldn’t find a _single_ way to get to me? Not one single way? You live in a world that is supposed to believe in true love and happy endings, but there comes no chance for you to save your daughter from her wretched mortal life in the Above and get your happily-ever-after? Pardon me if I find that hard to swallow.”

“Happily-ever-afters are not easy to achieve… Even here… When you are new in the Underground, it is hard to get anyone to help you, especially if you are merely a lost and stranded mortal woman…” Vesper paused and studied the girl before her. “But you know that all too well, don’t you?”

“Don’t try to tell me what I should or shouldn’t know and _never_ compare me to _you_.” Alyx rose to her feet and rubbed at her bruised arms. “Are you done seeing me yet? As I said, I’ve had enough with _unwanted_ visitors today.”

“No, I am not done… It has been centuries here since I have looked upon your sweet face. Would you truly deny that of your own mother? Would you deny me the chance to gaze upon my dearest flesh and blood after so long?” Vesper reached out to brush one bejeweled hand down Alyx’s cheek. “You may not believe it, but my thoughts have been only of you all these years.”

“Yeah, but centuries without me were nothing compared to the short time that I was stuck _alone_ with dad.” Alyx replied, heatedly. “Without you, he became the same as the monster in my closet or under my bed, but he was constant and there was no mother to keep his fists from me.”

Tears came to Vesper’s eyes. “He shall pay for his sins, Alyxandrea… Please believe me when I say that. With my own two hands, I shall see to that.”

“It is too little too late.” Alyx waved one hand, dismissively. “He is worlds away now by my own doing. I am free.”

“Yes, free, but still very unhappy…” Vesper changed tactics and reached for her hands again. “I did not mean to pry, but upon my arrival, I saw you arguing with the Goblin Prince. I saw him put his hands upon you and I feared he might have hurt you.”

“I can take care of myself. Prince Jaron would never let himself never hurt me.” Alyx jerked away from her touch and her voice softened. “At least not as I’ve hurt him.”

“It was a brave thing you did to save him in Ahearn. Such bravery stems from love, my dear.”

“I don’t love him anymore!” Alyx yelled. “Just as I don’t love you!”

Vesper narrowed her eyes at her daughter and smirked. “Oh, you always were a horrible liar.”

“Aghhh!! Get outta here before I-I-I… Before I turn you into a newt!” Alyx huffed, angrily, and turned on one heel to stalk away. She threw back over her shoulder as she departed. “An’ don’t even think of following me again or I _really_ _will_ turn you into a newt!”

“A newt _indeed_…” Vesper chuckled as she faded away like mist in her daughter’s wake.

Alyx took the long way home that afternoon, backtracking and travelling as to make sure both of her visitors lost her trail. Upon her return to the keep, the young girl reinforced all of the spell work she had, carefully, placed upon their home. In a manic state, she doubled the protection spells and tripled the stealth hiding their home from prying magical eyes and only felt satisfied when she felt as if she had run the entire length of the Dragon’s Waste on foot. Unfortunately such spells, taxed her energy and depleted most of her charms and herbs.

She was circling the room with her burning sage one final time when she heard the front door open. Spinning about, sharply, she was happy to see that it was only Morven and a weary sigh escaped her chest.

The pirate gave her a sparkling smirk and held up a small bag, swaying it too and fro. “I got ya some trinkets from me trip… An’ some of it’s _shiny_…”

She gave him a tired smile and lowered her sage wielding arm. “Did you have a good trip, Morven? Fair seas and fast winds?”

“Oh, aye. The best travels I’ve had in quite a time… Ya look tired, lass…” He sniffed the air, suspiciously and eyed the sage still burning her her hand. “Ya doin’ a bit o’ spell work or are ya just burnin’ sage to try an’ hide the fact that ya smoked the last stash of Fire Grass I had hidden in the cellar?”

“A little of both. I was just reinforcing a few spells and charms.” She teased as she tossed the remains of the sage into the burning hearth. After destroying the remains of her spell work, she crossed to him and reached for the bag, he held out. “Now, what all did you bring me? I hope you found some of that wild elf grass from the Highlands an-”

Morven held the bag just out of her reach, above his head, and wagged one chastising finger in her face. “Ah, ah, ah… Donna be greedy, kiddo. Why ya reinforcin’ ‘em spells already? We ain’t been here no time at all for them spells to fade just yet.”

“I just had a few _unwanted_ visitors in the Wood today and I wanted to make sure that my home remained unknown to them…” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing major.”

He raised one eyebrow and rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh…”

“It’s _not_ an issue, Morven. I promise.”

“Uh-huh…” The pirate took her bandaged hand in his free one. “Enough of an issue to use a bit o’ blood in yer spells though? Enough to use a bit of darker magic then?”

She tugged her hand away and rubbed at the dull ache the wound left. “I just wanted to be certain the spells held. There are many powerful Fae in search of me if you remember correctly.”

“Uh-huh… an’ did one o’ these _unwanted visitors_ happen to be a certain _Goblin Prince_?”

Alyx gave him her a frown and snatched the bag of goodies from his hand. As she rummaged through the bag, she muttered. “No worries, mate… He _won’t_ be back.”

“Uh-huh… An’ I’m a grassland pixie.” Morven smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. It was obvious that the pirate was amused with how uncomfortable it made the young woman to discuss the Goblin Prince.

“So, how are Krollin and Quigli doing on the ship all by their lonesome?” Alyx swiftly changed the subject as she emptied the contents of the bag onto the nearest table. She pretended to study the goodies a little closer as she spoke. “Everything is ship-shape, I assume?”

“Oh, that pair are doin’ well enough I suppose… They’re makin’ us plenty of gold… Legit gold at that.

“Oh?” Alyx’s eyebrow quirked. “With us gone, they lost their taste for piracy?”

“Hell lassie, ya know well enough that all them hair-brained schemes for quick coin came from the pair o’ us, not them boys… Well… I guess it was mostly me own foolish ideas, if I’m bein’ honest ‘bout it.”

She smirked. “Why Morven Squall, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’ve become a changed man!”

The pirate captain scoffed and sat down across the table from her. “Pshaw… Not to worry lassie. I’ll always be the same ol’ worthless lout that ya know an’ love. Can’t teach an ol’ salty dog new tricks, can ya? In all truths, they miss us somethin’ fierce, but Quigli does like playin’ Cap’n and Krollin’s enjoyin’ a wee bit o’ peace from the pair of us. I think our last adventure would have turned his hair white, weren’t it already so.”

“That silly dwarf always did like being the one in charge.” Alyx replied, lovingly. “I miss them and the crew something fierce, but I needed sometime away from the sea.”

“Sometime to hide, ya mean.”

She ignored him and peered into a milky piece of quartz the size of her palm that she had found tucked away at the bottom of the sack. “Is this from Qadira?”

“Nah, it an’ them smaller ones be straight from the seas surroundin’ the Forbidden Islands. After such a successful haul on the ship, they saw fit to let the crew ‘ave a bit of a holiday. They joined all them fairy folk from near an’ far that still be celebratin’ the return of their beloved Goblin Prince.” Morven plucked a bright green apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and buffed it against his shirt, absently. “Krollin reckons that not one goblin in _all_ the Under has sobered up we brung that lad’s home.”

“You don’t say?” Alyx tried to seem disinterested as she moved on from the quartz and sorted the small array of sweets from the bag. She often tried to ignore him when he began to bring up Jaron or the Seelie nobility to her and both of which seemed to be on his mind more and more these days. More often than not he would take the hint and change the subject, but he had also become a lot more stubborn as of late. These thoughts faded and her face brightened as her eyes landed on a familiar bag colored with the brightest red and greens. “Oh! Is this that saltwater taffy that those twin wood-elves make on the ship at Christmas?”

“Aye, that be the very same stuff, kiddo. Them boys sent it an’ their best regards to their _favorite_ first mate. Cookie sent some o’ them wee rum cakes ya like with the same regards…” Morven took a bite of the apple and chewed, thoughtfully. Alyx relished his silence, but only for a mere moment before she saw an evil smirk come across his face. “Oh, yeah… Nearly slipped me mind, but Quigli told me tale that there was someone askin’ ‘bout you ‘round Pallas’s place durin’ their shore leave.”

Alyx froze, her fingers tightening around the small bag of cakes. Morven took special delight in watching the blood drain from her face as she returned her full attention to him. If she hadn’t been so frightened, she would have been furious at the amused look on his face at her reaction to his news.

“_W-who_?” She choked out, more fearful of the Unseelie Court seeking her out than anything.

“Well, I donna know if Quigli got a name, but If I was a bettin’ man, _an’ I am_… I’d wager me last pair of naga skin boots that it be the very same lad that came ‘round here to call on ya today.” Morven teased, pleased when he made her frown at him again. “Oh, donna worry yer pretty little head. The Goblin Prince grilled that old sea witch with gusto, but Pallas dinna tell ‘im nothin’ concernin’ you or yer whereabouts.”

Alyx sighed and visibly relaxed her taunt shoulders as Morven wiped the apple juice from his chin with the back of one hand. He took another large bite and spoke around the mouthful of fruit. “An’ since Pallas was bein’ a bit stingy with her information, Quigli gave the lad an’ earful ‘bout ya an’ where ya been hidin’ since we saved ‘im.”

“Oh, that little short-stacked bilge rat! How could he sell me out like that?! How much royal gold did it take for that little snake to hand me over?” Alyx replied, furiously, and slammed her fists upon the old table. “I can’t believe he’d do that! _Especially_ since I saved his dirty little hide more than once! Twice in Taureg alone and-“

“Belay that, lassie! Donna get yer knickers in a twist ‘til I’ve finished me tale, savvy?” Morven ordered, pointing one finger at the angry girl and motioning for her to sit back down. She grumbled and glared at him, but obliged. He gave her a smile and took another long chew from the apple, enjoying making her wait. “Now, Quigli dinna do it to betray yer trust an’ he dinna get one royal gold coin fer sellin’ ya out to the Prince.”

“Then why in all the Underground did he do it then?” Alyx asked, exasperated.

“Jaron _begged_ him, Alyx. He did it, simply ‘cause the Goblin Prince downright begged him… Quigli said that after the lad tried Pallas’s nerves for hours an’ by then the sea hag was threatenin’ him with the worst curses she knew, he dropped to his knees an’ begged the whole lot of them for any shred of news of ya. Swore he’d turn over this world an’ set the next afire, but if only for the smallest clue to findin’ ya. His pleas touched the ol’ grump’s heart, so Quigli consented to puttin’ a wee bit o’ wind in the boy’s sails an’ and aimed ‘im in yer direction. That’s how the lad managed to find ya today.” At every word he said, Morven could see her face become sadder and sadder for her lost Prince. Tossing his apple away, Morven reached across the table to take her small hands in his. Squeezing them gently, he gave her a comforting smile. “Now, I be no expert on anythin’ to do with love, nor all them trappin’s what come with it, but it sounds to me like that boy’s an awful lot in love with ya. C’mon now, me lil lassie… Canna ya just let the poor lad love ya? It’s be all he wants most in all the Underground.”

Alyx jerked her hands away from Morven’s and brushed hot tears from her eyes, angrily. “I can’t! Oh, Morven… Can’t you see that I can’t? We’re nothing but poison for one another! All that we would get for our love would be a horrible death for the both of us, and that would be if we were lucky! Why, if Mab were to get her hands on either one of us again, she would use the love we once had to draw the other into her trap. Then when she had us both in her clutches, she would use the rest of her immortality to destroy us both! It’s for both of our safety that I can’t and won’t love him again. I’d rather never love again, than see him die for me.”

“Ya tend to forget that love be some of the strongest magic in all the worlds, lass. Ya underestimate the power that come with lovin’ and bein’ loved in return. True love is rare, even in this world. I’ve seen it do amazin’ things. I’ve seen it turn ya from a wee dormouse of a gal to one o’ the fiercest Fae women I’ve met in all the Underground. An’ no matter what lies ya like to tell yerself an’ the rest o’ the world ‘bout how things are, I know the truth.”

“Oh, yeah? And what’s this _truth_ that you speak of?”

“Morven Squall was born at night, but it weren’t last night, bucko. Ya can fib all ya want to the rest of the world, but ya ain’t a-foolin’ this pirate with yer excuses. It weren’t to pay off no long-standin’ debt to Prince Jaron when ya went rushin’ into the heart of the Unseelie Court with yer sword a-swingin’ and yer magic burnin’ in yer wake. Ya dinna brave that crazy bitch Queen an’ carry the lad home for a measly IOU from all them years back. Ya did it all and fought for ‘im home ‘cause ya love him an’ ya always have… An’ ya always will love the lad… Not matter what lies ya like to spin to the contrary.” 

Alyx was silent for a moment, her eyes downcast at the worn tabletop. She brushed one shaking hand across her eyes. “That may be true, Morven, but I’ve made my decision on the matter and I _will not_ be changing my mind… It’s true that I love him. I love him more than the sun and stars in the skies, but it is because of that love that I push him so far away from me. I’ll not let our love be the death of him. No matter what the cost is to me… And to my heart… Can’t you see that it is much better this way?”

“No Alyx… I canna possibly see how such way of thinkin’ can help either of ya in any way. A life without love can make the steeliest of Fae waste away into the winds and seas. We are immortal, but we ain’t invulnerable.”

“He will love again. Jaron is full of love.” Alyx replied, confidently and shrugged. “And if I waste away to spare his life, then so be it. I’ve made my decision, Morven, and that’s final. My choice will be for the best… You’ll see. I’ll speak no more of it and now I’ll be the one doing some begging. Do not bring this up again… Please…I can’t take it.”

He nodded, slowly. “Aye… Though I think yer a damned fool for this, I’ll respect yer wishes. I swear that I’ll not speak of your love for the Goblin Prince again. Ya ‘ave me word as a pirate, a captain, an’ as yer best friend.”

She gave him a soft smile. “Who said you were my best friend?”

“I did. An’ as yer Captain, me word is law and unbreakable.” Morven gave her a smirk and patted her hand again. “Now let’s finish openin’ them goodies that I brung ya, lassie. I wanna see a real smile on yer pretty face today.”

“Thank you for the gifts. They were a wonderful thought.” Alyx peered into the empty bag. “I think I’ve got them all.”

“What? I could’ve sworn that I had- Oh! Near skipped me mind, but that’s not all yer gifts in that bag there, kiddo…” Morven began to search the many pockets of his jacket. “Now, where in the blazes did I hid that wretched thing?”

Alyx watched him with amusement as he slapped at all his many pockets and then finally kicked off the heel of one of his boots to produce a small parcel wrapped in thick brown paper and tied off with rough twine.

“I forgot that I hid it in me hollow boot. Ya canna be too careful with such a treasure these days… So I was on me way to meet with the ship an’ I ran into one of me old mates at a pretty skeevy bunter-house down by the docks.

“Bunter-house?” Alyx cocked on eyebrow curiously.

“It’s a whorehouse, lass. Try an’ keep up with me story, ‘cause I donna ‘ave the hours nor them nicey-nice words to explain the workin’s of a bunter-house to a gal. Even if the gal be you.” He waved the package before her. “Now as I was sayin’, I ran into me ol’ mate Jack an’ after a string of unusual luck and me own personal skill at cards, I won me one of the old salty dog’s best and fondest trinkets. Seein’ as how he donna really ‘ave a great need for the bauble and it’s uses, especially since he gots himself to the Underground without ‘avin’ to use it once, I figured it was time for it to ‘ave a new owner and I thought of a _particular_ lass that might be needin’ a bit o’ a nudge in a right direction every now an’ again.”

“Oh, yeah?” Alyx smirked. “You didn’t think at least once of a certain cocky pirate captain, who often drinks so much grog and goblin beer that he can’t tell the stern from the bilge?”

“Oy belay that, matey! That were just that one time an’ it were me first birthday in decades that I weren’t sufferin’ from the ill-effects of a curse! I deserved me a bit o’ fun.” Morven replied, haughtily. “Even if I did nod off and fall in the bilge after, but that’s beside the point I’m makin’. I set me own needs to the side so that I could pass this treasure on to you.” 

“What is it?” Alyx eyed the small package, warily, and made no attempt to take it from his hand.

He gave a frustrated groan and shoved the present at her again. Will ya just take the damned thing. Yer temptin’ me to say shove off an’ I’ll keep the bloody thing.” 

Gingerly, she plucked the package from his hand. “It’s not that exploding candy again is it? I couldn’t get the taste of burnt sugar out of my mouth for weeks.”

“Nah, this be somethin’ much better.” He grinned widely and gestured to it again. “Go on, now… Open it.”

Curious, Alyx tore open the package and was shocked to find an old and battered compass beneath the brown paper. She opened the compass, and frowned when the arrow spun in random directions. The needle twirled and twirled, but never once settled on true north. “A broken compass? That’s what you made such a big deal about? Piece of junk doesn’t even point north!”

“Oy, that ain’t no ordinary compass an’ it ain’t broken!” Morven explained, coming around the table so that he sat beside her on the bench. “This compass donna point north… When ya hold it, _it points to what ya want most in the world!”_

Alyx tore her eyes from the compass and gave him a bewildered look. Even though she had thought she had seen everything in this magical world, she could barely believe his words. “Where in all of the Underground did you ever find such a thing?”

He gave another impatient sigh. “Ugh… I done told ya! I won it from me mate, Jack Sparrow…Well, he’s _Captain_ Jack Sparrow these days… Though I donna know fer the life of me how a man can be a captain when he ain’t got no ship, but again that’s none of me business an’ all of his. Ya may have ‘eard of ‘im up Above. I got the pleasure and luck of befriendin’ that crazy fool there. Seems like centuries ago, when me an’ him spent a few seasons sailin’ ‘bout them famed seven seas. I weren’t much older than you when I cross them worlds to see me fame and fortune amongst the mortal pirate. Oh-ho me bucko, the three o’ us had ourselves some adventures back in them days…”

“Three of us?” Alyx asked, growing more and more curious of the strange compass’s origins.

“Well, back in them days I weren’t nothin’ but a powder monkey, but I made best mates with ol’ Jack. He weren’t a captain then o’ course, but he made a fair livin’ as a rigger. Then there be Mister Armand… Dunno how the younger lad managed it, but he were a cabin boy. Methinks his pappy had some pull with Captain Jones, but-“

“Captain Jones? You mean Davey Jones?”

“Oh, aye the one and the same. Now that were me and Jack’s first stint sailin’ on the Flying Dutchman, but if I be remembering right it were Armande’s second or third time playin’ cabin boy fer ol’ tentacle face. We three dinna have a lick o’ sense ‘twixt us, but we had all the luck that the Goddess could toss our way… All her luck an’ then some a lot o’ times.” Morven smiled, absently, as he fondly remembered his days sailing in the Aboveground. “Jack, well… Cap’n Jack was loonier than a Highland imp stuffed with Fire Grass in the springtime an’ the boy Armande be one of the most fearless and foolish Fae that I’d ever had the pleasure to sail with, but… Oh-ho, we had _some_ times together! I still bear the scars from them adventures too… A lot of scars…”

“How will I know if it’s right?” Alyx asked, her brow furrowed as she watched the needle spin, wildly. “I mean, how will I know if it _really_ is what I want most in the world?”

“You’ll know ’cause that’s what the needle will point at an’ it ain’t never wrong yet. It’s enchanted, ya know. I swear it an’ on me own mother’s grave, I ain’t never seen it not point to ya wanted the most in all the worlds… Even if ya dinna know ya wanted it in the first place. He reads what’s deep down in yer heart o’ hearts an’ there’ll be no lies in there. Gimme the bloody thing an’ lemme show ya.” Morven took the compass from her and gave her a satisfied grin when it pointed northeast. From his right and in that very same direction, he produced a dark bottle of whiskey. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and spit it upon the table before taking a healthy swig. He signed happily as the alcohol burned down to his belly. She frowned when he gave her a smug smile and handed her back her new trinket. “See what I mean? The compass always be spot on to what yer heart desires.”

“Well, lucky for it that you’re a rather simple pirate. There must be something you want more in all the world than booze.”

“Well, right at that moment, I dinna want nothin’ more than a great pull from a bottle o’ the finest o’ spirits. It won’t always point ya at the same thing ya want, lass. Just what ya want most at that time. There always be a catch or two when it comes to enchanted trinkets.”

“Hmmm… A compass that doesn’t point north… Now, I’ve really seen it all…” Alyx studied it intently and was surprised when the needle pointed north for the first time. For a moment she was puzzled at the compass, but then she realized what was directly north of them. The Labyrinth and the Castle Beyond the Goblin City was directly north of where she sat and that meant that Jaron was exactly where the compass pointed. She frowned at the compass and even more so when she saw the know-it-all grin on Morven’s face. She dumped it down into the bag with her other gifts and returned the pirate’s grin with a warm smile. “Thank you, Morven. I love my gifts… Even my broken compass.”

“Oh, donna be thankin’ me just yet, me bucko. I got ya one more big surprise an’ it’s the best one o’ ‘em yet!” Morven beamed and held out his arms, widely. “Pack yer bags, kiddo, ’cause we be takin’ us a holiday!”

“A holiday? _Where_?” Alyx asked, warily. Her many years of travelling with him had made her quite rightfully suspicious of her friend and his, usually, harebrained ideas.

“Well, I’ve been a-thinkin’ that what with Yuletide season comin’ up, an’ since we ain’t never did much proper celebratin’ of the holidays when we was aboard the ship. It was kinda hard to do much in the way of celebratin’, what with us a-hoppin’ from one port to the next and such. I kinda figured that we deserved us a special lil’ holiday to make up fer all them we missed. What ya say, kiddo? How ‘bout me an’ you go and get a bit squiffy an’ ring in the Yule the right way? Let’s spend Yuletide in Honah Lee!”

“Oh, Morven… I don’t really want to leave. I’ve got potions brewing and I’ve got to watch that patch of silver moss I’m trying to grow in the stables an-“ Alyx began to argue, but he cut her short with the wave of one hand.

“Belay that! Moss won’t grow ‘til spring an’ there ain’t no potion worth missin’ out on Yuletide in Honah Lee. As yer Captain, I’m orderin’ ya to come with me to Honah Lee, no ifs an’ or buts. I know that I done told ya to put them damn slippers away fer good when we came here, but if yer ‘fraid of anyone recognizin’ ya, then dig ‘em bloody things out an hide-“ He stopped himself short and took a deep breath to compose himself. He began again, his voice soft. “C’mon lass… Ya deserve a bit o’ holiday cheer this year an’ there ain’t no where better for such than Honah Lee. What do ya say? Wanna see Honah Lee with me?

Alyx gave him a weak smile, amused by his enthusiasm for their Yuletide holiday. “Oh, what the hell? Okay… Let’s go to Honah Lee.”

Morven brightened immensely and wrapped one arm around her shoulders to give her a friendly squeeze. “Oy that’s me _favorite_ first mate!”

“I’m your _only_ first mate.” She replied, sourly.

“An’ that’s why yer me favorite!” He tweaked her nose, affectionately. “You’ll ‘ave the best o’ times, I can guarantee that! Honah Lee is at its very best at the Yuletide. Leave it to ol’ Cap’n Squall an’ we’ll ‘ave a holiday you’ll never forget!”

* * *

The minute that Alyx had uttered those special words, Jaron felt the magic of the Goblin Horde pulling him back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Thanks to their capable, albeit a tad grubby, hands, he reappeared in the middle of the throne room. He was still scowling at the girl, when he turned to face his eldest sibling and King of the Goblins. Jareth was lounged, casually, upon his throne, but he wore a sour look upon his regal face.

“You couldn’t imagine my _complete_ and _utter_ lack of surprise when I found the flock Grassland Pixies in my bedroom when I arrived, but the prank was completely overshadowed by the uproar from Merial when everyone discovered that you had simply disappeared after your second breakfast.” Jareth said, drolly, tapping one finger against his thigh. “Congratulations, brother. You’ve managed to age our dear mother decades in mere moments, you’ve inspired grandfather to draft a new law to deter the import of wild Grassland Pixies into the cities, and you’ve set the Seelie Court into one of the worst tizzies since your banishment. Everyone from the highest born Fae to the lowest imp have been searching for you and praying to the Gods for your safe return.”

Jaron straightened his back and raised his chin, defensively. “I left a note.”

“Oh, yes… The note. Mother quoted it to me, quite hysterically I might add, at lunch today… Now, how did it go? Oh, I recall… ‘_I’ve run away. Love, Jaron_.’ How very, very considerate of you to leave such a detailed explanation of your whereabouts.” Jareth tapped his riding crop against one boot, casually, and studied his brother with amused eyes. “And here I am, prepared to tear the Underground apart in search of you, when I receive summons for a wished away child. Of course, I was rather puzzled when I realized that the words did not come from Aboveground, but rather somewhere here in our own world. The pièce de ré·sis·tance of this whole debacle was when my Horde delivered no child at my feet, but my own wayward brother and had nary a soul willing to traverse my Labyrinth in your honor. I find this turn of events rather _fascinating_ to say the very least. Do you care to explain yourself, little brother?”

“No… Not especially.” Jaron replied, testily. He was in no mood to deal with his older brother’s dry humor this day. “Jareth… I’ve had a rather _long_ and _taxing_ day, so thus I’m in no mood for your lecture. So, since we both know how this conversation will continue, shall I just do us both a favor and save your precious time and breath?”

“Oh?” Jareth cocked one eyebrow. “Go on…”

“Well, you’ll begin by _ranting_ and _raving_ for a few hours about my total disrespect for authority and my overall lacking of a _proper_ attitude in general. You’ll threaten me with a swift Bogging if I even think of stepping _one toe _out of line while I remain under your watch. In return, I will argue my case by laying total blame upon someone other than myself and when that fails to calm your sharp tongue, I shall provide you with a few half-hearted apologies and numerous false promises to never pull such a _moronic_ stunt again. We will continue to bicker over my immaturity compared to my age and my _severe_ lack of good decision making skills for another few minutes before you call me a fool, a wretch, and a lout. In turn, I’ll respond with another witty anecdote about how you are still a _pretentious windbag _who was cursed with the most offensive taste in hairstyles that’s ever been seen in this world or the next. Then you will try to change tactics and begin brow-beat me about the unnecessary worry and stress that I’ve placed upon _our dear, poor mother_. I’ll concede that I’ve never been the easiest of children to raise and offer to buy mother something special to make amends for my wayward ways. Since I cannot take anything seriously, you’ll curse me straight to the bowls of Hades. I’ll retort with some heated comment about your lack of basic intellect or your manner of dress and in a fit of rage, you’ll throw me in an Oubliette. Then I’ll wait until Trog arrives with either Ludo the Rockcaller or a gaggle of dim-witted goblins to free me from my unjust prison. Thus, in a matter of a few short, but terribly dull hours, I am once again free to wreak havoc upon your kingdom and bed every virgin within arm’s length. Repeat from the beginning on the ‘morrow…” Jaron took a deep breath and gave his brother a dull look. “Did I manage to cover all the bases or did I miss something?”

“Oh, by great Titan’s beard, Jaron!” Jareth rose, swiftly, from his throne to stand before his brother. Shocking both of them to the core, he grabbed the young Prince’s arms and hauled him into his embrace, hugging him, tightly. His voice was near breaking when he finally spoke. “We’ve only just now gotten you back after all of my foolish, _foolish_ mistakes! It would kill the whole of us to lose you again, little brother… You mustn’t worry us like that! We’ve had patrols and guards combing the entire Under for even a word of your passing. We simply cannot bear losing you again.”

“_Bloody hell_, I think I miss the old ‘swift bogging’ Jareth…” Jaron wrinkled his nose and tried to squirm out of the embrace. “When did you decide to get all touchy-feely, brother? Has that _woman_ warped your mind in the short time that I was away?”

Jareth released his brother from his arms with a hearty laugh. “She has warped me, but only for the best, I assure you.”

“If you say so, but I still miss the old Jareth that would rather throw me in the nearest Oubliette, rather than deal with my impertinence.”

“Enough you little fool. Now, tell me… Who wished you away to the goblins, Jaron?” Jareth asked, curious of what adventures that Jaron had gotten himself into. “As a matter-of-fact… Where were you today?”

“Out.”

“Out doing what, may I ask?”

Jaron shrugged. “I merely felt that it was high time for me to search out my rescuers and thank them personally for delivering me from that witch’s den. Nothing more, nothing less… It took a little time and much more patience than I tend to have, but I managed to track the pirates down and offer my humble thanks.”

“I see. I myself would have liked to have had a few choice words with that elf before he disappeared from Merial without a trace… Though it pains me to share this news with you, I must. The louse and braggart elf claimed to have killed our Alyxandrea some years back, but I could smell his lies from miles away. Hell, there were even rumors that she was part of the battle in Ahearn to sa-“

“The elf doesn’t lie.” Jaron held up one hand, cutting Jareth’s tirade short. “The Alyx that I knew is dead and gone. The girl is no more.”

“Impossible!“ Jareth’s jaw dropped in shock and anger flared in his mismatched eyes. “Are you telling me that _despicable_ little elf really murdered-“

“The elf didn’t kill her.” Jaron took his brother’s abandoned seat upon the throne, already weary of the conversation. “But she is dead, just the same.”

“In light of such sad news, I am truly sorry, my brother…” Jareth rest one reassuring hand on Jaron’s shoulder. “Truly, truly I am… We all loved the girl as if she were of our own family. In fact, many hoped she would marry into our family someday.”

Jaron waved one hand, dismissively. “I’ve had seven years to grieve her loss. I’ll not waste another second thinking of her.”

Jareth cocked one eyebrow, quizzically. “You could forget her so easily? You _have_ become harsh since your time dancing with death, little brother.”

“And what else would you expect? Did you really think that I would be a big batch of sunshine and rainbows after escaping from that viper’s nest?” Jaron asked, dryly, as he lounged back in the throne and rested one hand over his throbbing eyes. He could feel a massive headache coming upon him. “Perhaps it is not that I’ve grown hard or harsh in my time away. Perhaps, I have merely learned to mature some?”

“I suppose… If you say it is so…” Jareth eyed his brother, warily. He could tell that he was keeping something from him. Something very important.

“Maybe I should take Grandfather’s advice and be married. I could take over Lordship of that small province in the Highlands that he and Grandma are always badgering me about… Maybe put out a few pedigree rugrats and live out my eternity in domesticated bliss?” Jaron said, randomly, and dropped the hand from his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He smiled back at the chipper goblin waving down from where he was nailed to the ceiling above the throne. “Well, hello there Scribbles. You’re looking quite dapper today…”

“Thanks boss!” Scribbles squeaked and beamed. “I gots a new hat!”

“I see that, dear fellow. Quite dashing, if I do say so myself. Stainless steel and tafetta is definitely in season…” Jaron then noticed that Jareth was strangely quiet and turned his gaze back to the Goblin King, only to find his brother staring at him, gape-jawed. Jaron raised one eyebrow and asked. “Uh, Jareth… Are you okay?”

“Is it possible that you just stroked out there for a moment or have you gone _completely bloody insane_?” Jareth responded in shock at his brother’s words. “You actually want to get _married_? _And _you wish to take on a Lordship under Grandfather’s orders?”

“Sure…” Jaron shrugged his shoulders. “Why not? It is only what every well-bred Fae aspires too in our society. I believe that if I can survive Mab’s vast dungeons and callous hand, then I can, _surely,_ handle marriage and a Lordship. It shall be what the mortal’s call a ‘cake stroll’.”

Jareth sighed, loudly, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, please tell me that these notions are brought on from swelling on your brain that has not completely gone down… Or better yet, you’re drunk, right? Please tell me that you are drunk as a Clurichan on St. Patrick’s Day.”

“Oh, dear heavens, how I _wish_ I were drunk…” Jaron responded, almost miserably. “But, you can’t deny that it is a rather good idea… After all, everyone’s been after me for _decades_ to take on some responsibilities an-“

Jareth held up one hand to stop him from continuing. “No, no, no… I don’t care what your reasons may be or why in all of the Under that you have come up with such a half-cocked idea, but I shall have _absolutely_ no part in any of this mess. _No, thank you_.”

Jaron frowned as Jareth merely disappeared from the room in a burst of glitter. The Goblin King was only gone mere seconds when a new and nearly hysterical voice startled the young prince.

“_Oh, you sneaky little liar_!”

Leaning his head upside down over the arm of the throne, Jaron saw a very angry Sarah glaring at him from the doorway to the throne room, her loyal griffin at her side. Both were giving him dangerous looks and nearly hissing in rage at him.

“Well, hello Sarah. Been eavesdropping long?”

“How could you lie like that about Alyx?!” Sarah strode over to the throne and gave him a sharp kick in the shin. Jaron yelped in pain and leaned backwards as she shook her finger in his face, menacingly. “You saw her there in Ahearn as clearly as we did and if I remember right, you even had your tongue down her throat at one point before we left that wretched castle! All that and you still lie to your brother about her?”

“Yes, but as I’ve learned, there were certain promises made to a certain pirate captain about keeping Alyx’s existence quiet and you were one of those that promised along with Roland. You seem to have forgotten that Roland is my favorite cousin and he could barely wait to tell me the tale of how she saved the Goblin Prince. So tell he did, right up to the point where those promises were made.” Jaron retorted, hotly, as he rubbed his bruising leg. “I’m merely doing my part in keeping this dirty little _secret_.”

“Oh, you nasty little troglodyte! I oughtta beat the tar outta you! Those were stupid promises and you know it! She’s not a criminal. If anything she’d be treated like a hero for saving your wretched hide.” Sarah hissed and Ashe nipped at Jaron’s arm with a squawk. “So why the hell didn’t you just drag her back here after Ahearn and love her senseless?”

Jaron rose from the throne so quickly that he almost knocked Sarah off her feet. His face was mere inches from hers when he responded, rather heatedly. “_Because she doesn’t bloody love me_!”

Sarah’s face fell and she reached for him. “Oh, Jaron… Of course she loves you. She’s just afraid to-“

“No, you don’t quite understand me, Sarah… Alyx does _not_ love me. She made that clear as crystal and said such words straight to my face on this very day.” Jaron clenched his jaw as he avoided her touch. He began to explain, coldly. “I’ve spent weeks tracking her down so that I could bring her home, but she denied me. She could have stayed in Meriel after the battle at Ahearn, _but she did not_… She could have returned with me today, _but she did not_… Forget about the girl. Alyx will not be coming back here and, frankly, I could care less about what she does with her eternity.”

Sarah sidestepped Jaron, carefully, as Ashe growled low in his throat at the angry prince. She raised one shaking hand to her mouth as she sunk down to sit upon the throne that he had abandoned in his anger. “Oh, my dear, sweet Jaron… What happened to you? What happened to your light? You never used to be this dark.”

His anger still burning, Jaron made to reply with some witty remark, but the bitter words stopped in his constricting throat. Sarah was right. His light was gone. He was becoming dark and full of hate again, much like he had with Alyx that day. The residual magic of the geis was tainting him darker and darker with each passing moment. The darkness settling within him only served to fuel his unjust anger towards those he loved. Ironically, it was not the geis that he had to worry about trying to break him, but rather how such dark magic had left a stain upon his once bright soul. And it was a stain that was spreading.

With a croaked groan, Jaron dropped to his knees before Sarah and his once harsh voice softened. “I am sorry, dear Sarah… When you spend so many years trapped in the very worst of dark places, you often forget what light is…”

Reaching out, Sarah cupped one of his hot cheeks in her hand, and he buried his face in her palm. She murmured soft words of comfort as her other hand reached out to stroke his long and curly hair in gentle reassurance.

“There is a darkness in me now, Sarah… One that I have never known before my imprisonment. I have heard tale that no one ever really survives a geis upon them. They may live, but not without the magic causing distinct changes after the fact and very rarely are such changes for the better. To have such dark magic thrust upon you never leaves anyone unscathed. I can feel it seeping through my veins and cocooning my heart in a taut, black embrace until I feel like I am losing my breath. It is changing me for the worst and I do not know how to stop it.”

“Jareth said that’s to be expected and it’s only the residual effects from the geis.” Sarah began. “Besides, the healers said tha-“

“They know nothing of what I endure and the darkness that threatens to swallow me whole.” He shook his head, sadly. “It caused me to hurt Alyx when I found her today, Sarah… I nearly crushed her arms in my bare hands when she told me that she didn’t love me. I threatened her! Parts of me wanted only to hurt her worse than her words hurt me! I am becoming a monster!”

In one swift move, Jaron wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his head on her lap, wearily. Continuing to stroke his hair, Sarah murmured words of comfort and hugged him to her. Even Ashe nuzzled up next to the dejected Goblin Prince, purring from low in his throat.

“Jaron… Come to Honah Lee with the family for Yuletide.” Sarah ordered, softly.

He raised his head a little. “Honah Lee?”

“Yes… I demand your attendance for the holiday as Queen of the Goblin Horde. Perhaps, with some of Puff’s wisdom and a whole lot of love from your family, then we can bring you back again. Maybe, if we try, we can find your light again?”

“I think it will take more than a family vacation to cure the evil haunting me.”

“Yes, I agree, but it is more than a small step in the right direction. Granted we can’t give you the love you want or need, but we can give you all our love, just the same. Besides, it would stand to do you some good if you were amongst your beloved fairy folk again. Like us, they have all missed their Friend of Fairies.”

“It would be nice to see the lights of Honah Lee.”

“Roland will be there too, so you won’t be stuck with your brother and I the entire time. Come to Honah Lee. Consider this a direct order from your queen, little prince.” Sarah gave him a bright smile and he nodded his head in agreement against her lap.

“Well, if my Queen commands it I cannot suffer to refuse her wishes.” Jaron leaned up and gave her a weak smile. “Thank you, Sarah. You are a good sister, you know.”

“Oh, don’t thank me just yet.” Sarah teased. “I still owe you, you know.”

“Oh? And how so, little sister?”

“Well, I’m not sure what it is yet, but I owe you _a lot_ for just dumping me in your brother’s study all those years ago.” She smirked. “Most days I teeter between wanting to thank you endlessly or wishing my hands were strong enough to throttle you for that little _gift_.

For the first time in a long time, Jaron genuinely joined someone in hearty laughter and he kissed her hand, merrily. “Well, lucky enough for me, you have all eternity to decide whether I deserve praise or punishment… Or a bit of both.”

Jaron got to his feet, slowly, and gave Sarah a small smirk. “Care to join me for a bit of chocolate cake? I’ve heard tell that since my return, Merry has been baking up a storm, hoping to put more meat upon my bones and she knows that my favorite confection is her triple chocolate surprise cake.”

“Oh? And what’s the surprise?”

“If there is any left after I find it in the kitchen.” He held out his arm to escort her. “Interested?”

“When chocolate cake is involved, I am always interested!” Sarah laughed and took his arm. He led her away and soon their voices faded away from the empty throne room. The room was oddly still for only a brief moment before Jareth melted out from the shadows from where he had been observing the exchange between his brother and his fiancée. A worried frown had taken residence upon his handsome face for most of their conversation and it still stuck after their departure at what he had learned. Earlier it had been more than obvious that Jaron had been keeping a great secret from him about his recent disappearance and exploits, so Jareth had decided to shadow the younger Fae for a while to see what he could learn. Of course he had never anticipated Sarah’s arrival and how quickly he learned the many secrets that his brother kept.

Jareth could almost taste the lies when his brother confirmed Alyx’s untimely death, but he would have never guessed the crafty girl’s secret identity. It appeared that he had quite underestimated his former ward and her will to survive in this world. The little witch had been quite wise to disguise herself as an Elfish pirate and even smarter to stake claim for her own murder. The plan was tactical, efficient, and rather bold if he did say so himself.

Even Jareth had heard the rumors amongst the garden fairies that Alyx had been present at the battle to rescue his brother’s life, but he had assumed that the little fools had gotten their stories crossed. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined his former ward attempting and succeeding with such a daring rescue. Alyx had proven herself very capable of surviving in this word on her own indeed.

It had shocked him to find out that his own Sarah had been keeping Alyx’s identity a secret from him as well. Apparently, he had also underestimated his Queen’s cunning and guile. Regardless of her withholding such truths, it made him rather proud that she had kept such a big secret from him for so very long. It must be eating her alive to have such knowledge and be unable to share it.

As Jareth sat down on his throne, his thoughts drifted back to his brother and the darkness that was consuming him. The Goblin King had noticed the changes, however so slight, in his brother since Jaron had awoken from his healing sleep. He had come home, yes, but he remained mostly distant from his family and closest friends. Jareth had come to notice that there was an odd coldness to his once bright eyes and he was quicker to anger than Jareth had ever known him to be. When once his laughter filled the halls on a daily basis, now there was seldom even a true smile upon his face. Jareth had prayed that his brother’s melancholy mood would pass as he healed, but it seemed just the opposite. Something had been broken inside his brother. Something important. He hid from everyone these days, even himself.

For the first time since Jaron was a mere babe, Jaron was using his glamour to hide his true appearance from the world. His brother possessed quite masterful glamour skills that could fool even the wisest of Fae, but the young man had never felt the need to use such magic to cloak himself. Since he had awoken in Merial, Jareth had not once seen his true form. Though the King knew that they were there, he saw no sign of the many scars that Mab’s blades of cold iron had left upon his skin. The scars that he bore from cold iron would never fade. Jaron would carry the reminder of that hell for the rest of eternity. Such vain and embarassed behavior was very unlike his brother.

He had also stopped spending any time around others. His time spent with Roland or Trog since his return was virtually nonexistent. More often than not, he would lock himself in his tower for days on end. Knowing what he did about Jaron’s adventures that day, Jareth assumed that his brother was using that time to scour his numerous resources for a way to track Alyx down so that he could speak to her. He would have never guessed that the girl would spurn him! Especially after all that she had endured through to ensure his safety and rescue. It seemed much too big a task for anyone when they weren’t emotionally involved.

His Sarah had made him proud, when she ordered Jaron to join them in Honah Lee at Yule. She could see that he was suffering and did her best to remedy that. It would be nigh impossible the boy to keep ill spirits while in the lands of Honah Lee. Providing it went well, such a trip could go a long way for his road to recovery and it didn’t hurt that the sovereign of the city, Puff, was expertly skilled against the dark arts. Yes, Honah Lee and family at Yuletide was exactly what Jaron needed to put the last seven years behind him and fully heal from the ordeal, his love for that girl be damned.

* * *

Miles and miles away in Magesblood, Queen Mab sat upon her dark throne staring into the enchanted mirror before her. Two stout orc held the giant mirror and both were trying their hardest not to shake in fear in the presence of their Queen. To say that she was still angered by losing the Goblin Prince was an understatement. In the few short weeks since she had lost Jaron, Mab had become an unholy terror upon her court. In the first week, she nearly burnt down her castle in a fit of rage when Harkin refused a direct order to lead her Sluagh to Merial and retrieve the Goblin Prince. He had argued that such an action would lead to an outright war between the Courts. He had tried to make her see that it was sheer madness to attack the Seelie Court in their golden city on the sea. When he defied her wishes, Mab exploded. It took Morgan le Fey nearly two days to put out all the residual magical fires and to restore much of the western wing. Though the blast had badly burnt Harkin, Mab ordered him to spend time in her dungeons until he learned to dutifully obey his Queen.

She spent the second week cursing any creature that had the poor fortune to cross her path. Morgan spent every day reversing curses, nulling hexes, and breaking spells on everyone from Mab’s ladies-in-waiting to a unfortunate vampyre who stumbled into the Queen’s path as she took a moonlit walk in her swamps. The line of the bewitched leading into Morgan’s tower seemed never-ending, but by the weeks end, Mab had begun to focus her attentions elsewhere.

The third week after Jaron’s rescue, while reminding Harkin about whom he had sworn his fealty to, Mab nearly murdered the Fae with a pair of her best iron whips. Fortunately for Harkin, the dungeon master summoned Morgan before the deed was done, but the he would likely never see out of his left eye again and he would be extremely lucky if he regained full rotation of his right arm. The Sorceress had nearly flown into a fit of rage of her own when she saw the condition of their Captain of the Guard and had torn Mab away from his bloody carcass. The Queen flew into a rage at her, spitting and screaming and scratching until Morgan slapped her across her face as hard as she could. This act stunned Mab so much that she barely noticed the blood that trickled from her nose after the hit.

“You are naught but a spoilt child!” Morgan hissed at the dazed Queen. “What makes you think that just because you’ve lost your _precious toy_ that you have the authority to take it out on the people of your kingdom?! You stupid, stupid girl!”

“They are my subjects! Their lives are mine to do with as I wish! This is my kingdom!”

“Oh, aye, but if you continue this madness then you’ll not have a kingdom left to rule! Nearly all the goblins have already left for the safety of the Goblin City and most of the orcs have went into hiding in the swamps. All the Unseelie whisper in fear of the ‘Mad Queen of Magesblood’. That bloody fire that you started a few weeks back managed to spook most of the imp and gremlins that made up the staff of this castle, so there’s not been cooking or cleaning done in the last week. Your latest string of curses have terrified most of the Fae Courtiers and most have left for the outlying cities of your realm. Your royal guard has fell into disarray since you have jailed Harkin. A third of the troops have deserted since you have failed to appoint a replacement.” Morgan looked to where Harkin groaned and bled upon the rack before them. “And tonight I am summoned by your dungeon keeper to find that you’ve nearly killed the poor fool and all because he refused to get legions of your subjects killed over your lost toy? Perhaps you deserve to lose your crown.”

“_I’ll not lose my crown_.” Mab replied, coldly, her dark eyes narrowed. “No one will _ever_ take my crown from me.”

Morgan gave a barking laugh as she moved to tend to Harkin’s wounds. “Says Queen Mab the Mad!”

In a swirl of dark skirts and gritted teeth, Mab left the dungeon and locked herself in her room. By the end of the fourth week, even Morgan began to fear that the monarch had taken her own life. Meals were delivered outside of Mab’s quarters, but all were left untouched in the hall. On the first day of the fifth week, when Morgan was preparing to make plans to break down the bedroom door, Mab waltzed into her throne room, looking sinisterly beautiful and demanded that her enchanted mirror be brought to her side. She dismissed Morgan to her tower before the mirror arrived, and Morgan was unnerved about how calm and collected the Queen had become.

In all truth, Morgan’s rant to her had opened Mab’s eyes. She was of course very angered about losing her favorite slave, but the Sorceress was right that she was behaving like a spoilt child. It was not the Seelie and Jaron or her own people that she needed to seek revenge on. She wanted that girl. She wanted the Girl Who Wished Herself Away to pay. How dare that little witch come back after all those years to take Jaron away? She was the real enemy Mab’s blood red nails dug into armrest of her dark crystal chair, scratching deep into the once smooth surface.

“Show me Zefiryn!” Mab barked and touched the glass of the mirror with the tip of the crooked wand in her left hand. The glass began to ripple as it summoned the Dowager Queen of Air and Darkness. Queen Zefiryn was the mother of Mab’s late husband, King Carsys and had ruled the Unseelie before Mab and Carsys had taken the throne. She was a powerful dark witch and only after Mab used Zefiryn to help murder her own son, Mab had banished her to the Forked Swamplands. This power play had ensured that Mab was the only one in sole control of the Dark throne.

Zefiryn cackling laugh filled the throne room as the mirror fixated on her weathered face. She was nestled in her dank keep the Forked Swamplands. “Well, hello Mab, dearie. It’s been such a very long time…”

Mab took in the aged Fae woman before her. Zefiryn, like most dark witches, had aged horribly, despite her immortality. The dark magic had drained her youth and beauty over the years, turning her into the hag that she was now. Her long, plated hair was no longer as golden as the sun, but grey as ashes on the hearth. Her skin was no longer the color of fine porcelain, but blemished with the spots and wrinkles of old age. She still liked to show off her formal glory with a few jeweled rings upon each hand and a dark purple cloak thrown over her dark dress. Her thin lips stretched into a frightening grin as she took in the Queen of Air and Darkness with her dark eyes.

“I heard that your prince got away.” Zefiryn laughed as she moved about her keep, adding things to the potion she was brewing. “I wondered how long it would be before you called upon me.”

“Who says I call upon for that?” Mab asked, haughtily. “Perhaps I only wish to see how exile is treating you, Swamp Hag.”

Zefiryn’s eyes flashed. “You dare speak to the Dowager Queen of Air and Darkness so rudely?”

“I dare to do whatever pleased me, for I am the _present_ Queen of Air and Darkness and you are merely an old hag with little more than a glorified title attached to your name!” Mab spat out and then leaned back in her throne with a wicked smile. “Perhaps, I have called upon you to offer you a place within my Dark Court once more…”

Zefiryn turned back to Mab with one eyebrow cocked. “Oh? Why the change of heart, daughter-in-law?”

“I may have found a use for you again.” Mab’s thick lips pursed as if she tasted something sour in her mouth. “I offer you a place in my Court again, Witch, but in return I need your wisdom on the darkest magics.”

Zefiryn added ingredients to her potion as she moved about the keep, keeping one wary eye on the younger Queen. “A geis is powerful magic, but not without its own flaws.”

“How was I to know that he would not give his will to me? I was sure that after some time in my dungeons, he would submit! I never dreamed that wretched girl would come for him and he’s save his will for her!” Mab spat out, furious even at the mention of her loss.

Zefiryn laughed again and wagged a bony finger at Mab. “Tsk… Tsk… Silly child… Of course the girl would return for him! She loves him! You should have taken the chance to destroy her years ago.”

“I have tried.”

“Not quite hard enough, it seems.” Zefiryn opened a jar and pulled out a squirming creature, adding it to her brew. “Since the girl still walks and breathes.”

“What would you have me do then?” Mab asked.

“What would I know? I’m just a little old lady?” Zefiryn cackled.

Mab snarled. “Enough of your games, witch! Come back to my Court and make yourself useful again.”

“As what? Your _loyal_ servant?” Zefiryn scoffed. “A dowager Queen is not a slave!”

“You will be my advisor of the darkest arts. Come home and give me guidance once more, Zefiryn. Tell me how I get back the Goblin Prince?”

“Easily.” The witch dipped a green apple down into her boiling brew and it came out a shiny and blood red. “You must kill the Girl Who Wished Herself Away and then he will be yours for the taking.”

“How do I kill her?” Mab asked. “How?”

“Send a carriage to bring me home to Magesblood and I’ll tell you of my plans.” Zefiryn ran a hand down her wrinkled face in a subconscious gesture of her vanity. “I wish to be beautiful again, Mab, and such a feat will take a very dark kind of magic not seen since King Ulger’s reign. For such a dark ritual, I shall need the altar at the Plain’s of Crom Cruach.”

“I’ll give you anything as long as the girl dies and Jaron is returned to my possession!” Mab hissed and gripped the edges of the mirror until her knuckles turned white. The orcs shook harder and struggled to hold the mirror straight. “How do I catch her? Tell me!”

Zefiryn gave a low chuckled and sunk one grimy and sharp nail into the apple, causing the red poison to trickle out like blood. “You must do it the very same way that she did to you, Mab my dear. You must deceive her… You must gain her trust… And then you must crush her!”

* * *

Jorall peeked around one corner, warily, as he snuck down the halls of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Outside, in the city’s center, the clock tower struck thirteen o’clock and bells began to peal, announcing the late, late hour. The Irish king winced at the sound of the bells and froze when he heard the sounds of footsteps nearing. He ducked through the nearest door, closing it softly behind him. It was always a challenge for him to sneak a late night snifter of brandy and a bedtime snack, but both were worth it in the end.

Suddenly a bright light from the nearest window lit up the dark room and caught his attention. Puzzled, he made his way to the window and saw the flashes of brightly colored lights that were launching from somewhere within the Western Tower. The odd lights were coming from Jaron’s tower.

Jorall frowned. His son had been quite off kilter since his return and his behavior had not gone unnoticed by the former Goblin King. Scrunching his brow, Jorall transported himself to the spiral staircase that led up to Jaron’s tower. There were numerous protective spells that prevented anyone, save Jaron, from transporting into his room directly, so the former king would have to take the stairs. Amongst the vine and vegetation, Jorall could see the tiny garden fairies, hiding in the leaves. Their attention did not stay with him long, but returned upwards to the tower, from which more flashes of light came and loud booms sounded. As Jorall ascended, the fairies and sprites brightened their glow to light his way. They tittered and giggled, whispering his name up the steps. The door to the room was open when Jorall got there, so he let himself inside without knocking.

Jaron was in the center of the room at a very large table. There were at least a dozen large tomes and scrolls opened before him, and the young man looked exhausted from his research. He barely spared his father a glance as Jorall entered. His attention was focused on the piles of literature before him.

“Havin’ some trouble there son?” Jorall asked, innocently.

Leaning back in his chair, Jaron let his mismatched eyes fall upon his father. “Did you know that with my library, I can turn straw into gold, I can curse someone with Everlasting Dragon-Pox, and I can even turn a prince into a frog, but I can’t manage one simple spell to make me forget?”

“You don’t say? An’ what would ya be trying to wipe out of there?” Jorall asked, taking a seat across the table from his son.

“I want to forget everything that that wretched girl.” Jaron turned another page in the book. “I don’t want to remember Alyx anymore.”

“Oh… I see.” Jorall nodded slowly. “Any luck then?”

“Obviously not.” Jaron replied, dryly. “If I had succeeded, I would already be in Goodfellow Glen and sleeping with every nymph and dryad within reach.”

“Did ya try drinkin’? That’s always helped me forget things.”

Jaron spared his father a wry smile. “I doubt there is enough shine in all the Under to accomplish such a feat. That is why I’ve turned to magic to help me. I’ve found nothing useful in my fanged grimoire and that djinn in the wine bottle only knows deadly curses and hexes… I’ve even tried using Cherlindrea’s wand for Danu’s sake!”

“How in the bloody hell did ya get Fin Raziel to come off this little wonder?” Jorall picked up the aforementioned wand from the table and studied its curves. 

Jaron snatched it from his father’s fingertips with a frown. “Oy! Hands off that! Finny owed me one or two favors. Doesn’t matter, because the blasted thing won’t cast a spell like the one I want. All it’s good for in turning pigs into men…”

“If it’s that hard to find a spell for what you’re after… Well, maybe ya ought to give up? Maybe you’re not meant to forget the girl?” Jorall supplied with a shrug.

“I suppose not… I had suspected that I’d have little luck, but part of me held out hope to find something to dull my memories of her.”

“Then use our Holiday in Honah Lee to dull those memories, my boy. Sarah was right to order your attendance if you’re this bloody miserable.”

“Sarah seems to think it will help to cure me of whatever darkness is building inside of me.” Jaron closed the books on the table, one by one. “But I fear that I’ll never be well again.”

“A geis is a powerful bit of magic, lad. It’ll take more than a bit o’ time for something that dark to completely fade away.”

“It refuses to fade. The residual magic is tainting me. I can feel it darkening me day by day.”

“I’ve noticed this darkness that plagues ya, my son. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how it’s changing you and not for the better. You’re angry and hurt, so that’s all the feelings that the dark magic is wanting for you to return to anyone around you. You canna fight it Jaron, because it just make you weaker for the effort.“ Jorall studied his son, intently. “But ya forget that all darkness can be is merely the absence of light. Ya just got to find your light again. There is not a doubt in me mind that you’ll find that light again.”

Jaron scoffed. “My _light_ wants nothing to do with me these days.””

“Anger makes you believe that, but I think there might be more to it than you know. Be patient and the light will come back to you. Now, knock off all this loud and messy spell work an’ get yourself to bed.” Jorall rose from his chair and moved to stand next to his son. “We are all leaving for Honah Lee early in the morning, and Sarah expects you to leave with us.”

“That woman has become nearly as demanding as Jareth. I daresay that he’s found the perfect Queen to compliment him.” Jaron replied. “She’s just as bossy as he is and even more stubborn.”

Jorall chuckled and tousled his son’s hair, lovingly. His hand lingered for a moment and his face softening. “It’s good to have ya home, son. It’s been pretty dull around here without ya underfoot and into things.”

“Thanks Da’.” Jaron smiled, weakly.

“Get some sleep, son.”

The former Goblin King’s tone had merely seemed to be light and carefree in the conversation with his son, but meanwhile his heart grew heavier and heavier as the implications of his son’s ailment set in. His brow furrowed in worry as he left the tower and the still melancholy Goblin Prince that resided within its walls. The darkness in Jaron was growing at an alarming rate and Jorall felt completely helpless to aid his son with these fierce inner battles for his very soul. The older King clasped his hands behind his back as he took the long way back to his quarters, so that he could have a good and hard think about what was best for his broken son.

* * *

“You’ll love Honah Lee this time o’ year!” Morven rambled as they rode through the dense forest and towards the Great Lower Road that ran along the coast. That road would be the one to take them straight to Honah Lee. “’Tis a pretty sight to behold. Word on the wind’s that Puff is throwin’ the biggest Yuletide celebration in nearly a millennia.”

“Puff?” Alyx asked, curiously. “Who is Puff?”

“You’re never heard of the great and powerful Puff? The dragon who rules over Honah Lee?” Morven shook his head. “Well, I guess ya never got to spend a lot of time in these parts an-“

“Whoa, wait a minute. Puff?” Alyx’s jaw dropped. “As in Puff the Magic Dragon? Are you serious right now?”

“Aye? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Alyx smiled, broadly. “In the Aboveground, Puff the Magic Dragon is a folksy-type song that spawned a children’s fairytale. It’s about a dragon who frolicks in a land called Honah Lee.”

“Oh is that right then? Well ya know who I’m talkin’ ‘bout… Donna know if I ever seen Puff do much frolickin’ thought. Anywho, do ya wanna get dolled up and go to his big party? It could be a good time. Be like them fancy balls the Courts ‘ave with all the dancin’ an’ eatin’ an’ drinkin’…”

“No thank you. I’ve had enough of those kinda parties to last me a lifetime…” Alyx reminded him. “I’d rather just spend our free time in the closet tavern if we decide to celebrate.”

“Fair enough. I ain’t got me good trousers anyways.”

Digging in her pouch, Alyx produced the compass that Morven had given her. Flipping it open, she was surprised to show that it pointed towards Honah Lee. Could it meant that Jaron was in Honah Lee? Or was she just that excited for her first trip from the keep since she got there? She sighed, unhappy with all the worries plaguing her. This adventure was already showing signs of being yet another wretched Christmas in a long line of ruined Christmas’s.

Within a few hours of riding, they hit the last part of the Great Lower Road which would take them into Honah Lee. The pair was surprised to find that the road was thick with travelers also heading to the enchanted town. Morven and Alyx fell in behind a small traveling group of circus performers and gypsies, whom Alyx chatted happily with. She had often missed hearing about the many gypsy caravans from the north. There were many expensive looking carriages among the throng as well. Alyx stared in awe at one that had been enchanted from an apple.

“There’s an awful lot o’ people goin’ to Honah Lee this year… An’ too many of ‘em are Seelie Courtiers.” Morven clucked at his horse and rode up to speak with the gnome driving the nearest gold encrusted carriage. “Oy, there driver! What’s the news on all these gussied carriages headed for Honah Lee?”

The gnome spoke around the long straight pipe clamped in between his teeth. “’Tis turning into a wife market, Honah Lee is. Every available lass in the Underground is heading for Honah Lee this Yuletide. The Seelie’s done decided to hold court there during the holidays an’ that includes all them young princes an’ such. There ain’t nothing more a little gal wants for the holidays than a royal husband an’ ya know what a good catch a prince is. Rumor is that even the Goblin Prince himself is huntin’ for a holiday bride.”

Morven stared at the gnome in shock. “He intends to wed? Just like that? He’s only just gotten home after such a long time!”

“Can’t say I’ve ‘eard anything else but the gossip. I’ve never understood them royals, me lad. I only drive for them.” The gnome shrugged and leaned over to whisper to Morven. “The fairy folk say that Queen Mab drove the lad nutty ‘fore his rescue an’ that’s why he’s lookin’ fer a bride…”

Morven slowed his horse and turned to look at Alyx. “Mayhap, Honah Lee ain’t the best idea this time? We could ride on to Wesh or-”

She shook her head. “No, it’ll be okay, Morven. I brought my shoes if we need to hide.”

They rode on in silence until they came within sight of Honah Lee. Alyx gasped as they grew closer to the beautiful city. It looked to be made entirely of lights. The quaint city was enchanted so that thousands of colored Christmas lights decorated the whole city. Horse drawn sleighs traveled to and fro and fairy folk were everywhere, shopping for the Yuletide season, and throwing holiday wishes to one another. Alyx’s head snapped up and her hand went to her hidden dagger as a large shadow covered them. She saw a green dragon swoop low over the city.

“Happy Holidays to one and all!” Puff’s voice boomed over the crowds as he soared towards his stone castle, nestled in the center of Honah Lee. She could not help but to stare around in amazement at the many wonders the city had to hold.

Morven gave her a wide smile, pleased at her reaction. “I knew you would like Honah Lee, kiddo.”

He led her to a nearby inn, called the Elf-Shot Pub, and requested a set of small suites for them. While a small stable boy took and tended to the horses, Morven led Alyx towards to the pub. He rubbed his hands together with glee.

“Let’s go an’ splice the main brace a bit, kiddo. I need a drink after all that ridin’.”

“You always need a drink.” Alyx teased as she took his offered arm.

“Well, I-“

Alyx yelped as a snowball hit her square in the back and she turned to chastise the thrower only to freeze in fright. There before her was the Goblin King. Jareth wore his white feathered cloak and a smirk.

“Well, well, well… Somehow, I knew that you couldn’t _really_ be dead.” Jareth said, silkily. “I guess the rumors of your demise were greatly exaggerated.”

Alyx glared at him. “What do you want, Jareth?”

“You certainly have managed to pull the wool over all of our eyes, haven’t you? Hiding right before my eyes, disguised as a Genki elf and a pirate one at that! Impressive. Jaron told me that the girl he once knew was dead, but I had assumed that he meant physically dead, not that you have grown up and become Fae. You were the one who wished him back to the Goblin City then… It is no wonder that his mood has become so foul! You’ve spurned the boy!”

“That’s none of your business!” Alyx said, angrily. “You are no longer my guardian.”

“Aye.” Jareth eyed her and Morven together. “You are the Captain’s ward now…”

Alyx realized the meaning of his words and settled herself into Morven’s embrace. The she lied. “Yes. I am.”

“It’s not a wonder that Jaron’s gone completely stupid then.” Jareth retorted, dryly. “He’ll be _thrilled_ to find out you’re here…”

“I have told the Goblin Prince that I want nothing else to do with him.” Alyx retorted and tightened her grip on Morven’s arm. “I have told him I have found my happiness and so should he.”

“I see… So you have made up your mind then, young lady? You have made your choice?”

She nodded, fiercely. “Yeah, I have. So what now? You gonna turn me into the Seelie Court? Get my magic stripped and get me banished like Jaron?”

Jareth’s face fell. “I’d never be so foolish to make that mistake again, dear Alyxandrea. It is enough for me to know that you are alive and well.”

“Then do like I asked of your brother and let me be.”

“But of course.” Jareth gave her a mocking bow and disappeared into the swirling snow, his voice drifting on the winds. “As the lady wishes, I shall vex you no more…”

Morven cocked one eyebrow at Alyx. “An’ what was that all about? Since when am _I_ yer new prize chicken?”

“Oh, I just said that so he’d leave me alone.” Alyx replied with a dismissive shrug. “It was the best lie I could come up with at the time.”

Morven groaned, miserably. “Oh, that’s just bloody perfect… I’ll be cursed again before the next new moon… I can feel it in me bones. Ya know, I don’t think I be wantin’ any curses that I _dinna_ earn on me own, kiddo.”

“No one is going to curse you. Quit being a baby.”

“Well, I might!” A cheerful voice replied. 

Alyx turned and cried out, happily, when she saw it was Telyn Squall. Telyn was a young elfish woman that Alyx had _technically_ kidnapped some years before. She had taken her away from her abusive father. Both Alyx and Morven pretty much adopted the beautiful young girl, giving her Morven’s surname and funding her education at a prestigious boarding school in Bethmoora. Telyn launched into Alyx’s arms and the girls hugged, tightly.

“Ah, I forgot ‘bout that little surprise for ya! Telyn’s to be meetin’ us!” Morven beamed. “Come now, lass, and spin ‘bout so we can have a good look at ya an’ what me gold is payin’ for.”

The brunette elf giggled and spun before them both. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman while at her school. Her long hair was in a simple plait down her back and she wore a beautiful green wool dress. She had also grown much taller and graceful since the last time Alyx had seen her young friend.

“You look beautiful, Telyn!” Alyx blinked back the tears in her eyes. “I’m so happy to see you here!”

“Oh, I’ve missed you both so much!” Telyn grasped Alyx’s hand, tightly. She looked about, quickly, and dropped her voice to a low whisper. “And you gotta tell me everything about rescuing the Goblin Prince!! It was all the talk at school!”

“How did you get here?” Alyx moved to change the subject. “You didn’t travel here alone did you?”

“Oh, no! I traveled with some friends from school.” Telyn began to blush a little bit. “Prince Roland of Amarantha rode with us part of the way to make sure we got here safely.”

“Oh, ‘course he did, that scoundrel.” Morven chuckled and wrapped his arms around both girl’s shoulders. “Well, here I be in Honah Lee with me two favorite lasses… What’ll we do, ladies?”

“Oh, I want to get presents for everyone for Yuletide!” Telyn exclaimed. “I told Krollin I would send him some new boots and Quigli wants a new pipe… Oh, I have to find a new dress for the celebration at Puff’s! The entire Seelie Court is going to be there!”

Alyx tossed the girl a glance. “You’re going?”

Telyn nodded and blushed again. “I was invited by a few of the other girls from school. They said that it is to be the event of the season!”

Alyx groaned, inwardly, and let the girl lead her towards the nearest shops. It seemed no matter what she did or where she went, she was never going to be entirely rid of the Seelie Court.

* * *

Frowning as he reappeared near the palace in Honah Lee, Jareth grabbed a passing servant, lifting the small elfish creature off its feet. “Where is the Lady Sarah?”

The tiny gnome blinked up at the Goblin King and said. “I think she’s with them other Ladies and Gents in the far courtyard, Yer Grace. In the middle o’ the garden’s, sir.”

Releasing the frightened man, Jareth stalked through the gardens, barely noticing the beautifully enchanted flowers around him. All species of flowers in Puff’s garden were enchanted in the wintertime so that they bloomed as ice, so that all year there could be the splendor of flowers in Honah Lee. Their colors were not as vibrant, but more a more translucent shade of every color. Budding ice roses were shining against the shimmering purple of the frozen violets and Jareth’s own flower sat in the middle of this beautiful and frozen garden.

Beautiful music swept along the wind as Jareth eyed the gathering before him. A young Fae man sat before a gathering of nobles, his fingers dancing along the strings of a violin. His long blonde hair had been swept back into a half-ponytail at the crown of his head and he was dressed in a thick wool coat. His long legs were encased in black breeches and shining riding boots. Jaron recognized him as King Theoden’s eldest and only remaining son, Annibal Piten. This prince was far nobler than his cowardly brother, Ramsden and worthy heir to Theoden’s throne. The lad also happened to have a knack for music. He also happened to be courting Jareth’s sister.

Jareth’s eyes swept over the small gathering of nobles watching the impromptu concert with pleasant half-smiles and he found his bride-to-be. Sarah was in the front row, her eyes bright as she watched Annibal play. A smile tugged at Jareth’s lips as he watched her, delighted with her happiness. Her informal crown was upon her brow and glinting in the sunlight, reminding one and all who she was. On one long and somber note, Annibal finished and took a bow to the applauding nobles. The group all rose and began to mingle. Sarah saw Jareth and went to him, quickly.

“Did you hear Annibal play Jareth?” Sarah asked. “I’ve never heard such beautiful music!”

Jareth nodded. “Yes, the Austral Prince does have a talent for all things musical.”

Sarah frowned. “Something’s troubling you. What is it?”

Jareth took her arm and began to lead her away from the group so wandering ears would not eavesdrop into their conversation. “Where is Jaron?”

“I think he went into town with Trog. He said something about wanting to get a suit made and then they were going to hunt down Roland. Why?” Sarah asked.

Jareth looked around to make sure no one was too close and whispered. “She’s here.”

“Who?”

“_Alyx_! She is here in Honah Lee.”

“What?!” Sarah yelped and everyone turned to stare at the couple. She covered her mouth with her hand and blushed. She lowered her voice. “She’s here? She’s okay? How was she?”

“Well, she still has the venomous tongue of a pit viper…”

“I can’t imagine where she has been hiding for all this time…”

Jareth gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “You don’t have to hide it, I know that she was the elf that saved my brother in Ahearn.”

Sarah bit her lip. “Oh, I’m sorry I lied to you, Jareth, but Morven made us promise not to-“

Jareth raised one hand to stop her. “That doesn’t matter right now. At least the girl is alive and well. The bigger problem is that she and the pirate are in and when Jaron finds out the pair is here… Well, I have a feeling that this is going to be a wretched holiday for all involved.”

“Oh, don’t say that!” Sarah admonished. “Perhaps its fate making them meet like this!”

“She’s in love with the pirate. She told me so herself.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “I’ll believe that malarkey when pigs fly.”

“None the less, I believe sparks will fly when they happen to cross paths this holiday.”

“Fate will find a way.”

“One can only hope, precious.” Jareth took her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. “Though the course of true love has never ran smooth. Look at our own trials and tribulations.”

“Eh, just made loving you more fun.” Sarah wrinkled her nose and giggled.

“Indeed.” He looked about and gave her a smirk. “Where is your winged rat hiding?”

“Oh, he went to roll about in the piles of gold in Puff’s treasury. He couldn’t resist when his beady little eyes saw it.”

“Ah, so we have some time to ourselves then?” A twinkle came to Jareth’s eyes. “Is there a chance that I could persuade you into joining me for an early supper? Honah Lee is filled to the brim with delightful restr-“

“Of course! You had me at the word supper!”


	2. Blackout's Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Labyrinth...  
Also be warned... Smut ahead...

Chapter 2: Blackout’s Hearts

Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell. ~Edna St. Vincent Millay

At that moment, Jaron stood before a wall of mirrors as the Fae tailor put a few finishing touches on his newest suit. It was a simple white and cream number that he had absolutely hated the moment he put it on, so he knew it would be perfect for the new ‘him’. It was definitely something that his family would approve of. It even boasted an embroidery, sewn with the finest golden thread, of his family crest upon the lapels. The coat also had tails… He hated coats with tails. He felt like a bauble that was to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. This must be what Fae women felt like when they came of marrying age.  
“This suit was embroidered by the finest seamstresses in Fin Bheara. It is one of my greatest achievements.” The tailor boasted as he set the last cuff-link and stepped back to admire his work through tiny round glasses. “A suit fit for a king.”  
“Trog, tell me the truth… Do the pants make my arse look big?” He grimaced as he studied his pasty reflection in the mirrors. Next time he cast his glamour, he really needed to make sure he had at least a bit of tanned skin. “I feel like the pants make my arse look big.”  
The tailor blanched as Trog gave the prince a once over and replied rather drolly. “No, the pants are fine. It’s your arse that makes your arse look big, banshee-breath.”  
With that insult the tiny fairy nearly fell from her perch atop the mirrors in a fit of giggles and Jaron was a little bit ashamed to feel a small flare of rage at her simple remark. He pushed the feeling away and put a fake smile on his face for her benefit. It would do his healing no good to push away his closest friends, no matter how the lingering magic made him feel. At least hanging out with Trog made him feel a little like his former self.  
“I believe the suit is quite flattering, Your Grace, but all the men of the Sindhe family wear pale colors very well.” The tailor interjected, tossing a stern look at Trog and she responded by sticking out her tongue when he returned to fussing with Jaron’s suit.  
“Well, at least the blonde ones do…” Jaron replied, squaring his shoulders and studying how the short jacket lay. “I’ve always preferred a splash of bold color myself.”  
“Perhaps a crimson cravat? Or one of royal blue?”  
“No, this one is fine.” Jaron gave the cream necktie a slight adjustment. “It will be perfect to hang myself with before the end of the evening.”  
“I doubt it will support your fat arse.” Trog snorted.  
Sparing Trog another stern look, the tailor continued his spiel. “This cravat is made of the finest silk to come from Xanthe Fai in the last quarter of a century. The stitching is-“  
Jaron waved one hand to dismiss him. “Save your breath, sir, I’ll take it. It is impeccable handiwork. Finish the last of the alterations before Yule and you’ll be paid double.”  
“Thank you, Your Grace! I shall return for the suit after I make note of the alterations.” The old man gave a sweeping bow and disappeared from the fitting room.  
Trog gave Jaron a look of frank disbelief. “You are actually going to wear that? Outside? Where people can see you?”  
Jaron moved to untie the cravat and shrugged as he began to disrobe. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because it’s hideous! You look like Jareth if he stuck his head in a mud pit!” Trog replied. “I’ve never seen you wear something so ugly.”  
“Well, times are a changing, my friend. It’s something that mother and grandmother would approve of and it will make me at least look respectable enough for the rest of the Seelie nobles. After all, I must look my best when I accept that Barony in the Highlands that grandfather has been on me about.”  
Trog’s mouth hung open in pure shock. “You’re actually going to take that?! But then you won’t have any time to come to the Enchanted Wood!”  
“Of course I will. I’ll just not make as many visits as before. My time away has made me realize what a child I was before. It’s time for me to grow up and take on a few of my own responsibilities.” Jaron carefully folded the new suit before returning to his own simple outfit of dark furs and wools. “I’ll be marrying after I take the Barony as well.”  
“You’ve got completely off your rocker, haven’t you? Totally batty and absolutely wonkers?!” Trog yelped, barely believing her tiny ears.  
“Oy now! That’s not very supportive! Especially since I was going to make you my best man when I get hitched.” Jaron admonished her. “Well, that is, if you could lift the ring, of course…”  
“Well, un-invite me and use Roland for your stupid ring, because I ain’t going!”  
“Not going? Why not?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Because if you’ve really gone that stupid to get hitched and it ain’t with Alyx, then I don’t want to be anywhere near that mess! In fact, if you do that, then you can consider us unfriended! Forever!”  
Jaron set his jaw at the mere mention of Alyx’s name, and black licked at his heart. He stifled his anger and crossed his arms over his chest while giving the fairy a stern glare. “She doesn’t want me, Trog. She’s made that perfectly clear. You know damned well that I tried to profess my love to her and she denied me outright.”  
“Well, she musta’ lied.”  
“Lied?” Jaron snorted and threw his hands up in exasperation. It was not the first time that someone had used this line of thought about Alyx’s actions when arguing with him. Though he tried to ignore it, the darkness began to swirl in his heart and choke his soul. He barked out a laugh. “Oh, yes, everyone’s favorite defense for poor, poor Alyx’s response to my love… And, pray tell, why do you think that she would lie about such feelings to me?”  
“I don’t know! All you Halflings are weird with all them weird human emotions!” Trog snapped, angry with how mean he was getting towards her. “All I know is that she went through hell and back to save you and that means that she’s gotta love you!”  
“Trog, please see reason.” Jaron could feel the beginnings of a very nasty headache and he fought the urge to further snap at his fairy friend. “Alyx felt as if she owed me some great debt after my banishment. Saving me merely repaid that debt and made her a king’s ransom to boot. If it was love that she saved me for, then it was the love of gold.”  
Trog stared hard at him as he spoke as if engrossed in his every word. When he finished, she rolled her eyes. “That is the stupidest thing that I’ve ever heard. I was there after she rescued me in Bergtroll! I saw how hard she worked to get close to you and-“  
“Enough!” Jaron shouted and wrapped one hand around the tiny fairy’s waist. He brought her very close to her face and hissed. “She doesn’t want me! Understand?!”  
Struggling against his grip with wide eyes, Trog did the only thing that she could think of. She leaned down and bit his finger as hard as she could, drawing blood. Jaron cursed and dropped her onto the floor. In an instant, she was flying towards the ceiling, far from his reach. She spat his blood from her mouth and nearly gagged at the taste. She could tasted the residual traces of the geis and how the dark magic was sickening him. The Goblin Prince stared up at her with sad eyes, the dark rage broken the moment her teeth had pierced his skin. His shoulders hung, in shame and there were tears in his once bright and mismatched eyes.  
“Trog… I’m so sorry.” He whispered and held out one hand for her. She didn’t mean to, but she shied from his attempt to touch her and her heart nearly broke when his face fell. “I’m sorry…”  
“I’ve known you since the day we was born, Jaron… Your mother and mine shared the same midwife on that rainy spring day in Goodfellow Glen. We’ve been thicker than thieves since we was born and never once have you held me in anger…” Trog brushed away at the hot tears forming in her eyes. “Until today…”  
“Please, Trog… I-“  
She shook her head, sadly, hugging her own arms. “I’m going back to Goodfellow Glen… If our old Jaron ever decides to show up, maybe you can find me there…”  
Without sparing him another glance, she flitted from the room and was gone. Jaron cursed again and rubbed at his own tearful eyes, angrily. So far this holiday was beginning as a living hell. If he kept this up, perhaps he would alienate himself from his entire circle of family and friends before the New Year. He stormed from the dressing room, pulling on his fingerless gloves as he stepped. He left a small pouch of gold on the counter and the nervous tailor stammered his goodbyes as he strode for the door. Jaron pulled up his fur-lined hood before stepping out into the flurrying snow. The minute he hit the cold, he was tempted to use his magic and transport directly to his warm quarters in the castle, but ultimately decided that a long and walk to the castle would serve him good. It would give him plenty of time to calm the dark rage inside and also prepare his sorrow filled excuses and apologies to the others for running Trog off so close to the Yuletide.  
He breathed a warming spell onto his already chilled fingers and moved to join the hustle and bustle of Honah Lee. Dodging a small sleigh full of wassailing brownies that was being pulled by a pair of miniature reindeer, he let an almost real smile cross his face. He sighed and began to take in the bright lights and wonderful sights of Honah Lee. It was true that something about the magical town that made even the stingiest of scrooges and grumpiest of Grinch into the merriest of revelers the Yuletide season had ever seen. Groups of carolers clustered along the busy marketplace, their many voices singing in perfect harmony, despite the fact that every group sang a different seasonal favorite. Children of every race, sprinted through the drifts as if they were clouds and often began snowball fights with complete strangers. The scents of gingerbread, peppermints, and the sweetest hot cocoa filled the air, only adding to the holiday cheer. It was nearly impossible to be in a sour mood here.  
Well, nearly.  
The Goblin Prince sighed, dejectedly, and trudged on through the snow. At least the cold walk would do to settle his temperament, even if he couldn’t manage a good mood for the holidays. After walking a few blocks, Jaron had begun to focus much of his attention to his own feet, so that he wouldn’t slip on the random patches of ice dotting the cobblestone roads. So absorbed in maintaining his equilibrium, he did not bother to look ahead as he turned one particularly sharp and icy corner and he collided with another small, fur-covered body. The combination of the ice and their collision, caused both to fall, hard on their backs, their hoods momentarily blinding them. Groaning in pain, Jaron sat up, gingerly, if not a bit winded by the collision. The small pile of furs across from him struggled with their hooded cloak and was huffing in anger.  
“Hey! Why doncha’ watch where you’re going?!” A small voice rang out from the fur. “You’re gonna get someone killed running around like that!”  
“My deepest apologies!” Jaron got to his feet carefully and took the other’s hand, helping the still hood-blinded person to their feet. “I was watching the ice and-“  
The figure ripped back their hood and revealed an angry elfish girl. Her big brown eyes widened and her pretty face paled as she recognized him. She gasped in surprise and in her hurry to curtsy to him, she nearly slipped upon the ice again. Luckily, Jaron still had a good grip on her arm, so he held the now embarrassed girl on her feet.  
“Oh, I’m so terribly sorry, Your Grace! It ‘twas my fault for, uh, r-running and, uh, not… Uh-”  
“No, it was entirely my fault, my lady. Please accept my deepest apologies.” Jaron helped her regain her balanced and moved them both to snowier ground. “There we are… Solid ground.”  
The pretty little elf gave him a bright smile and a proper curtsy. He could tell by her dress and her manners that she must be of some sort of nobility. Or at least the daughter of a wealthy merchant. Her fur cloak was luxurious, thick, and the clasp bore the seal of a prestigious finishing school in Bethmoora and the dress she wore under that was finely made and tailored perfectly.  
“Wow! I mean, holy cow!” Her grin widened. “They aren’t gonna believe that I, literally, ran into you!”  
“They?” Jaron asked, adjusting his hood again against the cold.  
She nodded, enthusiastically, and held out her hand to shake his. “I’m Telyn Squall, Your Grace.”  
Jaron cocked one eyebrow as he shook her outstretched hand. “Squall? Are you-“  
“Yes. I’m Morven Squall’s daughter… Well, kinda. He adopted me!” Telyn looked about, nervously, and lowered her voice considerably. “Well, him and Alyx adopted me.”  
“You don’t say…” Jaron replied, dryly. He was getting rather tired of hearing that particular name today. “And are you not also the estranged daughter of the former mayor of Trader’s Post, Tybolt Brownleaf?”  
Telyn’s eyes widened. “How did y-“  
“I’m the Friend of Fairies, remember? Woodland Fairies like their gossip. Especially if it concerns our mutual ‘friend’, Alyx.” Jaron gave her a small smile to ease her worries when she seemed nervous of his knowledge of her past. “Don’t worry. I’d wager that no one in your family will wish to tangle with your adoptive mother over you again. In fact, your father is currently serving time in Jareth’s oubliettes for multiple offenses, one being his mistreatment of his missing daughter. He claimed that you ‘ran away to join a gang of pirates’.”  
She blushed. “I did run away, but Alyx wouldn’t let me join the pirate ship. Instead they adopted me and sent me to school.”  
“How very wise of her. Rest easy, Telyn Squall. For you are quite safe in your new life.”  
Her brow furrowed in thought. “But, how did you know-“  
“In the many weeks since my return, I have made it my personal mission to learn as much as I could about her many travels these last seven years, Miss Squall.” Jaron’s eyes grew distant as he thought of Alyx and the stories that he had heard of her many adventures. “Fortunately, I am blessed with many ears that I call friends, and there is little about her adventures that I have not heard.”  
“Yeah, Quigli said you came around at Pallas’s island and asked a bunch of questions about what she had been up to and where she was.”  
“Yes, I did… And you need not worry about whispering her name anymore. It is well known that she is alive and well. She is no longer a wanted woman, but in fact known affectionately as the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince.”  
“Oh, thank the Gods!” Telyn replied, breathing a sigh of relief. “I told her that all this hiding out wasn’t worth her effort, but she’s awful stubborn.”  
“Yes, she is.” Jaron replied, a wry smile on his face. “She always has been.”  
“You sure do know a lot about her, huh?”  
“Indeed…” He paused for a moment and continued, a bit somberly. “There was once a time that I believed that I knew everything about her…”  
“That’s perfect!” Telyn clapped, gleefully. “Then you can help me find her a Yuletide present!”  
That was not the response that he had expected and he was a bit taken aback by the reply. “I-I… W-wait-… What did you-… I beg your pardon?”  
Telyn huffed and blew a stray strand of hair from her face. “Well, see I just got here and I’ve been to six stores already! I can’t find a single thing that she would like or that she doesn’t already have! I mean what the heck do you buy The Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince?”  
“Miss Squall, I-“  
“Call me Telyn.”  
“Okay, Telyn… I do not wish to seem rude, but… Oh, dear gods, how do I phrase this?” Jaron paused and tried to pick out his good words, but failed miserably. “The entirety of Hell will freeze over before I would want to help pick out a present for that woman.”  
The tiny elfish girl frowned at his words and put her hands on her hips in a disapproving stance that reminded him much of his mother. “Now, that’s no way to act at Yuletide! Stop your pouting and come on!”  
Jaron was taken aback again by the young woman’s bold attitude. He could see why Alyx had taken such a shine to the young elfish girl. He felt the rage begin to flicker at his heart and he struggled to push it away. Telyn must have realized how bossy she was being, because she reached out to him with a worried look on her face. “I’m sorry, Prince Jaron. I didn’t mean-“  
“Please, just call me Jaron. It is I who must apologize…” Jaron replied, surprising them both. Suddenly, his words just came falling from his lips, and he found himself sharing his dark secret with the girl. “The geis has been some of the hardest dark magic to remove from my body and it has left a… stain upon me… A stain that often causes me to behave in a manner unbecoming of Seelie royalty and myself. It has changed me and not for the better.”  
Her eyes widened and she looked him up and down. “The geis makes you mean then?  
“Something like that. I am recovering, but not as swiftly as one could hope. Hence, why I feel as though I am not the person you want helping pick out a present for her.”  
“Oh, no! You’re perfect for it! Besides, maybe doing a few good deeds will help get rid of your ‘stain’?” Telyn retorted, earnestly. “A good deed always lifts gloomy spirits at Yuletide!”  
“Perhaps…”  
“Please! Just give me fifteen minutes!” Telyn pleaded. “If you still don’t want to help me then you can just leave!”  
Jaron sighed, staring hard at the begging girl before him. Perhaps she was right. There was nothing better to battle dark magic than the simple good in life. He gave her a smile of surrender and replied. “She used to play the guitar… I believe that it was once her passion.”  
Telyn’s bright smile returned and she squealed with glee. Taking him by the arm, she began to drag him down the snow covered streets, nearly taking them both down onto the ice again in her urgency. “See, I knew you could help me! I think there’s a music shop just up the street!”  
As the young elf dragged him along, Jaron felt his dark mood lighten, if even only in the slightest. Perhaps it was only this town at Yuletide and this lovely girl’s spirit, but something was certainly lifting his spirits. The dark cloud over him dissipated for the moment and he actually felt almost alive again. Doing this good deed was certainly not doing any harm and it somehow felt good to be this close to Alyx again. The thought of her was not even tempting his rage in the slightest, but instead was filling some great void in him.  
They entered the nearest music store in a flurry of snow and wind, causing the satyr behind the counter to gasp at the chill. It wasn’t until after Jaron had closed the doors and turned back his hood before the creature bleated in disbelief, stumbling over his cloven hooves to their aid.  
“Your Majesty! It is a pleasure to see that Your Grace is safe again within the arms of the Seelie Court! Welcome to the Melodies of Opus: Musical Shoppe!” The satyr bowed, deeply. “I am Opus the Harmonious. What do I have the honor of doing for you and this lovely lady today?”  
Telyn gave the satyr one of her bright smiles. “We need a guitar and it must play beautifully! It must be a special guitar!”  
Watched the pair with a slight smile, Opus nodded, slowly. “Ah, I see… A special gift for a special lover, Your Grace? Say no more!”  
“No-“ Jaron started, but the satyr was already trotting away.  
Opus jumped atop a small crate behind the counter, so that he could reach the lock on the cabinet. Producing a ring of keys from his coat pocket, he began to make short work of the lock. “I have just the instrument, Sire! It was made in my cousin’s shop in Allerleirauh many years ago. His work was done under the guidance of Pan himself!”  
Removing a battered guitar case from the cabinet, Opus sat it down upon the counter. Snapping it open with flourish, he beamed with pride at the instrument within and spun the case to show them. Telyn gasped in awe and even Jaron was quite impressed with the craftsmanship of the beautiful guitar nestled in crushed red velvet. The instrument was painted black with an intricate gold leaf work design upon the body that Telyn ran one finger along, gently. Each inlay was a tiny golden jasmine and the machine heads on the headstock were fashioned like tiny golden leaves.  
“It is enchanted to always maintain proper tune and exquisite sound. The body and neck are carved from of willow to give it a certain flair when played by skilled hands. The strings are pure silk from the Royal Silkworms in Xanthe Fai and nigh unbreakable. Would it suit her tastes, Sire?”  
Jaron did not speak, but merely reached out to strum his fingers across the nearly translucent strings. He closed his eyes as the sweet notes drifted about him and his thoughts drifted to sweet jasmine on a summer wind.  
“Oh, Opus, it’s marvelous!” Telyn clasped her hands together, merrily, and gave Jaron a wide smile. “She’ll love it!”  
Jaron nodded, a bit in awe at the gift and how perfectly perfect it was for Alyx. “Yes… We’ll take it.”  
“Excellent choice, Sire!” Opus moved the guitar into a sturdier case and began to wrap it in festive tissue paper.  
Telyn wrapped her arms around Jaron and hugged him, tightly. “She’s going to have a kitten when she see this! Thank you!”  
“No, thank you, Telyn.” Jaron replied, earnestly. “You have certainly managed to brighten my spirits today.”  
“See what I’ve been tellin’ ya, Annibal? The man’s insatiable.” Roland thick brogue drawled out over them and the pair turned to see him at the door of the shop with a grinning Annibal beside him. Roland shook his head and clicked his tongue, disapprovingly. “Leave ‘im alone fer ten seconds an’ he’s ass over tea kettle fer the prettiest lass in Honah Lee!”  
Telyn cheeks flushed and she ducked her head, giggling nervously, dropping into a curtsy. Jaron merely gave his cousin a smirk and crossed his hands over his chest. “It’s not my fault that you’re always last to the race, cousin. What are the pair of you doing here? Nosing about after me?”  
Annibal gestured to the violin cradled under his arm. “Broke a string today after tea.”  
“An’ I’m thinkin’ of buyin’ me-self a tambourine or a cowbell…” Roland beamed and gave the still blushing Telyn a wink. “I ‘eard gals liked men who play a bit o’ music for ‘em now an’ again.”  
Jaron rolled his eyes and made the introductions. “Boys, meet the Lady Telyn Squall… Telyn, that shameless loudmouth is Roland Amarantha and the musical lout with him is Annibal Caradoc.”  
“Oy, shows what you know! Me an’ the lass met yesterday.” Roland shoved his cousin to one side so that he could press a kiss to Telyn’s knuckles. “Annibal an’ me escorted her carriage from Bethmoora.”  
“Miss Squall is a dear friend of my sister, Mina.” Annibal explained and gave the girl a reassuring smile. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Telyn.”  
It was almost as if Telyn did not hear him, for she was far too focused on the fact that Roland was kissing her knuckles. She had developed a mild and possibly stupid crush on the Highland Prince since meeting him at Mina’s home.  
“Roland, stop befuddling the poor girl.” Annibal chuckled and gave him a nudge.  
“My sincerest apologies.” Roland released the crimson girl and gave Jaron a broad grin. “Whatcha’ up to, cousin? Funsies without us?”  
“No… I’ve been helping Telyn find a gift for her… Friend.”  
“Oh?” Roland’s eyes widened in interest and he gave the pair a knowing smile. “What friend?”  
“Isn’t that being a bit nosy, Prince Roland?” Telyn responded, having gained back some of her bravado. She gave him a sweet smile as she gave Opus a small bag of coins. “The way your tongue wags, she’d know before I got home if I told you.”  
“Me dearest apologies, my lady, but I’m an inquisitive creature…” He gave her his best smile and then looked back to Jaron. “Spill it, cousin… Who’s the guitar for?”  
“You, sir, are relentless!” Telyn replied with a chuckle as she took the wrapped gift from Opus. She leaned over to give Jaron a kiss on his cheek and gave him endearing smile. “Thank you again. I just know she’ll love it.”  
“Thank you for making me smile today, Telyn.” Jaron inclined his head and squeezed her free hand. “Happy Yuletide.”  
She wrinkled her nose and smiled, happily. With that, the elfish girl rushed from the shop, tossing a quick goodbye over one shoulder.  
Roland watched her leave and looked back to Jaron. “An’ why do I get the feelin’ yer hidin’ somethin’ from us?”  
“Aren’t there better places to discuss my private life than in the middle of town?” Jaron retorted with a frown.  
“No. Now fess up.” Annibal replied. “We know that girl is Morven Squall’s ward and we know who works for Morven Squall.”  
“Telyn needed a gift for Alyx.” Jaron explained, softly. “I helped her and it brightened me a little to do so.”  
Annibal slapped one hand against Jaron’s back in comfort. “Then you are truly on the mend, my friend.”  
“That’s good news, indeed! Now wipe that long look from yer face, cousin.” Roland wrapped one arm around Jaron’s shoulders to lead him from the shop. “We’ve some celebratin’ ahead of us!”  
“Celebrating?” Jaron raised one eyebrow at his friends. “What for?”  
“Our nearest an’ dearest friend Annibal has done gone an’ decided to be takin’ that fateful plunge in joinin’ the ranks of the desolate by proposin’ marriage to yer lovely sister. ‘Course, I warned ‘im that Sindhe women be descended from harpies, but the man donna ‘ave sense left in ‘im!”  
Jaron gave Annibal a questioning look. “You and Jora? Really? Weren’t the pair of you in a tiff only last week that shook the foundations of the palace in Merial?”  
“I tried tellin’ the lad, but there’s no talkin’ to ‘im.” Roland shrugged and sighed.  
“Aye, I may have become daft, but I’ve never been happier.” Annibal joined the group on Jaron’s free side and wrapped his arm around Jaron’s shoulders likewise to Roland. “Come, we’re off to get ready to hit the pubs to celebrate what is certain to be my last evening as a free man.”  
“How are you certain that you are ready to be wed? I mean-“ Jaron asked.  
“Oh? Do I hear doubts comin’ from the very lad who announced to his brother that he intended on wedding very soon himself?!” Annibal shook his head and laughed.  
“Ugh… I forgot how terrible of gossips goblins are…” Jaron replied and shrugged. “Apparently marriage is all the rage these days…”  
Roland snorted. “Bah! I think you’ve been struck ‘bout the head to often cousin! Come, ya fools an’ let’s nick a bottle or two o’ wine from Puff’s cellar.”  
The trio laughed, merrily, and ascended on Honah Lee to wreak havoc and merriment.

Steam from the bath fogged the bathroom mirror, as Alyx stood before it wrapped in a thick towel. After splitting from Morven and Telyn, Alyx had decided to go to her room at the nearby inn and wash off a bit of the trail dust before she began her excursion in Honah Lee. She held her index finger one inch from the glass, her mind full of things to write in the fogged mirror. One shaking finger began to write out Jaron’s name, but she swiped it away with the heel of her hand, angrily.  
Best not to tempt fate and perhaps summon the Goblin Prince into her bathroom.  
She bit at her bottom lip as she shuffled into a simple slip. Glancing to her left, she found her glass slippers, sparkling in the lantern light. Tossing her towel away with flourish, she slipped her feet into the slippers and let their magic coursed over her. She looked down and groaned at what the shoes had cast upon her. Boy these shoes could be stubborn.  
It was a great, white ball gown that was all frills and layers. It was a much more elaborate and outlandish outfit than what she needed for traipsing about in Honah Lee. She frowned and stamped one heel, impatiently. “Oy, knock it off.”  
Slowly, the magic melded into a simpler blue dress made of thick and warm wool that hugged her curves. She nodded her satisfaction and raked a comb through her still damp hair. The enchanted comb detangled and dried her long hair with each stroke. Once finished, she crossing to her bed and collapsed with her face in the pillow. She let the pillow swallow her frustrated scream.  
Alyx wasn’t sure how she felt about spending the holidays in this Seelie infested town since she had ran into Jareth. Since that encounter, it seemed that a similar scenario with any one of the Seelie Royals loomed right around every corner. Since they were spending their holidays here, that meant that there was a higher likelihood that she could happen upon a certain Goblin Prince as well. She groaned at the implications and a knock sounded upon her door.  
“Go away.” She called out, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
“Oy, yer not the boss o’ me, bucko.” Morven responded, cheerfully, as he helped himself into her room. “Oh, bother… What’s wrong with ya now? I dinna bring ya to Honah Lee to see ya cry.”  
“I’m not crying. I’m just tired.” Alyx replied, dryly, her face still buried in the pillows. “It was a long ride today.”  
“You’re the worst sort of liar, lass.” Morven sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’ve seen ya ride triple that with an axe wound to boot…”  
“All the season’s joy is sapping the strength from me.”  
“Uh-huh…” Morven didn’t sound convinced. “This donna have somethin’ to do with a certain Goblin Prince, do it?”  
“Of course not.”  
“I thought ya dinna want ‘im?”  
“I don’t.”  
“One o’ these days, I gotta teach ya how to tell a decent fib. What’s the bloody problem?”  
“There is no problem!” Alyx sighed in exasperation and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. “You know that I don’t like Christmas time!”  
“Oh? An’ why not?  
“Well, let’s see…” She began to tick off instances on her fingers. “Our first stint in the Bergtroll dungeons was on Yuletide, I nearly got eaten by a dragon near Christmas. I wrecked my wagon when I was with the gypsies right before the holidays… Shall I go on?”  
“Bah! Pure coincidence, lass.” Morven scoffed. “The Yule ain’t so bad. I donna understand that ‘Santa of Secrets’ game ya tried to get the crew to play every year, but-“  
Alyx was thankful for the interruption when Telyn burst through the door with a brightly wrapped package in her arms. Telyn beamed with unbridled joy. “Oh, I couldn’t wait until Yuletide Eve! Here!”  
Without ceremony, she dumped the large gift atop Alyx, nearly knocking the wind from her.  
“Ooomphh!” Alyx grunted as she tried to keep the large present from tumbled off the bed. She adjusted it and sat up in the bed to study it. “What is it?”  
“Oh, just open it, silly!” Telyn giggled, excitedly, and clapped her hands together in glee.  
Giving the girl a tender smile, Alyx tore open the bright paper. When she saw the guitar case, her silver eyes widened. She ran one shaking hand over the worn leather of the case. “Oh, Telyn…”  
Flicking open the case, Alyx gasped in shock at the beautiful guitar inside. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she ran her hands over the golden flowers and gently took the instrument from the case. Easing it into a comfortable position upon her lap, Alyx strummed her fingers across the strings, producing the loveliest sound she had heard in a long time.  
“Do you like it?” Telyn asked.  
“Oh, it’s beautiful… I haven’t played in so long…” Alyx ran her hands over the curved wood, lovingly. “Thank you so much!”  
“And you’ll never guess who I ran into and got me to help pick it out…” Telyn gave Alyx a teasing grin.  
Alyx cocked one eye at the young girl. “Who?”  
“Prince Jaron! He helped me pick it out and everything!”  
Alyx’s head snapped up and her eyes met Telyn’s. “He’s here? You saw him here? In Honah Lee?”  
“Of course he is. All the Seelie royals are here for Yuletide. He was in the market. I left him with Annibal and Roland at the music shop. You know, he’s pretty okay for being a prince an’ all. Not stuck up like some of them are at school…” Telyn flopped down on the bed next to Alyx and added, teasingly. “Did you know that the Goblin Prince fancies you?”  
“Don’t remind me.” Alyx returned the guitar to its case with trembling fingers.  
“Well, don’t you love him back?” Telyn propped herself up on one elbow to stare at her friend.  
“No.”  
“Why not?” Telyn frowned. “You should.”  
Alyx scoffed. “I think I could live out the rest of my immortality without him around to muck it up, thank you very much.”  
“Yeah, but I doubt he could live without you.” Telyn mused.  
“Sweet Danu, can we please talk about something other than the Goblin Prince?” Alyx huffed as she moved to set the guitar case against one wall.  
“Fine!” Telyn shrugged and replied. “No skin off my nose if you want to be miserable.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Are you still going to come out with Morven and me? There’s going to be a fairy band at the Broken Bottle tonight.”  
“Oy, lassie. Even I’m bright enough to know a bit o’ proper grammar. It’s Morven an’ I.” Morven gave the girl a playful swat and grinned. “I dinna pay fer all that fancy schoolin’ fer ya to talk like a common bilge rat.”  
Telyn rolled her eyes with a smile. “Yeah, yeah, yeah… So are we going or what? Mina wants to meet me there.”  
“I think that I’d rather stay in. I-“Alyx started, but Morven threw her a glare.  
“Oh, no ya don’t. Ya ain’t missin’ out on this one, bucko. We may be a bit o’ an odd family, but by the Gods we are a family, an’ we’ll be goin’ out to celebrate the holidays together.” Morven threw her cloak at her and grinned, broadly. “Besides, methinks there might be a card game or two worth playin’ while we be celebratin’.”

Sarah sighed, happily, as she leaned back against Jareth’s chest. The pair sat on the bench on her balcony, wrapped in furs, and awaiting the fireworks that were scheduled for that evening. The couple had enjoyed a wonderful evening alone together in their quarters. Even when Ashe had returned, he and the Goblin King managed to get along. Jareth had even surprised the gryphon with a golden ball for Yuletide, making Ashe more inclined to tolerate his presence. At the moment, Ashe was at the foot of the bench, hugging his new toy and snoozing, happily. Jareth pressed a kiss against Sarah’s bared shoulder.  
“This has been a wonderful evening. I love you, Jareth.” Sarah snuggled closer into his embrace.  
“From your lips to my heart, precious. I am only glad I could come to some sort of ceasefire with your pet.”  
Sarah giggled. “You give a gryphon gold and they’ll love you forever.”  
“Such counsel would have been helpful before…” Jareth rested his chin on her shoulder. “Preferably, when he was trying to tear out my throat.”  
“Jareth, he never-“  
A burst of feathers and screeches erupted from the balcony on the floor above them, startling them both. Instantly, a bird was flying towards the city. A single gold feather drifted down to land in Sarah’s hair and Jareth frowned. “What in the blazes is he doi-“  
“Oy, Jaron! That’s bloody not fair!” Roland slurred from below in the courtyard.  
“Yeah! It’s cheating to take off flying in a footrace!” Annibal’s voice drifted up as well.  
Sarah peered over the balcony and saw the pair running towards the city, trying to catch up to Jaron. She looked back at Jareth with a laugh. “I think they’re hammered.”  
“So it seems. I believe that the fools are celebrating Annibal’s engagement to my sister. Puff found that his wine cellar had been raided this afternoon and someone’s sticky fingers managed to pilfer a bottle of my best whiskey from our room. Hopefully, they will manage to stay out of too much trouble tonight.”  
Sarah giggled as she watched them run. Jaron was making lazy circles and slow dives around them, while the other pair shouted curses up at him. “I think Roland just tripped.”  
Jareth followed her gaze and winced. “Yes and over that poor gnome it seems.”  
“Oh, dear, your brother almost flew into a bush.” Sarah put one hand over her mouth as she laughed. “Oh, Jareth, I love your family.”  
Jareth took a deep breath and spoke against the skin of her shoulder, his breath barely above a whisper. “Marry me, Sarah.”  
Sarah turned in his arms and met his mismatched eyes. “What?”  
He cupped her chin in his hand and locked eyes with her. “Marry me, precious. Marry me and join this odd and twisted family with whom, I might add, you fit in with almost too perfectly… Marry me and I’ll fulfill your heart’s every desire, grant you an unlimited amount of wishes, and I will love you until the world turns to dust around us…“ He leaned in to brush his lips across hers. “What do you say love?”  
“Okay.” A warm smile drifted across her lips and she leaned in to kiss him, deeply. She breathed against his lips. “But only if Ashe gets to be in the wedding.”  
Jareth chuckled and crushed his lips against hers, happily. “Anything you wish, love.”  
“Do I get a ring?”  
“I am giving you a crown and yet you still desire a silly little ring?” Jareth teased and held out both hands clenched in fists. “Guess and you shall win your silly little bauble.”  
Sarah cocked one eyebrow and studied his clenched hand. Tapping his right hand, she cried out in outrage when he opened it to reveal an empty palm.  
“Such a pity.” He murmured with mock sadness and then laughed as she lunged for his other hand, prying it open.  
In the cup of his left hand was a delicate gold ring. The settings that made up the ring were fashioned after the royal medallion he wore at his neck. At the center of each sat a diamond. “I had it fashioned in Nidavellir. Do you like it?”  
“Oh, Jareth. It’s beautiful!” Sarah slipped it onto her finger and gave him another kiss. “I love it.”  
“I love you.” Jareth brushed a lock of hair from her nape and planted a kiss there.  
“I love you too.”  
High above them, the skies of Honah Lee erupted with light as the fireworks began. Sarah pushed his long frame back on the chaise they rested on and he obliged, a sly grin upon his face. She crushed her lips down upon his and tangled her fingers in his silken hair. Straddling him, she gave him a wicked smile.  
“Can we get married in the Labyrinth?” She asked, trailing her fingers down his bared chest.  
“Well, I suppose if you are that insistent on those little cretins ruining the celebrations…” He cocked one eyebrow at her as his hands settled on her hips. “Surely, you don’t wish us to hold our nuptials in the Bog of Eternal Stench?”  
“Actually, I was thinking about in the new hedge maze.” Sarah teased.  
With one swift move, Jareth flipped them over, pinning her beneath his lean body. Leaning down until his lips were against her neck, he muttered. “Witch… It took me six bloody months to get those hedges to grow back properly…”

Far north in the forest city of Magesblood, the Unseelie Court was celebrating much more than the holiday season. Dark creatures of the Sluagh crowded the cobbled streets, following a black carriage pulled by four nightmares with a black-clad dullahan at their reigns. Orcs leaped about in glee, while Trolls pounded out a deep, driving rhythm their elf-skin drums. A trio of Red-Caps followed the carriage, blood dripping down their faces from the caps for which they were named. The excitement grew as the carriage and following throng neared Taveres Castle.  
High in her tower, Morgan looked down upon the festivities with a frown. A crow sat at her window and cawed at her. She gave it a loving stroke, its sleek feathers matching her long dark dress. Turning from the window, she returned to the potion bubbling over the roaring fire in the center of her room. She crushed a handful of herbs over said mixture as a knock sounded on her door.  
“Enter.” She barked, unhappy with the interruption. Vesper came into the room and Morgan smiled, slyly. “How was your trip to see the daughter?”  
“Horrible. She loathes me and wants nothing to do with me.” Vesper sat down at the table where Morgan was mixing things together for the cauldron. She propped her chin up with one hand and sighed. “Threatened to turn me into a newt.”  
“A newt? Well, that’s interesting.” Morgan chuckled in amusement. Grabbing a bottle of nightshade, she poured a liberal amount into the bowl, stirring it with a basilisk toe. “Sullie tells me she’s in Honah Lee. Mayhap that will improve her mood.”  
“Unlikely.” Vesper frowned. “The Seelie Royal family is holidaying there as well. The Goblin Prince has decided to wed… Although she loathes him as much, if not more than I…”  
“Wed? Jaron?” Morgan chuckled at the thought. “The girl spurned him then.”  
Vesper looked up. “She did?”  
Morgan cackled. “Only that could make the Goblin Prince decide to wed anyone. Especially if it’s not her he’s marrying. Jaron’s full of half-baked ideas. He’ll get over it.”  
“You think she loves him?”  
“I know it.” Morgan added a toad heart to her mixture. “I saw it, Vesper.”  
Vesper frowned. “What do I do, Morgan?”  
Morgan shrugged. “I haven’t had children. I know nothing of that sort of thing.”  
“She hates me.”  
“The girl is strange. Very strange.” Morgan spat into the bowl and stirred again. “I like her.”  
Vesper frowned. “What in the name of Donn are you brewing?”  
“Poison.” Morgan dumped the bowl’s contents into the bubbling cauldron and it began to smoke. Putting the lid on it, she turned back to Vesper. “For rats.”  
Vesper raised one eyebrow. “Okay. Are you coming to the feast tonight?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I have poison to brew.”  
“But-“  
The doors to Morgan’s chambers slammed open and Ramsden strode, with a slight limp, into the room. He put his hand upon the hilt of his sword.  
“Mab wishes to see her Ladies at once.”  
“Knock upon my chamber door before you enter again, Ramsden.” Morgan paused to give him a smile. “Or I shall cut out your tongue and feed it to my crows.”  
Ramsden snarled. “Watch your tongue, wench.”  
Morgan cast one black nailed finger towards him with a wicked smirk. Muttering in Gaelic, she crooked the finger, and cackled merrily.  
“What are you blathering on about?” Ramsden frowned.  
“What is going on? Why does Mab want us?” Vesper asked him.  
“Mab wishes her ladies to come downstairs. We have an esteemed guest tonight.”  
Morgan grinned and clapped her hands together, merrily. “Has the Goblin Prince returned?”  
Ramsden scowled. “I’ve warned you.”  
Crooking her finger his way again, she smirked and cast her spell. “Harsh tongue hides not a thing, for under the skin lies the real thing. Reach and grasp and grow I say. Make him wish to never see another day.”  
“You speak nonsense, witch.” He scowled.  
Morgan just cackled harder and swept by him, a flurry of dark skirts and feathers. Vesper sauntered next to him and gave him a slight smile.  
“I’d find a mirror… Soon.”  
Ramsden strode to a silver shield on the wall and examined his reflection with wide eyes. The Sorceress had cast a hair curse upon him, and both the hair on his head and his facial hair began to grown at an astound speed. He growled and turned to Vesper.  
“That damned witch!”  
“You’ll learn to watch your tongue, then.” Vesper stated and followed the path Morgan had taken to the main entrance hall.  
Upon entering, she was astounded to find such a large crowd gathered. Mab stood at the door, watching the carriage come to a stop outside. The door opened and a hooded figure was helped inside the castle. Throwing back her hood, the aged witch, Zefiryn, smirked over the crowd inside the castle.  
“Welcome back to Magesblood. Swamp Hag and Dark Witch of the Forked River Swamplands.” Mab curtsied to the former Queen. “Come to my chambers to rest from your travels.”  
Vesper frowned and Morgan spoke from beside her. “The Dowager Queen. Mab must be desperate to return her from exile.”  
“I’ve heard tale of Queen Zefiryn.” Vesper said. “None of it good.”  
“Rightly so.” Morgan agreed. “Her reign, short as it was before Carsys took the throne, was the bloodiest in Unseelie history.”  
“What is she doing here now?”  
Morgan shrugged. “Our Queen of Air and Darkness is still unhappy she lost the Goblin Prince. She seeks wisdom from Zefiryn, I assume. The Swamp Hag knows much about the darkest magics. There must be something in it for her as well.”  
Vesper frowned. “Are you not worried?”  
“What sense is there to worry about that I cannot change?” Morgan shrugged again. “Zefiryn is a mad dark witch. Very powerful. Her coming here is never a good thing. Never.”  
Morgan led the way through the castle corridors towards Mab’s chambers. Willow met with them in the hall, her hair tousled and her eyes bright.  
“What is happening? What is it?” Willow asked.  
Morgan raised an eyebrow. “I see you’ve taken a tumble?”  
Willow glowered at her as Morgan knocked upon the massive onyx doors to Mab’s private quarters. Carved into the black stone was an array of Celtic knot work and Unseelie creatures at dark play. They swung open wide and the trio made their way into the spider’s lair. Mab lounged on a settee, dressed in a fluffy gown made of feathers, her long hair pulled back from her face. The dowager Queen sat upon a jeweled chair, now dressed in a purple gown embroidered with diamonds.  
Mab smirked over the wine she held at her lips. “I present my Ladies, Zefiryn. You know Morgan le Fey? My Sorceress?”  
“And Carsys’s before that, mine before that, and my husband, King Ulger, still longer before that.” Zefiryn smiled with worn and grimy teeth at Morgan. “Hello Morgan. Still looking out for number one?”  
“As always.” Morgan examined one nail, as if bored with the whole affair. “The same with you, I suppose?”  
Zefiryn cackled and ran one hand down her own aged face. “As you can see, I haven’t done much for myself as of late! The dark magic never agrees with one’s beauty.”  
Morgan’s eyes flickered over. “I can see that.”  
Mab continued to Vesper. “This is the Lady Vesper Moraine. She handles everything that I do not wish to be meddled with.”  
“Your Grace.” Vesper curtsied, but Zefiryn practically ignored her to focus on Willow.  
Zefiryn gave the beautiful girl a grimy smile and studied her soft skin. “Who is this beautiful young girl?”  
“I am Willow Raine, your majesty.” Willow answered with a curtsy, her voice dripping with honey.  
“Yes, and you are just right.” Zefiryn cackled and addressed them all. “I suppose that you three are wondering why I’m here?”  
“Oh, I’ve been dying to know all evening.” Morgan smirked and noted. “Something that will, ultimately, benefit you, I’m guessing?”  
“You know me very well, Sorceress.” The hag said with a knowing grin. “I’ve come back to help my daughter-in-law get what she wants… And to get a… Treat for me.”  
Morgan cocked an eyebrow. “A treat, you say? Do share.”  
“It is well known what effects the continual use of dark magic has upon the natural beauty of a Fae. It saps it and drains it, until you look as aged as a mortal who has lived nearly all their days. The dark magic is powerful, but it has its prices.” Zefiryn gestured to her wrinkled cheeks, and sallow skin.  
“Aye and I did warn you of that.” Morgan replied. “So did Old Meg Mucklebone when you started in on her for darker spells.”  
“I wish for the beauty of my youth once more and I can achieve it, without glamour or other temporary magics. Dear Old Meg knew the spell, but lacked the courage for the ritual. So she traded me.” Zefiryn cackled, manically. “And it was a pricy trade, indeed. Meg will never be quite the same!”  
Morgan raised an eyebrow. “You cursed her?”  
“I killed her.” The Dowager Queen retorted, firmly, and gestured towards the youngest lady. “Come to me, Willow Raine.”  
Willow, despite her disgust and fear of the old hag, obeyed. She gasped as the hag grabbed her arm. Keeping a firm grip on the struggling girl’s arm, Zefiryn chuckled. “Hold still, dearie. I don’t want it all from you… Just a taste…”  
Using the sharp thimble-blade on her thumb, she sliced into the frightened girl’s wrist. She began to drip the blood into a waiting chalice on the table. Tears came to Willow’s eyes as the hag milked her arm to her content. Once Zefiryn had her cupful, she thrust the girl away from her with a snarl. Vesper went straight to the crying girl’s side, compressing the wound with her skirts.  
Morgan crossed her arms over her chest with a chuckle. “You old hag… You need more than that for any spell of real value.”  
“This is only a taste of what I mean to accomplish!” Zefiryn brought the cup to her lips and drank, heartily. As she finished a red aura began to pulse around her and, slowly, she began to look younger. Her hair began to fade into a long golden blonde braid and her wrinkled skin began to turn to a smooth white. Her body shrunk, tightened, and widened in all the right places, giving her the hourglass figure of her youth, while her aged eyes became clear and bright. When the transformation was complete, she looked to be a beautiful woman barely into her thirties.  
Morgan smirked again, knowingly. “That won’t last, Zefiryn, and you know it.”  
Zefiryn turned her bright eyes onto the Sorceress and her voice was sweet and soft. “Of course not. This is why I need that girl… That Girl Who Loves the Goblin Prince. After I bathe in her Fae blood and drink the last cup, I will absorb her wild magic. With her blood I will stay young for centuries to come!”  
Vesper gasped. “You’ll kill her!”  
“Of course I will, my dear.” Zefiryn studied her new and improved reflection in the mirror, pursing her full red lips. “Once the girl is dead and the Goblin Prince has no one for his will to go to, he again will be weak… Then he shall be Mab’s for the complete taking.”  
The sound of clapping put a frown on Zefiryn’s face and she turned to see Morgan laughing and clapping, merrily. “Oh, of all your dastardly themed plans, this one takes the cake!”  
Mab frowned. “You think this is funny, Sorceress?”  
She only began to laugh harder and wiped at her tearing eyes. “Oh, yes, my Queen. I find this very funny.”  
“What, pray tell, is so bloody funny about it?” Mab snarled.  
“The fact that you both actually believe that the girl would be foolish enough to allow the likes of you two to catch her! Or that Prince Jaron would let you harm a single hair on her pretty little head!” Morgan snickered and turned to leave the room, still erupting with laughter. “Such foolishness is hardly a good enough reason to leave my tower today! Good day, Your Graces.”  
Mab was bristling as the Sorceress disappeared and nearly screamed. “That insolent twit! I should kill her for speaking to me in such a way!”  
“Oh, never you mind Morgan le Fey.” Zefiryn ordered and waved one hand, dismissively. “She has very little faith in the dark arts.”  
“Then how come she’s a Sorceress?” Willow asked through gritted teeth, still holding her injured arm.  
“Morgan is a Sorceress because Morgan is quite clever.” Zefiryn tossed the girl a towel and ordered. “You’re bleeding everywhere… Get to a healer.”  
Willow scrambled from the room, while Vesper remained frozen in one spot. She looked to Mab, almost fearfully. “Any orders for me, my Queen?”  
“Find them both.” Mab replied, darkly. “Tell me where they hide.” Vesper curtsied and rushed to leave the pair alone. Zefiryn turned to Mab with a smirk. “Well, they are a cute little bunch.”  
“I should slay that damned Morgan.” Mab drank long from her wineglass. “She mocks me constantly these days.”  
“Ignore Morgan le Fey for she is nothing to concern yourself with right now. After we have finished our end game, we can deal with Morgan any way that you wish, but for now we need to keep her under our watchful eyes. Come, Mab… We need to go to the Plains of Crom Cruach and begin preparations for the Rites.”

Roland, Annibal, and Jaron roamed the snow covered streets of Honah Lee, dodging sleighs and late night shoppers in their revelry. They were sharing a bottle of wine and a flask of honeysuckle whisky between the trio and were well on their way to having a perfectly wonderful evening. It had been hours since Jaron had felt even the slightest bit of the dark magic tainting him, and not once did he have to hold his temper in check.  
“Well, it be yer last night as a free man, me dearest friend.” Roland took a long pull from the flask and grimaced at Annibal. “What’ll we do? Drink ourselves silly and run nude through the streets?”  
“Oh, no! The last time we did that, I lost my clothes.” Annibal shook his head as he passed the bottle of wine to Jaron. “And it was just this cold out.”  
“We could try to rearrange the ice sculptures again.” Jaron suggested.  
“Holy nightmare, no! Puff threatened to string us up by our wee toesies if we even thunk such thoughts again!” Roland mused for a moment and frowned. “’Sides, I dunno if we’re up to drinkin’ like in them old days, lads…“  
“Oh, stop acting like you’re already over a millennia already!” Annibal groaned. “We’ve barely begun to drink!”  
“I’m Irish and you’re Scottish, cousin…” Jaron traded Roland bottles. “Drinking is what we do.”  
“I’ll cheers to that, mate.” Roland grinned as they toasted and the pair finished the bottles. After finishing, Roland pointed up the road with the empty bottle to the front of a lively and loud pub. “That place’s got the best brewed ale in all of Honah Lee… An’ the prettiest of bonny bar maids… Let’s go there…”  
The trio stepped into the small pub and was delighted to find that the fairy band was in full swing, playing a fast Celtic melody. The numerous fairy folk of the bar were all dancing, drinking, and enjoying the lively music. Roland led the way to the bar, where a cute forest nymph was serving drinks. She had pale purple hair and the faint impression of leaves along her fair skin.  
“Ah, sweetest Tulyp! Be a good lass an’ get ales an’ shots for us thirsty beggars?” Roland grinned and reached out for her hand to kiss it.  
She flashed the princes a smile and tugged her hand away with a giggle. “Oh, we’ve got royalty in the house tonight then! You boys out causing trouble?”  
Jaron smirked and gave her a wink. “Only as much as we can.”  
Tulyp giggled again and leaned across the bar. “Let me know if there’s anythin’ I can do for you, Goblin Prince. We’ve missed ya runnin’ round here in Honah Lee.”  
“I’ll remember that.” Jaron flashed a smile as she poured their drinks.  
“Hey now! I can think o’ a few wee things ya could be doin’ fer me, lass.” Roland purred.  
“Oh, listen at ya, Roland Amarantha!” She admonished, teasingly. “You know I’m a taken lady!”  
Roland continued to flirt with the nymph, so Jaron went ahead and drank the shot before him. Taking his beer, he turned to set his sights on the lively crowd. He raised his mug of ale to his lips and began to drink, but stopped mid-swallow. Some of the brew spilled down his chest and he nearly choked on what didn’t. He cursed as his eyes locked on a familiar Fae woman as she danced across the pub. Though she was using the glamour of her glass slippers for her clothing, he would recognize her face anywhere.  
It was Alyx and she was radiant.  
The happy girl was swathed in a simple blue dress with golden trim the emphasized her curvy body. She was clapping her hands to the band’s beat and letting a group of elves twirl her about in a traditional holiday jig. Someone had curled her dark locks and pinned them back from her rosy cheeks with tiny golden stars. Somehow along the night, she had lost her shoes, so she danced barefoot along the floors. With each twist and turn, her laughter rang out like bells and filled his heart with joy. She was so very happy.  
Annibal had caught Jaron’s reaction and followed his friend’s gaze across the room. He brought his beer to his lips to hide his smile. “Ah… She’s gotten lovelier, I see…”  
His voice snapped Jaron out of his trance and he turned back to the bar, his face grim. “More shots, Tulyp, and quickly.”  
Roland gave him a funny look as the barmaid ignored his advances and moved to fulfill Jaron’s request. “Drinkin’ fast, ain’t we, cousin?”  
“Your friend, Aneurin, is here.” Jaron downed the rest of his ale in a few short swallows. “Fill the ale up as well, Tulyp.”  
“Anuerin? You mean-“ Roland looked out to the dance floor and his face brightened when he saw Alyx dancing there. “Spot on! I’m gonna say ‘ello.”  
Annibal burst into peels of laugher as Jaron stared, gaped jawed, at his cousin’s back as he made his way to Alyx.  
“Damn it, Roland.” Jaron hissed and hurriedly took his shot. He was thankful for the burn as it rested in his gullet.  
Annibal leaned back against the bar and smirked at the Goblin Prince. “So are you just going to ignore her all night and hope that she disappears?”  
“Why not? Sounds like as good a plan as any.” Jaron retorted, dryly.

Alyx had been enjoying dancing with the elves to the wonderful music the band played, but the time came when she needed something to drink and a rest from the revelry. She begged off for the next dance and turned to head for the bar to replenish her drink. Roland had been right about the pub being a lot of fun. Currently, he was somewhere trying his hand at cards and Telyn had joined a group of girls for conversation near the roaring fireplace. After refreshing herself with her guitar all afternoon, Alyx had craved more music, so she had spent most all of her evening near the band and dancing. She was having a wonderful time.  
That was until she saw Roland approaching her with a stumble to his steps and waving, cheerily.  
“Good lord… Roland?”  
“There’s the best lasses in all the Under!” Roland grinned and swept her into his arms. “An’ one o’ me favorites too!”  
“Are you drunk?” Alyx wrinkled her nose at him.  
“I am very drunk!” He responded, gleefully and swung her about. “We be celebratin’!”  
“We?” She asked.  
“Yes we!”  
“Who?” Alyx was almost afraid to ask as he turned her to face the bar. He pointed to here Jaron and Annibal sat. Annibal smiled and gave her a happy wave, but Jaron kept his back to her and drank his drink. “Oh, of course it is… What are you celebrating?”  
“Ugh… Marriage.” Roland responded, somberly, and moved to lead her to the bar.  
She stopped him, biting at one lip. “I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to-“  
“Nonsense! C’mon lass!” Roland then proceeded to all but drag her protesting form to the bar.  
Jaron chose that moment to turn as they approached and he swallowed hard when he saw them advancing. He tried to appear casual, by leaning backwards against the bar, his mug dangling from one hand. Annibal elbowed him and then grinned and nodded in Alyx’s direction. Shooting him a dirty look, Jaron let his attention go back to Alyx. Her cheeks were blushed pink from her dancing and her bright eyes sparkled. She gave him a weak smile as they stopped right before him.  
“Hello, Jaron.” She said, softly.  
“Do me a favor and at least let me finish my beer before you go wishing me away.” Jaron replied, dryly, and sipped his beer.  
She frowned at him as Roland gave him a slap upon his thigh. His cousin hissed and glared. “Manners, Jaron! It’s not like the lass saved yer miserable life or anythin’.”  
“No, Roland, it’s okay. I told you that it wasn’t a good idea. You boys have a good night.” Alyx replied and turned to leave. She felt gentle fingers grasp her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned again and was surprised to see that it was Jaron who had stopped her.  
“I’m sorry, Alyx. That was miserable of me.” Jaron released her arm, quickly, remembering how he had hurt her the last time he had touched her. He turned to the bar and grabbed a shot. He thrust it towards her. “Here… It’s honeysuckle. I remember you acquiring quite the taste for it some time ago.”  
Her eyes locked on his as her trembling fingers took the glass. He grabbed for another and they toasted.  
She spoke first, her chin high. “To your upcoming marriage, Goblin Prince.”  
Downing the shot, Jaron signaled for another. Roland and Annibal shared a look when Jaron did not correct her mistake, but the pair kept their mouths shut on the subject. An uncomfortable silence loomed between them, until Annibal cleared his throat and bowed to Alyx.  
“A dance, my lady? It’s has been seven long years since I had a dancing partner as graceful as you.”  
Alyx nodded and Annibal led her away to the dance floor. Jaron watched them with dispassionate eyes, so Roland took this opportunity to give his cousin his fiercest glare. “What in the name of Queen Allerleirauh are you doin’?”  
“What?”  
“Lyin’ to that lass like that!”  
“So what of it? I never lied, I merely failed to correct her assumptions of me.” Jaron shrugged him off. “Besides, what does it matter to her if I marry or not?”  
Roland groaned and put his face into his hands. “Oh, ya great dunderheaded fool! The lass is there within yer reach an’ ya still deny it? Yer worse than a fool.”  
“If you remember right, she denied me! At least I’m on speaking terms with the girl!”  
“Bah!” Roland grunted and flicked his hands at Jaron, dismissively. “You don’t know nuthin’…”  
The song ended and Annibal returned, leading Alyx with him. Roland ordered up a round of shots for them, ignoring Jaron’s now foul mood. After they toasted again, Alyx cast a careful look at Jaron. “Thank you… For helping Telyn with the guitar. It’s lovely.”  
Her words of thanks seemed to catch Jaron a bit off guard and he nodded, uncomfortably. “It was nothing. Telyn wished for you to have the perfect gift is all.”  
Roland watched the pair with a bemused look on his face and then clapped them both on the back. “There, now that I got the pair o’ you on the mend, I’m gonna go introduce me self to that enchantin’ lass in the corner. Come Annibal, I’ll be needin’ yer assistance!”  
With that, Annibal and Roland left the bewildered couple and for a moment they stared at one another, helplessly. Jaron took another drink of his ale and motioned for her to sit next to him, casually. “Sit… At least have another drink with me, Alyx. It will help shut him up.”  
“Okay.” She sat down, warily.  
“Where is your Captain tonight?” He asked, pointedly, signaling for another round of drinks.  
Alyx looked around, realizing that Morven had been missing for quite a while now. Damn that silly pirate. He was never around when she really needed his help. She remarked, casually. “Oh, he’s around… Probably off entertaining Telyn.”  
“Doubtful, because Telyn is the very girl that Roland was off to romance and your Captain is nowhere in sight…” Jaron smirked a little. “You don’t actually know where Squall is, do you?”  
“Of course I do!” Alyx gave him a sharp look and attempted to change the subject. “So, who are you marrying?”  
“What do you care?”  
“I don’t.” Alyx retorted. “I’m just trying to have a normal conversation... What is she like?”  
“Nothing like you.” Jaron snorted when she bristled. “Steady as she goes, Alyx… Truly, I don’t know what my bride is like, since I haven’t met her. Isn’t that a trip through Sheridan’s Field?”  
“You’ve never met her and you’re marrying her?” Alyx quirked one eyebrow as he took her untouched beer and downed half in one swallow.  
“Something like that.”  
Alyx gave him a quizzical look and snatched back her drink. “Well, I’m sure she’ll teach you some manners after the wedding.”  
Jaron shot her a glare and she returned it over the rim of her mug. For a moment they traded their most treacherous looks, before Jaron snorted again and broke his gaze. He leaned over the bar and gave Tulyp a wink as he grabbed a partial bottle from her well. Pulling the cork out with his teeth, he spat it to one side and took a long swig.  
Tulyp returned and gave Jaron a disapproving look. ”Now slow down there, Goblin Prince… You know what ya get like when ya start on the absinthe.”  
“’Course I do. I get fun.” Jaron and moved to take another long pull from the bottle. Tulyp frowned and snatched it from him.  
“No, ya get mean.”  
Jaron gave Tulyp a sulky look. “You’re not any fun anymore, Tulyp.”  
“Ha! Says you!” Tulyp took a long swig from the bottle and grimaced before offering it to Alyx. “Go on, little lady. Might as well be on his level if you can.”  
Alyx finished off the last of the absinthe and fought the urge to grimace at the burn the stout liquor gave her. She handed off the empty bottle to the barmaid as the nymph gave Jaron a look and shook one finger at him.  
“You be nice to that girl, you hear me, Goblin Prince?”  
Jaron frowned at the retreating bartender and then turned his frown at Alyx when she failed to stifle her laughter. “Shouldn’t you be hunting for your pirate?”  
Alyx’s laughter died quickly and she glared at him. “You said you wanted me to drink with you.”  
“I’ve changed my mind.” Jaron threw out, casually. “’Sides, I’d hate to keep you from your lover.”  
“I’d say the same if you even knew who yours was.” Alyx retorted, hotly. “Of course, from what I remember there were always legions of girls after you seven years ago, so you’ll have no shortage of wannabe wives, I’m sure. You could have your own harem.”  
“Then perhaps I could interest you in taking part? I could always use a good concubine.” Jaron spat back, angrily. “If I can’t have your heart, then how about your body at least?”  
“Not for all the jewels in Nidavellir or all the silk in Xanthe Fai.” Alyx hissed.  
“Then it’s apparent that our hatred of one another is quite mutual.” Jaron snapped. “Good thing that we got that resolved.”  
Startling them both, Alyx reached out for his hand, tears dancing in her silver eyes. Jaron looked down at her hand in shock and realized just how awful he had been speaking to her. He hadn’t even noticed the darkness swirling in his heart and how angered it was making him.  
“Oh, please don’t hate me, Jaron. Don’t really hate me.” Alyx shook her head, slowly. “I don’t think I could stand that.”  
Jaron studied her, intently, and tightened his hand in hers. He gave it one last squeeze and released it while shaking of his head at himself. He looked away from her, disgusted with how he was acting towards her. He whispered. “I could never hate you, Alyx. You know that.”  
“Jaron, you have to understand why I-“ Alyx seemed stricken to tell him something, but he held up one hand to silence her.  
“No explanation needed… You made your choice and I cannot change that. I’m just still very… Unwell… and I have no right to take my pains out on you. I am sorry for my harsh words and harsher actions.”  
“It is good to see you this well, Jaron. I worried for you.”  
He shrugged. “I’m well… Sometimes.”  
“Are you really?”  
“No.” He admitted and took her hand to place it over his heart. She could feel it beating and the warmth of his skin. “There is a dark here that refuses to leave me. It frightens me because it caused me to hurt you that day in the Wood. It frightens me because it makes speak to you like I did tonight.” He tightened his grip on her hand against his heart. “We were good friends once… Can we not be again?”  
“No… We can’t.” She drew back her hand, trying not to notice how his face fell at her action. “I’m sorry, Jaron. Besides, I was a pretty wretched friend. All I ever did was get you banished and tortured for seven years.”  
“No… I did that. I did that for love.” Jaron finished his ale and rose from his seat. “Good night, Alyx. Happy Yule.”  
“Jaron-“ She cried, but before she could turn to stop him, he was gone. She sighed, heavily, and put her flushed face in her hands. A hand clasped her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden touch. Roland was there with a frown on his face. Telyn was there at his side with a worried look upon her own face.  
“What happened, lassie? Did ya ‘ave another row?” Roland asked, genuinely concerned for her.  
“I’m going back to the inn.” Alyx replied, hoarsely. “I’m tired.”  
She swept by the pair without another word, grabbing her cloak as she left. Wrapping it around her shaking shoulders, she stepped out into the swirling snow, trying to avoid the revelers in her path. She drew her hood around her face, tightly and, inwardly, cursed herself. Biting her lip, she stopped and took a deep breath to steady herself for the choice she was about to make.  
“I wish I could talk to the Goblin Prince.” She waited in the cold snow, her breath fogging the air, but he did not appear. She frowned and stomped one foot, angrily. “I wish I could talk to the Goblin Prince, right now!”  
Within seconds, he was there, forcing her back against the nearest wall. His eyes were dark and he trembled with unspoken rage. One of his hands was loose around her throat, his thumb rubbing against where her heartbeat fluttered under the skin in her jugular vein.  
“I am not some pet that you can summon at a whim and I am no Fae to be toyed with, little girl.” Jaron spat, angrily, his grip at her throat tightening, slightly. “You made it very clear that talks between us were to be few and far in between if any at all.”  
Her shaking hands rose to cup his cheeks and in his surprise, he released his grip upon her. “Oh, Jaron. You’ve never been so dark. I’m so very sorry. I’m so very, very sorry.”  
Tears began to well in her bright silver eyes and then she shocked him more by wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She sobbed against his chest and held him as tightly as she could. “I’m so sorry…”  
Slowly, his hand moved to smooth over her hair and he began to murmur soft words of comfort to the crying girl. He returned her hug by gathering her shaking form into his strong arms. Neither was sure how long they stood like that, but it was the best feeling that either had felt in a very long time.  
Once her sobs had calmed to mere sniffles, Jaron finally spoke. “You are freezing.”  
She gave a weak laugh. “Is that all you can say?”  
Jaron took her tiny hands into his and breathed a warming spell against her chilled skin. He shrugged. “What would you have me say?”  
“Will you forgive me?”  
“Always.” Jaron responded, firmly and pressed his lips against her knuckles. “Always.”  
Again, she shocked him by leaning up to press a kiss to the scar at the corner of his mouth. When she leaned back, their eyes connected again, and Alyx felt the same fire within her veins as she did seven years ago. The same fire rushed through the both of them and took her back to when she first fell in love with the Goblin Prince. It was then that she decided to make the most potentially destructive decision of her entire life.  
“Hey, this is gonna sound kinda crazy, but…” Her breath caught and she bit at her lip. “Since this is your last night as a free man… Maybe, I could talk you into… Uh… Well…”  
“Yes, Alyxandrea?”  
She blurted it out. “Would you like to spend it with me? We can’t give each other our hearts, but we could share our bodies at least once, right? We deserve that much after everything we’ve went through together.”  
Jaron was taken aback at her words and he took a deep breath. “Alyx, I did not mean to call you a concubine earlier. I-”  
“I know…” Alyx gave him an unreadable look and softly said. “I… I wish you would spend tonight with me.”  
Jaron’s fingers moved up to tangle in her hair and pull her nearer so that he could close the distance between their mouths. His swept his tongue over hers and she nearly melted into his arms. She had forgotten what kissing him could be like.  
He leaned back and broke their kiss for a moment, resting his forehead against hers. “You know that I could never say no to you, Alyx. No matter what the cost.”  
Alyx moaned and pulled him back to her lips. His arms crushed her body against his. Within both, hearts sang with joy for the touch of what they had missed for so long. Jaron’s tongue delved into her mouth as he pressed her against the wall, biting at her lips. Wild magic flared between the pair, finally free after being kept deep inside for so long. Alyx had given her own gasp when the magic flared between them, and then she melted against his touch. The darkness in Jaron’s heart lifted like a veil and he felt what had been lost for so long. It was her and the love of her. She was his happiness and his home. The girl was the keeper of his will, his hope, and his heart. There was nothing that could ever change that. He bent and scooped her small body into his arms.  
Alyx whispered as she tangled her fingers into the fur of his cloak. “I have a room in an inn… It’s just up the road…”  
Jaron looked up the snowy street and then back at the beautiful girl in his arms. She reached up to cup his cheek in one hand and his thoughts flashed again to all the tomorrows that loomed ahead of him. All the tomorrows, without her.  
Tonight… At least he could have her tonight.  
Alyx clung to him as he began to stride up the street. She refused to let herself be afraid of the path ahead of them this night. This was inevitable and she wanted to be able to be loved by him one more time before giving him up forever. Maybe she was greedy for wanting some tiny bit of happiness to hold onto in the years ahead, but she felt they both deserved at least that. Jaron often stopped to bend his head and capture her lips again.  
“We will never make it to my room at this rate, Goblin Prince.” Alyx whispered against his lips after the fourth time he stopped.  
“I agree.” Within seconds, he had transported them to her room.  
“Just because you have your magic back, doesn’t mean you need to use it for everything.” She scolded as he deposited her to her feet.  
“So, I’ve been told.” Jaron shrugged and sat upon the bed to take off his boots. He froze and straightened again, looking to her. “What of Squall, Alyx?”  
Alyx froze from where she was unpinning her hair and turned back to face Jaron. “What of him?”  
“He’ll not like the fact I am about to bed his woman.” Jaron replied, dryly.  
“And your wife-to-be would not like that I have been kissing you the last half hour. I belong to no man.” Alyx responded. “But what we’re about to do isn’t forever… We’ll just have tonight and leave it at that, right?”  
Jaron smirked as he kicked off his boots. “So this is to be ‘just sex’ as the mortals say?”  
Alyx hugged her arms, self-conscious. “It would never be ‘just sex’ with you, Jaron.”  
He crossed the room to her, concern crossing his features as he cupped her face in his hands. “Forgive my sharp tongue. I have waited what seems like an eternity for your touch and then I go and ruin things by wagging off at the mouth. It will never and could never be ‘just sex’ between us, Alyx.”  
He bent his head to capture her lips again, gently kissing her. He leaned back to gauge her reaction and she pulled him back to her lips. Jaron unbuttoned her cloak, letting it pool to the ground. Scooping her into his arms, he went to her bed, and dropped her upon the duvet. She laughed as she bounced on the bed and he smiled down at her. Scooting back against the headboard, she crooked a finger at him. He smirked and covered her body with his.  
Her eyes were serious as she cupped his cheek and asked. “Do we only have until midnight? Like in the stories?”  
“’Til dawn, love.” Jaron moved to kiss along her chin. “I have to be back… At dawn.”  
Her eyes grew sad. “There is always a time limit in stories, isn’t there?”  
He nodded with a small smile. “Aye.”  
“They why are you wasting time by letting me blabber on?” She chuckled.  
“My mistake.” He leaned down and ran his hand up her thigh and under her dress. His fingers pushed her underwear to the side so he could touch her, intimately. Alyx’s head fell back as his mouth moved down her throat. He smirked at the buttons on the front of her gown and they popped open on their own to reveal her smooth skin. She gasped and gave him a frown.  
“I know, I know. ‘Just because I have my magic back, doesn’t mean I have to use it for everything’.” He grinned. “But it does come in handy when my hands are otherwise preoccupied.”  
He demonstrated by flicking a finger over the bundle of nerves between her legs and she moaned. He moved to kneel before her and open the front of her gown fully, so he could see her breasts. She leaned up to unbutton his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. Running a hand over his smooth, un-marred skin, she looked to his eyes. He was using his glamour. She had never seen Jaron use his Fae glamour before. Jaron had never needed to use it to impress her, but he used it now to mask his scars from her.  
“Turn off your glamour, Jaron.” She put her fingers to his cheek and gave him a soft smile. “Girls like scars, remember?”  
He took a deep breath and slowly his glamour melted away. A scar appeared under her palm and she knew it was where the evil Queen had cut open his cheek the night they saved him. Her fingers danced along it.  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to look at them. Sometimes even I can’t look at them.” Jaron admitted a little, shamefully. “I’ve kept my glamour on since I awoke in Merial.”  
“They make you even more beautiful to me.” She whispered, reaching for him. Alyx traced her fingers along the pale silver scars lining his chest and shoulders. She moved her mouth to each one and kissed along them. Reaching a rather large scar above his left nipple with her mouth, she lathed it with her tongue, causing his breath to come in uneven gasps. He leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss and then moved down her torso to one breast. Her fingers moved, shakily, to trace the thin scars on his shoulders from the iron-tipped whips as he played his lips along her skin. He paused, staring up at her, and she gave him a wonderful smile.  
“You look like a nymph has painted silver on you.” She murmured, her fingers dancing along the scars.  
He smiled. “Wasn’t paint, love.”  
Tears came to her silver eyes. “I should ha-“  
Jaron caught her words with a deep kiss. He breathed against her lips. “Cease that meaningless prattle and let me love you, woman.”  
She moaned as he drew her panties down her legs and pushed her skirt up so he could have better access to her. Her head fell back into the pillow as he moved his tongue to the path his fingers had blazed, drinking from her.  
She gasped and tangled her fingers in his dark hair. “Jaron…”  
“Yes, love?” He whispered and looked up into her clouded eyes as he slid a finger inside her.  
She tugged at him to draw him up to capture his lips again. Her hands fluttered at the waist of his pants. He stopped her hands and held them between his.  
“Do you really want this, Alyx?” He asked, his eyes locking with hers. “We have agreed that will only have tonight together, but do you truly want this?”  
“I’d rather have just tonight than an eternity of not knowing your touch.” She whispered as she raked her teeth along his neck. “Please …”  
Jaron groaned and waved his hand over her, banishing her dress from her skin. Her hands went back to his waistband and began to stroke his sex. He moaned and let her flip him onto his back. Kicking his pants away, he watched as she trailed her mouth down his chest, gasping when her lips surrounded a nipple. Her lips moved down his waist and she took him all into her mouth. Gathering a handful of her long hair, Jaron guided her mouth as she set him ablaze. With a grunt, he pulled her away from him and flipped her on her back. Moving to nestle his hips between her legs, he rubbed himself against her. Obviously nervous, Alyx shook beneath him, and he bent to kiss along her neck.  
“You are shaking.” He commented as his hands smoothed along the bare skin of her thighs. “Is this new to you?”  
She moaned at his touch. “Does it matter?”  
Jaron chuckled, lowly, against her neck. “Of course not. Your virginity is of no consequence to me…”  
He nuzzled against her cheek as he cupped her thighs, guiding her legs around him. Her hands traced over his shoulders as she pressed her lips to his collarbone. Whispering in her ear, his grips on her hips tightened. “Because I am about to make sure that I am the only lover you’ll ever remember.”  
Jaron thrust his hips forward, catching her cry with his mouth. Resting against her with their hips joined, he gave her gentle kisses along her face and jaw, and letting her adjust to him. When her hips began to writhe against his, he smiled. Rolling them over on the bed, he let her sit atop him, and gently urged her hips with his hands. She took his example and began to rock her hips against him, gasping.  
“That’s right, love.” Jaron whispered as he reached up to cup her breast as she rode him. “Just like that.”  
“Jaron…” She moaned.  
“Seems I’ve left a few scars on you.” His fingers trailed to just above her hip bones and traced the twin scars from the battle at Ahearn.  
“They are something to remember you by.”  
She ran a hand down his chest and he thrust his hips up with a smirk. Alyx gasped as each movement of her hips sent him deeper inside her. He moved one hand to stroke her folds, gently, as she bounced above him. He felt her tighten around him. She rocked against him, hard, and cried out as her world exploded in sin and starlight.  
His hands continued to urge her hips into movement and he gave her a wicked grin. “One more time, love. I know you have it in you.”  
He flipped them over on the bed and began to slam his hips into hers, causing her to cry out in pleasure at each stroke. He moved to capture her mouth again and let her tangle her fingers in his hair. He felt the familiar tightening of her muscles and began to move faster within her.  
“Jaron!” With a cry she climaxed again and this time her orgasm triggered his. He groaned above her and collapsed, breathing deeply into her neck, spent. After a moment, he leaned back and brushed her wild hair from her face.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, concerned.  
She gave him a dazed grin. “Is that what I missed out on seven years ago at Still Lake?”  
He chuckled. “Aye, but I’m not up to prime yet.”  
Her eyes widened. “What?”  
“I’m only performing at maybe half my real skill. I’ve had it rough the last seven years, you know.” He ran a thumb over her lips. “I wish I could have taken more time so you would have enjoyed it more.”  
“Weren’t you in this bed?” She raised an eyebrow. “Who says that I didn’t enjoy that?”  
Jaron gave her a smirk and leaned down to kiss her again. “Allow me ten minutes and I will best that last performance.”  
“You’ve got five.”  
“Eight.”  
“Five.”  
Hours later, Alyx rested, with her head upon Jaron’s chest. He toyed with her hair and had one of her small hands against his lips as they lounged in her bed, still nude. Pre-dawn began to peek over the horizon, filling the darkened room with a weak light and Jaron kissed her head.  
He whispered, hating himself. “I have to go, Alyx.”  
“I know.” Alyx sat up in the bed, wrapping a sheet around her nude form. “Good luck.”  
He stopped her movements and rested a hand upon her cheek. “Thank you, Alyx.”  
“Thanks? For what? Being your last fling as a single man?” She asked as she climbed from the bed to look out the window at the rising sun.  
“No, I thank you for letting me be your first.” Jaron rose from the bed. “That is not something that anyone, immortal or mortal alike, give away very easily.”  
Jaron moved to stand behind her at the window and in his reflection, she could see him dressed, no doubt by magic. He stepped closer and kissed her neck, gently. She melted into his touch for a moment and his arms wrapped around her, tightly. Tears came into her eyes and she held them shut, tightly, because she was afraid that he would see.  
“There is nothing I can do to change your mind?” Jaron voice was barely above a whisper.  
“I’m sorry, Jaron.”  
The sun began to rise.  
“I won’t forget you, Alyx.”  
The wind whispered in her room and his touch was gone.  
She was alone.


	3. Color Me Once, Color Me Twice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.**

**Chapter 3: Color Me Once, Color Me Twice**

The morning sun was shining brightly as Jareth paced, angrily, in the study. Roland was slouched in a chair nearby, holding an icepack to his aching head. Annibal was lounged out on the nearest chaise, his face buried in the pillows and a pitiful moan escaping him every now and again. Jareth turned as if to address Roland and stopped himself. He then took a deep breath to gather his wits and he began to pace again. Roland watched, numbly, looking rather green around the gills after the previous night’s celebrations. Finally, Jareth stopped his pacing and moved to stand right before his cousin.

Leaning down so their faces were a foot from one another Jareth asked, calmly. “Roland?”

“Aye?”

Jareth then erupted, beyond furious. “How, in the name of the Gods, could you just _lose track_ of him?!”

Roland winced at each loud syllable. He rubbed his throbbing head and groaned. “Lower yer voice, mate! I’ve got me a ragin’ bloody headache today. ‘Sides, it’s like I told ya. We were at the pub and he disappeared… I left ‘im talkin’ to Alyx an-“

“Alyx? You saw Alyx?” Jareth asked, his interest perked.

Roland’s eyes narrowed at his mistake and he grew silent.

“Damn it, Roland. I know she’s alive!”

Roland raised an eyebrow and rested the ice-pack back on his head. “Oh? Well, then why dinna ya just say so in the first place?”

“Everyone knows she’s alive, you dim-witted troglodyte.” Annibal groaned from the chaise. “There’s no use in keeping secrets when you’ve got goblins and fairies about to ruin it.”

“Well, they was gettin’ along so we let them be.” Roland shrugged.

“They?” Jareth asked.

“Her and Jaron.”

“When?”

“Last night at the pub.”

“They were talking in the pub?”

“Yeah.”

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “_Did they leave together, Roland_?”

“See that’s where it gets fuzzy, Jareth.” Roland gave him a weak grin. “I was tryin’ for this bonny elf and I’d been drinkin’ so-“

“Call off the search party. I’m here and I’m alive.” Jaron’s voice sounded from where he leaned against the door frame to the balcony. There were gold feathers in his dark hair. He peeled off his gloves and wiggled his fingers with a smirk. “And with all ten fingers and toes as an added bonus.”

“Where have you been?” Jareth asked with a sigh of relief. “We’ve been worried sick.”

“Tying up a few loose ends before the New Year…” Jaron replied and gave Roland a friendly pat upon his head. “Feeling poor, cousin?”

“Annibal hates us… Again.” Roland moaned as his head rang with pain. “We lost his clothes on the way home… Again.”

Jaron laughed, heartily, and kicked back in the chair behind the desk, propping his feet upon said desk. Suddenly, Jareth’s attention in his brother was peeked. There was a silver scar on Jaron’s face that Jareth had not seen since Jaron’s awakening after his rescue. Since then the lad had done his best to hide it, but now Jaron had cast away his glamour. He was no longer shrouding himself in it and instead he embraced his true self. His eyes were brighter and he seemed to be better than Jareth had seen him in a long time.

“What?” Jaron caught his brother’s stare and quirked one eyebrow. “Are there still feathers in my hair?”

“Did you… Are you…” Jareth searched for the right words, vainly. “Oh, bloody hell… Did you spend last night with her?” 

“Who?”

“_Alyxandrea_.”

“Oh.” Jaron threw him a blank look. “No?”

Jareth rolled his eyes. “The whole bloody Underground knows that she’s alive and I _know_ she’s here in Honah Lee, so knock off the preposterous act.”

“Well, if you know so much about your former ward then you must know that she is quite _taken_ with her pirate captain. You needn’t worry about me spending the night with her. She made it quite clear that what little time we spent together last night was all that we could ever have between us.”

Roland snorted. “It donna help matter’s that the lass thinks that _yer_ the one gettin’ married!”

Jaron cast Roland a foul look as the Goblin King stared at him, quizzically. “Married? Since when are you-“ Jareth groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose again. “You _lied_ to the girl?”

“I didn’t _lie_… I just didn’t correct her assumptions.” Jaron replied.

It was Annibal’s turn to snort into the pillow. “Of all the dunderheaded ideas…”

“Now, ya listen to me an’ ya listen well, cousin! You let that lass outta yer life again an’ it’ll be the worst mistake ya ever made!” Roland responded, his temper riled.

“She doesn’t want me! I’m not letting her out of my life!” Jaron said as he rose from him seat. “She is _expelling_ me from hers!”

“Oh? An’ where did ya go last night then? Did ya take the gal for a tousle in a hayloft like some common trollup?”

Jaron’s eyes grew dark and he snarled. “She is not a trollup.”

“Then why are ya treatin’ her like one?” Roland hissed in return.

“_She won’t have me!_”

Roland snorted. “_She did last night!_”

“Enough!” Jareth thundered, stepping in between the pair before they could come to blows. “What Jaron spent his time doing last night is not our concern. He is alive and well, so that is all that matters.”

“No, what matters be that he’s lettin’ the best bloody thing that happened to him just walk away an’ he’s not doin’ a bloody thing to stop her!” Roland replied, angry with his cousins.

“Let’s get one bloody thing straight here, Roland.” Jaron returned, rather coldly. “I tried my _damndest_, but _she_ said _no_…”

With that, the Goblin Prince strode towards the same window he came from. He stopped and the room noticed the way his shoulders slumped, slightly.

“The girl will not have me. I see no sense in wasting time chasing after a woman who wants nothing to do with me.” Jaron replied, keeping his back to the room. “Let her go. The girl has done quite enough for the Crown and deserves to be left alone. Call off the guards and spies and leave her in peace.”

“Brother, all we wish is for the girl to be welcomed back into our family.” Jareth countered.

“She has her own family now.” With that, Jaron stepped out the window and was in flight.

Roland sighed and leaned against the desk, heavily. “At least he’s got his glamour off…That’s a good start.”

“He’s shaken off a bit more than that, cousin.” Jareth gave Roland a pointed smile. “The Jaron we’ve grown accustomed to since his return would have let the taint of his geis enrage him and he would have struck you. I believe that whatever he did last night managed to erased the last stains that geis had left upon him.”

“Then the lass loved ‘im.”

“Perhaps, but does she really love him, Roland? Truly?”

“Donna got a doubt in me head. Ask Annibal… He saw ‘em together as well.”

“Yes, she loves him very much.” Annibal sat up gingerly on the chaise and added. “The girl is afraid. Of what, I’ve no clue, but she is afraid to love him.”

“I believe I can shed a bit o’ light there, Yer Grace.” The trio was surprised to find Morven Squall at the doorway and smirking. “Ya see, I’m gettin’ mighty sick o’ seein’ that lass so sad, so I says to meself, ‘Self, you gotta step in an’ make a few things right’. So, here I be… Savvy?”

* * *

Alyx sat at the window for hours after Jaron had left. The tears had come and gone, only to leave her numb and cold. Shivering, she rose to stroke the remaining coals of the small fire in her hearth. Her time with Jaron had been wonderful, but now she knew that she must pay for every borrowed minute with this new ache in her chest. A pair of knuckles rapped lightly against her door.

“Not now, Telyn. I’m sleeping.” Alyx said, louder than necessary to try to scare off her ward. The door opened anyway and as Alyx turned to chastise, she gasped in surprise. It was not Telyn at the door, but Sarah instead.

Sarah stepped into the room and gave her old friend a warm smile. “Merry Christmas, Alyx. I’ve missed you.”

Alyx cried out and leapt to her feet. If anything, Sarah always did have the best timing, because the younger girl needed nothing more than a friend at that very moment. Both girls hugged, happily, as Alyx brushed away the new tears forming in her eyes.

“How did you find me?” Alyx asked, leading her friend to the bed to sit.

“Well, believe it or not, Telyn Squall came pounding on my door this morning and rather early mind you… Apparently, she’s worried about you. She said you need a friend…” Sarah gave her a good once over and frowned. “You look like hell, Alyx.”

“Thanks.” Alyx snorted and wiped at her wet cheeks with her sleeves. “I _feel_ like hell.”

“I wish I had known that it was you at Mab’s… I was kinda mean and short-“ Sarah began, but Alyx shook her head and stopped her.

“No worries. I was pretty mean too… I was just too afraid to tell anyone who I really was.”

“I know that you probably don’t want to come back to the Seelie Court, but… We all miss you, terribly. Please don’t stay gone from us forever.”

“I have too, Sarah. I’m sorry.”

Sarah was quiet for a moment. “Jareth and I are going to get married… We really want you to be there.”

“That’s wonderful! I’m glad that he finally got the balls together to ask you.” Alyx said and her face fell a little. “I would like to come, but it shall depend if I am at sea or not. I’ll probably be sailing off sometime after the Yuletide.”

“Please consider coming… The entire family would love to see you.”

Alyx gave her a small smile. “It’s a little weird to go from public enemy number one to the most popular girl in all the Underground. So are you nervous about being a queen?”

“A little, but I’ve had a good teacher… I think I can handle just about anything that comes my way.” Sarah studied her sad friend. “So what’s this about you and Jaron? Suddenly, you don’t love him anymore?”

“I _can’t_ love him, Sarah. We’re poisonous for each other.”

Sarah mulled over that thought for a moment and then began. “You know, when I was studying to be Queen, Wyntr le Fey had me read about a breed of venomous dragons from the Wastes called Toxies. A single drop of their venom is enough to kill an elephant. They are the only dragon venomous enough to kill their own kind with a single bite.”

Alyx frowned. “What do Toxies have to do-“

“Lemme finish… Toxies also mate for life, but being dragons, they tend to get a bit bitey when trying to reproduce. So the mating pairs become immune to one another’s venom. Immunizing one another also makes their own venom more powerful and potent against their enemies… Do you get what I’m saying?”

“That Jaron and I should bite each other?” Alyx replied, dryly.

Sarah frowned. “Alyx…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get you, but I can’t risk getting him killed again. At least this way I know he’s alive.”

“But this is slowly killing him, Alyx!” Sarah told her, frantically. “You should see him-“

“I have to go stay away from him. If he’s out of sight then he’s out of my mind. It’s time for me to leave again.”

“No! You can’t just stay gone forever!” Sarah clasped her friend’s hand tightly. “You have to promise to come back someday!”

“I’ve learned not to make promises I can’t keep, Sarah. I’m sorry.” Alyx took her hand away, gently.

“You don’t have to do this.” Sarah pleaded, hoping to sway her friend’s mind. “Nothing bad will-“

“Everything bad could happen just like it did before. I’m sorry, Sarah. I’ve made up my mind.” Alyx rose from the bed and slipped on her glass slippers. Sarah watched in amazement as the shoes cast her in a traveling outfit of a long coat and pants. Alyx crossed to the dresser and began to pack her few belongings. “I’m leaving Honah Lee tonight.”

“Alyx, please… We don’t want to lose you again.”

“It’s a small Underground, Sarah. We’re bound to run into each other again.” Alyx tossed her halfway loaded pack on the bed and gave her friend a small smile. “I’ll try to find some way to make it to your wedding.”

Sarah nodded, somberly. “I hope you do make it. Good luck out there, Alyx.”

Alyx hugged her friend, tightly. “I’m so glad you found your happily ever after.”

Sarah clung to the girl, tears coming to her emerald eyes. “I wish I could say something to make you come home.”

“There’s nothing left to say. I’m sorry, Sarah.”

Sarah reluctantly released her friend, wiping at the tears in her eyes. “If you need anything and I mean _anything_, you know the words. Call for us, please.”

“I know. I know the words.” Alyx gave her friend a warm smile. “Goodbye Sarah.”

“Goodbye, Alyx.”

With that Sarah left Alyx alone and the girl continued to pack, tears staining her possessions as she worked.

* * *

Annibal, Roland, and Jareth had had quite a long palaver with Captain Squall about young Alyxandrea. While it seemed that the girl was more than capable of taking care of herself and was in safe enough hands under the Captain’s care, but they worried about her actions to distance herself from the Goblin Prince. Jareth mused that perhaps when Jaron completed his geis and gave his will to the girl, it did not break the geis, but merely completed it. Perhaps his brother was compelled to be so drawn to the girl? Roland countered with the argument of True Love’s Kiss. That was the best and proper way to break any curse and everyone knew that.

“We could sit ‘ere and argue for a hundred years ‘bout whether or not that pair is ass-over-tea-kettle for one another, but that’ll get us nowheres.” Morven interjected. “I canna make the lass do anythin’ she don’t feel keen on doin’.”

“And trying to talk any sense into Jaron is like trying to talk to an imp completely smoked out on Fire Grass.” Annibal added, dryly.

“So, we just sit here an’ let the pair make one another _an’_ the rest o’ us miserable?” Morven frowned. “I donna think I can take another Yuletide like this one.”

“I agree with the pirate.” Roland piped up. “This holiday has been dreadful.”

“I see no other option.” Jareth shrugged. “We cannot make the girl love Jaron anymore than we can make Jaron stop loving her. There is no logic to such things. At least Jaron does not use his glamour to hide anymore. At least some good has come of this Yule.”

“I could try takin’ the lass back to the sea. Something about sailin’ always made her smile.” Morven offered. “Maybe sometime away will get that head o’ hers workin’ proper. What are ya gonna do with Jaron?”

“I could always take ‘im back to Amarantha, or off to Goodfellow Glen.” Roland shrugged. “Although I donna know if he’d ‘ave any part of it.”

“Perhaps it would be wiser if we didn’t interfere, gentlemen.” Annibal suggested, still a bit weary from the night before. “Shall we just let nature take its course?”

“If we did that, it’d take the pair of ‘em decades to make amends!” Roland argued.

“Well, that is one thing we do have on our side. We have all the time in the world now that the girl is Fae.” Jareth replied. “Such delicate matters must not be handled hastily. Trust my word on that. It has taken me years to earn my Sarah’s trust.”

“What we need is a plan an’ timin’… The timin’ will ‘ave to be perfect…” Morven laced his fingers together and furrowed his brow in thought. “I wish Alyx was in on this… She was always the one with the good plans…”

“Then we shall all have to think upon this predicament, gentlemen.” Jareth said. “I agree with Annibal. Let them do as they wish, but we shall keep a wary eye on the both of them… We shall reconvene at a later date. Agreed?”

“Aye, agreed. I’ll watch over her with all I got an’ more.” Morven nodded and grinned. “Providin’ o’ course that you all watch over me ward, Telyn.”

“What?” Jareth asked.

“Mina’s friend?” Annibal looked confused. “But what-“

“She’s already begged me to let her spend the rest o’ her holidays with you lot. Seems she’s taken quite a shine to ya, Banshee Prince.” Morven threw Roland a wink and Roland gave him a lopsided grin. “Girl always did seem to ‘ave an eye for trouble.”

“It would be an honor, Captain Squall.” Annibal replied. “I’ll treat her as my own sister.”

“Good. Now get yer thinkin’ caps on lads. I’ll not see Alyx cry for eternity.”

* * *

The next few days and the Yule Ball proved uneventful for the Sindhe family. Jaron had attended the festivities alone and Oberon made no mention of the Barony in the highlands. The Goblin Prince was on model behavior for the entire evening, eliciting many comments from the other nobility. The day after the Sindhe family left their holiday in Honah Lee to return to the Goblin City for the New Year. They had been home for nearly a week when Jareth came across his younger brother in a back stairwell. The Prince was shaking a small black sphere in his hands and frowning in dismay at it.

The Goblin King cocked his head at Jaron and put his hands upon his hips. “What in Merlin’s beard are you doing?”

Looking up from the Magic 8-Ball in his hands, Jaron replied, rather guiltily. “Nothing?”

“Where did you get that?” Jareth asked, recognizing Sarah’s Aboveground toy.

“I nicked it from Sarah’s room. She went buggering about in my room while I was gone, so I thought I’d return the favor.” Jaron replied and gave the toy another series of violent shakes. “She ruined the surprise I had for her coronation. You know how hard it is to take care of a griffin egg?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you had _planned_ on giving her that winged rat!” Jareth groaned and snatched the toy away from his younger brother. “Stay out of her room. She will certainly beat you within an inch of your life if she catches you in there again.”

Jaron gave a noncommittal grunt and crossed his arms over his chest to pout. “Whatever… The blasted thing wasn’t worth its weight in Fire Grass anyway. I think it’s broken.”

“It is to my understanding that this ‘Magic 8-Ball’ is not really a type of scrying mirror or crystal ball… It is more of a toy for adolescent mortals to ask inane questions to and giggle about the even more inane answers at their ‘slumbering parties’ and ‘over-sleeps’.”

Jaron frowned, feeling even more confused. “What’s a ‘slumbering party’?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jareth groaned. “Jaron, I have had very long day and I really do not have the energy to educate you on the common activities of the average mortal teenager-”

“But-“

“… so I suggest that you return this… bauble to Sarah and after offering her a heartfelt apology for _nicking_ it from her room, perhaps you can persuade her to explain such activities to you.” Jareth returned the 8-Ball to Jaron and turned to walk away. As he left, he tossed one final point over his shoulder. “If you are lucky, she may even fill you in on how to use the absurd thing.”

“_Fine_… SARAH!” Jaron yelled, his voice echoing up the staircase. Within a moment, her angry face was peeking over the railing down at him.

“Why are you yellin-“ She then noticed the toy in his hands. “Is that my 8-Ball? Were you in my room?”

“Uh, no?”

“Jaron!”

“Hey, you went into mine first!” He argued. “Besides, this lousy thing is broken!”

Sarah sighed, heavily and descended the stairs towards him. “_It is not_.”

“I’ve shaken the bloody thing for the last hour and it has not once told me my fortune.” 

“Oh, for the love of-“ She rolled her eyes. “You have to ask it a question, Jaron. _Then_ you turn it over and read the message in the bottom.”

“Oh?” He cocked one eyebrow at her. “You don’t say?”

Returning his attention to the toy in his palms, he gave it a few violent shakes and then turned it over. A wide smile crossed his face and he looked back to Sarah, happily.

“It says, ‘Outlook good’. I’m gonna do it.” With that, he disappeared, causing the 8-Ball to clatter to the marble floor.

And with that, Jaron Armande Sindhe made his explosion back into the Seelie Court. He no longer hid his scars, he spoke openly of his banishment, and was suddenly the same old Jaron that everyone remembered. He was no longer dark and grim. Light had somehow found its way back to the Goblin Prince. He attended a few of the society parties about Honah Lee, but mainly he joined the fairy circles celebrating the holidays. He smiled and he laughed and his pranks became that of legend once more. After he mended bridges with the fairy, even Trog began to come about again.

Yet, as happy as he seemed, only those closest to the Goblin Prince noticed the odd way that he would stare in nothingness as if he was lost. Only they saw the sad look that resided on his face at such times. They noticed the hole that his loss of Alyx had made in his life. He again faked a mild interest in governing a Barony in the Highlands and he only flirted with the ladies because it was expected of him. He had no real desire to make his rounds through the courts, but rather he did what he was told to do. It was very unlike their beloved Goblin Prince.

Mina and Telyn had become semi-permanent residents of the castle after Jareth dedicated an entire wing of his castle for the girls and their entourage. Seeing as how Roland had taken a fancy to the young Miss Squall, Jaron saw the girls quite often around the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Young Mina had grown up with Jaron as virtually an older brother, but Telyn herself had spent little time around him until recently. She was quite surprised the day that he decided to trade stories with her about Alyx. Somehow, they had managed to end up the only two left in the gardens after breakfast and she had broached the subject.

“Tell me how you and Alyx met.” Telyn blurted out and blushed. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be rude or make you talk about something you don’t want to, but I’ve always wondered. She never really talked about you much.”

“I wouldn’t imagine she would speak of me at all before my rescue, as fearful as she was for my safety and her own. She was a fugitive you know.” A small smile came across Jaron’s face, stretching the silver scar at his lip. “I would like to believe that we were very much in love back then. She wished herself away to Jareth, you know…”

Over the course of that morning, she learned Alyx’s tale from Jaron’s own lips. She learned of Alyx’s many adventures with him before his banishment and she traded the ones she knew from Morven and the others as well as her own ‘kidnapping’.

“Does it hurt you to talk like this about her?” Telyn asked, honestly.

Jaron shrugged. “Not a day goes by that she does not cross my mind, but even those thoughts do not sting like they once did. It does not hurt me to talk about her most days. Most days, I am well enough to do that at least. I miss her, but I can not make this choice for her, Telyn.” He grew silent for a moment and then peered up at the sun. “It’s nearly midday. Best you run along and find Mina, eh?”

She nodded, realizing their conversation had come to an end. She rose to leave and after a moment’s hesitation, hugged him tightly. He seemed slightly shocked at her reaction, but chuckled and returned her hug heartily.

“Go on and don’t worry for me.” He urged her on with a slight smile as she headed for the castle. At the door, she turned back to look at him, but he was already lost in thought, staring out into the gardens. She watched him for a moment and then left the Prince to his own devices.

That was the last anyone saw of him for at least a week. Then there was a whisper that he had been seen in Tir Asleen, visiting his childhood friend, the Empress Elora Danen. Even then, Elora reported that he was quiet and moved through her city like a ghost. He did not speak, hardly ate, and seemed unfocused on the world around him.

Then he was gone.

Elora believed that he had went Aboveground again, as he often did when he was sad. Since Jaron had discovered his knack for crossing the worlds, there had always been something about the Above that seemed to cheer him up when he was blue. Give him a few days there and he would be right as rain, Elora told Jareth and the rest of the worried family. Don’t forget how time moved differently here. A few days could be years for Jaron to sort out his emotions in the Above.

Jaron was missing for weeks.

* * *

Vesper rode hard through Darkwood Copse, her dark cloak whipping out behind her. Digging her heels into the sides of her mount, she urged the already sweating beast faster. After hearing of the awful plans that Mab and Zefiryn had planned for her daughter, Vesper made her decision to leave the Unseelie Court and seek asylum with in the halls of the Goblin Court. It had taken her a few weeks to procure the things she would need for her voyage and for her to find a moment to flee. Upon being given the task to locate the girl and Jaron, Vesper made as if she was merely preparing to travel to Gair for a possible lead. Upon the first opportunity in the dead of the night, she led her horse from the castle and slipped through the darkened streets of Magesblood. Upon reaching the gates, she mounted her horse and she tore out of the Dark City like a mad woman. Headed south towards Jareth’s Labyrinth, Vesper cursed under her breath slapped the reigns, urging the horse to ride faster.

“Fly, my pet… I must reach the Labyrinth. Fly!” Vesper pleaded.

She knew it was only a matter of time before she was noticed missing and then unaccounted for. Then Mab would send the Sluagh. No matter how long it would take, she must reach the Labyrinth. She had ridden for nearly a week when the Labyrinth walls were in sight in the distance. Just as her heart beat for joy, it stopped dead at the sounds of a thousand terrible evils erupting behind her. They had found her. The Sluagh was coming for her. Crying out, she spurred the tired horse onward. It raced onwards in sheer terror before the poor beast’s heart gave out. As they tumbled to the ground, Vesper cried out in pain as her arm caught her landing and snapped. Staggering to her feet, she raced towards the Labyrinth’s wall and threw herself against it, pounding her good fist upon the stone.

“Sanctuary!!!! I beg for sanctuary, Goblin King!” Vesper cried out, ignoring the blood upon her fist. She could hear and feel the Sluagh closing in on her. It was the sound of a thousand evils. It was an aural horror of claws clashing, sharp teeth gnashing, and metal grinding and it was more than enough to drive even the steeliest of the Fae to madness. She raced along the length of the wall, hoping to find one of the Labyrinth’s many entrances. Nearly tripping over her dress in her haste, she fell against the wall and her broken arm. Vesper groaned in pain and felt woozy. Sharp and spindly fingers caressed her long hair and she shuddered at Baohban Sith’s touch.

“I wish for sanctuary, Goblin King… Please…” She whispered and clenched her eyes shut.

The scent of warm spice and fire filled her senses and she could hear the screams of pain coming from the Sluagh as it abandoned its chase in the glare of the Goblin King’s magic.

“Bunch of chickens…” An upbeat female voice sounded. 

“She got blood on my Labyrinth.” A droll male voice responded.

Slowly, Vesper opened her eyes and looked up to find Jareth and Sarah standing before her. The reigning monarchs of the Goblin Kingdom were dressed in their dark Goblin armor. Jareth’s cape flapped in the winds, but Sarah’s skintight leather dress clung to her like a second skin. She knelt down to Vesper, her face soft.

“Are you okay, Lady Moraine?”

Vesper nodded, a bit shakily. “I could feel Baohban Sith’s fingers.... Thank you, Your Grace…”

“Oh, call me Sarah will you already?” Sarah smiled, warmly, as Jareth groaned.

“A little decorum, Sarah love?” Jareth eyed Vesper, who held her broken arm cradled against her stomach. “Perhaps inside, where we can summon a healer for Lady Moraine?”

Within moments, they were back at the castle and the healer was tending to her arm and the many cuts from her fall.

“Why do you seek sanctuary in my realm, Lady Moraine?” Jareth asked the weary woman.

“Mab, she means to kill her. She means to kill her!” Vesper burst into tears.

“Kill who?”

“My daughter!”  
Sarah and Jareth shared confused looks.

“I was unaware, Lady, that you had borne any children.” Jareth spoke first, more than curious about such new developments.

With trembling hands, Vesper produced the locket at her neck with the shock of ebony hair. “I named her Alyxandrea because I thought it sounded heroic. If I had only known, huh?”

“Alyx is your daughter!” Sarah’s eyes widened. “You’re Allie Gideon! I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. Does Alyx-“

“Like your Goblin Prince, my daughter wants nothing to do with me.” Vesper responded, bitterly, and her face fell. “But I cannot see her die. Mab has dark plans for her!”

Jareth sat down next to her, his eyes dark. “Tell me everything.”

* * *

Alyx didn’t seem that surprised when Morven had told her that Telyn had decided to continue her holiday with Mina, but Morven on the other hand was quite surprised when he found her ready to leave upon his return. When he showed signs of trying to talk her into staying, she left on her own, heading home for the keep. She kept to herself through the next few weeks, only leaving to enjoy the New Year’s aboard the Merrow Wind, while they had docked in Firth for the holiday. Alyx had used her Aneurin guise for the trip and had seemed to enjoy herself thoroughly with her shipmates. Morven was surprised when she did not want to leave with the ship and instead opted to return to the solitude of the Keep. Though he tried to convince her to take some time out to go to the sea, she declined and returned to her keep.

While Morven was coming and going with business, Alyx found ways to keep her self occupied. Upon his return, the Captain often found her reading everything and anything she could get her hands on. Whether it an ancient scroll that described rituals of the arcane or a simple hamlet newsletter announcing local births, she read it all. Books lined the walls and staircases and Morven was constantly tripping over piles of them when he visited. Of course there was one letter that arrived shortly after her return that she read every day.

Alyx didn’t know how the Goblin King had managed to find her, but one morning there was a gilded envelope propped up on her kitchen table. Her name was etched across the front in a penmanship she recognized as the Goblin King’s very own. Inside was a beautiful invitation for the wedding of one, His Royal Majesty, The Goblin King Jareth to the Champion of the Labyrinth, the Lady Sarah Lenora Williams. The date was mid February, on Valentine’s Day and the event was to be held in hedge maze in the Labyrinth. For the first hour after she had found it, the girl had stared at the invitation in bewilderment. There had to be a way to attend without drawing notice to herself. Her eyes strayed often to her glass slippers, but the royal family knew of her tricks. They would surely be on the lookout for strangers floating about. Oddly enough, it was Morven who offered up the brightest idea.

“We’ll get ya a new identity. I gots me a mate from Ha-Neul an’ he’s ‘bout as bountiful in kids as the Old Lady Who Lived in the Shoe an’ he owes me a favor or two. He’ll pass ya off as one o’ his an’ no one’ll be the wiser.” Morven said with a bright grin when she told him she wanted to go to the wedding. “You’ll be as safe as me best bottle o’ grog!”

* * *

Zefiryn frowned as she watched the younger Queen of Air and Darkness throw another one of her _infamous_ temper tantrums. Apparently, one of her Ladies had defected and before she could be captured by the Sluagh, the little witch had been granted sanctuary within the Goblin Court. This had enraged Mab and at the present, she was screaming and tearing apart every bit of her lavish chambers. Zefiryn’s eyes drifted over the debris littering the floor. Broken perfume bottles wafted their pungent mixed scents and clothes were strewn everywhere, some ripped and others burned.

A screeching Mab turned her attention to her already cleared vanity and howling in her rage, she toppled it, shattering the large mirror against the floor. Zefiryn’s beautiful reflection smiled back up at herself. Crossing to the enraged Queen, broken glass crunching under her feet, she grabbed Mab by the upper arms, forcing the mad Queen to look at her.

Then Zefiryn slapped her. Hard.

Mab blinked at the Swamp Hag, unbelieving that the witch would dare such a move.

“Now, if you are you quite finished, we have business to attend to.” Zefiryn’s red lips pressed together in a hard line.

Mab held one manicured hand to her red cheek. “How dare you strike me!”

“If you insist on acting like an overgrown child, then I shall treat you as such. It seems quite silly to me to be throwing such a tantrum over such a useless servant’s defection.”

“She left me to go to them! I! The one who gave her everything when she had nothing!” Mab hissed. “When I found Vesper Moraine, she was nothing but a lost mortal, bumbling about in my swamp. I took her in and provided her with the means to serve me…”

“Yes, I’m sure the little tart was thrilled to be your indentured servant for all of eternity. Forget her. She means nothing to our plans.”

“She _knows_! She has went to the Goblin King and she will tell him _everything_! Then-“

Zefiryn held out one hand to stop Mab’s tirade. “Vesper means nothing to our grander plans… Come, it has come high time that we consult your oracle.”

The Queen of Air and Darkness wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Must we? She is disgusting.”

“Yes, but she is the wisest oracle our court has known for nearly seven hundred years.”

Unwillingly, Mab followed Zefiryn down to the bowels of the castle. Far below the dark dungeons, there was a great stone door, carved with ghastly drawings of dismembered animals and fairy folk. When Zefiryn opened the door, Mab pinched her nose in disgust as the stench of rotting flesh wafted over them. Animals began to bay from the cages and cells that crowded the death room. Movement came from the table near the center of the room and a thin, rag-covered creature peered at them over the bloody mess.

“What do you want?” It hissed and clutched at the mess upon the table.

Rage swept over Mab. “You insolent little-“

“Please… Let me speak with your haruspex. We were once old friends, her and I…” Zefiryn stepped forward and summoned a pale light to illuminate the room. The creature at the table hissed at the light and Mab nearly blanched at the sight of the wretched thing.

Lil-Liche had once been somewhat beautiful, so many years ago, when she had roamed the ancient lands of the Above. Merely a wandering dark elf, she had been considered a goddess to the mortals. A goddess of death and dismemberment. Men captured, killed, and died for her sheer amusement. In all those bloody years, she learned that she was quite skilled at extispicy, or the art of divining the future by studying anomalies in animal entrails. When she returned to the Underground and the Unseelie Court, Zefiryn put the dark elf to good use and gave her the very chambers they stood in. The evil former queen had sent many creatures and fairy folk to their death in Lil-Liche’s hands. Then had come Carsys and Mab, and both found themselves repulsed by the hag, refusing to use her for counsel. A pity, Zefiryn had thought at the time, Carsys could have predicted his own death had been a bit smarter.

So, after Zefiryn was banished to the Swamps, Lil-Liche was left to rot in her mangy quarters. Of course, she had found means for her divinations over the years, but nothing like in her glory days. Pickings were sometimes slim. The dark elf had to resort to leaving her quarters some weeks, just to procure enough animals to bring about her next divination. Not as many as half of her cages boasted living beasts.

As for the hag herself, she was emaciated looking, and wore a ragged robe covered in dark bloodstains and fresh flesh. Her dark skin was graying and looked nearly mummified. Patches of thin and white hair dotted her dry scalp and her eyes were dark and unreflective to the lights. For the ease of her divinations, the witch had replaced each of her finger nails with metal talons, perfect for opening the flesh and removing the choice entrails. Her small and pointed tongue darted over her dry lips and she smiled when she saw Zefiryn, a horror to behold.

“Lady Zefiryn, long it has been since you graced my table.” Lil-Liche bowed her head, respectfully, and clicked her metal nails together. “You bring me Our Queen of Air and Darkness as well… Times must be troubling if she seeks divination at _my_ table.” The dark elf cackled once and gestured for them to come closer. “Come forth and ask your questions.”

The women stepped forward to the table as Lil-Liche swept the table clear of whatever her last project had once been. She then busied herself with the row of cages behind her.

“Lil-Liche, I have come in need of your great divinations once more. There is a girl-“

Lil-Liche turned to throw a writhing lizard upon the table. Pinning its hissing head down with one clawed hand, she made a quick cut across its stomach, exposing all the entrails. Her knowing fingers found the liver and she held it up to peer at it with her dark eyes.

“She’s the one causing all the trouble isn’t she? Being a pest is she? A bee in the bonnet of Queen Mab, yes… She has the power to defeat you both, you know.” The dark elf plunged her hand inside the lizard again and then studied the next organ with both hands. “She’s important… This one. If she lives it means great changes to the Underground. _Great_ changes… A kingdom could be founded on her. A kingdom could fall to her. She will be your undoing, Zefiryn. The girl will be the death of you.”

“And if she dies?” Zefiryn asked, her throat tight.

“Your greatest wish shall come to pass, my Lady.” Lil-Liche squinted at the new handful of entrails she procured, blood dripping down her hands. “Your youth shall be restored with the blood of the girl… Your darkest magics returned if you drink of her tears… You shall be the most powerful in all the lands if you eat her heart.”

An evil smile swept across Zefiryn’s face. “That is exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Mab rushed closer to the table, glaring madly at the dead creature on the table. “And Jaron? What of that _pest_? What have I to gain of this girl’s death?” 

“The Goblin Prince? The Halfling?” Lil-Liche focused her dark eyes on Mab and lit a pile of incense on the table. A deep smoke began to fill the room as she moved to another cage, this time producing a weasel. Another quick slice, poured the creatures entrails on the table, but she ignored these. Cracking open the rib cage, the dark elf took the creatures heart and held it out with two fingers to the Queen. “With the girl gone, he will have no will left to give. It will die with her. He will live, but it will be an empty life, like that of a wraith. Darkness would fill him once again and he would rule at your side as your Lich King.”

“Oh, that’s delicious!” Mab cackled and clapped her hands in glee. “Jaron Sindhe as my Lich King! There hasn’t been a Lich King in centuries! It shall be delightful to see Jaron fall so far…”

Lil-Liche sneered and crushed the heart. “If the girl lives, Mab… He will be _your_ undoing.”

“Then we find the girl and kill her.” Mab sneered back and turned to Zefiryn. “I’ll send out the Sluagh at once.”

“It’s not as simple as all that, my dear. You yourself have told me that the girl is quite proficient at hiding. We must draw her out.”

“The wedding!” Mab said with delight. “Jareth is to be wed to that wretched mortal! They were friends. The Girl will not be able to resist seeing her friend wed. She will go there.”

“Summon your Knight of Death. He will be able to flush out the girl and find out what Vesper has told them of us.”

* * *

Sarah had never realized how stressful planning a wedding could be, let alone a royal wedding. In the weeks creeping up to their wedding, there had been many times that Sarah had felt like banging her head off of the wall.

“Ugh… Remind me to find something other than pyrotechnics for the goblins next time, okay Ashe?” Sarah eyed the singed portion of the hedge maze before her. “Maybe Jareth won’t notice it.” 

Hoggle grunted as he surveyed the damage. “Oh, he’ll notice alright. An’ it’ll be a swift Boggin’ for us all!”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “He won’t Bog me, Hoggle. Not if he knows what’s good for him. Maybe we can cover this part with a banner or something.”

“Perhaps a splendid rendition of His Majesty’s own Coat-Of-Arms, my lady?” Didymus offered, helpfully. “I know of a dwarf in Wesh whose skills with a loom are unmatched and-“

“Say, that’s not a bad idea, Didymus.” Sarah held out her fingers in a box shape and studied the damage before her. “Think she could get it here before the wedding?”

“Verily, my lady!”

About that time, Vesper Morain wandered into the hedge maze. Since her defection, she had become a member of the Goblin Court, but some still kept their distance from the former Unseelie noble. Sarah brightened when she saw her and waved.

“Vesper! I need your opinion!”

“Yes, Sarah-“ Vesper’s eyes widened when she saw the damage to the maze. “Good Gods… Was there a fire?”

Sarah frowned. “Well, the goblins got a little carried away with the fireworks test and-“ She waved her hand at the damage. ”And there was a _small_ fire.”

Vesper laughed. “Oh, my… I do wonder how your King will take you burning his hedge maze _twice_.”

Sarah grinned. “Eh, he’s really a big softy. If it comes down to it, I’ve got my feminine wiles to rely on.”

The pair laughed and Vesper moved forward to place one hand on the singed wall. Slowly, new growth grew from under her hand until the singed place was like new.

“That was amazing!”

“Plants do well for me. I was blessed with a very earthy magic when I came here.”

“If I remember right, you had a green thumb before you got here. I seem to remember your roses being the envy of the neighborhood back in the Aboveground.”

“Yes, until Carl would mow them over either out of absolute drunkenness or sheer spite.” Vesper responded, bitterly. “I’m sorry, but I prefer to retain as little as I can from my former life.”

“And Alyx?” Sarah asked, carefully.

Vesper’s hand flew to the locket at her neck and her lips trembled. “My daughter made that decision for me. She will not speak to me… She… She hates me.”

“You are her mother. She can’t _really_ hate you.” Sarah replied putting one arm around the saddened woman. “Besides, we all ‘hate’ our moms at some point or another, but we get over it. She’ll come around one of these days.”

“The girl _is_ rather stubborn.” Jareth’s voice rang out as he approached them. “The girl remains the only person that I have ever encountered to wish _themselves_ away rather than someone else…”

Sarah gave him a frown. “I thought you were holding court with the goblins today?”

“I placed Clud and Slud in an Oubliette two days ago so grievances are in short supply today, my dear. Of course, once we were finalizing the short session, one of the goblins informed me that my hedge maze was on fire. Knowing that you were skulking about here, I decided it was in the kingdom’s best interest if I came directly down… Please tell me that he’s merely inhaled too much Bog gas _and_ drank too much of the rancid cleaner that they dare to call ale?

“False alarm!” Sarah responded, cheerfully, and held out her arms. “Safe and sound.”

“As I see… Just as well, for I had other matters to attend. I was in search of you, Lady Moraine. I have an old… _errand_ that needs settling and I am in need of your valuable assistance.”

The women both looked at one another quizzically. Sarah gave her a slight shrug. “Go for it. Jareth is pretty much harmless.”

Jareth frowned at that remark. “You, woman, are ruining my reputation as king.”

Sarah snorted. “What reputation?”

Vesper interjected. “What kind of errand might this be, Your Grace?”

Jareth gave her a pointed smile. “It concerns a rather personal vendetta for the both of us and the vanquishing of a monster from your past…” Jareth held out one hand to her. “Interested?”

Vesper studied him, intently. “What plans do you have, Goblin King?”

“Oh, I shall break him for the wrongs that he has done to you and your blood.” Jareth smirked. “I’ve actually been rather looking forward to this day. So, do you care to assist me, Lady Moraine?”  
A small smile grew across Vesper’s lips. “If it means retribution for my daughter and I, then I would cross that world, this world, and the next to ensure that he pays for every welt he left upon Alyx and myself.”

“Soundly said.” Jareth turned to Sarah. “Love, we will-“

“… be back soon? It’s okay.” Sarah pecked him on one cheek. “Go be the big bad Goblin King. Try not to have too much fun.”

* * *

Carl Gideon was drunk. Drunk and pissed. The bartender had already kicked him out into the snow and the damned band hadn’t even started yet! It seemed like people had really started treating him like trash when Alyx ran off. Probably hadn’t helped, saying anything about that damned hallucination of a kidnapper in black armor. He grumbled to himself as he stumbled towards his battered pick-up truck and fished around in the bed for the pint of vodka he had bought that morning. Taking a healthy swig, he sighed, happily as false warmth spread through his body. Screw that place, he thought. Drinks were cheaper out here anyways. He brought the pint to his lips again.

Slowly, all around him, the parking lot lights began to dim down, slowly. The wind whistled, softly, as snow began to fall a little heavier. Shadows danced amidst the snow drifts and few cars parked nearby. Almost inaudible giggles and cackles danced along the air as one lone light was left, illuminating the truck and its owner. The night grew still and quiet, as if time had almost stopped.

“Hello Carl.” The smooth feminine voice came from in front of his truck where a beautiful woman stood, drenched in white furs. The long coat brushed along the snowy ground, but neither grew dirty or wet as she stepped. She had brought the hood up to cover her dark hair, but her bright red lips stood out on her pale face as she smiled. Her eyes glittered, unnaturally, as she tucked the hooded coat closer around her lithe body. It was Vesper Morain. “Long time, no see.”

“What the-“ He squinted and then stared gape-jawed at her. “Allie? Is that you?”

Her stumbled around to get a closer look at her and then broke out into a wide grin. “It is you! I always knew you’d come back to take care of me an-“

“Take care of you?” She barked out a laugh. “I think not. I come because of unfinished business.”

“What unfinished business?” Carl asked, growing a little concerned. Shadows began to move around them again and low cackles filled the air. He looked her up and down, quizzically. “You find yourself some rich sugar daddy that wants to marry you? Well, I ain’t signing for no divorce!”

She laughed again. “You are almost a waste of time, Carl. That is, until I remember what you did to Alyx.”

“Alyx? That little brat ran off an-“ Carl jumped as he felt something brush against his leg. Looking down he saw a shadow squirm away into the night. “What the hell was that?”

When he looked back up, Vesper had moved so that she was right in front of him. He back up in surprise. He hadn’t even heard her move. She reached out for him and he took a few steps back. “What the hell is goin’ on here, Allie?”

Her face grew cold as the snow began to whip around them. “If there was any gods in this world or any other you will burn in seven layers of hell for what you put Alyx and I through. I’d kill you, but I’d not waste time for such a taint on my soul. Rest assured, you will be punished for your wrongs in this lifetime!”

“You’re crazy, Allie! Crazy!” Carl backed against his truck and nearly shrieked as another shadowy thing touched him. He moved to bat it away and cried out when the creature giggle at him. Lunging for the door handle of his truck, he struggled to get inside. Slowly more and more of the shadowy creatures began to surround him, some even atop his truck cab. All were cackling and giggling, hissing his name against the wind. Screaming, Carl jerked his door open, reaching for the pistol he kept in the seat. He spun around and there was nothing there.

Waving the gun about, shakily, he looked for Vesper and the shadow things, but found nothing. The snow had stopped again and everything was calm. No longer was his name being whispered and even the wind had stopped blowing. He took a deep breath and lowered the pistol. He dug for his abandoned pint, needing the alcohol to settle his nerves after such an encounter. As he raised the bottle to his lips a gloved hand reached out to snatch it away.

“Remember me, Carl?” Jareth was at his side, smiling wickedly. “I told you I’d be back.”

The shadow creatures returned, and pounced on their victim before he could even scream. In half a heartbeat, time started again. It found Carl Gideon, screaming in madness, under his pickup truck, and the bartenders calling the police to removing him from the premise.

* * *

Exactly three days before the wedding, Jaron returned. Late that night, Telyn had wandered to the kitchen for a drink when she discovered Jaron there, well into what looked like his fourth piece of chocolate cake. She froze at the door and took him in. She almost didn’t recognize him.

His hair had grown quite long and was braided down his back and he hosted a full dark beard. From head to toe, he was covered in thick wool garments and even hosted fingerless gloves. His snow covered boots had left puddle across the marble floor and he even still had snowflakes in his hair. When she entered the room, he swallowed his mouthful of milk and wiped one sleeve across his mouth.

“’Ello, Telyn.”

“Jaron?” Telyn blinked and her eyes widened. “Where have you been?”

He shrugged and returned his attention to the cake before him. “Above.”

“What did you do there?” Telyn sat down at the table across from him and watched him wolf down the cake.

Jaron shrugged again. “Stuff.”

Telyn slid the piece of cake away from him. “What kind of stuff, Jaron? Everyone’s been worried sick.”

Jaron frowned at her interference with his eating and sighed. “Manly stuff… Now, gimme my cake. I’m hungry. It takes a lot of energy to cross the worlds.”

She slid the cake back to him and he resumed attacking the confection with gusto. Lacing her fingers under her chin, she studied him, intently. When he neared finishing his slice, she wordlessly cut him another, and continued to watch him.

“Your brother’s wedding is in three days.”

Jaron paused and collected his thoughts. “How long was I gone?”

“At least three weeks… Maybe more, but no one was really sure when you left.” Telyn poured herself a glass of milk and refilled Jaron’s. “How long were you Above?”

He shrugged. “Long enough to sort myself out I suppose.”

She nodded and pointed at his face. “You have chocolate in your beard, Jaron.”

He wiped at his beard, absently, and resumed eating. “Roland got into your garters yet?”

She blushed. “Jaron!”

“He’s only snogged you then.” Jaron laughed and winked at her. “He’s losing his touch. If it were me, I’d already taken you for a tumble in the stables.”

“You are a toad.” Telyn stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. 

He chuckled and stretched in his chair. “Three days, huh? Boy do I have good timing or what?”

“Or what? Everyone is in a tizzy over you! You’ll be lucky if your grandmother doesn’t slap you in irons.” Telyn giggled. “She’s mad, but Sarah is _furious_! You are supposed to present her as the Bride Queen at the ceremony.”

Jaron scratched under his chin thoughtfully. “Oh, yeah… I did say I would do that didn’t I? I suppose I could make an appearance then.”

Telyn gave him a sour look and laughed again. “Roland promised me that you were a lot of fun.”

“I can be… Sometimes.” Jaron rose and stretched his lithe form. “Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

Telyn shrugged. “Not really. Although, sparks flew out of your tower window last Tuesday. Jareth checked it out and said that you had some spell cooking up there.”

“Sparks?” Jaron frowned. “It’s not supposed to do that.”

“That’s what Jareth said. What are you brewing?”

“Booze, mostly.”

“Seriously.”

He shrugged. “Nothing important.”

“Liar.”

“Pest. Go back to bed. I’ve got to get some rest before Trog comes barreling in here tomorrow.” Jaron left the girl and transported himself to his quarters.

Everything was as he left it. Clothing scattered, cauldron bubbling under Fiametta’s care, and fairies playing in his bed. A weak smile came to his lips as he crossed to his private bath. When he emerged he was clean. He collapsed face first into bed and was asleep within seconds. Slowly, fairies began to dance over his scarred skin and untangle his long hair.

* * *

Alyx was not surprised when all the roads leading to the Labyrinth were full of guests for the Goblin King’s Wedding. Their caravan of camels and Arabian horses from the desert was not nearly the oddest sight traveling for the King’s wedding. Twice they met with travelers that hosted wagons that were crystal pools for the selkies and mer-people, traveling inland for the nuptials. Morven’s friend turned out to be the Grand Vizier to the Pharaoh of Ha-Neul, Tehuti Heket. The pirate captain had not been kidding about how many children the man had either. Alyx counted at least twenty of his offspring in their entourage and was assured that many more awaited them back in Ha-Neul. Tehuti had pronounced her his most welcome guest and she rode to the wedding upon her own dancing Arabian mare. Her shoes had changed her appearance to that of a willowy and dusky skinned maiden. Her garb was that of Egyptian fashion with darkly kohled eyes and a straight white dress, trimmed in gold. She appeared barefoot and bracelets dangled from her ankles.

As they rode through the gates to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, Alyx reveled in seeing her old home again. The castle gleamed with the lights of a million fairies, all there to enjoy the festivities. The streets were awash with celebrating goblins and many of the little maniacs had already passed out from drinking too much. Fairies danced in Alyx’s short straight hair as they were led to the hedge maze, where the wedding was to be held. Jareth’s family was there already, greeting guests with happy smiles. Alyx made sure to avoid these greeting lines and quickly found herself a place to watch the ceremony unnoticed.

* * *

Sarah peered out from her tent over the growing crowd, becoming more and more nervous as the minutes to her wedding counted down. Jora patted her shoulder, comfortingly.

“Nervous yet?” Jora wrinkled her nose in amusement.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I’m afraid I’ll trip over my dress or something horrid like that.” Sarah chuckled and dropped the flap to the tent. “I was also wondering if Alyx came. Jareth had an invitation sent to her.”

“Even if she does show up, there’s no telling what she’d look like.” Jora replied.

“True. She has gotten mighty crafty these days.” Sarah sunk down into a pillowed chair and scratched under Ashe’s feathery chin. “You know I still find it hard to believe this is really happening sometimes? I mean who would have ever thought that I would have ended up marrying the King of the Goblins?”

“Yes, we were all quite concerned at once ourselves.” Jora laughed. “At one time we were convinced the two of you would never mend your relationship.”

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be the last time I set fire to something of his.”

Both girls burst into laughter as the many garden fairies voices rose in a crescendo.

“Oh, dear, come now Lady Sarah!” Abby burst through into the tent. “It’s nearly time an’ you haven’t even got your crown on yet!”

* * *

The rise in the voice of the fairies peaked Alyx’s interest and she tore her gaze from the diverse crowd and toward the raise dais where a cleric waited. Alyx was surprised to see that the cleric was King Theoden with a beaming smile. Jareth took his place before the crowd next to Theoden, his smile nearly as broad as the other king’s own. Even Alyx had to admit how dapper Jareth looked in his suit of silver. The top was tightfitting long tunic that was clasped across his lithe chest with silver clasps designed with his royal emblem. The top one was attached to a v shaped chain mail sash that draped over both shoulders. Underneath that he wore his typical dark breeches and matching calf boots. His royal medallion was at his forehead in a thick silver crown that was partially hidden in his wild silver and blonde hair. He seemed his confident self, but little did Alyx know that the Goblin King was the most nervous he had been since he was a mere lad amongst the marble halls in Merial.

Though, as King, Jareth was used to presiding over larger crowds than even this, he felt their stares stifling as a million impossible scenarios rifled through his paranoid brain. What if Sarah were to reject him again? What if she had already fled? Did she truly wish to marry him and be his queen? What if she were to change her mind? He had not angered her lately, had he? What if he had and she already set the hedges ablaze? He discretely scanned his eyes over the restored hedge mazes, looking for the briefest wisp of smoke.

“Don’t forget to breathe, son.” Theoden spoke lowly, only for Jareth’s benefeit. “Don’t be nervous.”

Jareth gave the older king a scoff. “I am not at the least.”

“Liar. You look like the white stag caught in lantern light.”

Jareth was not able to retort because at that moment, two tittering dryads pulled open the flaps of the tent and Jaron led Sarah out into the sunshine towards her soon-to-be husband. His breath caught in his throat. By the Gods, she was radiant.

Sarah was fairly glowing in a lacy and layered empire gown that shimmered like the moon with each step she took. The skirt was full and moved about her body like clouds. She wore the catskin of Queen Allerleirauh over her pale shoulders and her sleeves nearly scraped the ground. Her informal crown glinted in the fading sunlight, but her bright eyes remained on her groom ahead. She gave Jareth a warm and loving smile as they approached the dias. With less theatrics than Jareth had expected, his brother relinquished the Queen Consort Jaron merely pressed one chaste kiss upon her cheek and gave the future Goblin Queen a reassuring smile. With that, the Goblin Prince melted back within the other nobles. It was obvious that he did not desired any added attention to himself on this day.

“You are _extraordinary_, my love.” Jareth whispered to Sarah and was delighted to see a lovely blush creep across her cheeks.

“I love you.” Sarah returned, her smile widening.

Jareth and Sarah turned to face Theoden and the Grassland King began to speak loudly over the crowd. “Know now, King Jareth and Lady Sarah, before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the foundation of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle, you are not only declaring you intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, both of our Sovereign Courts of the Seelie and Unseelie, but you also speak that intent to the very Gods and wild magics that guide our existence in this Underground. The promises made today and ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul’s growth. Tell me, King Jareth and Lady Sarah, do you still seek to enter this ceremony?”

Jareth and Sarah turned to face each other to cross and clasp both their hands together. The pair spoke their reply in tandem. “Yes, we seek to enter.”

Theoden produce the first ribbon and began to bind their hands. “The first binding is thus made with red, symbolic of Fire, so that your love may always be bright and passionate.”

Swiftly, he produced another and continued. “The second binding is thus made with yellow, symbolic of light, so that your love may be a beacon of hope to those in sorrow.”

Finally, came the third. “The third binding is thus made with silver, symbolic of wisdom, so that your union may be filled with wise choices.”

Theoden clasped their bound hands in his own. “The role already taken by the song that your hearts share shall now be strengthened by the vows you take. All things of the material world eventually return to the earth, unlike the bond and the connection your spirits share, which is destined to ascend to the heavens. May you be forever as one in the passion and fire of you. Speak your vows to one another and complete the binding.

Sarah began, her voice soft and sweet. “You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.”

“You cannot command me, for I am a free person.” Jareth replied, his voice firm and strong against the pounding of his heart. “But I shall serve you in those ways you require. And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”

“I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning.” Sarah returned, squeezing his hands gently.

“I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, And the first drink from my cup.” Jareth felt lost in her emerald eyes.

“I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances.”

“This is my wedding vow to you…” 

“This is a marriage of equals…” Sarah finished, her voice nearly breaking.

Theoden produced a delicate tiara, styled much like Jareth’s royal medallion and rested it upon Sarah’s bowed head gently. It had obviously been fashioned to wear with her informal crown, because both pieces went together perfectly. 

“It is with great honor I present The King of the Goblins, Jareth Antares Sindhe and his Goblin Queen, Sarah Lenora Sindhe! Now go on and kiss the girl already!”

Jareth grinned and leaned in to capture Sarah’s lips with his in a passionate kiss the congregation erupted with sounds of joy. From the hedges the fairies voices raised in a beautiful crescendo and bright magical fireworks exploded in the skies above them. Alyx clapped as enthusiastically as anyone there and nearly laughed aloud when she heard Jaron’s shrill whistles and whoops of joy over the crowd.

The guests were then led into the ballroom of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City where a grand reception began. As she roamed the crowded room, Alyx saw her mother once, but avoided her easily in the throng of Underground denizens. The newlyweds were surrounded by well-wishers, so Alyx stood back, waiting for her chance to approach the couple. She turned her gaze towards the couples waltzing across the dance floor and felt a pang of familiar memories. It was as if it were only yesterday that she and Jaron had danced like them in the ballroom of Merial. Her eyes nearly blurred when she realized _he_ was there.

_Jaron_.

She could barely see them amongst the crowd, but the Goblin Prince was dancing with a beautiful Fae girl in a flowing red sari. Jaron leaned in to whisper in the beauty’s ear and she laughed, swatting at the smirking prince with one bejeweled hand. His grin widened as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, marking him the red rouge from her lips. Alyx’s heart fell a little when she realized that woman must be his wife-to-be. Tearing her gaze from the pair, Alyx moved as far from the dance floor as she could, hoping that soon she could slip through Sarah and Jareth’s receiving line and be gone from the place.

* * *

Cursing at her ill luck, Vesper limped from the reception to a curtain covered doorway. She had tripped and snapped off one of the heels of her shoes. She braced one hand against the wall and slipped out of the broken footwear. She sighed, happily, and prepared to return to the crowd. Suddenly, someone tugged Vesper into the darkness of a curtained doorway and clapped a hand over her mouth. “Shhhh… Don’t scream or I’ll cut you.”

A blade flashed before her eyes and fear shot through her.

“The punishment for defection within the Unseelie Court is death, you know… And I am the Queen of Air and Darkness’s Knight of Death.” A smooth voice was hot in her ear. “Our Queen is not pleased that you left us, Vesper, and I miss stalking your lovely presence in the corridors. I should slit your throat as I hold you here, but I have come with a bargain for you this day. You shall answer my questions and I shall let you live.”

Vesper felt the blade trail down her body and she shuddered.

“Now, since I can’t trust you to have a civilized conversation with me in this castle, I shall make this rather simple. I am going to ask you a series of questions and you are going to shake your head, yes or no. Do you understand?”

She tentatively nodded against his hand.

“Good. I am searching for a valuable Our Queen requires. One that you may know the location of… The Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince? Where is she? Do you know?”

Vesper shook her head. 

“Ah, but, Vesper, I think you might be lying.” He tightened his grip against her and she felt the blade at her neck. “Little buzzing bees told me a few secrets about _you_, _Allie Gideon_.”

Vesper tensed in his grip and she felt his chuckle, deep in his throat.

“Yes… I know who you are. The Girl… She is your flesh and blood, yes? Daughter dearest? Do not bother lying, I can see the striking resemblance. I shall ask again… Do you know where she is?”

Tears came to Vesper’s eyes as she shook her head, violently.

“Of course not. Had a bit of a falling out, didn’t you? Leaving the poor tot to suffer under the fists of her drunkard father didn’t make her mommy’s little girl, did it? Highly unlikely, she’ll come crying home to mommy these days…” He used the tip of the blade and parted the curtain so that they looked out over the wedding reception. “But _they_ were her friends… She’ll not miss this for all the fire grass in Qadira… She will be here for the wedding, yes? Did you see her here?”

Vesper froze in his arms. There were many unfamiliar faces at the wedding, many people she did not know. It had crossed her mind that, perhaps, one of the beautiful ladies or even some of the more feminine men, were her daughter in one of her many clever disguises. She could have passed the girl a million times today and not known.

“You are unsure. Let me elaborate. Did she make herself known to you tonight by sight or actions?”

Vesper shook her head.

“I see. The Goblin Prince has returned, I see. He will seek her out if she is here.” He closed the curtain again and breathed in her ear. ”Thank you, Lady Moraine, for your compliance.”

His hand fell from her mouth, but before she could scream, the other hand clamped a sweet smelling cloth over her nose and mouth. The world began to blur and Vesper crumpled into a heap in his arms. He rested the lady in the doorway and left a spilled chalice near her upturned hand. Once he was done posing her, it looked only as if the lady had had a bit too much to drink and passed out in the first place she sat. He smiled and moved to rejoin the crowd.

* * *

Alyx was beginning to think that she would never get to talk to Jareth and Sarah at this rate. It seemed like there was a never ending line of nobility that blocked her chances to approach the pair. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, heavily. She did not feel like staying all night at this particular party.

“Your disguises are getting better, you know.” A warm voice whispered in her ear and she spun to find a smirking Jaron at her side. He did not look at her, but merely watched the crowd with feigned interest. “Though, I do believe that I would know you in any disguise that you took.”

In an attempt to still her racing heart, she took a deep breath. “Hello, Jaron.”

He was dashingly handsome in the dark blue and silver suit he wore. Even his leather boots were the same dramatic blue as the coat. Trimmed and stitched in silver, the coat stopped short at his waist and boasted a high collar. His hair was much longer than when she had seen him last and he wore it neatly plaited down his back. Wisps of bangs framed his face and his face hosted a beard. The beard was long and had been braided, but what she suspected were fairy fingers. Even though he now boasted facial hair, Alyx saw the scar at his lip. He was not wearing glamour over his scars anymore and he somehow seemed older than when they had shared their last night together. Perhaps older was not the term, but instead, seasoned. She had heard whispers that he had disappeared for some time in the Above and it showed.

“Hello… Thisbe was it? Of the House Heket?” He looked her up and down, taking in her simple dress. “This guise suits you. Quite beautiful, unassuming to most all, except me of course.”

“Not nearly so beautiful as your lovely dance partner. Is she the lucky bride-to-be?” Alyx tossed out casually.

“Siddhi?” Jaron’s eyes glanced about for the girl in the sari he had danced with earlier. His eyes narrowed as he realized that Alyx had already been watching him for some time that night. “And if she was? Do you approve?”

“I suppose.” Alyx feigned indifference. “She’s pretty enough.”

“And _entirely_ out of my league.” Jaron grinned at Alyx’s shocked look and shrugged. “Siddhi is to be the next Maharani of Qadira. A lowly Goblin Prince is _hardly_ a suitable match for her, even if I’m a High Prince at Merial. I might have a chance for her sixth youngest sister Pavi, but she’s a bit young to be thinking about marriage. I would have to spend nearly a century betrothed to her before she was of age for marriage…”

“Oh.” Alyx could feel her cheeks turning red at her ignorance of nobility lineage.

“Siddhi and I are old school mates as a matter-of-fact.” He gestured at the crowd. “Would you care to take another guess as to who my would-be wife is? Perhaps Oriana the Elfish Princess of Fin Bheara? Or perhaps Lady Hiolaire, the daughter of the Duke of Nevan Island?”

She shot him a foul look and hissed. “Is this a game to you?”  
“No, but it has kept you talking to me, hasn’t it?” Jaron eyes sparkled. “I do enjoy when you actually talk to me.”

Her frown grew. “You are pestering me.”

“No… I believe I am trying to do what mortals call ‘creating tiny talks’.”

Alyx tried to fight the grin that rose to her lips and she snickered into her hand at him. “No. You are ‘making small talk’, Jaron.”

“That’s precisely what I said. ‘Tiny talks’.” He gave her a small smile. “Would it kill you to speak to me, Alyx? Would a few words cut so deep?”

“Sometimes, I believe it just might.” Alyx hated the words the moment they left her lips, but she hated the look on Jaron’s face worse. He recovered, quickly, and gave her a bitter smile.

“Then by all means, my lady… I’ll take my leave of you.”

Before she could move, he disappeared into the crowd. Her unspoken apology died on her lips and her heart dropped. Fighting at the tears in her eyes, she decided that it high time that she took her leave as well. Dodging and weaving through the reveling courtiers, she approached where Sarah and Jareth. Upon her arrival, she gave a graceful curtsy to the Goblin King and Queen.

“My most sincere congratulations on such a happy day, Your Highnesses. One could not have been privy to anything as beautiful as today.” Alyx recited in her best Goblinese. “I am called Thisbe of the House Heket.”

“Thisbe of the House Heket?” Jareth repeated, racking his brain for any knowledge of this new noble. “I knew that the House Heket was a rather large one, but I believed that I knew all of Vizier Tehuti’s children…”

“Well, there are so many of us, Sire.” Alyx gave him her best smile. “My father can scarcely remember us all.”

“Yes, but-“ Jareth started.

Sarah cut in. “It was wonderful for you all to have traveled so far to be here today. Thank you for being part of such a wonderful day.”

Surprising even herself, Alyx reached out and took Sarah’s hand into hers to squeeze, gently. Sarah gave her a bit of shocked look and a confused smile.

In the lowest voice she could manage without tears, Alyx said. “You look beautiful, Sarah… I’m so happy for you two.”

“Thank you. I-“ Sarah paused, staring at the strange girl before her and her eyes brightened as it suddenly hit her who she really was. “Oh, my…”

Alyx realized Sarah knew and released her hand, quickly. “You must excuse me. It is quite a long trip home and I mus-“

“Nonsense.” Jareth cut in, firmly. He had tutored many of Tehuti’s children and knew that the strange girl was not the man’s flesh and blood. It was only when she had taken Sarah’s hands that he had realized it was his former ward before him. “You must stay for this, my dear _Thisbe_. As a favor to an old friend?”

Alyx’s eyes narrowed on the Goblin King and she frowned. “Really, I couldn’t-“

“You could!” Sarah cut in, beaming. “As my distinguished guest!” Sarah dropped her voice to a whisper. ‘_Please_ stay! You could stay the night here at the castle and-“

“I’ll stay for the festivities, but not a moment more.” Alyx replied, firmly.

“Might we have a moment, Lady? It will be worth twice the breath.” Jareth pleaded with Alyx with his eyes. She nodded and he lowered his voice to a mere whisper. “There are ill plans afoot for you. You-“

“Isn’t there always, Goblin King?” Alyx retorted, her voice barely above a hiss, as she looked about, warily. “I am only the most sought after woman in the entire Underground. It probably doesn’t help that you’re drawing attention to me right now!“

“_Please_…” Sarah started. “Your mother, she-“

“Came crying to you because daughter dearest wants nothing to do with her? I’ll have nothing to do with _Vesper Morain_.” Alyx said the name like it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“She came to the Goblin Kingdom for sanctuary. She has defected from the Darkling Court and she brought with her Mab’s plans for _you_!” Jareth replied, harshly. “That vile witch means to let the Swamp Hag sacrifice you in the Plains of Crom Cruach. The hag wants your blood to restore her youth!”

“Big whoop. Mab’s wanted me wasted for years.” Alyx shrugged. “I’ll just hide. I’ve always been good at that.”

“You misunderstand me. Mab has gone mad since you took Jaron from her. She will stop at nothing now to get her revenge. She plans for your death even now. They have reawakened the Plains and spoken of the old magic. It may be a very wide Underground, but she has ears far and eyes even farther. Eventually, she will find you an-“

“And I will save myself, Jareth. I have no need a prince on a white horse.” Alyx replied, her voice hiding how shaken she was by the news he bore.

“And I do not intend to be one again! If you will not accept my help, please be wary, child. The Darkling Court has many nefarious ways of achieving the Queen’s goals.” His face fell. “I was a failure as your guardian before, but-“

“Hey.” She stopped him with one gentle hand on his arm and she gave him a warm smile. “I’m a big girl, Jareth. I outwit her once and I can do it again. Hell, if I can save a Goblin Prince, I can do anything, right?” Standing on her tip-toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Congrats. You both look so happy.”

“An’ I’ve never seen a lass from Ha-Neul look so _unhappy_!” A booming Scottish voice cut in and Roland was suddenly at her side, holding her to him, tightly. “Might I steal this delicate lil’ desert flower from ya for a dance, cousin?”  
“Steal away.” Jareth waved one hand and smirked at Alyx’s glare of annoyance. “Anything to delay her departure.”

“Delightful!” Roland grinned and the next thing Alyx knew, he was twirling her around the dance floor. He gave her a knowing look as they spun about. “Ya won me ten quid from Jaron today, ya know… He dinna expect ya to show up as a woman. ‘Specially not a pretty one.”

She scoffed. “Listen, Roland, I really can’t stay-”

“’Course ya can.” Roland spun her around again. “I’ll even get ya an armed escort home if ya like. An’ I ‘appen to know a certain Goblin Prince who looks rather smashin’ all dolled up in his fancy armor.”

She frowned. “Roland, that’s not funny.”

“Who’s tryin’ to be funny? I’m dead serious, lass. I’ll see the pair of ya married if it kills us three.”

“He’s marrying someone else, remember?” Alyx replied, bitterly.

It was Roland’s turn to frown. “Now, Alyx, I donna know what Jaron told ya at Yule, but-“

“He told me enough, Roland.”

“Lass, it’s not a bit like what ya think. The boy’s mad with jealously for ya!” Roland drew in close and whispered. “Canna ya feel his eyes burnin’ on us right now? Any minute, he’s gonna cut in an-“

“Fly off towards Goodfellow Glen?” Alyx asked and pointed along the skyline.

“What?!” Roland released her for a moment to scan the horizon but saw no signs of Jaron in the skies. When he looked back to Alyx, she was gone. He frowned. “Sly little minx, innit she?”  
Upon making her escape from Roland, Alyx weaved her way through the crowd, pausing only once to steal a glass of wine from a passing waiter and down in quickly. Another waiter passed and she set the empty glass on his tray, gracefully, as she moved onwards. Within moments, she was at the outskirts of the crowd and she watched the party for a moment from the shadows of the pillars. Jareth was twirling Sarah around the dance floor and the Goblin Queen was laughing in delight. The sight brought a smile to Alyx’s face and she sighed, happily.

“It’s enough to make you almost believe in happily-ever-after.” She said, quietly, and turned away to make her way towards the entrance of the castle. As soon as she reached the stables where they had taken her horse, she heard a soft noise behind her. Her hand strayed to her thigh, where she had a short curved dagger strapped. Drawing it, she spun around to face the noise and found Jaron watching her, a bemused look upon her face.

She frowned. “You nearly scared me to death! I almost gutted you!”

“Doubtful. I’ve very quick on my feet and even better off of them.” Jaron remarked, dryly. “I thought you should know that the moment you left Roland on the dance floor, my brother took the liberty of bogging your horse.”

She scowled. “I ought to poke him in the eye!”

“Use your words, darling. They cut much deeper.”

Alyx winced. “Jaron, I’m sorry about earlier. I-“

“Apology accepted.” Jaron cut her off with the wave of one hand. “Would it be too forward of me to offer a solution to your transportation problems?”

Alyx sheathed her dagger with a sigh and threw up her hands. “Offer away. I’m out of ideas.”

“A trade perhaps? I just so happen to have, in my possession, one of the fastest steeds in all the Underground… And I would be willing to trade you a ride home on said mount for something of equal value.”

“Jaron, I have nothing to trade you for a horse. All I have are the shoes on my feet and my dagger.”

“A kiss then?” He asked as he moved closer to her, almost touching her. His mismatched eyes caught her and she swallowed hard at the unreadable look there. She willed her nerves against how he made her feel

“A kiss for a horse, huh?” Alyx raised one eyebrow, critically. “Show me the horse first.”

“Well played, little one.” Jaron chuckled and stepped back from her. “Follow me… I relieved your mount of your possessions before Jareth bogged it. It’s all here.”

He led her inside the nearest building, where a sleek black horse was waiting and already saddled. The prancing beast hosted a long and wild mane and bright yellow eyes. Jaron stepped up and took the reigns from the post and offered them out to her. When she attempted to take them, he snatched them back and wagged one finger at her.

“Nuh-uh… Do we have a trade?”

Giving him her sweetest smile, Alyx leaned over to kiss him on his bearded cheek, chastely. “Your kiss, Your Majesty. Now give me my horse.”

“That was no real kiss, madam, but well met.” Jaron slapped the reigns in to her hands. Jaron paused and gave her a very serious look. “Alyx, the fairy folk have brought me ill news from-“

“Yeah, I’ve heard… I’m next up on the sacrificial block.” Alyx replied, bitterly. “Apparently, I’m the newest breakthrough in youth and magical restoration for the Fae.”

“This is no joke, Alyx.” Jaron put his hands on her shoulder and shook her slightly, trying to make his words sink in. “Mab is _insane_. _Absolutely_ and _utterly_ insane. Seven long years with that witch made it all too clear. She will do anything to see your blood spilt to the last drop. Even if it means giving one of her most dangerous courtiers the power to usurp her.”

“What do you mean? What dangerous-“

“The Dowager Queen of Air and Darkness. The Swamp Hag, Zefiryn Nightshayde… Her plans are far darker than Mab’s. She wants your blood and she will take it all if she can. You are in grave danger.”

She frowned. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I can-“

“Yes, yes, yes… I agree. You do a very good job of taking care of yourself these days, but one never knows when they might need a bit of help.” Looking about, suspiciously, Jaron reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. He pressed a small object in her hand. “Take this and keep it close!”

It was a tiny skeleton key, mostly unremarkable and scuffed, but it dangled from a delicate silver chain. She gave him a quizzical look. “What is-“

“Look, I know that half the damned time all we do is scream at one another, but I’ll die before I’ll see you hurt. Just consider the key a kinda escape route, right? Use that key in any normal door and it will open to my tower in the Goblin City.” Jaron put the necklace on her and tucked it under her dress. “Like my tower it is covered in heavy enchantments… It will only work for _you_ alone. No other hand can open the door to the tower. Keep it safe and close… Always.”

“Jaron, I-“

Without any further words, he draping a heavy cloak around her shoulders, covering her head with the hood. Then he was lifting her into the saddle and getting her ready to ride. Once he had her situated, he slapped the reigns into her hands.

His voice was raw when he finally spoke to her. “She’ll not touch you. All you need to do is say your right words, Alyx, and she’ll not touch you. I swear it.”

“Thank you, Jaron.” Alyx said, truthfully, as she reigned in the dancing horse.

He nodded as he adjusted the saddle, but didn’t reply.

“Jaron… What I said, earlier. I really didn’t-“

Jaron cut her off, abruptly. “This isn’t any _mere_ horse I have sat you upon. He is a pooka, but don’t let that scare you. No more loyal a subject will you find in all the Underground than old Brohm here. He’ll take you straight home and, depended upon where you rest that pretty head these days he shall likely have you there well before midnight.”

“Jaron-“

“Hold on tight.” Jaron leaned forward to whisper in the pooka’s ear and with a snort the creature took off into the night.

The air was nearly sucked from Alyx’s chest as they sped through the night. Closing her eyes tightly, she wrapped her fingers into Brohm’s thick main and buried her face in it for good measure. All at once the howling wind around them stopped and Alyx could breathe again. Her whole body trembling, she slowly opened one eye to find that they had indeed stopped. They were just outside the Labyrinth and facing the Enchanted Wood.

“Right then! Where too, missus?” Brohm’s happy-go-lucky voice startled her and he turned his sulfurous eyes on her.

“E-excuse me?”

“Which way we headed?” The pooka tossed his mane, impatiently. “We ain’t got all night, you know.”

“I guess… I guess that I need to go home.” Alyx stumbled over her words, still a bit befuddled by the ride. “It’s south.”

“All righty! South then!” The pooka pranced, delighted to have a direction. “Take a deep breath before, it might help.”

“Wha-“

Brohm took off into the night again, and if it had not been for Alyx’s grip on his mane, she would have fallen from the saddle. Then the whirlwind of movement stopped and Alyx gasped for breath.

“How far south?” Brohm asked, surveying their new location, somewhere deep within in the Wood.

“Hold on a second!” Alyx wheezed. “I can’t breathe!”

“Oh, well, I told ya to take a deep breath before I got running.” Brohm sounded a little irritated. “’Any fool knows ya can’t catch yer breath on the back of a pooka.”

“Do we have to go so fast? I don’t even know where we are!”

“Prince Jaron told me to fly fast to get you home safe and I intend of doin’ just that, missus.” The pooka responded, firmly. “Prince’s orders, you know. Not many pookas ‘ave the privilege of serving our Goblin Prince in such important matters. Can ya imagine me mum’s face when I tell her that her little Brohmmie escorted The Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince home at His Highness’s request! Such an honor! She’ll think twice ‘bout calling me a worthless bag of glue, I’ll tell ya that much!”

Alyx gave the creature a wry smile. “I don’t wanna burst your bubble or anything, but I’m no one special.”

Brohm snorted and stamped one foot, hard. “No one special, she says! Listen to her… And they say the Fae ain’t modest. I’ll tell ya, missus, there ain’t a fairy, imp, goblin, or sprite who will agree with ya there, this pooka included!”

“Whatever you say, Brohm.” She smiled and studied their surroundings. “Now, where are we?”

“We left Wesh a mile behind us, heading south.” Brohm supplied, helpfully.

“Across the Rune river and north west of Honah Lee there’s an old Keep in the forest-“

“Oh, yeah I gotcha! I’ve ran by there a million times! Breathe deep, missus!”

This time Alyx was a little more prepared and sucked in a deep breath before he began to run. She squeezed her watering eyes shut as the wind howled around them. Suddenly, he came to a stop before her keep.

“Huh, almost missed it in the dark.” Brohm whistled, happily. “Here ya are, missus. Safe and sound, you are!”

Alyx slid from the pooka’s back onto shaking legs, nearly falling to the ground. Brohm turned his head to look at her, quizzically.

“All right there, missus?”

She nodded, shakily, and patted his neck. “Yes. Thank you for bringing me home, Brohm.”

“A pleasure, and an honor. Old Brohmie’s gonna be pretty popular back in the Labyrinth after tonight, I’ll tell ya!”

“Would you like me to make you a place in the stable for the rest of the night?”

“Ah, thanks, but no need! This was just a hop and a skip for me tonight. Besides, I’m to return to the Goblin City an’ let Prince Jaron know you got home safe. Them’s orders.” He nickered once as she unloaded her things.

“Goodbye, Brohm. Be careful.” She stroked his long nose.

“Of course, missus.” Like a blur, he was gone into the night.

Alyx gathered her things and headed inside of the warm keep to tell Morven about her adventure at the wedding. As she guessed, he didn’t take the news of Mab and Zefiryn seeking her out very well. Almost immediately, he was packing their bags to take her back to the sea and its many hidden islands.

“Oh, quit being a worry wart.” Alyx replied as she kicked off her glass slippers and her gown disappeared to reveal a simple and comfortable pair of loose pants and shirt. Pulling her long dark hair, haphazardly into a knot at the top of her head, she began to calmly unpack the bags that he was packing.

“Oy! Unloadin’ ain’t helpin’, Alyx!” Morven replied, firmly, and threw a handful of her clothes back in her pack. “If they be out fer yer blood, then our best bet be gettin’ our arses to the Merrow Wind an’ headin’ fer the high seas.”

“Morven, we are not going to go running to the ship just because a few fairies are gossiping about-“

“A few fairies? Before ya even got here I’ve had three banshees, one Dullahan, six sprites, and one _very lost_ Gancanagh come by and tell me the same bloody thing. Them witches are out to make ya dead, lass! Real dead!” Morven grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a small shake. “Yer not safe on the mainland anymore. Listen, I know ya don’t like them royals, but the Goblin King sent me a scry before ya got home an-“

“Wait…” Alyx frowned. “You’ve been talking to Jareth?”

“Hear me out, lass. They found yer mum, knocked out stone-cold at the party. She’s alright, but they think it was one o’ Mab’s men … Looking fer ya.”

Alyx’s eyes widened a little bit. “Tonight? At the wedding?”

Morven nodded, grimly. “There be a lot of nasty critters in the employ of the Darkling Court an’ not one is to be taken lightly. Now I’m all fer protectin’ ya, lassie, but I’ll be needin’ more than one of me to take on the whole of the Darkling Court. I’ll need Krollin an’ Quigli an’ the lads on the ship… Ya get what I’m sayin’?”

Alyx moved out of his grip. “I’ll not let them die for me, Morven.”

“You’d be bloody stupid to try an’ stop ‘em, lass!” Morven argued. “Any one o’ ‘em would take a cold iron blade fer ya an-“

“No! I’ll not let them die for me! No one else is going to get hurt over me.” Alyx stamped her tiny foot, hard. “And I’ll be damned if I let that witch and her Hag send me running away with my tail tucked between my legs. I deserve a happily-ever-after, Bog dammit!”

Morven chuckled at the feisty woman before him and chucked her under the chin. “Aye, that ya do… That ya do. So, ya won’t be comin’ to sea with me then?”

“I’m not running away.” Alyx crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s not running… It’s evasive manuverin’ of a quick sort.” Morven argued. “’Sides, I miss ‘avin ya as me First Mate. Krollin be a fine steward, but you drink more than he does an’ yer a better card player.”

She gave him a disapproving look. “Morven…”

“An’ we ain’t got a decent price fer fire grass in months without you threatening a bit ‘ere and there… What ya say, me bucko? Donna you miss the Merrow Wind even a bit?”

She sighed. “Of course I do, Morven-“

“Good then. It’s settled.” Morven began to throw her things back into the bag. “We’ll ride at dawn.”

Alyx sighed. “I’m not going to let some bitch and her witch make me run forever. If anything, I’ll defeat her again.”

“An’ I gots all the faith in the world in ya, lass… I really do.” Morven gave her a sad look. “But I’ll not be takin’ any chances on yer life.”

“Morven, whisking me away on the Merrow Wind isn’t going to solve this. I can’t spend eternity running away.” Alyx replied. “I’ve already spent far too many years running.”

“An’ what did Prince Jaron ‘ave to say ‘bout this mess?”

Alyx bristled a little. “What does his opinion matter?”

“I can see that key at yer neck lass. Everyone knows of the Goblin Prince’s Coat of Keys an’ me bein’ the bettin’ man I am, I’d wager me ship that his coat is missin’ that very key.”

“It’s only for an emergency.” Alyx’s hand went, unconsciously, to the key at her neck. “I probably won’t even need it.”

“Regardless, keep that bauble close.” Morven ordered. “The Goblin Prince donna hand out them keys lightly.”

* * *

The moment that Alyx and Brohm disappeared into the night, Jaron spun to glare at a dark shadow near the stables. His hand moved to the blade at his waist and the shadow hissed at him.

“She’s long gone, demon. Best that you be as well, before I cut your bloody head off and send it to Mab myself.” Jaron snarled, drawing his sword.

“Tell me where you sent the girl and I’ll make sure that her death an easy one.” The shadow retorted.

“Liar.”

“Our Queen of Air and Darkness will have her. Make no mistake.”

“Over my dead body.”

The shadow chuckled, evilly. “That is her intention.”

The dark shadow moved forward and slowly began to take the form of man in a swirling black cloak. He was barely a miasma held together by dark armor. Red eyes glowed under the darkness of his hood.

“Look closely, dear Prince. To see me is to know your own future. Under Queen Mab’s hand you will wither until you are but a mere Shade at her side.” 

Jaron sneered. “My will belongs to the girl and no other.”

The shadow hissed its annoyance. “Your mind will change when her blood runs red hot down my Queen’s throat.”

“If one hand is laid upon Alyx, I’ll not be held responsible for my actions… Be damned any truces held between the Courts.” Jaron warned and spat upon the ground at the shadow’s feet. “Mab will do best to remember that it is most unwise to cross a Fae with nothing left to lose.”

“My dark Queen fears no measly Goblin Prince. Would she give me leave, I would slit your blue-blooded throat where you stand.”

Thrusting out his chin with a sneer, Jaron laughed. “Take your best shot, Knight. You’ll find my blood runs more red than blue.”

Though the shadow seemed tempted by the offer, it snarled in response and took a step back.

“That’s what I thought. Now get the hell out of the Labyrinth.” Jaron sheathed his sword and turned to rejoin the festivities.

“You will not be able to keep her hidden forever, Prince Jaron.” The shadow’s voice faded as did he. “We will find her and her blood will stain the Plains of Crom Cruach.”

Jaron spun around to curse the creature, but it was long gone. Looking warily towards the direction that Alyx and Brohm had disappeared in, he begrudgingly made his way back to the castle. Avoiding the revelry, he headed straight for his tower, unnerved by how the shadow had spoken of Alyx.

* * *

In the end, nothing Morven could do or say would talk Alyx into returning with him to the sea. Before he left, he spent three days with her, reinforcing enchantments and adding new ones to the keep before he felt safe enough to leave her alone.

Hefting his pack upon one shoulder he gave her a worried look. “Now I don’t want ya runnin’ around these woods alone while I’m gone an-“

“So am I to starve and freeze to death? I have to leave _occasionally_ for supplies and firewood.” Alyx retorted. “I’ll be fine, Morven. Now get out of here and back to the Merrow Wind. You are making me want to rip my hair out.”

She began pushing his protesting form out the door and towards his waiting horse.

“Maybe it’ll be best if I just stay-“

“Oh, no you don’t. I won’t have you staying here and being underfoot and bugging the life out of me. Get back to your boat and stop worrying about me. I’ve slain a dragon remember?”

“Yeah, but a dark Queen is a might more crafty than a dragon, lass.”

Alyx huffed in frustration and pushed against him harder until they were both outside and in the chilly air.

“Now are ya sure the larder’s got enough vittles? I can’t ‘ave ya starvin’-“

“I’ll be fine!”

“An’ what ‘bout firewood? That air smells like snow again an’ I’ll bet me best set of tumblers that a blizzard be on its way.”

“I’ve survived worse blizzards in the Red Snow Northlands.”

“What ‘bout feed fer them chickens an’ that bloody cow ya insisted on? Not worth her weight in magic beans, but-“

“If you don’t go, I swear I’ll give you a case of the Stinging Hiccups that’ll make Dragon Pox feel like a head cold.” Alyx huffed, blowing strands of her dark hair out of her face.

“Fine! I’ll be man enough to admit that I know when I’m not wanted.” Morven chucked her chin with his knuckles, playfully. “You canna blame me fer worryin’, lass.”

“I’m the one who always managed to save our asses before. It’ll be a lot easier without you around to keep an eye on.” Alyx teased. “Now go on and get or else Quigli will sail off without you.”

“He wouldn’t dare.”

“He would so.”

“Pish-posh. Now, I’ll send me horse back from Honah Lee when I gets to town. ‘Sides that donna you open that door fer no one. Least not ‘til I gets back, savvy?”

“I know, I know. Don’t accept shiny red apples from crazy old crones and all that.” Alyx remarked, dryly.

“Well, that bein’ said, if a certain Goblin Prince happened to come a-knockin’ an’ bearin’ peaches-“

“Not bloody likely. I’d rather take the poison apple.” 

Dropping his pack, Morven drew the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly to him. She returned his hug as enthusiastically and buried her face in his chest.

“Ya got any problems an’ ya use that scrying mirror I gots ya. Hear me girl? I’ll be here in two flick of a badger’s tail.” 

“I know.”

“I left a good bow by the door, though I’ve seen ya shoot an’ yer near worthless, ya might catch a hare or two before the snow sets in.”

Alyx snorted as he released her from the hug. “I’m better with a sling anyways.”

“I left ya a dagger an’ sword’s as sharp as a Roc’s razor as well.”

“My axes and my sword are in oil cloth under my bed. I’ve got weapons hidden all over the keep, Morven.”

“Course ya do, lass. Learnt ya right, didn’t I?” He cleared his throat. “Ya got yer key?”

Alyx’s hand unconsciously went to the tiny key on a chain around her neck and she blushed. “I won’t be needing _that_.”

“Just the same, don’t ya go anywheres without it. Ya hear me?”

“Aye, Cap’n.” Alyx mock saluted and gave him a smirk.

“None o’ that sass there, little girl. Ya ain’t never gonna be too big fer me to take ya over me knee.” Morven shook one finger at her and gave her a wink before strapping his pack to the horse. “What’ll ya do while I’m away?”

“I’m going to study Botany with a focus on Herbalism. There is a Leshy that lives four glens over who is of the nicer sort. He gave me a few books and scrolls and I was able to make myself a little greenhouse on the roof of the keep.” Alyx replied, a matter-of-factly.

“Hrmmp… I wondered what all that bangin an’ cursin’ when ya disappeared up there was. You lookin’ to become a witch then?”

“Well, someone needs to know how make a proper antidote the next time you get yourself poisoned.” Alyx hugged her arms against the chill of the air.

Morven laughed. “Now I ain’t been poisoned in at least five years.”

“Six months ago, when you were in Havelock after you tried to cheat at dice.” Alyx replied, dryly.

“That was an overrated attempt on me life. I barely felt a thing.”

“You vomited for six days and lost feeling in the whole left side of your body for two weeks.”

“An’ look at me now. Healthy as a horse an’ fit enough to dance a jig at Cinderella’s weddin’.” Morven held out his arms with a smirk.

“Because _I_ knew to give you red seaweed and button moss.” Alyx reminded him.

“Because yer a good First Mate.” Morven buckled the last strap to his back and gave her a stern glare. “All jestin’ aside, ya keep an eye out fer yerself, lass. The Seelie Court may ‘ave rescinded their search for ya, but these ain’t the best of times to be The Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince. Stay frosty an’ since yer so hell bent on ignorin’ that key round yer pretty neck, ya need to listen close to me now. If ya even get the _little bittiest _bad feelin’ or see somethin’ odd, then ya make haste fer Honah Lee. Puff’ll not let an Unseelie touch ya in his city. Ya get yerself there an’ ya send fer me. Savvy?”

“Savvy.” Alyx nodded.

“I want yer word on it Alyx. Don’t ya try to fight yer way out of nothin’ alone. Ya run and run hard. Promise me.”

“Morven, I-“

“Belay that! Promise me!” Morven ordered.

“I promise. If anything happens, I’ll run for Honah Lee.”

Morven gave her a relieved smile and reached out to place his hands on her of her shoulders. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Now get yerself back in by that fire ‘fore ya catch the liquid lung. I’ll be back in few months and I’ll bring ya some pretties then, eh?”

She nodded, but watched him from the doorway of the keep until he was out of sight. Only then did she return to the warmth of the keep.

* * *

“What in the name of the Bog do you mean that you cannot find him?” Jareth snarled at the quivering little mass of goblins before him.

“Prince Jaron not in his tower. Prince Jaron not in the castle. Prince Jaron not in Goblin City. Prince Jaron not in Labyrinth.” One goblin with a slight lisp and a saucepan for a hat ticked off each place with one of his stubby fingers and shrugged. “He not here, Kingy.”

“Jareth they tried their best. You know how Jaron is. He’s probably run off to the Enchanted Wood.” Sarah said, calmly, from her position standing next to him. “We will just have to make Jora the Regent of the Goblin Throne until we get back from our honeymoon.”

“Sarah dear, I was hoping that perhaps by giving Jaron some responsibilities, it would encourage him to be a bit less flighty. After all, he was expressing interest in that Barony in the Highlands.”

“Jaron has about as much interest in that Barony as he does studying quantum physics.” Sarah snorted and waved the goblins away. “Thanks guys. Good try!”

“Thanks Queenie!”

Jareth gave her a disapproving look. “They once feared me, you know.”

“I think that Jora and Annibal would do a great job at taking care of this place.” Sarah ignored him and slipped her arm through his. “Besides, I already asked them, because I knew Jaron would make himself scarce once he found out about what you planned on asking him.”

Jareth gave her a shocked look. “You went over my head with this?”

“Well, I am the Queen.” Sarah teased and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“Such defiance.” Jareth huskily whispered and drew her closer to him. “Such actions against the crown must be punished.”

Sarah giggled as his lips fell upon her neck, but nearly screamed when someone else spoke.

“Did I miss out on having extra chores loaded upon me?” Jaron asked, cheerfully, clearly delighted to embarrass the newlyweds.

Jareth frowned at his brother. “Do you not have better things to do?”

“Nope.” Jaron responded with a grin and leaned against the nearest wall. “Decide where you’re spending the honeymoon yet Sarah?”

“The Genkis! I’m gonna spend all day on the beach and go swimming in the ocean!” Sarah gushed, excitedly.

“I’ve not seen the Genkis in many a year…” Jaron’s replied. “You know, I have friends there that own a spa where they wrap you in seaweed that’s been soaked in an oil made from fire grass an-“

“No, thank you. I do not wish for my bride to be so inebriated that she does not remember our honeymoon.” Jareth interjected. “Surely, you have something else on your mind, rather than asking us about our vacation plans?”

Jaron tugged at his braided beard thoughtfully. “Not that I can think of…”

Jareth groaned. “Jaron.”

“Well, now that you mention it, there was one _tiny_ thing. _Miniscule_ really and _probably_ of no concern-“

“Jaron…”

“I’m going Above.”

“When has my knowledge of your comings and goings ever stopped you from doing whatever you desired?”

“Well, I figured that since every time that I disappear you end up yelling at me for nearly giving mother a coronary, so it would be best if I told you and skip that part of my return all together. Very adult of me, isn’t it?”

Jareth cocked one eyebrow at his brother. “Indeed. And what warrants this vacation to the Above?”

“There’s a gal in Dublin who likes my beard.”

Sarah laughed and teasingly tugged on his braided chin. “It does look rather distinguishing on you. You look like your father… If Jorall was a Viking. Have you been letting your fairies braid it?”

“Yes, until they tried to weave flowers in it.” Jaron replied with a laugh.

“Enjoy your time Above with your… lady friend.” Jareth interceded. “I’ll let mother know where you ran away to this time.”

“You’re the best big brother ever.” Jaron returned, cheerfully, and turned to leave the pair. He stopped short. “Oh, there was one more thing before you leave…”

“Yes?”  
Jaron gave the pair a most mischievous grin. “Someone’s set free King Theoden’s unicorns.”

With that he disappeared and Jareth watched him fade away, nearly shaking in anger. Sarah just laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Well, we all wanted him to get back to normal!”


	4. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the other movies, video games, etc. that I reference… Sigh, but a girl can dream can’t I?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea**

It had only been a month before Alyx realized that staying at the keep by herself might not have been the best idea in the world.

Morven had been right about the oncoming blizzard because the very night he left, the darkening skies had erupted with snow. The wind howled and the temperature dropped so low that the snow began to not only build, but freeze as well. Weather like that was what made Alyx glad that the small stable for their livestock was attached to the keep and she did not have to risk getting lost out in the blizzard to feed them. The storm continued for a full week. Alyx used that time to study her new botany books and practice on her new guitar. About the time she was getting close to going stir crazy, the storm abated. She was able to bundle up in her furs to make small excursions into the Wood for supplies and fresh air. The snow was still in deep and icy drifts, so she couldn’t venture very far from the keep. None the less, it was nice to be outside again. Within a few days, she was able to fashion some snowshoes and they made it easier for her to travel further from the keep. On those trips, she was able to catch wild game to store in her larder and she often carried a basket for any odd bits of bark or moss she could find. Morven’s horse didn’t return, but she chalked it up to the foul weather.

She had been foolish to believe that.

In this time, she also made her rooftop greenhouse flourish. She had starts of many basic medical plants and even moved on to a few of the poisonous ones. Once the storm stopped, the Leshy from four glens over came to visit and was impressed with her green thumb. He suggested that she had a knack for forest magic and offered her many more seedlings to build up her herb garden. He was the one who also suggest that she grow a few flowers to help with pollination amongst the lifesaving herbs. With a little bit of magical encouragement, she managed to produce a small, but beautiful jasmine plant. Though its blooming petals filled her heart with longing for her Goblin Prince, they made her smile just the same. More often than not, she was toying with the key that was forever at her neck. Jaron was not often far from her lonely thoughts and there were more than a few times that she found herself crying herself to sleep after a long day. Sleeping was becoming a bit of a challenge some nights and that in itself made the girl become more and more exhausted each day.

That was probably why she never noticed the warning signs before the attack.

She had been alone in the keep for nearly a month and after opening the small stable door for the chickens and the cow to graze in their enclosure, she decided to go out into the Wood in search of some more barks and herbs. Some of the snow had melted and she no longer required her snowshoes, so it made it much easier for her to travel further in her foraging. Unwilling to wear her itchy wool snow suit, she donned her glass slippers, which dressed her in a thick warm long sleeved dress and a fur cloak and hood. Hooking her basket handle onto her arm, she strode out into the wood, headed for a distant meadow that was ripe with yew trees and winter berries. She had packed a hearty lunch, so she didn’t really pay attention to how long she had been gone until she realized the sun was beginning to set. She cursed her tired mind and began the long trek back to the Keep. There was no way she was going to make it home before dark if she didn’t hurry. In her haste, she did not notice the strange tracks in the snow that occasionally crossed hers from before. It wasn’t until she heard a twig snap in the darkening woods that she became nervous. She increased her pace, her heavy breaths fogging the air in front of her face. Soon she was a near run, but her heart lifted when she saw the lights of the keep in the distance. It fell again when she heard the unmistakable crunch of a foot in snow behind her and she spun around to face the sound. There in the dark were a set of amber eyes and a low growl sounded. Alyx knew that growl. She had faced its owner’s kind before.

It was a werewolf.

Turning, Alyx abandoned her basket and took off at a sprint for the keep. The werewolf howled and more answered as the pack pursued her. Her breath come in ragged bursts as she hitched up her skirt with both hands, pushing herself beyond her own endurance. She was within yards of her door when she noticed that the entire animal pen was stained in still steaming blood. The pack had already been here and slaughtered her livestock. Something heavy slammed into her back and knocked her to the snow. The werewolf snapped and clawed at her, catching its teeth in her fur coat. She shimmied free of the garment and rolled over to kick the beast in its ribs. It yelped in pain when her boot connected and she heard the snap of a rib bone. The beast retreated and she scrambled to her feet, drawing the dagger from her waist. Of all times for her to not carry a proper weapon! She cursed herself as three other wolves stalked from the dark and began to surround her. She tried to slowly move towards the keep, but another cut her off from her escape, completing the pack’s circle around her. She spun wildly, trying to watch all the beasts at once as they snarled and snapped at her.

Yes, staying at the keep alone had been a horrible idea in hindsight.

Taking a deep breath, she took her stance and raised her dagger for the attack. With a primal scream, she charged the nearest werewolf. 

* * *

Zefiryn stood over a map of the underground, studying it intently. She had sent out the Knight of Death in search of the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince, but the fool barely missed her at the nuptials of the Goblin King. The Knight had returned with a sob story of being attacked by the Goblin Prince and losing the girl. The Knight was a powerful Lich, but Mab found a way to punish him soundly before sending him out in search again. Zefiryn had sent werewolves to comb the Enchanted Wood for signs of the girl, and sent their vampyres to the coasts, hoping to find the girl mid-travel. Tapping one finger on the map, she rose and sauntered to a nearby table that hosted a crystal wine decanter and set of glasses. She poured herself a glass of the blood red wine and gave the wine a gentle sniff. She smiled, delighted in the bouquet and took a sip.

She had missed the finer things of life while banished.

The Swamp Hag had no intentions of letting her daughter-in-law keep her crazy talons into the Unseelie Crown. It had infuriated her enough when the chit had banished her from the Court, but to leave her to wallow in the swamps was a slight that Zefiryn could not ignore. For decades, she had festered in her swampy prison, dreaming for the day she could enact her revenge. The minute the bratty Queen had called upon her, Zefiryn began to set into motion the wheels of her demise. Without an heir, Zefiryn would have all rights to take over as the Queen of Air and Darkness. The very potion she had been brewing when Mab came calling was a poison. A poison of the worst sort.

Years ago, she had come across an old fanged grimoire, which incidentally, she had later given to the young Goblin Prince, Jaron, when he had first spent time within the Dark Court as a boy, as per royal custom. Like most in the Underground, she was delighted by the mischievous little tramp and showered him with darkly lavish gifts. The grimoire had been filled to the very brim with many ancient curses, hexes, and potions. She had thought it a perfect gift for the devious little prince. As she had wrapped the gift by binding the biting book with strong leather straps and a chain, a small slip of parchment fell from the binding. Written in an old and ancient scrawl was a potion. A potion for the poison of all poisons. She had tucked the slip of parchment away for a rainy day and at long last that day had come.

Like all good poisons, this one worked slowly and Zefiryn relished in that fact. She would be able to fully enjoy her revenge. Since her arrival to Magesblood, she had been serving Mab a glass of wine laced with the poison each day. It was delightfully designed, this poison. It slowly infected the victim’s mind, causing them to steadily slip into an uncontrolled madness. Lucky enough for her, Mab was half-way there to begin with. In the months since Zefiryn’s arrival, Mab had slipped further and further into insanity. The Mad Queen was now torturing on a daily basis and half of the Court had fled in fear of her. When she was not torturing, she was staring into a mirror, mumbling madly.

When the Knight found the Girl, Zefiryn would serve Mab with the final dose of the poison. Both Mab and the Girl would bleed out on the Crooked Altar stone altar at the Plains of Crom Cruach. Though Mab’s death would be a sight more painful, thanks to the poison. She would bleed from every orifice and it would feel as if her insides were melting under the flame of a mad dragon. Once the Mad Queen’s eyes had dissolved in their sockets, Zefiryn would let Lil Liche practice her dark arts upon Mab’s organs and tell the future of Zefiryn’s return to the throne.

Zefiryn chuckled at the thought and took another sip of her wine. It really was delightful to have the finer things in life again.

“Willow!” Zefiryn called towards the open door and the girl appeared in the doorway, her eyes meek and fearful since the last time the witch had opened her veins. “Don’t be a mouse, girl. Come here.”

With wide eyes the girl approached and Zefiryn gave her a smile. “Where is the Queen?”

“Asleep at her vanity, Your Grace. She has been mumbling to it since lunch.”

“Of course she has.” Zefiryn took another sip from her glass. “And our Lord Harkin, how does he fare?”

“He is much better, Your Grace. He has returned to active duty.”

“And the Sorceress?”

“Pouting in her tower.” Willow frowned. “She won’t even come out to take her meals with the Court.”

Zefiryn laughed. “Morgan le Fey pouts for no one, dear child. Best to remember that.”

“Your Grace?”

Zefiryn moved to sit in the plush chair near the fire, swirling the wine about in her glass to breathe as she did so. “She is not pouting. She is plotting. The Sorceress knows there are big plans afoot and is preparing to make sure that things come out in her favor. Morgan is always out for Morgan. If she were inclined, she would have made an excellent Queen of Air and Darkness, but such things never interested her like her magic does. Well, and the fact that she is not willing to cut a few throats to get her way.”

Willow cocked one eyebrow at her words. “I don’t believe I follow you, Your Grace.”

“When you came to the Darkling Court, what was your goal, child.”

“I merely wished to serve our-“

“Do not lie to me.” Zefiryn ordered, setting her wine down on the nearest table.

Willow’s mouth snapped shut and she swallowed hard. “Power, Your Grace.”

“Excellent answer. You will go far in _my_ Court, child. Providing that you are willing to follow my orders?”

“You are my Dowager Queen. I could not deny you any request.”

“Wonderful. Here.” Zefiryn held out a scroll to the girl. “Send this to our Lord Harkin, with my happiness at his full recovery. Then you will go to Morgan’s tower and send her to me. I wish to confer with the Sorceress.”

Willow nodded and left with the scroll. Returning to her wine and her thoughts, Zefiryn relaxed in her chair. The young Fae girl Willow was dense and loyal to any who promised her power. Zefiryn she could use that to her advantage in the future, providing things went according to her plans. She had barely finished her wine when Morgan strode into the room, swathed in layers of black lace.

“You summoned?” Morgan gave a mocking curtsy, the long sleeves of her dress trailing the floor with each move.

“Can you not even pretend to be glad that I am here, Morgan?” Zefiryn pouted. “I was a much better queen than your current monarch.”

“Well, that depends on what your definition of ‘better’ is. Smarter? _Slightly_. Saner? _Doubtful_. Eviler? _Definitely_.” Morgan crossed her arms over her chest, looking annoyed. “Want do you want, Zefiryn. I have potions brewing.”

Zefiryn ignored her attitude and crossed back to the map. “I have werewolves searching the Enchanted Wood as we speak for the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince. There are vampyre’s lurking up and down the coasts for her. Even now, the Sluagh rides the entire Underground in the hunt for her. It is only a matter of time before I have her and perform the ritual. I will find her.”

“You can try. The girl is crafty.” Morgan smirked.

“You like her.”

“I admire her.” Morgan countered. “She has passion. She deserves a better death than the one that you have planned for her.”

“Her passion is her power and I shall relish every drop.” Zefiryn replied and filled another glass of the dark wine.

“You underestimate her… Just like Mab did. She let down her guard and the Girl snapped the Goblin Prince up from right under her nose.”

“I do not underestimate her. I am well aware of Mab’s mistakes in her dealings with the Girl, but when it comes to the end of the day, she is just that… A mere girl.”

“_A mere girl_?” Morgan laughed. “That _mere girl_ has drank from the veins of a living dragon… That _mere girl_ killed an entire battalion of trolls and werewolves _in one night_… That _mere girl_ dared to take on the entirety of the Sluagh. Alyxandrea has already defeated one mad Queen… What’s stopping her from making it two?”

“I have the knowledge of centuries behind me and this girl has been Fae for, what? Ten years at the most? She is merely a child by our standards. She had been blessed with blind luck until now, but I am no mere Mad Queen. I am Zefiryn, the Swamp Hag and the Dark Witch of the Forked River Swamplands. I will not only defeat this girl… I will obliterate her from existence. With her blood, I will bring about a New Golden Age to the Unseelie Court and a new dark age upon all the Kingdoms of the Underground.”

“My money is still on the Girl.” Morgan replied, flippantly, unwilling to show any nervousness to Zefiryn.

“I will enjoy wiping that smug smile off of your face when all is said and done. Perhaps, I will let you be the one to let out her veins for me during the ritual?” Zefiryn mused with a delighted smile. “It would be a fitting honor for your services to the crown.”

“What do you want, Zefiryn? I doubt you summoned me just so that you could gloat about your evil plans all evening.”

“Of course not. How silly of me. I am sending you to Hexenringe to the Libraries Under the Sand…”

“Ugh…” Morgan’s nose wrinkled. “It’s so _sandy_ there…”

“… And you will bring back the only tome there that is bound in the bloodstained hide of a white stag. I must have it for the rituals.”

“I’m not leaving until after my potions are done.” Morgan snapped in return. “There is one that I have had brewing for five months!”

“Of course, but do make sure that I have the tome before the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince is laid upon my feet.”

Morgan turned on one heel, obviously irritated at the dowager Queen. Zefiryn merely smiled at her huffy exit. She knew that Morgan was likely to tell the Goblin King anything he wanted to know and he would resume his hunt for the girl with earnest. Everyone knew that goblins were the worse sort of gossips, so soon Zefiryn could count on her quarry getting wind of her plans. She hoped to scare the girl into fleeing from her hiding place and snap her up like a rabbit on the run. Yes, indeed… Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

Within thirty minutes all four werewolves were dead in the snow. Alyx limped away from the last one, her dagger held limply in one hand. She was covered in blood and not all was just from the beasts. One had cut open her thigh in two separate places. And another had left a deep gash on her upper arm that was definitely going to require stitches. She spit out a mouthful of blood, glad she had not lost any teeth this time. Growing back teeth magically hurt. Almost more than stitches. Smearing blood from her wounds in the snow, Alyx temporarily reset and strengthened her wards, before limping into the keep. It took all her strength to lock the door, but she managed with only one undamaged arm.

Slumping onto the bench at her kitchen table, she ripped off what remained of her sleeve to study the wound on her arm. She winced at the sight of it and immediately grasped for a towel to staunch the flow of blood. She wrapped it tightly with ripped strips from another towel and reached for the bottle of rum in the center of the table. She took a deep swig, coughing at the burn and then reached for her medical kit. She produced her suture needle and thread and took another, longer swig of rum. Pouring a glass, she began to sterilize her equipment, already feeling the effects of her blood loss. Peeling back the bandage, she was unhappy to see the blood flow remained the same. Taking another healthy drink and pouring some of the rum over the wound, she nearly screamed at the burn.

Gritting her teeth, Alyx readied the needle at the edge of her skin as her vision blurred. She shook her head to try to clear it and the room began to spin. She collapsed as the adrenaline wore off and her body realized its blood loss. Tumbling from the bench, she hit the floor and blood began to pool under her arm. A slurred mumble came from her lips and it was a name.

* * *

It was nearly a day after the attack when the Knight of Death finally tracked the werewolves to the keep. He snarled when he found their bodies and it took him hours to tear down the magical defenses to be able to burst through the door of the keep. He saw red when he found no injured girl, but only a tacky blood stain upon the floor. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of wild magic. Someone had come and saved the wretched girl before he could get here. He cursed and turned to leave to begin his search anew. 

* * *

Alyx slowly awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and the weight of warm furs upon her. She felt cozy, warm, and safe. Then she remembered her battle against the werewolves and awoke with a start. Sitting up quickly in bed, she groaned at the pain of her sutured arm and then she began to get dizzy.

“Easy there, love.” Gentle hands were upon her, trying to get her to lay back down. “You’ve been hurt.”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Alyx groaned and the hands swept her hair back and helped her to lean over the side of the bed. Instantly, she retched into the bucket, heaving until her stomach was empty. Then there was a glass of water pressed against her lips and she rinsed her mouth before taking several careful sips.

“Not too much or you’ll get sick again.” The voice warned.

Weakly, she tried to lean back up and the gentle hands were there to help her to lay back against the pillows. Her vision swam as she tried to focus on the face above her. “What happened? My arm…”

“I stitched it, but you got an infection. You been in and out of it with a fever for about three days. I thought I was going to lose you once or twice.” One gentle hand smoothed back her sweat drenched hair. “This is the most alert that I’ve seen you since I found you in a pool of your own blood.”

“Who?” Alyx asked, weakly and reached out to grasp them by the forearm. She squinted her eyes to try to focus on her savior’s face.

“You said my name in the darkness and I heard you.” The voice was one she knew and loved.

“Jaron…” Alyx breathed and one weak hand fluttered out for his face.

“Shhh… You need to rest Alyx.” Jaron’s voice was calm, but betrayed how exhausted the Goblin Prince looked. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked gaunt in the dim firelight. His hair was haphazardly plaited down his back and his beard was unkempt and no longer braided.

“You came…”

“How could I not?” Jaron replied, a weak smile playing at his lips. “You saved my life once or twice, if I remember correctly.”

“You look absolutely wretched.” She returned his weak smile and noticed the flash of silver in his hair. She reached up to touch at his hair line. “You’ve got a feather in your hair.”

He caught her hand before it could touch his face and pressed a kiss against her palm. “You’re a fine one to talk. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I found you. Your skin was so white that I thought you were dead. Do you think you could try to sit up again? You need to eat.”

She nodded, slowly, and let him help her into a seated position. A wave of nausea came over her but it subsided quickly after he produced a few simple crackers for her to nibble on. He held a mug of warm broth to her lips and encouraged her to take gentle sips.

“How did you hear me?” Alyx asked after she had drank enough to satisfy him. “I have so many wards and protection spells-“

“We share dreams, remember?” Jaron replied, checking at the bandage on her arm. “Do you hurt? I have a potion for the pain if you need it.”

She shook her head. “It will make me sleepy again. I thought you stopped the dreams.”

“I did… At one time.” Jaron peeled back the blankets to inspect the wounds on her legs. “Your legs look much better today. As does your arm.”

“Jaron, I-“

He ignored her. “Of course, your keep is no longer a safe haven. I took the liberty of transporting us to somewhere that I knew was safe.”

Alyx looked around the unfamiliar room, warily. “Where are we?”

“A brothel in Firth, called The Bucking Pony. Closest and safest place I could think of. I’ve sent word to the Merrow Wind. Morven will be here soon.”

“Jaron, thank you.” Alyx reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you for everything. I wish I-“

“Ah, Ah, Ah…” Jaron put one finger on her lips. “Careful what you wish for, eh?” He helped her to lay back down and tucked the blankets around her. “I took the liberty of packing some of your things for you at the keep. Your glass slippers, axes, sword and the like.”

“You’re leaving?”

“You’re in good hands here, Alyx. It may be a brothel, but the owner is a close friend and ally to the Seelie Court. Morven is only a day out at sea. By the time that he gets here, you’ll be ready to travel… It is my advice that you disappear again.”

“I’ll not abandon my keep. It’s my home.”

“Aye, and the Dark Queen knows that now.” Jaron gave an exasperated sigh. “You can be stubborn as mule and I love you for it, but, for once, _do as I say and disappear_. You are not safe.”

Alyx opened her mouth to retort and, instantly, he was pouring vial down her throat. She coughed and nearly gagged at the sickly sweet medicine, but immediately began to feel the effects. Her eyes began to droop and her voice slurred. “Cheater…”

“That I am.” His voice was as sad as his face as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sarah stared into her mirror, turning this way and that, studying her reflection. Ashe watched her with curious eyes and cocked his head.

“Ugh, I look fat in this dress. I swear I’ve gained ten pounds since the wedding.”

Ashe chirped and she gave him a wry smile.

“Well, I guess all that seafood in the Genkis didn’t help. Ugh… Food doesn’t even sound good right now.”

The griffin, merely, stretched and pranced out to her balcony to take flight. She frowned at his attitude. She hated when he starting acting more catlike. Sarah pulled the dress over her head and was in the process of trying on another, when Jareth appeared in the room.

“Sarah, what is taking you-“ He stopped short when he saw she was trying to undress. “By all means, precious… Continue…”

Sarah laughed and shrugged off the dress. “I’ll be ready in a minute.”

“Your breakfast is getting cold.”

“That’s okay. I-“ Sarah turned green at the thought of eggs and raced to her bathroom.

Jareth followed, concerned for his bride, but she waved him back with one hand. He left her bathroom and in a few moments, she returned, wiping mouthwash from her face and giving him a weak grin.

“I think I know why my dress doesn’t fit anymore.”

“What in the name of Rumpelstiltskin are you talking about?”

Dressed only in her underwear, Sarah held out her arms and gave him a beaming smile. “I’m pregnant!”

Jareth’s jaw nearly fell to the floor. His sputtering response was cut short of a giggling Sarah leaping into his arms.

“I think that waterfall and cavern in the Genkis really sealed the deal! My period is late and this _has got to be_ morning sickness. Of course, we’ll need a healer to veri-”

Jareth did not reply, but merely crushed his lips to hers. Sarah moaned against his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair. His strong hands supported her as he made his way across the room and to their bed. Her hands moved down as they kissed to tear open his shirt. Gently, he deposited her in the bed, never once separating from their kiss. His long fingers danced over her still flat belly, and he smiled against her lips.

“A _father_… I get to be a _father_.” He whispered and kissed her again. “Thank you, precious.”

“I’m so glad that you are excited!” Sarah ran her fingers through his long and silky hair. “A baby, Jareth… We’re having a baby!”

Jareth sprang to his feet. “There is much to do, precious! We must ready a nursery and I must have the tailors produce a wardrobe. Then-“

“Jareth, calm down!” Sarah laughed at his enthusiasm. “We have months to do all of it.”

Jareth gave her another smile, and soon was covering his body with hers. “Months you say? Why then, we have all the time in the world…”

Hours later, she was still in his arms, both of their nude bodies tangled in the sheets. Her head was upon his chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart. She snuggled against him and sighed in contentment. 

“We shall have to tell Mother, I suppose.” Jareth chuckled. “They shall invade us, you know. We shan’t know a restful moment from here on out.”

“Hey, we’ll be glad that they are here when the baby gets here. What with all the 3 am feedings, diaper changes, and the like… We are going to be exhausted.” Sarah replied, laughter in her voice.

“It will be a piece of cake.” Jareth grinned as she mock punched him in his ribs.

“Keep it up, mister, and I’ll let Jaron baby sit.” She teased.

Jareth groaned. “Gods no… The last thing I need is _darling Uncle Jaron_ corrupting my offspring. My mother with spoil them enough as is and once grandmother gets her hands on it… All hope shall be lost.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Sarah sighed, contentedly and snuggled close against her King.

* * *

The next thing Alyx knew, it was days later and she was upon the Merrow Wind with Firth left far behind them. Morven was overjoyed to see her alive, but angered when she immediately tried to go to work around the ship. He ordered her to light duties and the rest of the crew kept her to just that. He did not press her about Jaron, but merely expressed how thankful he was the Goblin Prince showed up when he did. The days turned into weeks and Alyx began to regain her strength. Her wounds healed and it did not take her long to fall back into the life of a ship rat. Morven dared not let her off the ship when they docked, insisting on leaving her in charge while Krollin and himself handled the sales. Although it irritated her, she understood why it was best if she was not seen in any of the ports they frequented. It wasn’t until they docked on the Forbidden Islands that Morven even let her roam around on the deck while they were docked.

Alyx was idly watching over the crew and making sure that they were loading and unloading the proper merchandise. Morven, Krollin, and Quigli had attended a late night poker game and had only staggered in a few hours before dawn. Movement from the dock caught her attention and her eyes widened as she saw a strange pirate striding up the gangplank towards her. The tatterdemalion vagrant owned a tall body that was encased in tattered black coat, but she saw a flash of the red scarf at his lean hips. His dark tricorne was pulled down low against the sharp wind, and he had drawn the collar of his coat tight around his face. She also noticed the blade in the scabbard at his side. Her hand went immediately to hers, but she froze when the tip of the stranger’s blade poked her nose and backed her onto the ship.

“I’d stay yer sword, whelp.” The pirate’s voice rumbled as she froze against the cold blade. “You’ll not be the first nor last cabin boy to fall from this blade.”

Fire flashed in her silver eyes and she huffed. “_Cabin boy_?! Why, you _bilge-sucking addle-brained rat_! I’m no _bloody_ cabin boy!!”

Slapping the sword away from her face with one hand, she drew her own sword with the other. He regained his composure and in seconds both held their blade to the other’s throat.

“Drop yer blade ‘fore I give ya a Havelock Smile!” The stranger ordered.

“I’ll slit ya from nuts to neck first!” Alyx retorted, angrily.

“Oy! The pair of ya knock it off ‘fore I ‘ave ya _both_ keel-hauled!” Morven yelped as he strode towards them from the bow of the ship. “Ya dunderheads hear a word I’m sayin’?”

“_Lower yer sword_.” The stranger hissed.

“_Kiss my ass_.” Alyx hissed back.

Morven shoved between them, a frown upon his face. “Are ya daft and deaf? Put them pig-stickers away! Pair of bloody twits…”

Reluctantly, the pair sheathed their swords as Morven gave them disapproving looks. The stranger dropped his pack on the deck and began to unbutton the high collar on his coat. With each button, Alyx finally saw the stranger’s face. Though she knew she had never seen the Fae before in her life, he was oddly familiar. His scarred jaw line was clenched in anger as he tilted back his hat to reveal an ornate leather eye patch covering his left eye. He produced a flat packet tied with twine from some hidden interior pocket and held it out to Morven with a scowl

“Here ya are, ya cheatin’ wretch…” The pirate spat into the sea. “Enjoy yer bloody spoils.”

“Oh, trust me, I will! Not a thing like getting’ me a new helmsmen fer half the price.” Morven peeked inside the parcel with a grin. Plucking free the signed ship contract with flourish, he tucked it into his own pocket. “Aneurin meet our new helmsman, Mister Patch.”

“New helmsman?!” Alyx whirled to face Morven. “What do we need a new helmsman for?”

“Ol’ Saltie retired last season. Since you’ve been gone, _I’ve_ been forced to do all the work ‘round here an-“

Alyx frowned. “So, Saltie retires and you just hire some fool you beat at cards?”

Patch moved so fast, Alyx didn’t even see it. The next thing she knew, her back slammed against the mast and his hand was wrapped around her throat in a firm grip. He gave her throat a gentle squeeze and leaned in to focus his one blue eye on her through his mop of shaggy red hair. 

“I’m no fool, _whelp_.” He snapped.

“And I’m no _whelp_!” Alyx struggled against his grip on her throat. “Let me go!”

With that, she slammed one booted foot down upon his foot, and Patch released her with a snarl of pain. Free from his grasp, she shouldered him in his stomach, knocking the wind from him. Moving to draw her sword again, she was surprised to feel an arm wrap around her throat, holding her against the pirate’s body. She struggled against his grasp and he tightened his arm, cutting off her airflow.

“Oy! Knock it off, the pair of ya!” Morven ordered, harshly. “Patch, let me First Mate go.”

“This runt is yer First Mate?” Patch’s voice was filled with surprise as Alyx renewed her struggles. He tightened his arm again and she gasped. “Yer pullin’ me leg.”

“If only I were…” Morven said, sourly. “Mind lettin’ ‘im breathe a bit? Anuerin is pretty handy most o’ the time.”

“Now, Squall, ya know as well as I do, if I be lettin’ him go, he’s gonna go fer his sword an’ I’ll ‘ave to cut him down.” Patch replied and Alyx renewed her struggles in his arms. The pirate seemed tempted to block off her small supply of air completely, until Morven clucked his tongue at him.

“Don’t ya dare kill me First Mate, Patch. Good ones be hard to come by.”

Patch grinned. “I weren’t gonna kill ‘im, Cap’n… Just want to knock some sense into ‘im is all.”

Alyx’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp in the pirate’s arms. He loosened his hold around her neck, and her bright eyes snapped back open. Grasping his arm, she used her stance to her own advantage, and flipped the pirate over her shoulders. He landed, soundly, with his back upon the deck and she was above him in an instant. A sharp dagger glinted in the sunlight as she slammed it into the deck next to his head. A thin line of red blood appeared along his already scarred cheek, as her dagger pinned him to the deck by his hoop earring.

“Runt am I?” Alyx snarled, her knuckles white around the hilt of the dagger.

Patch barked out a laugh and Alyx’s steely eyes wavered when she felt the tip of his own blade pressing against her breastbone. One thrust of the blade, and he would have it imbedded in her heart. He cocked his eyebrow at her with a smirk.

“Yer move, _runt_.” He snarled back.

“Oy! Why don’t the pair of ya just whip ‘em out an’ see who’s got bigger jewels, then?” Morven thundered from above them and grabbed Alyx by her collar to throw her off of the other pirate. “I thought I told the pair o’ ya to put them pig stickers away?!”

Grabbing the handle of her dagger and freeing himself, Patch got to his feet. He wiped at his bleeding cheek with the back of one hand and looked down at the blood staining his skin. He smirked at Alyx as she slowly got to her own feet.

“Been awhile since someone made me bleed me own blood.” Patch tossed her dagger in his hand to offer it to her, hilt first. “A pleasure to meet ya, Master Anuerin, First Mate of the Merrow Wind.”

Eyeing him warily, Alyx took her dagger from him to return it to the sheath at her hip. Morven gave her a hard nudge and nodded his head in Patch’s direction.

“Go on then… Kiss an’ make up or I’ll be forced to make the pair o’ ya into Siamese twins ‘til ya get along.” Morven warned.

“The pleasure’s mine, Mister Patch.” Alyx returned through gritted teeth.

“There’s me lads!” All grins, Morven slapped a hand on each one’s shoulder, jovially. “Now that we gots _that_ settled with minimal bloodshed, Patch stow yer gear an’ find Mister Quigli at the helm. He’ll be explainin’ yer duties to ya.”

“Aye-aye, Cap’n.” Patch gave Morven a small salute and grabbed his things to head down below deck to the crew’s quarters.

Morven turned to Alyx with a proud smile upon his face and held his arms out. “_Now that be a pirate_! Am I right?”

Alyx threw her murderous glare at Morven. “What in the bloody hell are you doing hiring a lunatic like that?”

“What?” Morven smile fell a little and he shrugged. “I like ‘im. He’s got character.”

“_He tried to kill me_.”

“Oh, well, he does that… I remember a time or two he held a blade to me own throat…”

Her eyes widened in alarm. “Morven!”

“An’ I seem to remember yer mouth a-runnin’ being a part o’ all this mess. Relax, kid. He’s got a temper to rival yers, but he be the best helmsmen in all the Emerald Sea. An’ the lout be in me top five favorite people in all the Underground. He’s been part o’ me crew before… Give ‘im some time an’ he’ll warm up to ya… Or he won’t.”

“He’s a psychopath.”

“Pirate, remember?” Morven smirked.

“I’m starting to regret coming back aboard this ship.” Alyx pinched the bridge of her nose, mimicking a move that she had often seen the Goblin King use.

“Wuss.” Morven was cheerful as he used some of the Aboveground slang that she now regretted teaching him. “Listen, we needs ‘im, so Patch stays. End o’ discussion. Savvy?”

“Aye-aye, Cap’n.” Alyx grumbled.

“There’s me mate.” Morven wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Trust me, Anuerin. That man be invaluable to any pirate ship an’ I managed to not only beat the pants of ‘im at cards, but, as per our wager, I gained ‘im fer the season at less than half his normal take. ‘Innit great?”

“Whoopie…” Alyx returned, sarcastically, and twirled one finger in the air. “My heart is all a-flutter.”

“Why, it’s a steal fer ‘im to be workin’ fer so cheap! An’ wait ‘til ya hear the plans I gots fer this season!”

She groaned. “I await with baited breath.”

“I’m thinkin’… _Sea serpents_.”

“No.”

“Hear me out. Now, not all them slimy beasties lay eggs. I figure we get some o’ the live birthed ones an’ we train ‘em with fish an’ what-not.”

“No.”

“I’m not finished. We trains ‘em an’ then we sells ‘em as a kinda guard dog fer other ships.”

“No.”

“There’s more! We trains ‘em so good, that when they see us comin’, the beasties let us at their owners an’ we pillage an’ plunder to our heart’s content!”

“Morven, I said _no_.”

* * *

After the display on the deck, the other pirates gave Patch a wide berth as he stalked below to claim his own hammock in an isolated corner. Dropping his pack against one wall, he felt at the cut on his cheek again. His hand came away wet with blood again and he used it to draw a set of runes onto the wall nearest him. Once he finished the ruins glowed golden for a moment and then faded away. Satisfied with his handiwork, he left his things and went above to join the crew.

* * *

There was rejoicing throughout all the Labyrinth. The Goblin King and Queen had recently announced the Queen’s pregnancy, and although Goblin’s will find any reason to drink, they considered this a quite special holiday. So began a two day celebration that outshone even Heep-Heep the Rhymer’s last birthday extravaganza. Though it was midday and the weather was perfect, not a body moved in the Goblin City. As Jareth made his way down the streets, he nearly groaned. His kingdom looked like a war-zone. There was confetti and chicken feathers everywhere, not to mention the hundreds of stone-cold drunk Goblins that had passed out in the mess. Jareth smirked as he sidestepped around a pile of snoring Goblins, and the thought of launching them with his boot did not even cross his mind.

Stopping before the door of a woodworking shop, Jareth strode inside. An old spindly goblin with a monocle looked over the chair leg he was sanding and grunted.

“Good afternoon, Grimble.”

The goblin grunted again.

“I have a task for you, my most diligent little goblin.”

Grimble cocked one eye at the king and spat a wad of chewing tobacco on the floor.

“Yes, indeed, I have chosen you to prepare all the furniture for the birth of my firstborn and heir.” Jareth poked the goblin in his long nose. “And I expect it to be perfect! Because if it is not, I shall dip you headfirst in the deepest part of the Bog of Eternal Stench.”

The goblin swallowed hard and focused his eyes from Jaron’s finger on his nose and then back on Jareth’s smirking face.

“Do we have an understanding?”

Grimble grunted and nodded.

“Excellent.” Jareth produced a small packet of papers from one pocket and a small bag of gold. He sat them before Grimble. “Here is what the Goblin Queen wishes to be built and a small bit of coin to get you started. You shall report to her with any questions… Agreed?”

Nodding again, Grimble began to sort through the packet.

“That’s a fellow!”

Without waiting for a response, Jareth transported himself back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. At the moment, he had a castle full of visitors. His mother was ecstatic to finally become a grandmother and his sister was overjoyed to be an aunt. Both had come, dragging along their respective spouses, to spend time with Sarah and bask in this good news. Besides them, he was still playing host to both Telyn Squall and Mina Caradoc and their entourage. He could not remember a time that days in the Goblin Castle had been so lively. Before now, most days it had only been the goblins and himself, save occasional interruptions from Jaron’s practical jokes. He wondered what Jaron would think of becoming an Uncle.

He appeared in his private study, intending on going over some business before he was to meet Sarah for lunch. Shock settled into his face when he found Morgan le Fey waiting by his window. Quite unlike her normally garish self, she wore a dark hooded robe and stood far enough away to not be seen from outside the window. She turned at his appearance, her face worn with worry.

“Congratulations are in order, Goblin King. I hear you are to have an heir?”

“Danu, Morgan you look like hell.”

“Enough pleasantries, I have very little time.” Morgan moved to his side to grip his arm, tightly. “Zefiryn had sent me to Hexenringe to retrieve the tome for her ritual. Tell me that you have Alyx in your safekeeping.”

“Alas no. I tried to keep her here after the wedding, but she vanished into the night. I think Jaron helped her leave.”

“_Damn_. Is he with her?” Morgan violet eyes flashed.

“Doubtful. Last we saw of my brother, he was off to Dublin to frolic with a mortal girl who ‘liked his beard’.” Jareth returned, dryly.

“Of course he is.” Morgan cursed. “Mab has sent her Knight of Death after Alyx. The Sluagh and everyone Unseelie is looking for her. She has offered a Lordship, lands, and an unsightly amount of gold to anyone who brings the girl to her. Someone will find her soon and drag her back to Magesblood. She needs to be in the protection of the Seelie Court.”

“The girl will only refuse. To her our protection feels more like a prison.”

“When was the last time anyone saw her?” Morgan asked.

“Our wedding… Over two months ago.” Jareth’s features grew dim and he lowered his voice. “I have not told Sarah yet, but some of my Goblin’s have returned from the Enchanted Wood with tales of werewolves in the night. There was even talk of someone finding a scene of an attack somewhere in the southern Wood. I fear it could have involved our Alyx.”

“No, I would have heard tale of it already if she was caught. You must find the girl and keep her safe. The things that Zefiryn plans to do to her are insidious and Mab… Mab has gone completely insane.”

“So the Goblins have told me. Most all have abandoned the Unseelie Court and have taken refuge here in my city. Our population has nearly tripled in size.”

“You must send for Jaron and send him after the girl. If anyone, she would listen to him, surely.”

“No one knows where in the Above he is. He claimed to be going to Ireland, but he’s just as likely to be in Tahiti or Siberia!” Jareth claimed, exasperated.

Morgan cursed again and gave him a stern look. “I’ve tarried here too long. I must return and deliver the tome. You must find her, Jareth, before Zefiryn does.”

“I shall double the efforts to search for the girl, but I fear it will be for naught. You know how clever Alyx is.”

“Not nearly clever enough, I’m afraid.” Morgan replied, grimly, disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

As soon as the gangplank dropped at the docks of Teardrop Island, Alyx was there excited to finally be free of the confines of the ship. Morven still wouldn’t let her leave the boat when docked at the mainland. Even when in the Forbidden Islands, he haunted her every move on shore. So this time, she had made sure she was ready and got off the boat before her could stop her. Or so she thought. 

“Oy! Where do ya think yer runnin’ off too?” Morven yelled from behind her and clapped a strong hand on her shoulder.

She groaned. “Morven, I can’t bear to spend another minute stuck on that ship!”

“Not without escort, yer not!”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s Teardrop Island, Morven. It’s _literally_ a vacation resort. Nothing is going to happen.”

“Just the same, I’m comin’ with ya.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I donn-“ Morven was cut off by the crew accidently dropping a net full of cases with a loud boom. He snapped in their direction. “Oy, you dunderheaded bilge rats! Watch what the holy hell yer doing with me cargo!”

He turned back to reprimand Alyx more and the young woman was gone. He frowned and looked all around, but she was nowhere to be seen in the crowds on the docks.

“Bog dammit…” He grumbled and, knowing that looking for her would be in vain, he returned to ordering about his crew.

* * *

After escaping Morven, Alyx ducked down the streets until she was deep in the city. She had kept her Anuerin disguise, knowing that no one would recognize her, aside from her crew. Once she was sure that Morven had not followed her, she relaxed and began to roam the random stalls. She order a hot sugar spice tea at one stall and a crumbly berry muffin at the next. Sitting on the edge of a large fountain, she began to eat and watched the crowd around her. She had barely finished eating, when she spied Patch across the crowd. The half-blind pirate didn’t even notice her as he made his way through the throng of people. She frowned and sipped at her tea.

Alyx did not know what to think of this new Helmsman. They had managed to mostly avoid one another on deck. In fact, the pair had not even said ten words to one another since their fight upon his arrival. She watched the pirate flirt with the pretty elf that was running the stall. The elf blushed at him and handed the man a small bag full of items for his coin. Patch tipped his hat at the giggling girl, and moved on through the bevy of stalls. Every once in a while, something would grab his attention and he would stop to haggle. He bought a bit of citrus that Alyx didn’t recognize at one stall, and stopped to peel and eat the fruit, quickly. That was when he noticed her at the fountain and watching her. A look of recognition crossed his face and then he disappeared into the crowd. Alyx frowned and scanned for him, but saw nothing. Uneased by his sudden disappearance, she rose and began to make her way out of the marketplace. Once she had moved away from the fountain, unseen by her, Patch stepped out from the other side of the fountain, his green eye glinting as he watched her leave.

Though seeing the helmsmen had unnerved her, Alyx made her way to one of her favorite little dive taverns on the Island called the Wandering Narwhal. Within moments of getting her drink, Alyx coaxed the faun bartender into sharing news of the mainland with her.

“Oh, things are tense, you can be sure of that, what with werewolves running rampant in the Wood and tales of shadows stalking women in the cities, but at least them Goblin’s are all happier than a pig in its trough.”

“Oh? What’s got them so cheery?”

“The Goblin Queen is expecting the heir.”

Alyx nearly choked on her ale. “Pardon?”

“She’s pregnant with the heir to the Goblin Throne. They say them Goblins partied for days when they heard the news. Drank nearly a year’s worth of ale too. The little blighters caused my own orders for alcohol to be delayed and I nearly went out of business…”

Alyx was caught up in her own shock at his announcement. Sarah was pregnant! How she wished that she could go to her friend to congratulate her personally. She knew that Sarah and Jareth were going to make excellent parents. She forced herself to return her attention to the bartender and sipped at her drink.

“’Course, the Fairy Folk are already betting on whether the Queen with throw a lass or a gent. Odds are on a boy for the Goblin Monarchs.”

“Either would be a blessing to the family, I’m sure.”

A glove covered palm clasped Alyx’s shoulder and a thick Scottish brogue made her tense up.

“Barkeep! Drinks for me an’ me friend here! We’ve some celebratin’ at hand!” Roland gave her a wink and held out a bag of coins to the bartender. “Yer finest shine, _garcon_.”

“Of course, Prince Roland! Right away!” The bartender scurried off to do the Highland Prince’s bidding and Roland returned his attention to Alyx. Roland gave her sour look the return of a broad smile. “Good day, Anuerin. Miss me?”

“Like a sore thumb… Did you hunt me down or do I just have the worst luck and timing in the world?”  
“A wee bit of both I’m afraid. I was lookin’ fer ya, but walkin’ in here to see ya belly up to the bar was pure happenstance.” Roland accepted his drink and toasted to her. “So ya ‘eard ‘bout Sarah and the babe, then?”

“Just now. How is she?” Alyx asked, eager for firsthand news about her dear friend.

“Fit as an ox and prettier than a speckled pup in a wee red wagon.” Roland quipped and grinned around his beer. “Now why don’t ya ask me ‘bout who ya really wanna know ‘bout?”

“Oh, good Lord…” Alyx rolled her eyes at his knowing grin and sighed. “How is Jaron, Roland?”

“I haven’t the foggiest.” Roland returned with a teasing grin.

She gave him a glare. “Then why make me ask?”

“To see if ya would.” Roland wiped ale from the stubble on his face. “Truth is no one’s seen much of ‘im since the weddin’. He’s been crossin’ the worlds again an’ spendin’ a lot of time Above.”

“Are you just here to torment me then?”

“A bit, but that ain’t _exactly_ why I’m here either.” Roland suddenly seemed slightly, nervous. He cleared his throat and she gave him a questioning glance. “Listen, I gots somethin’ important to ask ya.”

“Okay?”

He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath. “Listen, yer the closest thing to family that Telyn has an’ that practically makes ya the gal’s mum o’ sorts. Now, I know tradition dictates I go to a lass’s pappy, but I figured this was somethin’ I gotta go to you for… Now me an’ Telyn ‘ave been spendin’ a lot o’ time together an’ before I went an’ made it official with the lass, I wanna be sure that ya approve of us.”

Alyx jaw dropped. “Are you askin-“

“I wanna court Telyn.” Roland cut her off with a sheepish grin. “I’ve been crazy ‘bout that lass ever since I met her in Honah Lee, but I want yer approval before I start pursuin’ her in a romantic nature.”

“You’re asking me for permission to court Telyn?” Alyx asked, still in disbelief.

“By your grace…” He gave a dramatic bow.

“Does Telyn know about this?”

“Not yet. I’ve only been flirtin’ with her ‘til now. The lass donna know that I’ve been huntin’ for ya. She thinks I’m in Amarantha doin’ princely stuff.”

Alyx surprised him by leaping into his arms to hug him, enthusiastically. “Of course you can court Telyn! I can’t think of anyone better for her!”

Roland laughed and patted his chest jokingly. “Ah, lassie, ya nearly gave me ticker a start. I expected ya to be furious at me!”

“Of course not! You two will be perfect for one another!”

“I’m glad ya feel that way lass. I suspect Squall won’t ‘ave no objections either then?”

“Of course not! Morven will be thrilled. He’ll insist on giving her away on your wedding day.” Alyx raised her glass to Roland with a genuinely happy smile. “To two of my favorite people finding love together.”

He tapped mugs with her and gave her a sad smile. “It’s not too late for you, lass… Ya just got-”

“Yes it is.” Alyx interrupted him, wiping ale from her lips. Her eyes went distant and a little sad. “I think we all know that. ‘Sides… What does a gal like me need with love anyways? How would I have my adventures if I was barefoot and pregnant all the time?”

“You canna just give up so easily lass. Weren’t there a poet from the Above that said ‘the course of true love never did run smooth’?”

“A playwright…” She nodded a small smile at her lips. “_A Midsummer Night’s Dream _by William Shakespeare. Your grandparents are characters in that play.”

“And as well ya know, them is nothin’ like me Grammy and Grampy.”

“Yes, I know…” She cupped her palms around her mug and took a deep breath. “Roland, I won’t deny to you that I love Jaron. If there is such a thing as true love, then, hell… He and I have it… But him loving me has almost gotten him killed far too many times for my liking. It’s safer for both of us if we just stay as far away from one another as possible.”

“Jaron would die for you lass.”

“I know and that is not a risk I’m willing to take.” Alyx rose and dropped a handful of coins upon the bar. “You have my blessing, Roland, and that is all you will get today. Goodbye. Do not try to follow me.”

“I never would… ‘Sides there be no point when yer concerned. You’ll be gone with the sea spray before I could blink. Goodbye, my friend.”

Roland remained in his seat, sipping his ale as Alyx slipped out the door of the bar and into the street. Angry at herself, she wiped at the tears burning in her eyes and strode towards the docks. Her heart ached to do what everyone around her wished and go back into Jaron’s loving arms, but her fear for his life overweighed her need to be near him. Even if just barely.

As much as she tried to conceal them, her feelings betrayed her, because when she returned to the ship the entire crew gave the distraught girl a wide berth. Even Morven merely watched her pass by. On account of her being his first mate and in an attempt to hide her sex, Morven had long ago had a small cabin made for her near his and this is where she retreated to in an attempt to avoid their curious eyes. Once in the privacy of her small cabin, Alyx leaned with her back against the closed door, tears fighting past her clenched eyes. A choked sob erupted from her lips and one hand flew to her throat. She slid to the floor and let her grief take her.

She did not know how long she sat there, slumped against her cabin door and sobbing into her hands. Feeling the movement of the ship as they set sail, she made her way to her hammock and curled up in it. New tears threatened to fall from her closed eyes and she squeezed them shut tighter. When she opened her eyes, she was bathed in moonlight. The night air was cool and still, save for the singing crickets. A light breeze washed over her and swayed her in the giant jasmine vine hammock that she rested in. She was wrapped in a rose colored and flowing Grecian style gown that left one shoulder exposed. Her hair was an elegant mess of curls and braids that was spread out over the plush pillows below her. All around her were vine covered ruins with lightning bugs and fairies dancing among the leaves.

“Allerleirauh… I must be dreaming…” She whispered and touched a jasmine flower with one tentative finger. Slowly, she sat up in the hammock and rested her bare feet in the dewy grass. Fairies began to titter all around her and dance in her hair. “Jaron?”

At his name all of the fairies giggled and flit into the air to fly around her in glee. She watched the happy fairies with open curiosity.

“Alas, I am not.” A low voice came from the shadows and she gasped.

She reached for her dagger, lamenting when she realized that she was unarmed. When she was at her feet in a moment, the unseen figure gave a throaty chuckle.

“I knew that if I haunted these ruins long enough that I would get a glimpse of you.” A beautiful young woman stepped into the moonlight and smiled. “Hello, Alyxandrea.”

Alyx took in the beautiful Fae woman before her. She wore a belted houppeland style dress made of beautiful green velvet that had long bag sleeves with slashes. Her long pale arms extended through the cream fur lined slashes and were incased in delicate white lace. Her long golden hair hung in beautiful curls around the pale planes of her face and a thin golden diadem labeled her as nobility.

Despite this, Alyx eyed her, warily. “Who are you?”

“I am Lady Wren of Nairn and I am Prince Jaron’s betrothed.” The girl blinked her sky blue eyes.

Her words stung Alyx and made the girl wince. Jaron had told her that he was engaged, but she had never expected to run into the woman. Especially in dreams that she normally shared with Jaron. She curtsied to the woman. “A pleasure, Your Grace.”

“Please, you may call me Wren. I have been quite hoping to meet you. People say that you often dream walk here… With Prince Jaron.”

“I have little control over these dreams.” Alyx said, warily. “I simply fall asleep and sometimes find myself here.”

“You need not be so coy. My betrothed’s affections for you are well known throughout the Underground.”

“I denied him.”

“Hence why he is marrying me.” Wren gave Alyx a wry smile. “Trust me, it thrills me not to be forced into marrying a man who loves another, but one must do what one must.”

“Then why do you seek me out?”

“I was curious about the girl that interests my betrothed so… The Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince. Please know that it is not jealously that made me seek you out. I know that someday Jaron will grow accustomed to our marriage and learn to love me in his own way, but I was very curious about the girl that he gave his heart to.”

“Well, here I am.” Alyx held her arms out and shrugged. “This is me.”

“Indeed… I would hope that we could be friends Lady Alyxandrea. You seem to be someone who could use a good friend.”

Alyx gave her a confused look. “Well, I-“

_“Oy! Wake up and open yer bloody peepers!” _

Alyx blinked at the disembodied voice. “Did you-“

“Please, don’t go! I -just-“ Wren began until the voice cut her off again.

_“Show a leg there!”_

Alyx closed her eyes and she felt like she was falling.

_“Oy, I said wake up!”_

A sharp slap to her cheek, made Alyx start awake out of her dream. She gasped and nearly tumbled from the hammock that served as her bed. One strong hand grasped her shoulder to steady her and her gaze flew upward to see Patch standing over her.

“Are ya awake? Do ya hear me?” He grasped her face with both hands and forced her to look at him. “Mister Anuerin, do ya ken what I’m sayin?”

Albeit a little shakily, she nodded against his hands and he gave a satisfied grunt. “Yes… I’m awake.”

“Good. Ya was screamin’ bloody murder in ‘ere. Morven an’ me drew straws on who was to wake ya…” He added, glumly. “I lost.”

“Well, obviously if you were the one to wake me, you addled bilge rat. Now get outta me quarters ‘fore I have ya tossed overboard.” Alyx spat back, annoyed by the pirate, and rose from her hammock.

“Where was you?” The pirate asked. “You was _thin_ when I gots here to wake ya. Like ya was halfway ‘twixt places. Where did ya go adventurin’?”  
“_Get out_.” Alyx hissed and the pirate threw up his hands in defeat. He retreated from her cabin grumbling about ungrateful louts and she slammed her door shut behind him. She rested her back against the door and thought back to the woman in her dreams.

Jaron’s betrothed… Why in all of the Underground would the woman want to be friends with her? What could that cause the poor girl but more harm? Alyx had no want to be friends with the woman who was to marry the man that she still loved with every beat of her heart. In fact, she could think of a million other more stupid ideas. Like wrestling wild Bavol Boars or trying to steal a Red-Caps infamous cap.

Someone banging on her door interrupted her thoughts and she jerked the door open to find Krollin waiting there.

“Can’t anyone get a few hours sleep ‘round here?” She groused.

Krollin blinked at her. “Ya been asleep since we left Teardrop Island… That were two days ago.”

“Really? I didn’t realize…” Alyx rubbed her head. “I must have been exhausted. Why did no one wake me when I didn’t arrive for my duties?”

“The Cap’n ordered the crew to leave ya be. Told ‘em ya were nursin’ the mother of all hangovers after celebratin’ news of yer ward’s betrothal.” Krollin gave her a small smile. “Prince Roland met with the Cap’n after seeing you.”

“Oh.” Alyx winced. She had meant to be the one to break the news to Morven.

“I wished to leave ya to yer rest, but ya might be wantin’ to come an’ see this.” Krollin said, a smirk upon his scarred lips.

“Is someone dying?”

“No? Well, not as of yet.”

“Is someone bleeding?”

“Again, no, but there be a really good chance of both things happenin’.”

“Then let me go back to sleep.”

“Best you come an’ see this.” Krollin leaned in close, his voice only for her ears. “Alyx, I promise ya… You’ll be wantin’ to see this.” 

She studied the steward, curiously, and groaned. Shrugging on her jacket, she followed him out of her quarters and onto the deck. They were already far out to sea, with no land in sight. With her thoughts occupied and the brightness of the midday sun blinding her, she failed to notice the runes drawn in blood above her doorframe.

The pair made their way to the rear of the ship, where Quigli was standing at the wheel to the ship, staring out over the anchor behind him. It was only then that Alyx realized that the ship was not moving. They had dropped anchor and were merely adrift in the waves. As she approached, Quigli gave her a wink and puffed on his pipe.

“Good day, bucko.” Quigli gave her a rare smile.

“Why do I have the feeling that it isn’t?” Alyx replied, dryly.

Quigli chuckled and merely pointed out to sea behind the ship. Her eyes followed and she was not shocked to see Morven doing what Morven did best.

Something stupid.

* * *

“Row faster. We gots to get further from the ship fer this to work right.” Morven ordered.

“Ya know…” Patch grunted as he rowed harder against the waves. “We’d go a wee bit faster if ya had grabbed another set o’ oars an’ _helped_.”

“Well, it’s a bit late fer that insight, doncha’ think?” Morven replied, jovially, from his position in the rowboat. He had his feet propped up and was resting beneath a large and brightly colored parasol.

“How did I let ya talk me into this again?”

“Ya ain’t got the sense ya were born with?” Morven offered, helpfully.

“Ain’t this a job for yer First Mate?”

“’Course not. Can’t ‘ave both me an’ me next in charge out here. Who’d run me ship?”

“Good to know what me own life be worth, then.”

“Pshaw… Yer worth yer weight in fire grass an’ ya know it. ‘Side’s Anuerin would never had gone along with this.”

“The runt be smarter than he looks.”

“Aye an’ ya’d do yer best to remember that. Now, less chattin’ an’ more rowin’. We ain’t nearly far enough away from me ship.” Morven tugged out the cork from the dark bottle in his hand with his teeth and spat it into the sea. He took a long swallow, relishing in the burn of the alcohol. He jiggled the bottle towards Patch. “Row faster an’ I’ll give ya a sip.”

“How can I say nay to such incentive?” Patch replied, the muscles in his bared arms flexing with each pull of the oars. “That rum then?”

“The very best… Brewed in a clam shell under a fool moon an’ stirred with a mermaid’s tit.”

“Sounds fishy.”

Morven chuckled. “See, now that’s why I like you. Yer always one with a joke.”

“Hardy-har-har…” Patch tossed a glance back at the ship. “Doncha’ think we’re far enough out or do ya wants me to row us to Atlantis too?”

Morven rolled his eyes. “Fine, but this gets me ship sunk an’ you’ll be the one payin’ debt to Davy Jones to raise her back up again.”

Patch stopped rowing and took the dark bottle from Morven’s grasp. Downing a third in a few harsh gulps, he used his one good green eye to study Morven intently. “Yer sure ya wanna do this then?”

“Absolutely.” Morven gestured towards the crate at Patch’s feet. “At yer leave, Mister Patch.”

The other pirate eye the crate and with a great sigh took another long drought from the bottle in his hand. “This is because I nearly choked the life outta yer First Mate, innit?”

“’Course not. I’ve forgave ya fer that.’ Morven waved one hand dismissively. “‘Sides, Anuerin can hold his own.”

Patch took another look at the crate at his feet and took another swig from the bottle in his hands.

“Hey, I said ya could ‘ave a sip not the whole bloody bottle. Keep it up an’ you’ll drink all me stash! I only brought three bottles!” Morven replied, snatching the bottle back from him.

“Hey a man’s got to be drunk fer work like this!”

“Stop arguing an’ get to work.”

“If this goes tits up, yer not pinnin’ it on me.” Patch pointed one warning finger at Morven.

“It ain’t gonna go tits up, I swears it.”

“That’s what ya said in Darkwood Copse an’ the next thing I knew we were in a witch’s dungeon an’ bein’ fattened up fer her ovens.”

“I got us out of there didn’t I?”

Patch laughed and pulled out a cigarette from behind one ear. “Oh, aye. Ya got out once ya starved yerself thin enough to slip betwixt the bars an’ get to the key. Then when ya found out it were ‘round her wrinkled ol’ neck, ya were gonna leave me an’ save yer own sorry hide.”

“Oy! I came back for ya dinna I?”

“Yeah, ya did…” Patch lit the cigarette and took a lazy drag. “After ya realized me family’d throw ya in gibbet if ya didn’t.”

“Belay that! Point is, I gots us out. Now will ya stop yer bellyachin’ an’ gets to work?”

“That’s what ya said _the first time_ ya got us both cursed with Wheezing Dragon Pox when we was stealin’ from the golden trees of Sirocco Forest.” Patch clenched the cigarette between his teeth and pulled off the lid of the crate. He let out a low whistle at the sight of the pile of tiny bombs inside. “Dancin’ Stars? Where’d ya find these? Dinna think there were any fools left that made ‘em.”

“Ahem, I’ll ‘ave ya know that I be that fool!”

Patch held his hands up, refusing to touch the bombs. “Nope! I’m swimmin’ back to the boat.”

“Oy, Dragonfly herself taught me, I’ll ‘ave ya know! Ain’t just witcher’s that

can make them fancy bombs.”

“Why do I gots me a funny feelin’ that I’m gonna lose a finger or two today?”

“Yer wastin’ daylight with yer bellyachin’. Now start living dangerously an’ light that sucker.”

“**_What in the name of the Flying Dutchman are you doing?!?!_**” Alyx’s roar rang out over the water to them, almost causing Patch to drop the bomb in his hands.

“Don’t look now, but we’ve been had.” Patch grumbled as both turned to see Alyx leaned over the railing of the ship and glaring at them.

“Just shut up an’ get to work.” Morven hissed.

“Morven Squall, ya answer me!” Alyx yelled again.

Morven groaned and yelled back to her. “**_We’re fishin!!_**”  
“What?!”

Morven gave her a cheery wave and turned back to Patch. “Fire when ready, Mister Patch.”

“Aye-aye, Cap’n.” Patch used his cigarette to light the fuse on the dancing star in his hand and tossed it overboard. Patch huddled down, covering his head with both arms and yelled. “Fire in the hole!”

The Dancing Star exploded under the water with enough force to shake the Merrow Wind. Alyx gripped onto the railing tightly at the surge of waves following the explosion. The waves acting like a small tsunami to the smaller rowboat, and nearly flipped the boat over in the water.

“Are ya _tryin’_ to kill us?!” Morven yelped at Patch, his knuckles white as he gripped the sides of the swaying rowboat.

“I ain’t the fool that put a five second wick on a Dancin’ Star bomb!” Patch retorted, his cigarette clench between his teeth.

“Well, if ya didn’t take yer merry old time throwin’ the damn thing overboard, ya wouldn’t need more than five seconds! An’ toss ‘em over the other side! Yer throwin’ ‘em too close to me an’ me ship!”

“Are the pair of you _insane_?!” Alyx screamed from the ship, her face red with rage. “You drunken fools are going at worse sink the Merrow Wind, if not only yourselves!”

“See, I told ya to row out further!” Morven snapped at Patch.

“Yer the one givin’ me orders to live dangerously.” Patch picked up another Dancing Star.

“I said ‘live dangerously’, not to blow up my bloody ship!”

“Same thing.” Patch shrugged as he lit the next bomb and tossed it overboard.

Another explosion rocked both ships. Both men shielded themselves from the onslaught of the waves the best they could while trying to keep the rowboat from turning over. The force of the waves rocking the Merrow Wind were enough that time to nearly knock Alyx off her feet. Morven had one hand clasping his hat to his head as he peered over the edge of the rowboat.

“Must of double loaded that one…” He said, wide eyed.

“Ya think?” Patch replied, sourly as he slicked back his bright red hair. “I lost me hat.”

“You bring that rowboat back here or I’ll sink it and make the pair of ya swim back to the ship!” Alyx threatened.

“I tol’ ya! We’re fishin’!!” Morven returned.

“You don’t even have poles!!”

“’Ave so!!!” Morven yelled back at her and gestured towards the back of the rowboat. Floating about ten foot behind them was a brightly painted barrel buoy.

“What in the name of the Gods is he fishing for like that?” Alyx hissed, angrily, and prepared herself as she saw Patch tossing out another bomb.

Krollin braced himself as another wave rocked the ship and gave her his reply. “Dancin’ Star Bombs are often used to rouse sea monsters from their dens.”

Alyx’s turned to Krollin and said. “Load one of the cannons and sink them.”

“Now, Anuerin, ya donna want to-“ Quigli began.

“Too late now. They’ve caught something.” Krollin cut him off and pointed out at the rowboat.

Something under the water had grabbed tight to whatever bait Morven had attached to the barrel and drug it under. The coil of rope was unwinding rapidly from behind Morven and soon it reached the end that was attached to the rowboat. With enough force to topple both men to the floor, the boat lurched forward and began to cut through the water like a knife. Morven’s parasol fluttered away in the wind as something large dragged their boat through the choppy seas. Soon the ship was moving so fast that both men were holding on with both hands against the swells. The boat even went airborne a few times as it bounced over the waves.

“WHOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!” Morven hooted with glee, barely noticing that their catch was dragging them further and further away from the Merrow Wind. “We gots one!!”

“Cut the line, ya jack ass!!” Patch yelled. “’Fore ya get us both killed!”

“Nonsense!”

The boat began to creak and moan with the battering their sudden ride was taking on it. Water began to slowly leak in at their feet and Patch scrambled over Morven to where the buoy was attached. With the flash of his dagger, he cut the buoy free and the boat slowed to a halt in the churning waves. The brightly colored buoy reappeared above the waves close to them and they eyed it warily. Shortly after, a horse’s head covered in green scale broke the surface to snort at them. The creature stayed above the swells by using the webbed hoofs at its front. It gave another indignant snort and with a flip of its finned tail, it dove back into the deep. 

Patch collapsed into the bottom of the boat, one hand clasped over his chest. “Thank sweet Danu… It’s only a hippocamp.”

“Well, that’s no good. I need a sea serpent.” Morven pouted. “An’ the bloody beast got me bombs all wet. Now they’re ruined.”

Patch groaned, wearily. “Good Gods…”

“What you groanin’ ‘bout?”

“The next time ya gots a crazy idea like this, remind me to refuse to accompany you.”

“No deal. You’ve always encouraged me in me best ideas.”

“That’s only cuz ya get me three sheets to the wind ‘fore ya ask me.”

“True…” Morven looked towards his ship in the distance. “How long do ya think ‘til they come get us?”

“As mad as yer First Mate is… Sometime next to never… I’ll start rowin’ now.” Patch replied dryly and got back up into his seat. He frowned when he saw that they had lost both oars on their wild ride. “Or not.”

Though she had been tempted to leave the pair to their own devices, Alyx gave orders for the ship to retrieve them, but she made sure they took their damn time doing it. The sun was setting on the horizon by the time the pair was back aboard the ship. As she came down the steps to meet them, she gave them both her fiercest glare.

“What were you thinking?” She hissed at Morven, looking him over for injuries.

“I told ya my plan ‘bout sea serpents-“

She cut him off. “You’re lucky it ain’t mating season and these waters ain’t rolling with them! What were you going to do with a sea serpent if you caught one?”

“Well, Mister Anuerin, this were a trial run on catchin’ one o’ the beasties.” Patch explained. “It were gonna be a catch an’ release sort o’ thing.”

“Exactly! I ain’t even got nothin’ fashioned to store one o’ them yet!” Morven added, as if it were an obvious fact.

Alyx put one hand over her face and groaned. “You can’t be serious?”

“To be honest, it ain’t the worst idea, I’ve ‘eard come out of ‘im.” Patch took the pipe that Quigli offered him to steady his nerves. “’Specially when he explained the system of pulleys an’ levers to-“

“And the nets! Donna forget ‘bout the nets!” Morven added, enthusiastically.

“He actually put a wee bit more thought into this idea than normal.”

“If I catch either one of you doing this again, I swear to all the Gods of the Underground that I will stage a full scale mutiny myself, declare your rowboat an enemy vessel, and sink it to the depths of the ocean. Savvy?” Alyx returned, poking one threatening finger at them.

“Fine…” Morven groaned, miserably. “All me good plan’s gone to waste.”

“Once I’m off your ship, you can do whatever makes your stupid heart happy, but you ain’t getting me killed before then.”

“Spoilsport.” Morven returned, good-naturedly. “No sense of adventure.”

“Isn’t that why you made me your First Mate?” Alyx countered. “To keep you from killing yourself?”

* * *

Time moved strangely in the Underground, weeks swept by in mere minutes and summer found the Merrow Wind heading for the northern waters of the Emerald Sea. Luckily by then, Morven had given up his idea of training sea serpents, and had moved on to other money making schemes. Resorting to pillaging and plundering, they took the haul from three different merchant ships on their voyage north, but were able to unload the cargo safely in coastal towns along the way. It was peaceful for a time.

* * *

Fanning herself with a great feathered fan, Sarah watched Telyn and Mina swim in the river before her. A freak heat wave had hit the Goblin City so the ladies had traveled into the Labyrinth and to where the Rune River through the Firey Forest. The girls had made a beeline for the cool waters of the creek, but Sarah and Ashe had opted to relax in the shade. Upon arriving the griffin sniffed, disdainfully at the water and curled up next to her. Her green shift dress clung to her barely protruding belly and she gave the bump a gentle rub. A soft smile came to her lips as she felt the quickening in her womb. Aside from some early on morning sickness, the Goblin Queen had fared well in her pregnancy. 

“Sarah! You must get in! The water is divine!” Mina called from the river, squealing, gleefully, as Telyn splashed her.

“Are you kidding me? With this belly, I’ll look like a bobber out there!” Sarah laughed and the girls returned to their merriment.

There was the gentle brush of a breeze and the rustle of feathers and Jareth was next to her in the shade. She had not seen him since early that morning before breakfast. He looked exhausted.

“Jareth, you look wretched! Where have you been all day?”

“Searching the entirety of Ireland, Britain, and Wales for my darling little brother at my family’s behest. I was unsuccessful.” Jareth sighed and lay back so that his head was resting in her lap. He kissed her belly gently. “Hello little one. Did you miss me?”

“Why did they send you Above after him?”

“If I did not, Jorall was going to. Could you imagine him bumbling about in the modern mortal world?”

Sarah giggled. “Oh, I could only imagine. So there was no sign of your brother?”

“Only those that he wanted me to find. He is exceptionally good at hiding when he wants to. He will not be found until he wants us to find him.”

“He’s likely just holed up somewhere and pouting about Alyx.” Sarah replied. “You all worry about him too much.”

“Mother worries. I get exasperated.” Jareth said, a-matter-of-factly. “But enough about my day. Tell me about yours.”

Sarah gestured about with a smile. “You see it. After lunch, we girls felt like we were about to die in the heat so we came here to cool off. I spent the morning finalizing the nursery so that everything would be ready when our little one gets here. She was kicking up a storm this morning.”

“You are convinced it is a girl?” Jareth smiled. “I have gold wagered that it is a boy.”

She shook her head. “Abby told me an old Wood-Wife tale that any woman who craves sweets like I do is going to have a girl. I had two slices of cake for lunch today.”

“You are trusting the superstitions of a Wood-Wife?”

“I just kinda got a feeling.” Sarah shrugged and toyed with his long hair. “Would you be disappointed if it were?”  
“Of course not love. I would love any child the Gods saw fit to give us.” Jareth gave her a loving smile. “You are getting nervous about the baby.”

“A little.” Sarah confessed. “It’s a huge responsibility, Jareth. We are going to be responsible for another life.”

“Love we are sovereigns of the Goblin Kingdom. We are responsible for many lives.” Jareth pointed out.

She gave him a sour look. “That’s not the same and you know it.”

“You worry too much, precious. Parenthood will be our greatest adventure yet.”

* * *

In an effort to avoid walking in her dreams, Alyx had become quite the insomniac. Though she was exhausted, her plan worked, and when she did sleep, it was often so sound that no dreams came to her. Her insomnia had also encouraged her to resume her botany lessons, so the full moon found her reading on the deck. So absorbed in her studies, she didn’t see him creep up near her in the dark. She choked back a gasp as a match lit beside her. She stumbled back a few feet as a throaty chuckle echoed in her ear. There was someone leaned against the mast beside her and could see the embers of a smoking pipe. The weak glow cast light on Patch’s worn face as he glanced up at her briefly.

“All quiet on deck, Mr. Aneurin.” He said, dryly, smoke rolling from his lips. “No need to raise any alarm.”

She frowned, and adjusted the book under her arm. “I thought Quigli was on patrol tonight.”

“Me an’ the dwarf traded. He’s in the hold, playin’ cards with Morven an’ the others… I expected you’d be there too.” His eye drifted to the book under her arm. “A bit o’ light readin’ there, matey?”

She clutched the book tighter and changed the subject. “Go play cards, Mr. Patch. I’ll take over your shift.”

“Thanks , but no thanks. Our dear Captain has soured me tastes for gamblin’.” As quick as lightning, he plucked the book from her grasp and studied the cover. “The Underground, by Wyntr le Fey… Studyin’ up are we?”

“I’m readin’ ‘bout red seaweed and button moss.”

He flipped it open with one hand and stared at the blank pages. “I had meself one o’ these… A long, long time ago.”

“Didn’t everyone?” She returned, dryly. 

He offered his pipe to her and she could smell the spicy scent of wild Fire Grass amidst the salty air. “’Ere, lad. Have a bit on me… As a bit o’ a peace offerin’. I think me an’ you be off on the wrong foot.”

Alyx eyed him, warily, and he laughed. “Go on! It’s not top of the crops, but it smokes just fine!”

“Okay…:” She accepted the ornate clay pipe and took a few healthy tokes. 

“There’s a lad…” Patch opened the book again and stared at the blank pages. She could barely hear his voice over the crashing sea. “Show me Allerleirauh.”

The book took on a deep glow as the words began to write themselves and pictures began to sketch upon the page. He drew one gnarled finger across the sketching of the ruins of the Forest Gardens.

“So, you’re from Allerleirauh then?” Alyx asked, innocently.

His gaze snapped to her and he closed the book. “I was… Once.”

A deep groaning bellow sounded out over the sea and his attention snapped to the water. Alyx turned about warily, recognizing the bellow as one of a sea serpent. The pair rushed to the railing, straining to see out over the dark water. Patch’s knuckles were white as he gripped the railing, and cocked his ear out to sea. His good eye scanned the dark waves.

“Maybe it won’t bother us.” Alyx could feel her heart pounding in her ears. “It’s not spawning season yet.”

“No, but-“ The groaning began again, this time even closer to the ship. Patch drew his sword quickly, and Alyx cursed when she realized that hers was still in her bunk. He turned to her. “Go alert the crew… Now!”

Alyx turned to race for the hold as the bellows grew from beneath the ship. She could hear the waves breaking against the sides of the ship as something very big surfaced.

“Freeze!” Patch screamed and she stilled on the spot. Alyx’ eyes widened and the sea serpent rose from the briny deep. Its thin body seemed miles long and flat like an oar. The length of its body was covered in dark grayish-green scales. Water sluiced from the massive creature’s pointed snout and the pair of short horns on the top of its head. Its black, forked tongue flickered twice and its bright yellow snake eyes blinked once. Then its jaws snapped open in an ear-deafening roar. Venom dripped from the monster’s fangs and its elongated body began to constrict around the ship.

“SERPENT!!!” Patch bellowed and attacked at the nearest part of the creature. Within seconds the hold erupted with men wielding weapons. The beast roared again and began to snap at the men hacking away at its body. Alyx rushed for the first fallen spear from an unlucky crewman that the serpent managed to simply swallow in one bite. Gripping the spear, tightly, she rushed at its head, hoping to sink her weapon into its eye. Swinging its mighty head, it knocked her backwards and against the door to Morven’s quarters. Her spear clattered from her fingers as she hit, and the serpent advanced to try to swallow her up as well. There was the flash of silver and suddenly Patch was before her, slicing away at the biting beast.

“Get back, ya great slimy beastie!”

Thrusting the sword upwards, the helmsman managed to put the sword through the roof of the serpent’s open mouth. Patch cried out in pain as one of the venom filled fangs sliced through the meaty part of his upper arm as the creature closed its jaws, pinning his arm in its mouth. It made to shake him as Alyx scrambled to her feet and slammed her retrieved spear into the serpent’s eye, successfully this time. She pulled down hard, shredding its eye and breaking off the spear inside. The creature howled in pain, releasing Patch, but the sword stayed wedged in the roof of its mouth. As it thrashed in pain, Alyx hooked her arms under Patch’s and attempted to drag the pirate to safety.

“Are ya mad?! Get outta here ‘fore ya get killed!” Patch snarled as he clumsily got to his feet. He shoved her away as the serpent’s head swung and slammed him against the railing, pinning him there. He grunted in pain and tugged at the broken spear in the creature’s eye. Alyx lunged out, wanting to help the pirate, but Morven pulled her backwards and out of harm’s way. Quigli was there in a moment, slashing away at the serpent’s head

Patch howled and wretched the spear free. With flourish, he slammed the broken spear through the fleshy spot under the creature’s jaw and into its brain. It mewled once, and then its great body went slack around the ship. Its head fell limp, pinning Quigli’s small form to the deck.  
“Oy!! Get this slimey sea snake offa me!” Quigli howled, uncomfortable under the dead creature’s weight.

Patch laughed, heartily, and threw his good shoulder into the serpent, freeing the dwarf. He staggered as he helped Quigli to his feet and the dwarf grasped his bitten arm, carefully, studying the darkening wound.

Quigli grunted. “Serpent venom. You’ll need this looked at, mate.”

“Oh, a bit o’ rum and I’ll fine.” Patch brushed Quigli off and focused his eye on Alyx. “I guess I owe you thanks.”

With that, his good eye rolled into the back of his head, and he fell to his knees as the venom began its work. Quigli and Morven rushed to the pirate’s aid, supporting his limp form.

“Yer in charge, Aneurin. Get that damn beast offa me ship!” Morven grunted as he helped drag Patch to the Captain’s quarters.

“But I-“

“Them’s orders!” Morven barked back at her and she nodded, shakily. The captain and the dwarf disappeared with the patient, while she turned back to the crew.

“Well, you lot ‘eard ‘im! Let’s get this carcass outta here!” Alyx yelled, trying to keep her voice steady and she went to work with the crew.

It took them hours to dislodge the serpent and even longer to repair the ship’s masts, when working by lantern-light. It was nearly dawn when they had almost finished and she wearily trudged towards Morven’s cabin. She was surprised to find the door locked when she got there and she frowned as she gave it a few swift kicks.

“Oy, let me in, Morven.” Alyx demanded, loudly. “I’m exhausted.”

There was a slight commotion behind the door and Morven was there, barely opening it a crack. “Did ya get that snake off me boat?”

“Yes! And fixed the masts and sails. Let me in.”

Morven looked backwards at something she could not see and then looked back to her. “Now’s not a good time.”

“Morven, besides Quigli, I’m the most qualified healer aboard this ship. If you guys are having trouble-“

“Damn it, Squall, just let Anuerin in here!” Quigli yelled from inside. “I need help!”

Begrudgingly, Morven moved aside to let Alyx into the cabin. Quigli was standing on a stool, bent over Patch’s body, which was laid out upon Morven’s desk. Alyx about gagged at the rank smell that washed over her. The serpent must have had a powerful venom for the room to already smell of rot. Steeling herself, she crossed the room and began to roll up her sleeves.

“No time to scrub up.” Quigli grunted. “Come on here, then.”

Crossing to the desk quickly, she nearly blanched at the sight of Patch. He was stone still at the moment and covered in blood. Someone had cut his shirt away so they could work at the wound and it was a nasty bite. Flesh around the wound had begun to turn dark and she could see where the infection had traveled up his arm, leaving dark veins in its wake. He was pale, far too pale for her liking.

“That beastie ‘ad a nasty bite, it did.” Quigli explained. “One of the worst venoms I ever seen. I canna even stitch him up with what it’s doin’ to ‘im.”

“It’s headed for his heart.” Alyx replied, studying the inflamed wound. ‘How long has he been unconscious?”

“Since the last time I decked ‘im.” Morven confessed, wincing as he rubbed his bloody knuckles.

“We had to cut ‘im an’ drain some o’ that venom out. He fought us.” Quigli added gesturing to the bloody bucket at her feet. She nearly vomited, when she realized the black ooze inside was a combination of Patch’s blood and the venom. “I tried button moss an’ red seaweed, but it dinna do no good.”

“We need willow bark paste and rose nectar. It will help slow the venom. Get me my bag.” Alyx gestured and Morven was there, giving her supplies. She grabbed two bottles and thrust them at him. “Go fetch some grog and mix these in it. Quick!”

Morven nodded and rushed from the cabin. Alyx let her eyes meet Quigli’s and the look he gave her was dire. Quigli swallowed hard. “He’s caught fever from the infection.”

Touching Patch’s forehead, Alyx gasped at how warm the pale skin was. “How long?”

“Last hour or so. I’ll ‘ave to cut it again to drain more venom. I’ll be needin’ Morven an’ Krollin to hold ‘im down.”

“I can do it.” Alyx replied, stiffly.

Quigli picked up the knife and gave the girl a stern look. “Hold ‘im tight. He’ll not be likin’ this.”

She nodded and reached down with shaking hands to pin Patch to the table. “Just hurry.”

Quigli cut into the wound, causing fresh blood to gush out into the bucket. At the first cut, Patch bucked, nearly throwing Alyx off of him. “Ya gotta keep ‘im still!”

“I’m trying!” Alyx hissed and used all her strength to pin Patch back down.

The wounded pirate cried out in frustration and thrashed against her hold. “No more knives! Please!”

Quigli ignored his pleas and dug into the wound again, bringing forth more blood and venom. Patch groaned in pain and his eye snapped open. The green iris locked on Alyx and widened, considerably.

“Be still, mate. We’re tryin’ to help ya.” Alyx tried to speak calmly to him.

With a cry of outrage, he bucked his body again, throwing her off and to the floor. He swung out at Quigli, knocking the dwarf from his stool. The pirate lunged to his feet from the desk, taking a defensive position.

“No more _fucking_ knives!” He screamed, his one eye bright and feverish.

Alyx was on her feet in an instant and held out her hands in a calming gesture to him. “Easy there, matey. We’re all friends here.”

“No more knives!” His cries were almost like pleas now.

“You’ve been poisoned. We’re tryin’ to help you.” Alyx continued, keeping her voice calm and steady.

“No more knives…” Patch’s voice nearly broke.

“No more knives. I promise.” Alyx replied.

The pirate gave a relieved smile and he fell to his knees. Alyx rushed to his side. With a grunt, she had his arm around her shoulder and was helping him back to the desk. Once she got him there, he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Yer a good lass.” He slurred, his energy depleted for the time being.

Alyx’s eyes went to Quigli in fear. How did this pirate know she was a woman? He had never once seen her out of her Anuerin disguise.

“Did ya get bit?” Patch asked, gripping her around her shoulders. He repeated himself more forcefully when Alyx didn’t answer and shook her a bit. “I said, did ya get bit?”

She looked to Quigli for guidance. The dwarf threw her a blank look that conveyed that he did not understand how Patch knew she was a woman either. She shook her head. Patch grunted his approval and sat down on the desk, wearily.

“Good… Good…” The pirate waved one weak hand. “Mithridatum… In me coat… Though I ain’t worth the saving…”

Alyx raised one eyebrow in disbelief. Where in the Underground did he ever find a vial of Mithridatum? It was an ancient antidote, supposedly invented by the King of Pontus during the times of ancient Rome. It was said to cure any poison, but had so many ingredients that few had ever succeeded at replicating it. Alyx had seen a vial of it once, in the home of very well off merchant in Havelock. Quigli dug around in the man’s coat at his feet and with an awestruck look upon his face, produced a tiny honey colored vial.

“Sweet Danu…”

Patch snatched it out of his hand and downed the vial, quickly. He nearly gagged at the taste and coughed, heartily. Immediately, they could see a change in him. He was more alert and aware than before. The fever began to fade from his flesh and he gestured to Quigli. “Stitch me up, then.” 

“Yer skin-“

“If you ain’t gonna do it then I’ll do it myself.” Patch cut him off, sternly.

“Let me do it.” Alyx interjected, and began to gather the supplies. “I’ve got a steadier hand.”

Quigli slapped a bottle of rum into the hand of Patch’s good arm. “Drink up then, cuz Anuerin ain’t gentle with a needle.”

Patch laughed and brought the bottle to his lips. “Ain’t no one gentle with a needle, ‘cept them highborn Ladies in Merial. It’s all that needlework they force on ‘em when they start toddlin’ about.”

Morven returned to the cabin, his eyebrows quirked in surprise. “I see our patient is awake?”

“Donna think I don’t remember that sucker punch ya gave me, Squall. I owe ya one…” Patch spat down into the bucket near his dangling legs. He grimaced at the messy bucket and took another long drawl from the bottle. “That all mine?” 

“Aye, an’ venom.” Quigli pried the nearly empty bottle from his hand. “Enough of that swill fer now, lad. Least ‘til we get some food in ya.”

Alyx returned to Patch’s injured arm and was shocked to see that the dark vein lines were slowly receding as the Mithridatum took effect. Even the skin around the wound was returning from the rotten state before and to merely a deep wound.

“Since he looks like he’s gonna come out of it, donna that mean I get this grog?” Morven asked, hopefully. “It sounds mighty nice and them herbs make it-“

“No.” Alyx snapped. “Bring it to me to sterilize the needle and thread.”

With a forlorn look, Morven gave her the mug and dejectedly moved to sit next to Patch.

“The only reason that he is still alive is because Patch was in possession of Mithridatum.” Alyx added and gave them both a foul look as she began to stitch the wound on his arm. 

“Oh, well that’s good news, innit?” Morven brightened up, ignoring her foul look. He gave Patch a playful nudge. “What ol’ haggish crone did ya ‘ave to scuttle to get that?”

“Yer mother.” Patch grinned and then grimaced as Alyx pulled on the wound with her stitches. He frowned down upon her. “Bloody fecking hell! Just do a few loops an’ be done with it! Ya donna ‘ave to spell yer bloody name!”

“Doesn’t it strike you as a little bit _odd_ that a mere _helmsman_ would in possession of Mithridatum, Morven?” Alyx ignored the pirate and continued to tend the wound.

Morven gave a frustrated and exaggerated groan. “Well ask me arse, Anuerin, but mayhap, because the man’s _a bloody pirate_?”

“I _did_ steal it.” Patch added, helpfully, crying out when she pulled a little harder than necessary on her last stitch. “Bloody feckin’ hell!”

“Stop yer belly-achin’… I’m done.” Alyx snapped and moved clean her hands at the small basin across the room.

Patch turned to study the arm with his good eye. “Bah, I’ve seen better stitching on a grain sack.”

“I said, Anuerin had a steady hand, not a straight one.” Quigli grunted and downed the last of the rum bottle.

Alyx sighed, wearily, and made her way towards the cabin door. She was in no mood for their banter.

Morven watched her walk away with a knowing smile. “What’s climbed up yer backdoor, Anuerin?”

“Beggin’ yer pardon, Cap’n, but I’ve had enough for one day!” Alyx replied gritting her teeth and stalked out the door.

Rolling his eyes, he gave Patch a bemused look. “I’d better go make nice, ‘fore I gots me a mutiny on me hands. I’ll expect the lot of ya to ‘ave vacated me cabin in twenty minutes, that’s an order.”

“Aye-aye.”

Hopping off the table and grabbing a spare bottle of rum, Morven paused at the door, waving one finger. “Belay that. The pair of ya don’t move ‘til I get back. We needs to ‘ave a palaver.”

Without waiting for their reply, he sauntered out onto the deck after Alyx. Sometimes it was good to be Captain. He found near one of the masts, seated on a barrel and looking exhausted. He thrust the bottle of booze out to her.

“’Ere, ‘ave a go at that then.”

She took the bottle and took a drink, glaring at him the entire time.

“There now… Feel better?” Morven asked, sarcastically.

“Not in the least.” Alyx retorted. “I expect backtalk out of you, but then you let that mangy pirate talk to me like that and just encourage it?”

“C’mon, the man nearly died tonight. If anyone deserves a chuckle, it’d be ‘im.” Morven countered. “’Sides, he’s an old mate o’ mine. We go ways back.”

“And I don’t trust him. I watched him battle that serpent, Morven. The man is dangerous. Besides the fact that he had Mithridatum in his possession! Do you know what people will do to get their hands on that? I’ve seen throats slit just over a whisper of it and that greasy black heart has a vial on him? You don’t think that’s disturbing?”

“Listen, lassie… I know what this is really all about.” Morven gave her a small smile at her bewildered look. “Yer jealous of me an’ Patch…”

“I am not jealous!” Alyx snapped. “Who am I to care if you treat that old salt more like your First Mate than you do me!”

“Old habits die hard lass.” Morven shrugged and took the bottle back from her to drink.

Alyx’s eyes widened. She had heard that it had been many years since Morven had last had a First Mate, but she never thought she would actually meet him. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Patch was your last First Mate?”

“Aye, an’ he weren’t no _you_, but we had many a fine adventure together. Taught ‘im up from a lad, just like you… Well, kinda like you, seein’ you ain’t no lad.” Morven explained. “We’ve saved each other’s lives more times than I can count.”

“He makes me nervous. You said it’s been years since you’ve seen him, so how do you know he’s the same guy you knew before? People can change Morven and not always for the better.”

“Not ‘im. He’s my mate.” Morven replied, firmly. “Now enough o’ this jealousy bit. Ya know yer my best gal an’ me First Mate.”

“Then quit taking his side.”

“If ya don’t like me Captainin’, then ya know the way off me boat.” Morven returned, a bit more testily than he intended. He was just frustrated with her attitude.

“Listen, I never wanted to come back on this boat anyways! I was perfectly happy in my keep!”

“Oh, yeah! Until a pack of werewolves nearly tore ya to ribbons!” Morven yelled back.

Alyx lifted her chin stubbornly. “I killed the werewolves.”

“Enough! I’m not gonna be the one arguin’ with ya tonight! You’ve got a burr in yer ass an’ you’ll not be takin’ it out on me!” Morven rose from his seat, taking the rum with him. “I gots me enough to do, ‘sides bein’ yer punchin’ bag.”

He stalked off back to his cabin while Alyx fumed in her seat. After a few minutes, her face softened and she realized that she had been being overly stubborn. Perhaps she was even just a bit jealous of the new pirate’s friendship with Morven. Sighing, she slid down off the barrel and began to trudge towards Morven’s cabin to apologize. The door was open a crack, and as she approached, she could hear low voices saying her name.

“- enough of this nonsense. Ya nearly died. Maybe it’s time we tell her-“ Morven was saying.

“No!” She head Patch bark, angrily. “The girl is not to know why I’m here.”

Alyx heart leapt into her throat and she froze. Somehow Patch really did know that she was a woman. She crept closer to the door so she could hear their conversation better.

“Oh, she’ll bloody well find out sooner or later!” Morven spat back. “Ya know as well as I do, that lass ain’t daft an’ dumb. Now, I did ya a mighty big favor takin’ ya aboard my-“

“Mates don’t owe favors, Squall. We made that deal Above a long time ago.” Patch replied, a little more calmly. 

“Regardless, I don’t like _lyin’_ to the lass.”

Alyx frowned. She had never known Morven to lie to her about anything. Ever. Why would he be lying to her about Patch and his intentions? She backed away from the door, slowly, not wanting to hear anything more. She returned to her barrel, her head buzzing with questions of why her friends were lying to her.

Shortly after her retreat, she heard heavy boot falls approaching. She looked up to see Patch standing before her. He had found a new shirt, but still held the tattered one and his coat in his hand. His good eye was studying her, intently.

“Thanks fer the stitches an’ tryin’ to stop the venom. Quigli told me, ya sent Morven fer willow bark and rose nectar. It’d taken time and luck, but-” 

“I know my botany, Mister Patch.”

“Aye, that ya do.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Yer stitchin’ could use work.”

It took all Alyx had not to strike him as he walked away laughing, merrily.


	5. Whisper On A Scream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the other movies, video games, etc. that I reference…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Whisper on a Scream**

After the serpent attack, the Merrow Wind made an unscheduled stop on at the port of Finfolk Bay on the Isle of Man to repair damage to the ship. Since the attack, Alyx had remained distant from Morven and the others, unsure of where their true allegiance belonged. This did not go unnoticed by the men, so as she tried to leave the ship when they docked, Morven blocked her progress.

“Hold it right there, mate. Yer not takin’ one step off me boat ‘til ya tell me what’s eatin’ at ya.”

She gave him a glare. “Nothing. Now, let me by. I have to get stuff to _repair your ship_.”

“Belay that. Yer orders are to tell me what crawled up yer backside. You’ve been avoidin’ everyone like the plague. What gives?”

“I’ve been _avoiding_ your new helmsmen. It’s not my fault that you spend the majority of your time with him. Now, let me pass. If I don’t get to market soon, they’ll be out of tree sap for the repairs.”

Morven looked a little hurt at her outburst. “Now, I know ya donna like-“

“Do you want your bloody ship repaired or not? Shove off!” Alyx snapped and moved around him to stalk down the gangplank.

“Oy! You be back on this ship in one hour or I’ll put out a bounty on yer head!” Morven threatened. “An’ for the sake of the God’s, _try_ to stay out of trouble!”

Alyx grumbled at the good natured grin that the captain tossed her and disappeared into the crowded port. She was still muttering curses in Goblinese when she approached market. Even the ogre that sold her the tree sap recognized her foul mood and barely blinked when she haggled him down to nearly half his asking price. She barked orders for it to be delivered to the Merrow Wind and stalked away. Rounding a corner, she found a small pub called The Jolly Captain and went inside for a bit of privacy. Sequestering herself in a dimly lit booth at the back of the pub, she flagged down the Nereid bar wench to order a mug of ale and a bowl of stew. While she waited, she packed her long pipe and soon smoke was flowing in tendrils around her.

Alyx was contemplating leaving the Merrow Wind. If it was not for the fact that all she had on her person was the glass slippers on her feet and the sword at her hip, she would have just disappeared into Finfolk Bay and left them all far behind. Hell, the idea was still an option. She had made it in this world with far less. Ever since the conversation that she had overheard after the attack, she had remained distrustful of her friends. She knew that they would never sell her out to the Unseelie Court, but knowing that they were possibly in cahoots with the Seelie Court somehow hurt her more. She also found it very disconcerting that somehow Patch knew that she was a woman. Who had sent him to watch her? The Seelie royals? Jareth? Possibly even Jaron?

The Nereid returned with her food and drink, flashing her a pretty smile at Alyx’s grumbled thanks. Digging into her meal, Alyx began to weigh her options. She had a decent amount of gold left on her person and her shoes. Of course her shield and her axes were aboard the ship, but she did have her sword. Surely, she could find some work as a travelling healer or something. She could keep herself to the backwater towns and always stay on the move. It would be virtually impossible for anyone to track her down, Seelie or Unseelie.

Alyx was lost in her thoughts, so she barely noticed the Nereid barmaid approaching her table. When she neared, the young woman’s blue skinned hand reached out to topple the remainder of Alyx’s ale. Before Alyx could even open her mouth to complain, the wench gave a flurry of apologies and leaned in close to clean the mess.

“My apologies, sir!” She was a tizzy until her lips were closer to Alyx. The Nereid’s voice then lowered when she spoke directly. “There is a dark man asking questions at the bar…”

Alyx’s head snapped up from the mess and she locked eyes with the waitress. The look in the young Nereid’s pale blue eyes was one of pure terror.

“_Bad questions… Unseelie questions_.” The wench trembled and licked her lips, nervously. “You sail on the Merrow Wind, yes? I think I remember you from Squall’s crew.”

“Yes.” Alyx replied, her throat dry.

“You must hurry to your ship and warn the Captain. Unseelie seek the Girl here.”

Alyx gave a slow nod and shoved her plate away. Throwing a few coins on the table, she moved to leave, trying to avoid looking at the bar. She was almost at the door when a tall cloaked figure stepped in front of her and impeded her progress.

The Nereid was right in her description of him, because from his looks down to his very aura, he oozed darkness. The pressure of his dark magic was almost enough to make Alyx gasp in alarm. He felt as if he was the bastard creation of a haruspex and a fanged grimoire. It was obvious that he was a highly skilled necromage indulging in the darkest of the arts. He wore a hood low over his face and a cracked half mask of a skull. His scared lips barely moved as he spoke and the very sound of his voice made her want to vomit.

“You there… Elf…” The abomination looked over her with the barest flash of yellow eyes. “I’m looking for a girl.”

“Whorehouse is down the block.” Alyx replied and tried to move around him, but he stopped her again.

“You misunderstand. I do not seek a whore, but rather a fugitive from the Unseelie Court. I have 500 gold coins for whomever can produce this girl.”

The dark man held up a battered drawing and Alyx was unnerved to find a fairly accurate rendition herself staring back. She shook her head, praying that the magic of her glamour and her shoes would stay strong.

“Onliest girls I seen is the ones servin’ me drinks an’ the ones spreadin’ their legs. An’ both be in short supply these days.” With that, she moved to pass by him again and this time he relented, moving on to question the next patron. Once that she was a few paces outside the tavern door, she began to walk faster. By the time she got to the other side of the market, she was at a full-fledged run. Nearly tripping over herself as she raced up the gang plank, she ran into Krollin. His eyes were full of worry at her frantic behavior.

“Anuerin! We was just getting’ ready to search for ya! What-“

“Unseelie!” Alyx hissed trying to catch her breath. “There was an Unseelie bounty hunter at The Jolly Captain.”

“Were ya followed?” Krollin’s eyes flew to the crowded docks.

She shook her head, her breath coming in short gasps. “I don’t think so.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No… I ran the whole way here.”

“We must set sail. Inform the Cap’n an’ I’ll ready the ship.”

Alyx nodded as the elf dashed off to his duties. She rushed to Morven’s quarters and was more than a little dismayed to find he was there playing cards with Patch. Both of their heads snapped in her direction when she slammed open the door. Morven was relaxed in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk.

“`Bout bloody time! I was gettin’ ready to send out the search party.” Morven grinned and then noticed how distressed the girl looked. “Oy, what’s-“ 

“Ship’s sailin’, Mister Patch. Get to yer post.” Alyx ordered as she strode to Morven’s desk.

“Oy, it be Quigli’s shift!” Patch complained.

“It wasn’t a request!” Alyx snapped at him.

“As Master Anuerin orders, Mister Patch. To yer post.” Morven ordered, his worried eyes on his First Mate.

A sour look crossed the one eyed pirate’s face and as he rose he threw his hand of cards on desk. He muttered, gloomily, as he made his way to the door and left them alone. “Figures… Just when I were startin’ to win…”

“Alright, kiddo…” Morven lowered his legs and leaned across the desk to study her, intently. “Now, ya wants to tell me why ya came in here lookin’ like death were on yer tail?”

“Sweet Gods, Morven…” Alyx sunk into Patch’s abandoned chair, weary from the frightening encounter, and shaking uncontrollably. “_It fucking touched me_.”

* * *

The minute that Patch left the cabin, his joyful attitude was gone. His one blue eye studied the crowd on the dock, intently, and he made his way towards the gangplank. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he sneered when he caught the scent.

Dank.

Rot.

Like a moldy skeleton in a long forgotten tomb.

It was faint, but the scent of the dark magic was there just the same. It hung over the city like smog. At the end of the gangplank, the pirate drew a dagger from his hip. With a wince, he sliced open his palm, letting his blood drip onto the stones of dock and muttered an old incantation. His magic cloaked the ship, rendering it virtually invisible to the dark shadow that skulked in Finfolk Bay. Satisfied with the spell work, he quickly wrapped his wounded hand with a scrap of cloth and began to draw in the gangplank. Krollin was there in a second, helping him.

“My thanks, mate.” Patch said.

Krollin did not have time to reply before they both felt it. The dark magic of the Unseelie bounty hunter encompassed the docks. Patch’s eye narrowed as he looked out over the crowd until he saw it. It moved like a shadow. Its dark form haunted the docks, searching for its prey.

“Will it see us?” Krollin asked and Patch returned his attention to the elf.

“Not likely.” Patch flexed his wounded hand. “I used blood in the spell. It won’t know she’s aboard. Likely, it won’t even notice the ship.”

“Many thanks for that.”

Patch scoffed and smirked. “So, does the little lady realize she’s got a Lich after her now?”

“She was quite shaken.” Krollin confessed. “It’s been some time since I saw her so distressed.”

“Seems like it takes a lot to shake that one.” Patch drew out the makings for a cigarette from his jacket pocket and began to deftly roll one as he watch the Lich’s movements.

“She is quite brave.”

“Aye, but there be a fine line between bravery an’ stupidity. An’ she uses that line like a jump rope! I mean the gal’s got _a fuckin’ Lich after her_!” Patch lit his cigarette as the ship began to leave the docks. He concealed his sigh of relief with the exhale of smoke from his lungs. He wanted as many miles as possible between them and that thing. He groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand. “Bloody hell, Krollin… _A fuckin’ Lich_! When I prepared for this job, I prepared for a lot o’ possibilities, but a fuckin’ Lich weren’t one of them.”

“You managed to hide us.”

“This time, yes, but it still knew she was in Finfolk Bay. May not of realized how close it got, but it knew she was there somewheres.”

“Your spell will hide her.”

“Aye, but for how long? I’m not as accomplished as a sorcerer as that Lich will be. I didn’t even sense it in the city when we landed. Hell, I didn’t know it was here until she came runnin’ aboard like her ass were on fire!” Patch shook his head, mournfully.

“At least now ya know what specter stalks her. We can be prepared at the next port.”

“I hope yer right…” Patch chuckled. “To be honest, I’d give me weight in gold to see its face when it realizes how close it got an’ still lost her.”

Krollin made the sign of the evil eye and spat at the sea. “Not I, Mister Patch. Not I.”

* * *

When she sunk into the chair, Morven was there immediately, thrusting a mug of some dark alcohol into her hands and wrapping a cloak around her shaking shoulders. After making her take several long swallows, he went back to his seat. Curious, he picked up Patch’s discarded hand of cards for a peek. He snorted. “I knew that bloody bastard had all ‘em aces an’ kings.”

Tossing the cards, casually, he leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk and study Alyx. “Whenever yer ready, lass.”

Alyx took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the cup so much that her knuckles turned white. “I went to The Jolly Captain for a drink and a meal that wasn’t salted fish… The Nereid bar wench warned me. Said she remembered me from your crew.”

“Aye, that’d be Clio. I knows her. What did she warn ya of?”

“That there was a man at the bar asking questions… _Bad questions_. Clio wanted me to warn you that the Unseelie were looking for the Girl in Finfolk Bay. I tried to leave before the man got to me, but he stopped me before I got out the door. He had a drawing of me.” Alyx shuddered. “Only he wasn’t a man. Whatever it was… It was horrible.”

“What was it? Can’t ya describe it fer me?”

Alyx took another long swallow of her drink. “I don’t know, but it _fucking touched me_ and I wanted to die when it did. It wore a skull mask and it smelled _old_… Like a room that’s been shut up for years. Its lips were scarred and weathered like a mummy.”

Morven pursed his lips in thought. “Sounds like they’ve sent a Lich after ya then. The Dark Queen’s still got a few at her disposal.”

“What’s a Lich, Morven?”

“Nasty buggers. They were once wizards or sorcerers who were twisted into livin’ cadavers by usin’ the vilest of dark magics. Most are little but shadows of the Fae they once was, but some are quite powerful wielders of necromancy. Mab uses 'em for her _special_ jobs. Few people meet a Lich an’ live to talk ‘bout it.”

Alyx paled, considerably, and slumped in her chair. “I feel sick, Morven.”

“Don’t you dare heave on me desk!”

She gave him a angry look. “Morven! I’m serious! I’m terrified!”

“Aye, an’ ya should be!” Morven exclaimed. “Mab an’ that Swamp Hag ain’t playin’ games, lass. As mortal’s say, ‘shit just got real’. Yer not leavin’ the ship alone anymore, savvy? Yer ass be officially grounded to this ship ‘til we make port in the Genkis, ya gots me?”

Alyx nodded, slowly, and Morven could see silent tears sliding down her cheeks as her shaking hands sat her drink on his desk. He groaned and came around the desk to pull the upset girl into his arms. She sobbed against his chest and he smoothed her hair while whispering soft words of encouragement. He was glad when he felt the ship begin to move and he knew that they had set sail.

“Listen, kiddo. Why don’t ya head to yer quarters an’ get some rest? You’ve had quite the scare an’ to be frank, ya look like shite.”

Alyx gave a weak laugh. “I feel like shite.”

He chucked her under her chin and smirked. “Go get some rest. Them’s orders.”

She nodded and left his quarters to head for hers. When she got to her door, she found that someone had hung a small charm in a leather bag there. She leaned in closely to sniff it. Angelica… Hints of clove and myrrh… Some lavender and jasmine. It was full of powerful protection. She nearly blushed when she realized that one of the crew had seen her so frazzled back in Finfolk Bay. She looked around for the guilty culprit but there was no one nearby. She ducked into her room, hoping for rest. Stressed as she was, she did not even notice the runes written in fresh blood above her door jam.

* * *

Jareth was in his study, going over a map when Sarah burst into the room with a tear stained face and fury in her eyes. He cocked one eyebrow at his wife’s distress. When he had last seen her merely two hours ago, she was in a fairly pleasant mood while she addressed grievances amongst the goblins.

“Who the fuck is Lady Wren Isolde Finnea of Nairn?” Sarah asked, and threw a letter across the desk at him.

“I am assuming the daughter of a noble from Nairn?” Jareth looked over the envelope. “What is this?”

“A letter announcing the betrothal of one Lady Wren of Nairn to Jaron Armande Sindhe, Prince of the Goblins!” Sarah spat, beyond furious. “So, you guys went ahead with an arranged marriage for him anyways? And while he’s not even here to defend himself?! Is this how you are going to treat our child? Like some political bargaining chip?”

Jareth gave her a blank stare, blinking occasionally in bewilderment. Finally, realization set in and a soft smile came to his face. She was hormonal due to the pregnancy and had jumped to the wrong conclusions upon her discovery of this letter. He gestured for her to sit, but she remained standing, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed at her stubbornness. “Sarah, love, I do not know anything about this. I assure you that we did not force Jaron into an arranged marriage and nor would we do that to any child that you and I have together.”

Sarah huffed. “Sorry… I just read the announcement and it made me so angry.”

Jareth scanned over the announcement. “This is the first I am hearing of such a betrothal. Perhaps this is where Jaron has been spending the last six months.”

“Oh, it gets even better. I got another letter from this Lady Wren inquiring when she could call upon us to ‘meet her new family’.” Sarah replied.

“Well, it is the custom, my dear. After all, marrying Jaron would make her a Princess of the Goblin Court and our sister-in-law.”

“Jareth, I’m swollen and miserable.” Sarah groaned, sinking into the chair. “I _do not_ feel up to entertaining Seelie nobles. _Especially_ ones that I’ve never even heard of!”

In a burst of feathers and glitter, suddenly Jora and Jiera were with them in the study, both with matching announcements in their hands and anger upon their beautiful faces.

“What in the Bog is this rubbish?!” Jiera was the first to speak. “_I learn of my own son’s betrothal in a letter_?! When were you going to tell me? I’m mad, but _Jorall_ is _beyond_ furious!”

“Easy ladies. Jareth and I got blindsided by it too.” Sarah replied, dryly.

“It seems that our dear Jaron has been quite busy as of late.” Jareth replied, looking over the letter in his hands. “This must be what has been keeping him from gracing us with his presence.”

“If that is so, then we must send a missive inviting the girl to visit as per custom. Perhaps even hold a Midsummer Ball as a welcome.”

“Not more people! I loved having Telyn and Mina as guests, but I’ve only just now got the Goblins calmed down after they left for Amarantha.” Sarah groaned and gestured to her enlarged belly. “Besides, that I’m in _no_ shape to entertain.”

“You are in perfect shape.” Jareth teased, running his hands over their babe in her stomach.

With an eye roll, Jiera brushed her son to the side and came to her daughter-in-law’s. “Don’t you fret about such things! Jora and I will handle everything. You just worry about growing that grandbaby of mine.”

“Excuse me? I am planning _nothing_ until we have Jaron here to explain this nonsense!” Jora exploded, furiously. “How can he just disappear for months and then suddenly bombard us with a letter announcing his betrothal to some random chit?! The last that I knew, he was off to Ireland to bed some mortal girl there.”

“When has Jaron ever been known to tell the truth about his comings and goings?” Jiera conjured a chair to sit next to Sarah. “For all we know, he never left the Underground and was merely wooing this Lady Wren all the while. Although, I can’t say that I recall a Lady Wren of Nairn.”

“She’s probably newer nobility.” Jareth pointed out. “You know how fond Grandfather is of dispensing titles when he is in the cups.”

“I can’t sincerely believe that Jaron would give up on Alyx so easily.” Sarah added. “It seems so unlike him to just suddenly propose marriage to a random woman.”

“Perhaps he is using this Lady Wren to make Alyx jealous. My brother is not known for his planning skills.”

Jora scoffed. “Our brother is no fool, Jareth. If this betrothal was his idea, it is definitely part of a bigger scheme.”

“Maybe like one to draw Alyx out of hiding?” Sarah offered, thoughtfully.

“Exactly!” Jora gave a triumphant smile. “It is my belief that he hopes to draw her out with this news of his supposed betrothal.”

“Then we definitely got to invite Lady Wren here!” Sarah replied, her aches forgotten in the delight of possibly seeing her dearest friend again. “Maybe it will make Alyx come here to us too!”

“I find that highly unlikely. She is quite like my brother in the aspect that she will only let herself be found if she wishes it.” Jareth remarked and tapped one finger against the announcement. “Yet, I find myself rather curious about this woman… Let us invite this Wren to be our guest. Perhaps she can shed some light upon this mystery.”

* * *

The Knight of Death spent three days stalking the entire town of Finfolk Bay before he relented to the fact that the girl was long gone. He had tasted her fear on his tongue, but lost all trace of her at the docks. There was no way for him to tell where his quarry had disappeared to, but the Lich did know that she had recently been in the city. Someone else’s magic shielded the girl from him. It seemed that she had quite powerful protectors.

Sir Claec of Volkan was not always a Lich. Once, he had merely been an Unseelie noble of lower rank with a passing interest in the dark arcane. Over time, he had slowly succumbed to the temptation of dark magics and became the creature that he was now. With each new spell and sacrifice, life was drained from his skin, and it stretched tight over his bones. For a time, he would replace his decaying limbs, organs, and patches of skin from those unlucky enough to fall under his blade. That was, until he stumbled upon an ancient spell carved into the deepest caverns of the Wild Mountains. The spell ceased the decay of his patch-work body and transformed him into a Lich. Death living in the flesh. It was only then that, at the insistence of the Dowager Queen, King Carsys had appointed him as the right hand of doom for the Unseelie Court. The King had made him the Knight of Death. Since then, he had been at the service of the Unseelie monarchs… Bidden to do their darkest deeds.

Claec snarled when he realized that this would be yet another report of failure to Queen Mab. Failure that led to bouts of torture under her unforgiving hand. There were few things that could make the dead flesh of a Lich crawl and feel pain, but the Mad Queen was an expert in them all. Dread filled the sandy veins of his heart as he made his way out of Finfolk Bay and transported himself to the Queen’s Quarters in Taveres Castle in Magesblood. To his surprise, it was not Queen Mab, but the Dowager Queen Zefiryn that awaited him. She was seated at her vanity, her trim body draped in a sheer red nightgown with a glass of dark liquid in one hand. Despite his shock, he fell to one knee, bowing his head before her.

“Your Grace.”

“Rise, Sir Claec, there is little need for such formalities betwixt us.” Zefiryn gave him a beautiful smile and cupped his scarred chin with her pale hand. “Former lovers needn’t be so proper when away from the eyes of the Court.”

Years before his transformation, Claec of Volkan had also been a lover of Zefiryn’s when she had first became Queen of Air and Darkness. It had been her that had taught him his first curses and introduced him to his love of the Dark Arts. It had been her that sent him in search of spells in the Wild Mountains when his skin began to decay. Up until her banishment, the Dark Witch of the Forked River Swamplands had been his prime benefactor. The years of dark magic had taken its own toll on her own body, mainly sapping her of her eternal youth, but as he was there before her now, she looked the very same as her coronation day some hundreds of years earlier.

“Thank you, Queen Zefiryn.” He rose to his feet. “I come bearing reports of the Girl for Queen Mab.”

“Oh, she is abed.“ Zefiryn waved her glass towards the poster bed in the middle of the room. All the curtains had been drawn, making it impossible to see inside. Setting down the glass, she began to brush out her long blonde hair. “Poor thing has been a bit under the weather. From now on, all reports concerning the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince will come directly to me.”

“Of course… May I, Your Highness?” Claec took the brush from her fingers and began to gently comb her hair as he had once so many years ago. He could almost feel the silken tresses on his dead skin.

“What do you have to tell me, my Knight of Death?” Zefiryn’s cool blue eyes stared at his reflection in the glass as she took another sip of her drink.

“She was in Finfolk Bay three days ago, but vanished. Someone powerful is shielding her from me. I have failed you.”

“You have not, dear Claec. You have helped me to send the little rabbit scurrying from her burrow. She cannot run forever. Her protector cannot hide her forever. Mistakes will be made and you will be there to snatch her up.”

“If you command it, it will be so,Queen Zefiryn.”

“Sweet Claec, you are the most loyal of my subjects.” She pressed her ruby lips against one of his scarred hands. “After I complete the ritual, I will reward you most _handsomely_…”

“I live to serve you, Queen Zefiryn.”

“Continue your search, Sir Claec. Find that Girl.”

There was the breeze of cold wind and the Knight of Death was gone. Zefiryn smiled into the mirror and downed the last of her drink. Crossing to the bed, she threw back the curtains to reveal Mab, bound and gagged to the posts. Her eyes rolled about madly in her head, but a simple silencing spell kept her quiet as a mouse. Taking an ancient dagger made of white crystal, Zefiryn cut open another shallow wound on Mab’s already bloodied arm, and added the blood to the potion in her cup.

* * *

Due to their impromptu departure from Finfolk Bay, Morven had no choice but to stop at the port of Miron on Nevan Island on their way to Genkis for much needed supplies. It was a busier port than he would rather frequent, what with a Lich being on Alyx’s trail, but he was out of choices. In the voyage, Alyx had barely left her quarters, relinquishing her duties to Krollin for the time being. Morven barely even saw her at meal times, making him worry that the girl was not taking care of herself. 

Morven rapped sharply on Alyx’s door, trying to ignore the fresh charm hanging from it. “Oy! Rise an’ shine, bucko! We’ve made it to Miron an’ I needs me First Mate!”

From within the cabin, he heard small noises and then Alyx cracked open her door. Her voice was low when she spoke. “Have Krollin do it.”

“Now, now… Ya canna hide in yer quarters forever. ‘Sides you’ll be with me the whole time.”

Alyx sighed and opened the door wider and Morven nearly gasped at her appearance. Under her eyes were dark and she was beginning to look gaunt.

“Good Gods!” Morven cursed and swept her back into her room, closing the door behind him. “Have ya not been sleepin’ or eatin’? Ya look horrid!”

“I’ve been studying Lichs.” Alyx replied, sounding as exhausted as she looked. “Such nasty things. Did you know that once a Lich ruled the Unseelie Court for over a hundred years?”

“King Morfran Abigor Hemlock… Never had the pleasure, but me Nan used tale of ‘im to scare me into behavin’ when I were a babe.” Morven gave her a stern look. “Now, just cuz yer studyin’, donna mean ya don’t need vittles an’ rest. When were the last time you ate? When was the last time ya slept?”

“Sometime yesterday.” Alyx dismissed his concerns with the wave of one hand. “I’m fine.”

“Bollocks. Ya look like hell. As Captain I’m orderin’ you to head to the galley an’ scare yerself up some lunch an’ then it’s to bed with ya.” 

“I thought you were in _dire need_ of a First Mate.” Alyx replied, dryly.

“Well, good fer ya that I gots me a back-up.” Morven gave her smirk and swung open her door.

As the door opened, it revealed Patch standing outside smearing his bloody palm across her doorframe. He froze in the midst of his spell, his blue eye going wide at being caught in the act. Alyx’s jaw opened in shock and Morven gave them a happy grin.

“Cap’n… Master Anuerin.” Patch nodded his head at them and finished his spell with a few runes drawn in his blood.

“What in the name of Davey Jones’s Locker are you doing?” Alyx asked, appalled.

“Just a bit o’ spell work, Mister Anuerin.” Patch grimaced as he bandaged his wounded hand.

“You’ve been the one leaving the charms on my door!”

“Aye.” He nodded. “Keeps away them Lichs, ya see.”

Alyx shot an angry look at Morven. “Tellin’ all my secrets then?”

“Oh, fer Danu’s sake…” Morven scoffed. “Every soul on this ship saw ya come runnin’ aboard like the Sluagh was after ya. I dinna ‘ave to tell ‘em spit!”

“The Lich followed ya to the docks an’ I saw it. I threw out a few spells to throw it off yer scent.” Patch explained and added, gruffly. “Keepin’ them up were the Captain’s orders.”

“Told ya this bloke were handy.” Morven said to Alyx, proudly. “Now on to the kitchens with ya an’ ya make sure ya eat two servings of whatever slop Spoonie’s shovelin’ out today an’ get some rest. Them’s orders!”

She gave him a foul look and slammed the door to her cabin shut, nearly knocking off the fresh charm that Patch had placed there. Patch turned his attention to Squall.

“Well, that went well.” Morven said.

“Oh? How so?”

“Anuerin dinna try to gut us or hex us. I call that a win. Follow me, mate. I gots an errand to run.”

With that Morven strode away and Patch hurried to follow, hoping to get as much space between him and the enraged First Mate as possible. As Morven and Patch disembarked from the ship, Patch cleared his throat.

“Ya think that wise, Cap’n? To be leavin’ Master Anuerin aboard the ship alone?”

“Anuerin’s not alone. Krollin an’ Quigli are both aboard.” Morven replied, dismissing the helmsman’s concerns. “’Sides, after a bit o’ thinkin’, I’ve come to the profound conclusion that I’d rather me First Mate stay with the ship as much as possible. Safer there methinks.”

“Aye, I’ll agree to that.” Patch nodded and began to follow his captain through the crowded docks of Miron.

Morven gave the other pirate a sideways glance. “The lass knows that ya know that she’s a woman.”

“How do you know this?”

“The way she acts… She ain’t said more than a dozen words to me as a friend since the serpent attack… Least until the Lich got after her in Finfolk Bay, but she donna trust me, anymore. An’ that I don’t like.”

“What has she said ‘bout me?”

“Loads! But fer my ears, they mainly be complaints on yer skills as a helmsman, not ‘bout what ya know of her secrets.” Morven laughed. “She really, _really_ don’t give a lick fer ya, mate, an’ she ain’t afraid to voice her opinions. One o’ the many things I like ‘bout the gal, honestly.”

“Well, Cap’n, I ain’t here fer the gal to _like_ me. I gots me a job to do.” Patch reminded him as Morven traversed them down narrow alleys and hidden paths to a more rundown side of the city.

“I understand, but I’ll be warnin’ ya that she’s likely to try to take ya on ‘fore we reach the Genkis. In fact, I got a fair amount of gold wagered on it.” Morven gave his old friend a cheeky grin. “I donna wanna be in yer boots that day, mate.”

Patch scoffed. “I ain’t a-feared of that girl.”

Morven snorted. “The girl is likely to take ya up on that promise to slit ya from neck to nuts.”

“She can try.” Patch changed the subject. “So, where we off to today? Dinna me ears hear ya bellyachin’ fer yer First Mate for this special excursion? ‘Sides death being on her tail, why replace her with me?”

“This excursion is one best left to yer hands, methinks. Anuerin is the finest First Mate I’ve had… ‘Sides you o’ course.”

“Naturally.” Patch added with more than a bit of smug confidence.

“-But Master Anuerin lacks yer flair for me more… _illegal_ excursions.”

Patch snorted. “Ya mean the gal is sick o’ savin’ yer hide when yer half-cocked ideas go sideways?”

Morven gave him a sour look. “Oy, not all me ideas are half-cocked!”

“Oh? Need I remind ya about them lamias ya swindled in Naga Coast an’ I had to save yer arse from their whips? Or what about that time in Piran when ya got the whole Harpy Flock after us?” Patch rattled off the occurrences and held up fingers for each event. “Or me personal favorite, the time ya talked me into helpin’ ya steal Roc eggs in Havelock?”

“Belay that!” Morven frowned at his companion. “I’m beginnin’ to regret bring ya with me today. Yer startin’ to sound like Anuerin.”

The other pirate gave the captain a smug grin and followed as they headed down a deserted alley. Morven stopped them both before a nondescript door, a concerned look on his face.

“Are all me ideas as half-cocked as they end up?”

Patch squinted his green eye and waved one hand in an iffy gesture. “Eh, fifty/fifty…”

Morven pursed his lips as he thought it over and shrugged. “Oh, what the hell. I like them odds.”

Patch ignored him and gestured to the door. “Ya want I should do the honors?”

Morven paused in thought and rotated his shoulder carefully. “Honestly, me back has been a bit weak…“

With a nod, Patch moved forwards and kicked open the door to the musty home. There was a squeal as the sunlight invaded upon the creature hiding there and the crash of objects as it tried to escape. The helmsmen lunged forward and grabbed the small creature by the back of its ratty shirt. With ease, he lifted its squirming form off of its feet.

“Ugh… A Changeling?” Patch shot a disgusted frown at Morven. Changelings had a poor reputation in the Underground for their dangerously mischievous ways. “Donna tell me yer bringin’ him back to the ship with us?”

Morven ignored him and bent down so he was face to face with the struggling creature. “Ahoy there, Gero. Miss me?”

The thing in Patch’s grip stopped squirming to free himself and gave Morven a glum stare. The tiny creature resembled a male child of about five years old, but hosted very pale skin and wide bright eyes peeking out from beneath long curls of red hair. Its ears were long and pointed, each hosting at least three golden hoops up the lobes.

“`Ello Master Morven.” Gero replied, glumly. Even his voice sounded like that of a child. “I was just on me way to-“

“Belay that, Gero.” Morven ordered and gave him a smile. “If I be rememberin’ correctly, you owe me ‘bout 5,000 in gold.”

“Now, Master Morven, you know I ain’t got-“

“`Course I do! In fact, I was countin’ on it.” Morven tweaked the Changeling’s nose. “That’s why yer gonna come back to the Merrow Wind with me an’ me mate here to perform a few favors for me… Should the need arise.”

Both the Changeling and Patch looked at one another and then the captain in confusion.

“Or I can just ‘ave ya keelhauled an’ be done with ya… Yer choice.” Morven added, cheerfully.

The Changeling swallowed hard. “What kind of favors?”

* * *

Upon finding out it had been the helmsman that left the charms on her door, Alyx had been furious. She was tempted to shove the charm that he had hung down his throat. She slammed her door shut and leaned her back against it. With a frown she returned to her books, but soon her stomach grumbled. She realized that Morven was right. She had not ate since the day before and was starving. Shrugging on a jacket, she headed for the galley. Normally, it was busting with crew, but most were ashore while they were docked, so the hall was empty. She made her way back to the familiar kitchens to find Spoonie their Hobgoblin cook, hard at work on supper. When he saw her coming in, his crooked smile widened and he gestured to a spot at the prep table.

“Good ‘morrow, Mister Anuerin! No shore leave for you today?”

Alyx gave the Hobgoblin a wry look before seating herself at the table. Goblins were notorious gossips and Spoonie was no exception. She was certain that he had already heard of what had happened in Finfolk Bay.

Spoonie chuckled at her attitude and wiped his hands on his apron. “Understandable, mate. I’d be skittish too if I ran into a Lich!”

“You can still be bumped back to cabin boy, Spoonie.” Alyx warned. “Last I checked, I was still First Mate on this rig.”

“’Course, Master Anuerin! I were only makin’ jest.” Still chuckling, Spoonie busied himself at the stove and began to put together a simple lunch for Alyx. He spoke over his shoulder to her as he worked. “Not a soul aboard thinks any less o’ ye. Hell, I’ve seen grown Redcaps piss themselves at the mere mention o’ a Lich!”

Alyx groaned, putting her face in her hands. “Can we discuss _something_… _Anything_ else?”

“Were a good thing Cap’n Squall hired that new helmsmen, eh?” Spoonie continued, deliberately ignoring her. “Right good with his spell work, that one! Donna think Danu herself could find this ship after he done his magics.”

Alyx gritted her teeth and was prepared to abandon the kitchen and her hopes for a meal when the Hobgoblin slid a plate of thick crusty bread and hard cheese in front of her. Atop the bread was a few thick slices of bacon to make a simple sandwich.

“You missed both meals yesterday. Eat up!” Spoonie poured her a tall glass of grog from his personal stash with a flourish. Humming a sea shanty, he returned to the concoction he was preparing at his stove. “An’ I’ll expect yer hide to be in the mess hall this evenin’ fer vittles too! Canna ‘ave our First Mate starve his self to death!”

Alyx dove into the food with gusto. She had not realized how hungry she really was. Chewing thoughtfully on her sandwich, she paused only to take occasional sips of her drink. Spoonie threw her occasional amused glances as he worked.

“I gots me a letter from me cousin Lumpy in the Goblin City today!” Spoonie broke mid song to tell her. “He’s an armorer for King Jareth, ya know? Tells me, me niece gots on at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Gots her sewin’ fer the Ladies and Queen Sarah herself!”

“Ya must be proud.” Alyx spoke around mouthfuls of her lunch, trying to ignore the feeling that the mention of the Labyrinth brought to the pit of her stomach.

“Ol’ Lumpy says that the Castle is a madhouse these days. Seems the Goblin Prince went an’ got himself betrothed! Now, that’s a weddin’ I gots to get back to the Goblin City fer!” Spoonie said, enthusiastically. “Can ya imagine the spread they’ll ‘ave? An’ the booze!”

Alyx’s attention snapped back up to the Chef. “The Goblin Prince?”

“Oh, aye! Said the gal is some wellborn Lady from the Highlands, she is. The Goblin Royals are awaitin’ her visit as we speak. Dinna ever expect the Prince to marry, let alone to some fancy Lady.” Spoonie scoffed and stirred the giant pot before him. “’Course I also lost meself 5 quid to Lumpy now. I’d always bet our Prince would marry that one girl… What do them Goblins in the city call her?”

“The Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince.” Alyx muttered into her food.

“That’s the one!” Spoonie grinned and pointed his stirring spoon in the air. “That’s the gal! Now that’s a story fer fairytales!”

“I could only imagine.” Alyx said, dryly.

“Ya ain’t ‘eard the tale of The Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince?” Spoonie gave her a flabbergasted look. “Why they say she rode in a on a white and winged unicorn when she saved the Prince, ya know. An’ she wore bright golden armor that had been enchanted by the Gods themselves.”

Alyx could not help but chuckle at how extravagant the tale had become from the mouths of Goblins. She chewed, thoughtfully, on a piece of cheese and replied. “That sounds a little farfetched, Spoonie.”

“I swears it! Me fifth cousin, thrice removed, were part of the horde that fought fer the Prince that night! He said the girl rode in gleamin’ of the sun. With a flaming sword forged in the belly of a dragon, she smote down the Sluagh one by one until she reached the Prince!” Spoonie acted the tale out, enthusiastically, waving the spoon in his hand like a sword.

“Oy! Watch where yer flinging supper!” Alyx barked and tried to dodge the splatters of tomato sauce that flipped in her direction with each swing.

“Then as she kissed ‘im with True Love’s Kiss, she placed a crown o’ gold and starlight upon his ‘ead an’… BOOM!” Spoonie waved his arms open wildly. “The room exploded with magic!”

Scowling, Alyx reached for a dish towel to mop up the tomato sauce he had managed to splatter all over her with his animated retelling of the tale. Slow clapping drew their attention to the kitchen door. Patch stood there, leaned against the doorframe with a smirk and Spoonie gave him a crooked grin, happy to have entertained the old pirate.

“Good ‘morrow, Mister Patch! I were just tellin’ Master Anuerin here the tale o’ the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince.”

“It ain’t been more than a year since that little tart drug that brat prince outta the spider’s lair an’ you Goblin’s already got it soundin’ like a bloody legend.” Patch snickered at his own joke and shook his head.

Alyx scowled at the pirate as she continued to clean off tomato sauce. “I thought you were accompanying the Cap’n.”

“I like to _expedite_ our little excursions. Cap’n wants ya in his quarters. Prompt-like.”

Shoveling the last of her meal into her mouth and washing it down with her drink, Alyx wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket. She crossed the room to leave and Patch took her seat at the table.

“Oh, an’ Master Anuerin?” Patch called as she was almost out of the room.

“_What_?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“Ya got a tomato in yer hair.”

* * *

Standing at the balcony of the tallest tower of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, Sarah saw the Lady Wren’s caravan approaching well before it was even close to the Goblin City. She bit at her lip with concern about the mystery girl. This was the first time, besides her wedding, that she had ever hosted guests as Goblin Queen, but somehow this visit was different. No one knew anything about the girl. Oberon had said he remembered bestowing the title of Duke of Nairn to a Sir Colm Finnea some years back, but was unaware the man had a daughter. Especially one of marrying age. 

If this was all some elaborate prank by Jaron, by the Gods, she was going to murder him.

Heading back to her quarters, Sarah changed into a flowing green gown. Her fingers were shaking when she rested her informal crown upon her dark curls. Never before had she been so nervous in her position as queen. The tiny life in her womb fluttered as if it could sense her nervousness and she rubbed her stomach with a soft smile. Giving herself one last look over in the mirror, she headed down to the castle foyer where Jiera and Jora awaited her. Upon her arrival the trio began to discuss their guest in hushed tones.

Meanwhile, Jareth and Jorall prepared for the guest in their own way. Both men were seated in Jareth’s office with a tumbler of whiskey before each of them. Jorall grasped his drink and downed it in one swallow, before placing it on the desk and tapping the rim to indicate that Jareth refill it. Jareth obliged and, with a grimace, his stepfather repeated the process.

Jareth raised one eyebrow. “Are you quite sure-“

“Just fill the glass.” Jorall ordered and with a shrug, Jareth refilled his stepfather’s glass for the third time. Jorall hissed as he took a sip of the drink and focused his attention on Jareth. “It’s not every day that a Da’s only boy gets betrothed.”

“You are unhappy with this news?”

“Concerned is all… Your brother isn’t known for his good ideas.” Jorall swirled the whiskey around in his glass, thoughtfully.

“Maybe this time he shall surprise us.” Jareth replied.

Abby entered the office. “The Lady Finnea’s carriage is approaching, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, Abby. Shall we, Jorall?”

“Bloody hell…” Jorall downed the remainder of his drink. “Let’s get this over with.”

The two men joined the woman in the foyer, but when they approached the trio of women stopped their hushed chatter.

“By all mean, ladies. Don’t stop yer cluckin’ on our account.” Jorall teased.

Jiera gave him a foul look. “Have you been drinking?”

“Only a snifter or two to calm me nerves, love.”

“Jorall, you Irish lush! Here we are, about to meet your only child’s bride-to-be and you have the audacity to show up three sheets to the wind!” Jiera began to busy herself with tidying his suit and hair.

“Now, love-“

Jiera silenced him by popping a peppermint into his mouth. “You are to keep your mouth shut and do not even think about pulling any sort of your foolish nonsense… Not today!”

“Of course, love.”

“What will the girl think of our family with such a first impression?”

“Actually mother, I believe it was Jaron who gave the Sindhe family’s first impression to the girl.” Jora replied, testily. “I cannot and _will_ not be part of this charade! The only girl whose hand that he should be asking for in marriage is our dear Alyx, not some random daughter of a duke! Whatever this is, is a farce!”

Sarah added. “Jora is right, Jiera. There is definitely something fishy about this whole betrothal thing.”

“Do you all feel this way?” Jiera blinked and looked at the group before her. They all gave some nod of acknowledgement and she squared her shoulders. “I see. So, you mean to condemn this girl before she even arrives?”

“Please understand, mother.” Jareth interjected. “We only want to understand why Jaron made such a rushed and drastic decision.”

“I wish to make one thing clear right now. There is nothing more that I could wish for in my deepest heart than for my son and Alyx to reconcile, but we must remember that it is their _choice_ as to what their relationship will be and, whether we like it or not, we must respect and support whatever decision they make. We will do so, because we are their family and it is our duty to do so.”

“Oh, mother, you can’t expect us all to just accept this!” Jora replied, exasperated at the situation.

“I expect nothing less that just that!” Jiera snapped. “The lot of you will not make this girl feel uncomfortable in the family home of her future in-laws. Case closed!”

But mother-“ Jora began.

Jiera held up one hand to silence her daughter. “Here and today we shall_ respect Jaron’s choice_ and welcome his intended with open arms. Do you all understand me?”

“You have our word that we will treat the girl well.” Jareth replied, attempting to soothe his angered mother. “Not a one of us will act in any other way that is not befitting of our station.”

“I promise nothing.” Sarah held up her hands in defense and rubbed her stomach. “Pregnancy has made a dumpster fire of my hormones and I can’t be sure if the mouthy mortal won’t pop out at any time.”

“I believe that we could plea temporary insanity in your case, my dear.” Jiera gave Sarah a weak smile.

“Damn Jaron and his silly games!” Jora gave a frustrated sigh. “I will mind my manners, mother, but my baby brother and I shall have words in private over this, believe you me!”

“I understand that this is frustrating, especially since your brother is nowhere to be found to explain this mess. Believe me, I have half a mind to throttle him if he shows his mangy little face.” Jiera gave a sigh. “He has aged me prematurely, you know.”

“Ya don’t look a day over three hundred, love.” Jorall swept her into his arms.

“Let me go you oaf!” Jiera’s voice was filled with laughter as she attempted to avoid his bearded kiss. “You’ll rumple my dress!”

The horns of the herald caused the group to snap to attention and take their places with Jareth and Sarah at the front and center and the rest of the family behind and to their left. The Goblin herald cleared his throat and read from the scroll in his hands.

“Presenting the Lady Wren Isolde Finnea, Daughter of Lord Colm Dahy Finnea, Duke of Nairn!”

The family presented their best smiles to welcome their possible future in-law.

* * *

After going to her room to clean off tomato sauce, Alyx made her way to Morven’s quarters. Though she was quite curious about what business he had in the port, she managed to cast a disinterested look about her as she tapped her knuckles on his door.

“This had better be good, Morven.” Alyx drawled as she entered. “You interrupted my lunch.”

“Oh, this is better than good! Tada!” Morven held out his arms and Alyx saw the Changeling standing beside him. The childlike figure gave her a nervous smile and a tiny wave. Alyx blinked and returned her attention to Morven.

“After all the grief you gave me for kidnapping, and you show up with a kid? Don’t we have enough trouble on our tails without kidnapping charges?” Alyx asked, unamused by Morven’s enthusiasm.

“Oh, but this ain’t no mere child! Alyx, I’d like ya to meet Gero the Changeling. He’s yer new cabin boy!”

“Ugh, a Changeling? Why in the world would you want that little rat on the ship?” Alyx wrinkled her nose and shrugged at Gero. “No offense.”

“Understandable.” Gero shrugged. Changelings were not ashamed of themselves and knew what their reputation was in the Underground. Very little offended their kind. “Love us or hate us, we are what we are.”

“See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. Within a week, he’ll be impersonating you and then we will have a full scale mutiny on our hands.” Alyx gave Morven a foul look.

“No, he won’t. Gero here promised to be on his very best behavior, under the threat of broken kneecaps.” Morven replied with a cheeky grin.

“How much gold do you owe him?” Alyx asked the Changeling, dryly.

“He owes me enough that he’s gonna to be yer own personal body double!” Morven interjected.

Alyx groaned and put her face in her hands. “Good Gods, Morven.”

“Trust me! Show her, Gero!”

Alyx, slowly, lowered her hands from her face, nervous about what she was going to see. To her surprise a perfect replica of herself was there, complete with the flabbergasted look upon her face.

“Looky there! ‘Tis like lookin’ at twins, I’d reckon!” Morven clapped his hands with glee.

“Are you insane?! What happens if that Lich finds him as me?”

“A Lich? Morven you didn’t say nothing ‘bout no Lich!” Gero protested.

“Minor details, me bucko. Ya donna ‘ave to worry… Neither of ya. I gots me best men on the case should such an occasion arise.” Morven assured them.

Gero turned to Alyx and said, glumly. “That’s what he told me the last time he had me impersonate him. He made me replace him in Queran for a shotgun wedding after the town mayor found him tumbling in the hay with his daughter. I was thrown in a dungeon and nearly burnt in a wicker man.”

“_Nearly_… _Nearly_ burnt because I managed to break ya out.” Morven replied, smugly, to the pair’s glares.

“He broke _both_ of us out, on the account that the lout had gotten himself arrested before he could escape town. He was drunk at the tavern.”

“That sounds about right.” Alyx replied, dryly.

“Oy, ya both are gettin’ entirely the wrong point ‘bout this story!” Morven slumped in his chair and pouted. “The point bein’ that I managed to save ‘im!”

“Morven, the point was that you never seem to manage to think these hair brained plans through!” Alyx replied.

“The past is the past! ‘Sides, I gots meself an _excellent_ plan this time.”

“That’s what you always say.” The pair said, simultaneously, to Morven’s frown.

“You two have no faith.”

“Gero, go and find Master Krollin. He will assign you your daily tasks and I will be along shortly to check on your work.” Alyx ordered and gave the Changeling a wry smile. “Do me a favor before you go and change back to yourself. The last thing the Merrow Wind needs is two of me running around.”

“Aye, Master Anuerin.” Gero blushed and returned to his own form before leaving the pair in the cabin.

Once the Changeling was gone, Alyx turned her attention to Morven with a look of complete disbelief upon her face. “Now, you’ve come up with some idiotic plans, but this one really takes the cake, Morven.”

Morven frowned and began to protest. “Hey, now-“

“In the history of your _epically_ bad ideas, this one ranks at the _very_ top.” Alyx ignored him and continued, heatedly. “If that Lich finds that Changeling masquerading as me, it will _torture_ him… _Or worse_. I’ll not let some innocent creature be harmed, just to save my sorry hide.”

“Gero will be safer than a bug in a rug! ‘Sides we may not even need ‘im. Last stop ‘fore the Genkis is only Roane Island! Good winds an’ we may not even ‘ave to make port!”

“This is _definitely_ the _worst_ idea that you have ever came up with!”

“Oy, now I don’t know about all that. I mean, I ‘ave had a few doozies in my time…”

“The answer is no, Morven.”

He frowned at her. “Patch said that you’d react like this.”

“Speaking of wretched ideas!” Alyx bristled at the mention of the pirate. “I’d rank you letting that mangy bilge rat on this ship as the second most moronic idea in the history of your awesomely bad ideas!”

“Now, Alyx I know ya donna care fer-“

“Oh, no you don’t!” Alyx warned. “I heard you all talking after Patch was bitten by the serpent. Why does that pirate know all my secrets, Morven?”

Morven’s face went blank. “I donna know what-“

Alyx slammed her palms down on his desk. “No! No more lies! How does he know who I am? Why am I not to know why he is here? Why have you all been lying to me?”

Morven sighed. “I ‘aven’t been lyin’ to ya, Alyx… It’s more like we was withholdin’ some truths.” 

“That’s the same thing as lying, Morven.” Alyx gave him a harsh glare.

“Not really.” Morven gave her a sheepish look. “It’s kinda different.”

Angry tears began to well up in Alyx’s bright silver eyes and she choked out. “_Friends don’t lie_!”

“Oh, donna do that, lass… Don’t cry! Quigli yells me ear off anytime I make ya cry.” Morven was at her side in an instant, trying to dab at her face with his handkerchief. She batted his hands away and gave him a hard, sad look. “Damnation, donna look at me like that…”

“Are you gonna tell me the truth, Squall? Or are you gonna get yourself a new First Mate?” Alyx asked, her voice low but firm. 

“Oh, fine!” Morven groaned. “I hired ‘im, alright? I hired ‘im to keep an eye on ya.”

“What? _You_ hired that ratty old pirate to protect me?”

“Well, I dinna as hire ‘im as much as call in a few old favors on ‘im.” Morven explained. “Ya see, one time we was-“

Alyx glowered at Morven. “You could have at least told me!”

“Why? So you’d throw a hissy fit like ya are now?” Morven snapped back.

“I’m getting awful sick of the lot of you acting like I’m some damsel in distress! I think I’ve proven that I can take care of myself!”

“Oh, ya daft little girl!” Morven took her by the shoulders and gave her a shake. “If ya dinna whisper Jaron’s name that night at the Keep, you’d be dead!”

“I’ve had worse-“

Morven shook her again, a little harder and stopped her speech. “Ya stopped breathin’, lass… _You was dead_!”

Realizing how serious Morven was looking at her, Alyx calmed and a confused look came across her face. “I don’t understand…”

“You was dead, Alyx… By the time Jaron broke through yer wards an’ such, an’ could answer yer call, you weren’t breathin’ no more. He said when he found ya, yer lips had went all blue. It took him nearly five minutes to get you breathin’ again. Five minutes an’ magic that I canna even begin to guess about. Took him nearly an hour to get ya stitched up an’ then he-he rushed ya to Firth ‘fore somethin’ else nastier came a callin’.”

“I-I was dead?” Suddenly, Alyx felt weak in the knees and as if expecting it, Morven pulled her shaking form into his arms before she collapsed. The implications of what he had revealed to her had her quite shaken. It was no wonder why Jaron had looked so gaunt and worn when she had awoken. She remembered the silver streak in his hair and realized that it had not been feathers. The toll of whatever magic he had conjured, had shocked a lock of his hair grey. She groaned and gripped Morven’s shirt in her shaking hands. “_I died_?”

“Well, _technically_ ya only died a _little_ bit…”

“Morven! How could you not tell me? And Jaron! What magic did he do? Is he okay?”

“Whoa, slow down! The Goblin Prince is fine… Least he were when I gots to Firth an’ picked ya up.” Morven ran his hand over her hair in a soothing matter. “I dunno know what spell he used, but regardless, the lad brung ya back.”

“But Morven, his hair! It had went grey in one spot!”

“Twern’t nothin’ he canna handle, lass. He told me to keep ya safe, so I contacted the best bodyguard I knew. We kept it a secret from ya, ‘cause we knew you’d react just this way.”

She gave him a weak smile. “Am I so predictable?”

“Only to yer best mates, lass.” Morven gave her a tight hug before releasing her.

She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Morven. I just hate this. I feel like I’m putting all my friends in danger just by being here.”

“Oy, we’re yer mates! We got yer back to the end an’ doncha forget it!” Morven gave her hair a tousle and gave her a smile. “Now, ya best get along an’ see ‘bout yer new cabin boy! Them’s orders.”

“Aye-aye, sir.” Alyx gave him a weak smile and turned to do just that.

When she left his quarters, Morven’s jovial face fell and he sunk down into his chair with a deep sigh. A knock sounded on his door and gave a frustrated groan.

“Go away!”

The knock persisted.

“Great Odin’s beard, I swear some git had better be dyin’!” Morven growled as he crossed to the door and swung it open. “Oy, I said bugger off!”

Patch stood before him, a foul look on his face. Shouldering his way into the cabin, he snarled. “What did you say to her?”

Shutting the door behind him, Morven sighed. “A bit of truth, but a pack more lies.”

“What does she know?”

“That she died at the Keep that night.”

Patch winced. “An’ how did the girl take it?”

“Like you said she would. Told her I hired you to do a bit of bodyguardin’ for her. That wee lie dinna make her very happy, ‘til I told her the truth ‘bout her own untimely death.”

“And she believed that ya hired me?”

“’Course she did. The girl trusts me… Breaks my heart to lie to her.”

“The lies are a necessary evil.” Patch shrugged, but Morven could see that the lies were wearing him thin as well. “Besides, we’ll make port in the Genkis soon. We can hide her much better there.”

“Hidin’ that lass be but a merely _temporary_ solution. She’s done spent the better part of a decade hidin’ from one thing or another.”

“That is partly due to her own bloody stubborn nature.” Patch returned. “Damned bull-headed girl…”

“True.” Morven conceded. “Mayhap, it be high time we take the gal back to Merial an’ the Golden Court… Better yet, I say we haul her hide all the way to the Goblin City, her protests be damned! The way I see it, them’s the two safest places in all the Underground fer her these days.”

Patch scoffed. “She’d disappear like smoke in the wind before we could even get her inside the city gates. You know that as well as I do.”

“Aye, that I do… It were merely wishful thinkin’ on me own part, mate.” Morven said, woefully. “She worries ‘bout others gettin’ hurt in her stead… Even refuses to use Gero as a decoy if times get tough.”

“It is her nature.” Patch said, softly, and took a deep breath. “Our best bet is gettin’ her to the Genkis. Them jungles are a nightmare if yer lookin’ fer someone who don’t want to be found. We should skip makin’ port on Roane Island an’ make a beeline for the Genkis.”

“I agree. To yer helm, Mr. Patch, and make course fer the Genkis.”

“Aye-aye, Cap’n.”

* * *

Sarah had been quite surprised at her first sight of Lady Wren. The girl was tall with pale blonde hair that came down over one shoulder in a thick plait. Her lithe body was encased in a flowing gown of peach and cream. She was delicate and well-spoken when asked of her trip to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Her voice sounded like bells when she spoke. Polite and well mannered, she was nothing like Sarah had ever known Jaron to prefer. Ever the hostess, Jiera suggested tea in the solarium, and that was where they were congregated now. Stirring honey into her tea, Sarah kept her eye on their guest.

“I believe that you will find your accommodations quite to your liking, Lady Wren.” Jareth gave the young woman a pointed smile. “I reserve the finest rooms for esteemed guests such as yourself.”

“You should not have went to such trouble for only me, Your Majesty, but I am confused.” Wren gave him a confused look. “Am I not staying in Prince Jaron’s wing?”

Jareth smiled, ruefully. “My brother does not have his own wing, but instead he has his own tower. Its magic is… Unruly to those other than Jaron. Without my brother’s presence and for the sake of propriety, I would much rather host you in my eastern wing.”

Wren blushed and stammered. “Oh, of course! My apologies, Your Majesty… I was just hoping that I would get to spend time my betrothed on this visit.”

Jareth cocked one eyebrow. “Prince Jaron was planning on meeting you here?”

“Of course. He asked me to mail our betrothal announcements and when you invited me for my visit, he was to return to see me.”

“Return from where?”

“He is Aboveground… Tying up his loose ends before our wedding.” Wren blushed. “I am aware how inappropriate that sounds, but Jaron and I decided to cut ties with the past to start anew together.”

“Sounds as if my son is quite smitten with you.” Jiera replied, sweetly, as she stirred her tea.

“We enjoy one another’s company.” Wren clasped her hands in front of herself. “It is true that we do not love each other, yet. Ours is merely a marriage of convenience for now, but I hope we will grow quite fond of one another in the future.”

Despite all of her years of queen training with Wyntr on etiquette and how to behave with royal guests, Sarah could not help it when she snorted into her tea cup. Jareth shot her a look and she gave him one cocked eyebrow.

“As could be the hope for any arrangement like this.” Jiera covered, swiftly, with the same sweet smile. “Was it your father’s wish that you marry into the royal family then?”

“My mother’s.” Wren replied.

“Will she be joining you on this trip?”

“I am afraid not. Father leaves much of the running of our estate in Nairn to my mother. As you can imagine, it keeps her quite occupied. She has sent me with my lady’s maid to act as my chaperone.” She took a delicate sip of her tea with delight. “My, Queen Sarah, this is the best honey amber tea I have ever tasted!”

Sarah gave the girl a weak smile. “I’m afraid it’s the only tea that agrees with me since the beginning of my pregnancy. Jareth insisted that we all drink it in solidarity.”

“It is a delight!” Wren gave the table a beaming smile. “I am quite enjoying getting to know my future in-laws, you know.”

“So, how is it that Jaron and you came to your… arrangement?” Jora asked, doing her best to mask how irritated she was with this entire situation.

“We met in Merial, when my mother brought me to Court for the season. He found me pleasing and suitable for what he required in a bride. He then negotiated a marriage contract with my father. We hope to be wed before the next Yuletide.”

“I was unware that my brother was spending so much time at Court.” Jareth added. “The Golden Halls are not his normal stomping grounds.”

“He did look rather out of place when I first saw him.” Wren agreed. “When we returned to Nairn, my father extended an invitation to Prince Jaron and he came with us as our guest. It was our attempt to get to know one another before we began to plan our wedding.”

“This betrothal has moved quite quickly, hasn’t it?” Jora asked. “Does such a quick engagement not unnerve you?”

“It is a bit frightening, yes, but I am proud to be doing my duty as my father’s daughter and to the Seelie Court.”

“It is nice to see that some still honor the old traditions.” Jora replied, a bit salty.

Jiera shot her daughter a fierce look and replied. “It is nice to see a young lady that remembers _familial duties_.”

Blushing, Jora busied herself with her tea and Sarah cleared her throat. “Lady Wren, I’m sure that you are exhausted after your travels. Would you like to rest before suppertime?”

Wren gave her a beaming smile. “Oh, that would be lovely! Mother insisted that I take the carriage so that I could see the Enchanted Wood and the Labyrinth first hand on my way here. As beautiful as it was, it made for a long trip.”

Jareth summoned an elfish servant to take Wren to her quarters. As soon as the girl had left the room the group looked to one another.

“Bollocks!” Jora spat and slammed her glass of tea down onto the table.

“Jora, watch your tongue!” Jiera scolded. “The girl seems quite lovely.”

“Oh, yes, she’s quite _perfect_, mother. This betrothal is a sham!” Jora said, sarcastically. “That girl is entirely too bubbly for Jaron’s tastes!”

“She said as much herself.” Jareth reminded her. “She called this a marriage of convenience and admitted that there is no love between the pair.”

“How can that little louse do this?! I swear I am gonna wring his neck!” Jora fumed crossing her arms over her chest.

“Does anyone know exactly where Jaron is?” Jorall broke into the conversation, his face stern.

“He said he was going to Ireland, but who knows with him?” Sarah reminded him.

“The little brat.” Jiera sighed. “There’s nothing to do, but make the girl feel welcome and wait for him to show back up.”

So wait they did. For the next three days Lady Wren was their guest in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and as far as guests went, she was probably the most polite that Sarah had encountered in her time in the Labyrinth. Even Jora could not raise any valid complaints about the young woman. Though the girl was pleasant, Sarah did begin to wish that Telyn and Mina were still around because the Goblin Queen felt that having someone of her own age would help ease the Lady Wren’s nerves. Still the women of the Goblin monarchy did their best to make the girl feel welcome in their home.

Still there was no sign of Jaron.

To combat the horrid heartburn that came with her pregnancy, late evenings often found Sarah wondering the halls of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City aimlessly. For some reason, walking cured the ailment faster than anything the healer could provide. Therefore on the fourth night of Lady Wren’s stay, Sarah had done about three laps around the castle, but still felt little relief. Ashe had long since retired from her side to his nest outside Jareth’s tower. Deciding that she would try milk from the kitchens, she cut down through the wing of the castle where they had placed Lady Wren. As she came around a corner, she was shocked to find a cloaked figure outside of Lady Wren’s door. Ducking back out of sight, she peered down the hall at the stranger. Though a hood was pulled low over the man’s face, she saw the glint of Jaron’s royal medallion on his chest. She narrowed her eyes.

After all this time missing, what was he doing skulking about the castle like this? He raised his hand and tapped his knuckles on the door. Wren answered and gave a giddy laugh, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. Her face disappeared under his hood as they kissed, and he backed her into the room, shutting the door behind them. Sarah eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Jaron was already sleeping with the girl?

Her heartburn long forgotten and moving as fast as her pregnancy would allow her, Sarah made her way to Jareth’s study. When she burst through the door, he looked up from the book in his lap, perplexed at her ragged breathing.

“Jaron! I just saw him go into Lady Wren’s room!” She gasped and sunk into the chair across the desk from Jareth’s desk. “He was kissing her!”

“Well, I’m glad the little weasel is here to explain his actions. I’m not thrilled that he’s already deflowering his intended, but-“

“I don’t like this, Jareth. I don’t like this one bit. This is not like Jaron at all.” Sarah cut him off. “He was skulking about like a criminal.”

“Well, my dear some premarital trysts are still frowned upon amongst the nobility of the Seelie Court. Perhaps, he is merely trying to keep rumors from following his newly intended.”

She gave him a foul look. “Since when has something like a rumor ever bothered your brother?”

“True, but he said he was attempting to reform himself.” Jareth pointed out.

“Yeah, but this whole thing is so out of character for him.”

“I will go to him and speak with him. Surely he had returned to his tower by now.”

“I sincerely doubt that. They were all over each other and she dragged him into her room. It would probably be better if you wait until morning to talk to him.” Sarah replied.

“And have you fret at me all night? I think not. I’m sure Jaron is at his tower and if not, the fairies will tell him of my arrival.” Jareth came close to her to press a kiss against her furrowed brow. “To bed with you, my love. You and our babe need the rest.”

It took all his coaxing, but Jareth was able to talk his wife into going to bed while he dealt with his wayward brother. He made his way to the Western Tower’s steps and was surprised to find the foot of the steps was blocked by the vines that grew up the tower steps. His eyebrow arched in surprise as he approached. The vines did not yield to his presence and he could see the fairies, angrily, flitting amongst the leaves.

“Curious…” He murmured and tapped one finger against his chin. Usually the fairies always welcomed him to his brother’s tower, but something had them in a fit tonight. He ordered. “Fairies, let me pass.”

One of the glittering little fools had the audacity to hiss at him through the vines and when he reached for it, the little blighter bit him through his glove. Snatching back his bleeding hand with a curse, Jareth watched as the vines tightened into a near impenetrable wall. It seemed that he was quite unwelcome in his brother’s tower. With a frown, he left the tower steps, curious as to why his brother would deny even him entrance. As he left, he did not notice Lady Wren as she escaped from her hiding place in the shadows. She cast a foul look at the still hissing fairies and disappeared towards her own quarters.

Upon arriving inside her door, she was tossed upon her bed and a body was atop her. Wren was pressed against the bed by his form, writhing and moaning as his lips traveled down her neck. One of his hands had tugged her skirts up and was caressing her. Slowly, the cloaked form above her melded and Prince Ramsden was there, with a smirk.

“I can’t decide which look I prefer on you.” Wren cooed to him. “You do wear the Goblin Prince so well…”

“I could say the same for you, Your Grace…” Ramsden responded by nipping at her neck. “This look of youth and innocence becomes you, Queen Zefiryn, but I must say that you are brave to flaunt your true face to the Goblin Monarchs.”

“Few remaining monarchs of the Seelie remember the glory days of my beauty. Oberon might, but when he knew me, I enjoyed dying my hair as dark as pitch. The others would only know me as I had aged… As the Swamp Hag.” Zefiryn gave him a smile. She had taken on the foolish young Duke as a temporary lover and for the convenience that he knew the halls of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City quite well. Casting a simple glamour upon him as the Goblin Prince would keep others from searching the prince out and keep her safe in her role as his supposed intended. “Did anyone see you come here?”

“Just enough goblins and staff to get the rumor mill going.”

“You have done wonderfully then, my sweet.” Zefiryn gave him a deep kiss.

“Were you able to get into Prince Jaron’s tower, my Queen?”

She frowned. “No… It is enchanted. The vines would not let me ascend the staircase and the fairies tried to bite me. I would have just blasted the damned thing to oblivion if it weren’t more important to keep up appearances.”

“What if the Goblin Prince does return?”

“My spies have found no trace of him in all of the Underground. I believe the bratty little prince is still nursing his broken heart in the Above. Not one creature has whispered his name to me in quite some time. Have you heard any word of the Girl on your treks about the Goblin City?”

“All those damned goblins can talk about is the whelp in the Queen’s belly and Prince Jaron’s sudden betrothal to a Lady from the Highlands. Not one of them will even use Alyxandrea’s nicknames in fear of the ears of your Court finding her.”

Zefiryn pursed her lips. “A pity. I had hoped for some whispers of the little tart when she heard the Goblin Prince was to be wed.”

“The Girl fears the Seelie as much as your own Court. She would not be caught dead in the Labyrinth.”

“Oh, my sweet boy, you have much to learn about women. Her mother is here. Her best friend is the Goblin Queen. This is the place that her true love calls home. She cannot help but be drawn here.”

* * *

Alyx frowned as Gero held out the rope he had been practicing his knot work on. “That’s not right, Gero. Try again.”

The Changeling groaned. “I’ve done it a hundred times already!”

“And you’ll do it a hundred more until you get it right.” Alyx replied and returned her attention to the tome in her lap. After discovering about her near death experience, she had delved deeper into her study of Lichs and how to defeat one. She would not let the Unseelie that sought her to catch her unawares again.

“I don’t understand why I gotta learn to tie a stupid rope.” Gero grumbled as he attempted the knot again. “All Morven wants me here for is to be a diversion if that Lich tries to get you.”

“Which is still a plan that I don’t even remotely approve of, but since you’re here, you’re a cabin boy as well. Ergo, cabin boys learn knots.”

“So, what you got a Lich after you for anyways?” The Changeling asked as his fingers fumbled with the rope.

“Because I cheated the Queen of Air and Darkness.” Came Alyx’s dry, but honest reply. She thumbed to another page in her tome as Gero gave an appreciative whistle.

“Really? I didn’t think anybody was _that_ dumb. Well, ‘cept the Girl Who Loves the Goblin Prince.” His eyes narrowed as he studied Alyx and then he broke into a wide grin. “You’re her, ain’t ya?! Yer the Girl Who-“

Leaping to her feet, Alyx clapped on hand over the Changeling’s mouth and gave him her fiercest scowl. “Listen here, I am Anuerin of the Genkis, First Mate aboard the Merrow Wind and that’s it. Savvy?”

Gero nodded against her hand and she removed it from his face. “You know the Goblin Prince is gettin’ hitched then, right?”

She frowned. “Gero…”

“Did you really slay a dragon? Cuz my cousin, Tilo is his name, well, Tilo says that he was in Taureg when you killed the dragon and-“

Alyx leaned forward and pinched his lips shut to quiet him. “Okay, new plan for today. Forget knot work. Go find Krollin and have him give you a new assignment. I want you to leave me alone for the rest of the day. Do you understand?”

He nodded against her grip. “Yesh.”

“On with you then.” Alyx sighed in relief when the small Changeling took off and left her be. She resumed reading her book until the sound of ruckus from the other end of the ship broke her concentration. It sounded like a fight. She sighed, heavily, and closed her book to deal with the disturbance. A crowd had gathered around a pair of the men, and Alyx was not surprised to see that Patch was one of them. The other was the bossy and burly boatswain who was a bit fonder of his cat o’ nine tails than Alyx liked. Said whip was in the boatswain’s hands at that very moment and he swung it at Patch’s retreating form. The one eyed pirate whirled around to grab the ends of the cat o’ nine tails with one gloved fist.

“You’ll be puttin’ no whip to this skin!” Patch snarled and he pulled hard on the whip, throwing the boatswain off his feet. Eyeing the offending weapon with a look of disgust, he tossed it overboard.

“Why you bilge-suckin’ sorry excuse fer a deck scrubber! I ought to wring yer-“ The boatswain was at his feet in a moment, angered over the loss of his favorite toy. He made to attack Patch, but froze when Alyx stormed into the fray, throwing her arms out to stay both men. Despite her tiny stature, both pirates froze in their tracks.

“Belay that an’ the pair o’ ya stand down ‘fore I ‘ave ya both keelhauled!” Alyx ordered and she turned to face Patch. “What’s the meanin’ of this disturbance, Mister Patch?”  
“No one is gonna put a whip to this skin.” Patch barked, angrily.

The boatswain snarled. “He disobeyed a direct order, Master Aneurin! I told the lout to-“

“An’ I told ya that I ain’t no mere deck swabber, ya addled-brained nancy! I steer the ship, ‘less I gots to go see a man ‘bout a horse.” Patch snarled and jerked his thumb towards where Quigli was manning the helm. “An’ when I gots to go see a man ‘bout a horse, then he’s steerin’ the bloody ship!”

“I were ‘bout to teach this insolent dog the meanin’ of rank, Master Anuerin. He disobeyed a direct order to clean the deck an-“

“I don’t give two fucks ‘bout yer so called _rank_!” Patch responded and moved as if he was going after the boatswain again. Krollin held him back with a firm grip on his arm.

Krollin cleared his throat and interjected. “Now, Patch… Remember you ain’t-“

“I know that I ain’t First Mate ‘round these parts no more, but I ain’t no bloody cabin boy neither!”

“I don’t care if yer a bloody prince! On this ship I out rank you!” The boatswain had a cocky grin on his face.

“Aye, an’ as _current_ First Mate, I outrank the pair o’ ya!” Alyx reminded them both, her voice stern. “If anybody is decidin’ punishments, then it’s me.”

Patch turned his eye on her in slight shock, almost if he was amazed at her moxie. Then he startled her even more, when he gripped her upper arm, gently, and said. “I’ll not beg, Mr. Aneurin, but I’ll ask… Will ya not let a whip be put to me skin?”

For a moment, Alyx wasn’t sure how to respond as she stared into his bright green eye. In its swirling depths, she saw some dark, hidden fear that very nearly sucked the breath from her lungs. His pain frightened her and she jerked away from his grip, steeling herself to keep her body from shaking.

“I’ll make no man beg, but I’ll appreciate when he asks…” She responded, taking a deep breath. “No whip will touch yer skin, mate. I swear it.”

“But he-“ The boatswain began and in an instant Alyx was in his face, one finger poking at his long nose.

“Oy, did ya not ‘ear the words comin’ from me lips? Ya ought to consider yerself lucky I don’t ‘ave him toss ya overboard with that bloody whip. I catch you with another in yer greasy mitts an’ I’ll break yer fingers myself, savvy?”

“Aye-aye, Master Anuerin.” The boatswain swallowed hard and began to back away slowly.

She turned to the rest of the men watching the confrontation with wide eyes and barked. “Oy! That don’t save the rest of ya from kissin’ the gunnar’s daughter! Ya lazy dogs get back to work!”

As the rest of the crew scrambled to do her bidding, she turned back to Patch, who wore a very unreadable look upon his face. He moved to brush by her and she stopped him with one hand on his shoulder.

“Not so fast there, Mister Patch.”

“I thought me orders were to get back to work, Master Anuerin?” He grumbled.

“Not even close.”

“What then?”

“You… Captain’s Quarters… _Now_.” She ordered.

“Now, Anuerin-“ Krollin began and she gave him a sharp shake of her head.

“Yer in charge on deck an’ keep Quigli at the helm.” Alyx did not even wait for his reply before turning on one heel and heading for Morven’s cabin. When she burst through his door, she found the Captain sitting at his desk, studying a map. He face brightened when he saw it was her invading his quarters and he opened his mouth to speak. She cut him off by raising one hand.

“Get out, Morven. Me and Patch got words to be said.”

Morven frowned and looked about his cabin in worry. “Aneurin… Canna ya do this outside? I donna want me nice things broken…”

She snatched the bottle of rum from before him and gave him her fiercest glare. Morven swallowed hard, knowing that she was angry.

“Right then. I’ll be in the hold, playin’ cards if ya need me. Donna break _all_ me shiny things.” Morven swooped by her, abandoning the even the mere notion of asking for his rum. He met Patch at the doorframe and gave the other pirate a good natured pat on the back. “Good luck, mate!”

Patch gave him an odd look as Morven left and then turned his piercing gaze to Alyx. His voice was droll as he closed the door behind him. “Ya wanted to see me, Master Anuerin?”  
“Let’s get one thing straight…” Alyx set the bottle down on the desk, hard, and sat in Morven’s vacated seat. “I am First Mate on this ship.”

Smirking, Patch swiped the bottle from before her and took a healthy swig. “Oh, aye. I noticed that much.”

She frowned and rose to her feel, slamming both palms down on the desk. “Enough bloody games! Me First Mate, you Helmsman. Savvy?”

Mirroring her actions, he slammed his palms down on the desk, trapping her smaller hands beneath his. “Trust me. Yer words are as clear as crystal, _mate_.”

Her eyes widened as she struggled to pull away. He only tightened his grip on her hands, and stared her down.

“Who are you?” Alyx whispered, slightly frightened of the pirate before her. “You’ve haunted my every move since you stepped foot on this ship.”

He smirked. “I’m no one.”

“Liar. You know I’m a woman.”

He nodded, slowly. “Oh, aye. I do.”

“Morven told me he hired you to watch me after what happened to me in the Enchanted Wood.” Alyx narrowed her eyes at him and tried to free her hands from his, but to no avail. “But there’s more to it than that… Isn’t there?”

“You tell me, lass. You seem to ‘ave it all figured out.” He countered, smoothly.

She cocked one eyebrow. “Jaron sent you then… Or Jareth? Did someone from the Golden Court send you to keep an _eye_ on me?”

“What does it matter who sent me as long as yer protected? All ya need to know is that, I’m here to protect ya an’ I’ll be doin’ just that until I feel like ya don’t need my protectin’ anymore. Savvy?”

“Let go of my hands.” Alyx hissed and tried to tug away from him again.

“In a minute. I wanna get something clear between us, lass. I’m not afraid of ya, like most these fools, but I’m _awful_ scared of what you got chasin’ ya. You ain’t got no clue what kinda evil hunts you. So, we’ll be stayin’ right here ‘til you get it through that thick skull of yers that you’re in some seriously deep shit.”

Alyx snarled and in one quick movement, head-butted him. Cursing, the pirate stumbled backwards, releasing his grip on her hands. Using his momentary daze to her advantage, Alyx came around the desk like a flash, picking up the biggest candlestick holder she could find. As she moved to bring it down upon his head, he grabbed her wrists in his hands. He squeezed her wrist slightly, causing her to gasp, and drop the makeshift weapon. In one quick twist, he pinned that hand up behind her back and the other above her on the wall. In doing this, his lean body pressed her against the wall, and despite her struggles, she could not move.

“As much as I adore your tenacity, I’d like to keep my head in one piece, thank you.” He growled.

“Let me go!” Alyx hissed. “Or I’ll scream and call in every deckhand an-“

“Will ya know, lil miss? You really wanna risk the rest of this crew findin’ out about yer little secret ‘twixt your nethers?” Alyx hadn’t noticed, but somehow he had maneuvered his leg between her legs, and at that comment, nearly had her astride his knee. “I think not.”

“You think the men on this ship don’t know who I am?” Alyx countered. “I scream and they’ll hang you from the highest mast.”

He smirked. “So, that’s how you’ve been hidin’ so good then? You’ve gathered quite the loyal following. No wonder it took so long to track you down.”

Fear flashed in her eyes at his statement and she struggled against his grip. “What are you talking about?”

“Now, donna you worry yer pretty little head ‘bout that…”

Blind fear raced through her and she slammed one booted foot down on the inside of his other knee, causing him to curse in pain and stumble, freeing one of her hands. That hand clawed down his face, leaving red welts in their wake. Shoving her fighting form away, he sent her sprawling to the floor. He clapped one hand to his injured face, focusing his only eye on her as she scrambled to her feet. Retrieving a dagger from the desk, she held it pointed at him. 

“Ya little hellcat! Ya got this all wrong!” He spat, checking his face for blood.

“You get out of here ‘fore I spill yer guts.” Alyx returned as she jabbed the dagger in his direction. 

He scowled at the sight of the dagger in her hands. “You don’t want to do that, Alyx.”

Her eyes widened in fear and she nearly choked. “How do you know that name? _How do you know that name?!_”

“Does it matter?”

“Names have importance.” Alyx hissed and jabbed out again with the blade when he tried to move closer.

“Put down the knife, Alyx.”

“_Make me_.”

He lunged at her and she evaded him, putting the giant desk in between them, feigning right to his left and vice versa each time he tried to go around the desk after her. He tried leaning over the desk to grab her and she slashed at him with the small blade. The dagger caught the flesh of his already bandaged hand and he jerked back with a hiss of pain.

“Dammit girl, put that pig sticker away!” Patch snapped and came around the desk after her again. For a moment, Morven’s chair caught her up and caused her to drop the dagger. Before he could grab at her coat, she shoved the chair into him, catching him, full force, in his midsection. He choked for air as the wind was knocked out of him and she took that opportunity to race for the door. Her fingertips were on the handle when she felt his hands in an iron grip around her upper arm. A gasp of fear escaped her throat as he spun her around to face him. Unexpectedly, her back was slammed against the door of the cabin and he had both of her hands pinned above her head with both of his. Her fearful face looked up to that of her captor.

Morven had barely left his cabin, when he could hear the muffled arguing within. He gave his head a shake and took a seat upon the railing to wait out the argument. Krollin and Quigli soon approached, concern written all over their faces at the sound of raised voices inside the cabin.

“Should we uh-“ Quigli started to speak, but was at a loss for words.

“Perhaps, we outta go an’-“ Krollin tried to add, but also had no idea what needed to be done.

“Belay that. Business as normal, gents.” Morven shook his head.

A crash sounded from the cabin and Krollin moved to go to the door. Morven threw one arm out to stop him.

“But Cap’n, what if-“

“At ease, Mister Krollin.” Morven insisted.

Another series of thuds, raised voices, and another crash sounded. This time Quigli was the one to bristle. “Squall, ya can’t mean to-“

“It’s best to let ‘em fight this one out themselves.” Morven replied and produced a small cigarillo from his jacket pocket. “Ya lads wanna burn one with me while we wait?”

“Ya canna seriously mean to let them two keep fightin’ like that in there.” Quigli stared at Morven in disbelief. “What if he-“

“He won’t lay no hand on her that that girl don’t need. I’m actually hopin’ he takes her over his knee an’ whups some sense into her. Vice versa, I hope she shows ‘im what kind o’ mettle she’s got an’ makes ‘im work fer it.”

A sudden and unexpected slam against the door of the cabin make the trio jump a little bit, but Morven just shrugged and offered the lit cigarillo to his mates.


	6. Kiss With A Fist

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the other movies, video games, etc. that I reference…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kiss With A Fist**

Both were breathing heavily from their fight and it seemed as if Patch only had just enough strength left to keep Alyx pinned against the door. He was taking in deep, ragged breaths and glaring down at her with an unreadable look in his green eye. Alyx was certain that she lacked the strength for another escape from his grasp. Gasping, she squirmed her body against his hold, hoping to wear him down further. Patch took in a hissing breath and with renewed force, kept her hands pinned with only one of his and using his free one to grasp her hips. He pressed his lean body against hers and Alyx tried for a breath to scream out for rescue. His head swooped down to crush his mouth against hers and smother her shout.

At first, she stiffened in his embrace, but then she relaxed as his tongue swept through her mouth. Moaning against his lips, she nearly went slack in his arms as the kiss deepened. Blindly, Alyx found herself kissing him back, her body arching in response to his lips and tongue caressing hers. His hand moved to cup her butt and pressed her hips harder against his. Feeling his evident arousal against her sent a small flare through Alyx’s foggy brain, but when his lips moved to her neck, she lost all notion of thought. His sharp teeth began to worry at her neck, sending delicious shivers down her spine. Her eyes fluttered open and when she gazed across his shoulder, she saw their reflection cast in the mirror there. His glamour rippled like a breeze across a still pond. A stary thought flashed across her clouded mind.

Something wasn’t right.

His mouth moved to the other side of her neck and she moaned again, her body arching against him. With a growl, his lips captured hers again in another fierce and savage kiss. He freed his grip on her hands above her head, cupping one of her breasts and holding her against him with the other hand. Her hands went to his shoulders, holding onto him for stability due to her shaking legs. Shyly, her hands moved up his neck as if to tangle in his hair.

Something wasn’t right.

In one swift move, she grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand to break their kiss and hold his head still. Using her other hand, she ripped off his eye patch and the glamour fell. The most beautiful pair of eyes stared back at her. Mismatched ones of green and blue.

“You…” She whispered, feeling a weight lift from her soul.

“Me.” Jaron responded and captured her mouth again.

His kiss was harsh and bruising, as if he was starved for her taste. Alyx responded just as fiercely, having forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in her Goblin Prince’s arms. Her hands tangled in his long hair to press her lips harder against his and he gave a low growl in response. 

“It’s you.” She gasped against his mouth.

“It’s me…” He returned and grunted in pain when she pulled on his hair as hard as she could. “Bloody hell! What was that for?!”

She shoved him away from her. “_You snake!_ You threatened to give me a Havelock Smile!”

“Well, if I remember correctly, you threatened to slit me from ‘nuts to neck’.” Jaron retorted.

“I thought you were a legitimate psychopath! I was so sure that Mab had sent you to murder me!” She smacked his chest with the palms of her hands. “What in the _hell_ are you even doing here?”

“Making sure that what happened at your keep in the Enchanted Wood, doesn’t happen again!” He snapped as her eyes flashed to the silver streak of hair at his temple and her face fell. “Seeing as how you wanted nothing to do with me, I figured that acting as a hired bodyguard might be the better plan to keep you safe.”

“Posing as a shifty pirate was the best plan you could come up with?!” Alyx gave him another angry shove. “All you managed to do was get yourself bitten by a sea serpent and you nearly _died_ right in front of me!”

“I got myself bit trying to keep _you_ from getting eaten! Truly, I don’t know how you manage to get into all the trouble that you do and _I’m an expert at getting into mischief_! I mean, I no sooner fight off a serpent from eating you whole and then you run off into Finfolk Bay where you managed to get a Lich hot on your trail.” Jaron held out his bloodied and bandaged hand to show her the price for the blood magic on the ship. “Do you even _realize_ what kind of spells that I’ve had to cast just to throw him and the others off of your scent? Being your personal bodyguard is a full time job!”

“I’m quite aware of the blood magic that you’ve doused the ship in, but you forget that _I never asked_ for you to come swooping in with your magic blazing to play bodyguard! If I remember right, I asked you to leave me the hell alone! I’ve tried everything in my power to banish you from my life!” Alyx took a step towards him and took his face in her palms. Her voice softened to nearly a whisper and tears danced in her silver eyes. “But, instead of running away, you heard my call in the dark and plucked me from death’s embrace. Why?”

“You foolish girl, you know why.” Jaron replied, heatedly.

He closed the distance between them, catching her lips with his again. Her happy sigh caressed his mouth and he deepened the kiss. Her shaking hands slid up the inside of his coat, pulling his shirt out from his pants. He paused her wandering hands only long enough to slide her heavy jacket from her shoulders. As they kissed, he moved them, and sat her upon the desk. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he leaned over her and set his lips back to work at her neck. His hand ran up her ribcage to caress her nipple through her shirt and she moaned.

A loud knock sounded on the cabin door and Morven called out. “Oy, it got kinda quiet in there. Ya two alive or did ya slit each other’s throats yet?”

“Ugh! _Morven_…” Alyx hissed through gritted teeth. She had forgotten about her captain’s involvement with this entire scheme. Sitting up against Jaron, she attempted to get up to go to the door. “I’m gonna wring his gold encrusted neck!”

Jaron held her still in his arms. “Tell him to leave.”

“Not before I give him a piece of my mind.”

“_Tell him to leave_.” Jaron repeated, his voice husky.

Her eyes locked with his and without breaking eye contact, she yelled. “Buzz off, Morven!”

“Oy now!” Came Morven’s muffled voice. “That’s my cabin yer occupyin’! I gots me business to do!”

Jaron cursed against her skin and in a whirl of magic and feathers, Alyx found them now on the hard floor of her cabin. He was still above her, but his hand were at her shirt, tearing it from her torso like paper. She gave a mild sound of protest, but then his lips were back against hers.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Jaron muttered against her mouth, his fingers fumbling with the lacings on her pants and tugging them down her slender hips. Leaning up into his kiss, her hands went to unfasten his own pants, and then her fingers wrapped around him, intimately. He sucked in a sharp breath at the unexpected touch and followed that with a groan as she caressed him. Supporting himself above her with one hand, he buried his face back into her neck. Her head lolled as her hands moved to cling to his broad shoulders in a vain attempt to keep herself grounded. His other hand traveled to the junction between her legs, stroking the damp flesh there. She gasped at the sensation and bucked her hips against his touch. His fingers danced over her sensitive skin and she felt a fire flickering inside her.

“Jaron! _Please_…” She nearly sobbed.

In one swift movement, his hips were between her legs and he was taking her. There was no time to be gentle for either of them, for their need for one another was so great. Each plunge lifted her higher and higher, until she plateaued, and with a cry, she was convulsing around him. He continued to slam his hips into her, oblivious to the wood digging into his knees and her nails raking down his back. Sooner than she expected, Alyx felt herself climbing for her peak again, and she whimpered against his skin. His hips shifted against at the first signs of her coming orgasm and his pace increased. Her climax washed over her and to keep herself from screaming, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He shuddered at the dull pain of her teeth marking him and groaned out her name as he found his own release.

With a shaking arm, he held himself above her, trying not to crush her under his weight. Alyx felt the warm rush of magic and suddenly the pair was resting in a mass of fluffy pillows. She gave him a grateful smile, as now that the pleasure was fading, she would feel how the hard wood had bruised her back during their tryst. He collapsed upon the pile of pillows next to her, his fingers searching out hers as they both stared at the ceiling.

“You’ll wish me away now, yes?” Jaron asked, slightly out of breath.

“The thought had crossed my mind.” A weak smile played at Alyx’s lips.

“Well, at least let me get my pants on before you set the goblins after me.” Jaron grumbled and moved to sit up, his shirt askew and nearly choking him. “I’ll never hear the end of it from Jareth when the Goblins fetch me and my pants are around my ankles.”

Alyx stopped him with a gentle touch to his arm. “I’ll make that wish later.”

He gave her a questioning look. “Later?”

She opened her arms to him. “Shut up and come to me, my Goblin Prince.”

He gave her a warm smile and shed off his confining clothes. He nestled back into their impromptu bed as her arms wrapped around his neck. His lips met hers in the dim light and she returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm.

* * *

While masquerading as Wren in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, Queen Zefiryn made many attempts to infiltrate Jaron’s tower. It was said that the Goblin Prince had a wondrous amount of magical oddities in his tower and she hoped to find out where the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince was hiding. Surely Jaron had sought the Girl as well.

The last attempt to enter the tower nearly revealed her rouse to the entire castle. The wretched vines and biting fairies has again blocked her from entering the staircase and in a fit of anger, she had thrown a dreadful curse at it. In response, the fairies chittering raised to a crescendo that nearly pierced her ear drums. She clapped her hands over her ears and a bright blue light filled the staircase. Immediately, a return blast of magic threw her backwards and flat on her back. When she sat up, her eyes widened to find the tower was gone, but it was not by her doing. Whatever magic controlled the tower had completely removed it from the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, and all that remained was a hole where it had once stood. Her ears were still ringing and she was shell-shocked from the blast, so she did not know that the Goblin Queen was there, until the woman was helping her to her feet.

“Lady Wren! Whatever happened?” Sarah asked and gasped when she saw the whole where Jaron’s tower had once stood.

Her senses returning, Zefiryn launched herself into the young Queen’s arms and began sobbing into her shoulder.

* * *

There was a great thunderous noise and the ground quaked beneath Jareth’s feet. His eyes flashed towards his castle and widened when he saw the gaping maw of where his brother’s tower had once stood. Immediately transporting himself to the halls that led to Jaron’s tower, he found Sarah there comforting the distraught Lady Wren.

“What has happened to my brother’s tower? What is she doing here?”

Wren’s cries deepened against Sarah and Sarah brushed a hand down her hair gently. “It’s okay, Lady Wren. Jareth isn’t angry with you. Just tell him what happened.”

The poor girl was weeping so hard that she was hiccupping. “Oh, Your Majesty! I had received word from a fairy that Prince Jaron wish for meet me in this hallway, but when I got here the tower exploded and threw me from my feet!”

“Jaron? He was to meet you here? What fairy told you that?”

“I am sorry, but I do not know its name, Your Majesty. I do not know any of the creatures that dwell here.”

“You have no fault here, Lady Wren. Please allow my wife to escort you back to your chambers so that you may rest. I will investigate this mystery myself.”

As Sarah left with the girl, Jareth moved to study the hole, intently. When designing their towers, there had never been any spell work placed that could just remove the tower completely. Unless, Jaron had made some serious modifications to his quarters that Jareth had not been privy to. Upon placing his hand on one of the few remaining stones, Jareth was surprised to find it still warm from the extremely powerful spell. He summoned a crystal ball in an attempt to show him what magic had caused this, but it revealed nothing. He was tempted to reorder time just to see what had actually occurred, but he did not know what effect the magics of his brother’s tower would have against such a spell. He was still staring at the hole in the castle wall when Sarah returned to his side.

“Well, your mother and I managed to get Lady Wren calmed down and into bed. The girl is a wreck. Her maid had to sedate her with tea made of chamomile and valerian root. She kept repeating that the tower just exploded.”

“Vanished… If it had exploded, there would still be remains of the tower.” Jareth corrected her. “This was powerful magic that has caused my brother’s tower to vanish to parts unknown.”

“What kinda spells did Jaron have on this place to make it just up and move like that?” Sarah asked, bewildered.

“I do not know, but I intend to find out.”

* * *

Across the Under, in the darkness of Alyx’s cabin on the Merrow Wind, Jaron’s eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped his lips. Ancient magic called to him from across the land as the creatures that protected his tower used their wild magic to vanish it from the Goblin City. He was still half asleep, so the event escaped him as Alyx shifted in his arms and murmured in her sleep. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her hair to return to their peaceful dream.

* * *

The Ruins of the Forest Gardens and Tangleroot Palace in Allerleirauh were quiet in the cool twilight. There was the beautiful crescendo of fairies singing and wild magic began to hum energy through the ruins. Slowly, at one corner of the garden, rocks began to move and shift and vines began to grow. A doorway grew and enlarged into a staircase, lit by fairies and the stones supported by vines and growing saplings. Stone by stone, Jaron’s tower reconstructed itself in the place their Prince knew as home.

Slowly, the pair of lovers appeared, their bodies barely shades as they waltzed amongst the castle ruins before the reconstructed tower.

* * *

In the months after Vesper’s defection from the Unseelie, Morgan distanced herself from Magesblood. She took refuge with her sister in their family home, but kept one ear to the sea for news of Jaron or Alyx. Together, they studied the ancient magics, trying to find a way to stop the ritual that Zefiryn planned. With every day that passed, she grew more and more worried, until she heard rumor of the Goblin Prince’s betrothal to another woman and she feared the worse. She had prepared to return to Magesblood to find out more, but then both of the le Fey sisters felt the pull of the wild magic when it ripped Jaron’s tower from the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

“What in the seven hells was that?” Morgan asked her sister and Wyntr stared off towards the northeast.

“Wild magic…” Wyntr spat and made the sign of the evil eye. “Something’s got it right pissed off.”

Morgan cursed. “It’s likely that bloody Swamp Witch. I must return to Magesblood and try to find out what has happened.”

Before she could transport herself, Wyntr stopped her by grabbing ahold of her sister’s upper arm. “You listen and listen good! Be safe and wary upon your return to the Darkling Court. You know as well as I that Zefiryn is not one to be trusted or underestimated.”

Morgan gave her a smirk. “I am the Sorceress and Enchantress of Sirocco Forest. I refuse to let that Hag outwit me.”

“Don’t get cocky. Not even _I_ got the power to take on the entirety of the Unseelie Court for you, dear sister.” Wyntr warned.

“I am not afraid of her.” Morgan shook her arm free from her sister’s grasp.

“You _should_ be… We _all_ should be. In some ways, she is loonier than Mab is, but she is the smartest kind of crazy. _Zefiryn is dangerous_.”

“The witch may be dangerous but she has no real power. Not as long as Mab is upon the throne. As long as Mab Nightshayde is Queen of Air and Darkness then the Swamp Hag would not dare touch me.” Morgan replied, firmly.

“That may be true, but no one has seen the Unseelie Queen in weeks and you’ve heard the same dark rumors that come from Magesblood that I have. Zefiryn means to take the throne and doesn’t care whose blood she spills to get it.”

“The Unseelie throne is merely the beginning if she gets her way and performs that ritual on Alyx. That’s why I must return to Magesblood. Such a great burst of magic disturbs me, Wyntr. Something terrible could have happened.”

“I know I can’t change your mind, but do try to be safe, sister. Please. Send Sullie with news as soon you can… You hear me?”

“I promise it.”

With that, Morgan transported herself away in a whirl of smoke and feathers. Almost instantly, she reappeared in her tower in Taveres Castle. The room remained pitch black upon her arrival and she frowned. She heard her pet crow give a weak squawk in the darkness.

“Sullie?” She asked and snapped her fingers to illuminate the room.

A scream died in her throat as the light revealed Harkin standing right before her, a sneer upon his scarred face. One of his large hands shot out and wrapped around her pale throat as a platoon of orcs pounced, shackling her in irons. One had Sullie locked in a tiny cage to prevent him from warning her of the trap.

“Welcome home, _witch_.” Harking sneered as she hissed in pain against the burn of the shackles against her skin.

“Release me at once!” She snarled and his fingers tightened on her windpipe.

“Silence, witch! By the order of the Queen Zefiryn, you are a prisoner of the Unseelie Crown. You shall remain in irons in the dungeons until she decides what she wants to do with you.”

Gasping, she wiggled in his grasp. “Mab is Queen, you fool. I am _her_ sorceress!”

“Not any more…” Harkin gave her a smug grin. “Zefiryn has been made Queen Regent to rule until Mab has overcome her sudden _illness_.”

“Then it’s true. The witch has been poisoning her all along. I warned Mab to not trust her. She would have been wise to order Zefiryn’s execution years ago.”

Harkin growled and backhanded Morgan across the face, both busting her lip and knocking her to the floor. The Sorceress spat a mouthful of blood upon the floor and stared daggers up at him.

“Take this filth to the dungeons to rot.” Harkin ordered and the orcs descended upon her.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the walls of Alyx’s cabin and she sighed as the warm rays bathed her and Jaron’s clasped hands. They hadn’t moved from the makeshift bed he had created, unless it had been to make love again. She had awoken in his arms well before the coming of the sun, and at her stirring, he continued the worship of her until both were spent and exhausted.

“It’s dawn. Don’t you have to leave at dawn like last time?” Alyx asked, her voice soft.

Jaron leaned up on one elbow to look down at her. “You were quite intent that the last time was to be our only time. If I had stayed past dawn, I would had done all in my power to keep you in my arms forever, including hog-tying you to the bed.”

“Your intended does not mind you spending the night in other women’s beds then?”

“Alyx, love, there has never been someone that I am engaged to. My stupid pride wouldn’t let me tell you the truth.”

“Then why is she the talk of the goblin horde?” She paused for a moment. “I met her in Allerleirauh in my dreams.”

“Now, you know as well as I do that goblins are the worst little rumor mongers-“ Jaron stopped and gave her a confused look. “You met her?”

“Yes, in Allerleirauh while I was dreaming. She said she had heard that we dream-walked there together and wanted to meet the woman that her betrothed was in love with. She was blonde and beautiful…”

Jaron scoffed and tugged on one of her ebony tresses. “Well, you should have known better. You know I like my gals with _sinfully_ dark hair.”

“I’m serious, Jaron.” Alyx batted his hand away with a frown. “I spoke to her.”

Jaron pouted. “And _I am_ serious when I say that I have _no_ betrothed waiting on me back at the Goblin City. Not one that _I_ have proposed to, at any rate.”

“Then why did I dream of her?”

“This dream… It was when I woke you months ago and you were screaming, yes?” Jaron’s lips drew into a grim line at her nod. “I knew that something was wrong. Someone, likely one of Mab’s cretins, managed to find you in Allerleirauh while you were dream-walking and pretend to be my betrothed.”

“I thought you cut those dreams a long time ago.”

“It’s not that simple, Alyx.” Jaron sighed. “We are connected, you and I… The wild magic in within us both and the heart of the wild magic rests in Allerleirauh. I can dampen our dreams or refuse to dream-walk when you do, but I can never get rid of them completely. That’s why I heard you call out to me in the darkness.”

Her fingers danced along the grey streak in his hair at the mention of that night and she whispered. “What did you give up for me?”

“Just a bit of me youthful good looks.” Jaron gave her a grin. “Not anything you got to worry your pretty little head about.”

“Liar.” She accused and tugged at his beard.

“It’s nothing to worry your pretty head about.” Jaron insisted.

“So, there really is no wife-to-be waiting for you?”

“Of course not. You see, I’ve had my sights set on a rather special girl for the better part of a decade and I’m going to keep trying to get her to love me back, whether she keeps wishing me away or not.” Jaron replied, honestly, and kissed her knuckles.

“But we’re like fire and gasoline…” Tears rose in her silver eyes. “Our love just causes the other person pain.”

“No, love.” Jaron leaned down to press his forehead against hers. “It’s just taking us a bit longer to get our happily-ever-after.”

“Do we deserve it?

“Everyone deserves a happily-ever-after.” 

“Then we will see…” Alyx chuckled and took a deep breath. “If the winds were good to us, we should land in the Genkis by the end of the day.”

“Do you intend on wishing me away or running away from me then?”

“I’ve tried both and you still managed to find me…” She leaned her head back and smiled up at him. “Perhaps, I’ll try letting you stay around for a while this time. Sooner or later you are bound to get sick of me.”

“Love, I’ll get sick of you when goblins fly on the backs of chickens over the Bog of Eternal Stench.” Jaron leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss. “I’ll stay at your side as long as you allow me to.”

Hours later, after reluctantly dressing and packing her bag, Alyx waited on deck of the ship, near Morven’s cabin. When they made port in the Genkis, Jaron had disappeared into the city to procure them some transportation. She had stayed behind to give appropriate orders to the crew and they were currently busy loading and unloading cargo. Morven’s cabin door opened and the Captain peeked out. Seeing her waiting, he sauntered in her general direction with a smug smile. She gave him a foul look.

“I’m mad at you, Morven.”

“I don’t care.” He replied, his grin growing. “Tickles me pink that you an’ _Patch_ got things settled betwixt the pair o’ ya.”

“That was a foul thing to do!” Alyx hissed and poked him in the chest hard with her index finger. “You _lied_ to me!”

“No, I were merely withholdin’ certain truths from ya.”

“That’s the same damned thing!”

“Is not. I tol’ ya the truth ‘bout how I knew him. He were me First Mate once upon a time. Last one I had ‘til you stowed away on me ship, in fact. ‘Course, not a soul in the under would believe that the Goblin Prince were a scurvy pirate, so he was Mister Armande Patch back in those days. Had to wear that eyepatch to hide them distinct Sindhe eyes of his.”

“You could have told me that he was Jaron.” Alyx snapped. “Especially after the serpent attack. He nearly died!”

“Oh, right? Ya know as well as me, that the second ya found out I’d smuggled the Goblin Prince aboard, right under yer wee button nose, you’d be goin’ an’ disappearin’ at the first port we come to… Tell me I’m wrong.” Morven challenged her and when she made no move to retort, he gave a satisfied nod. “That’s what I thought.”

“I’m still angry with you, Morven.”

“An’ if that’s what it takes to keep yer ticker tickin’, then I can live with that.” Morven replied, putting an arm around her shoulder. “Sides, there be worse things than havin’ the Goblin Prince as yer own personal bodyguard.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Alyx gave him a sideways smile.

“Imagine if he were the one after ya? Tenacious that one is… An’ wily as a silver fox.”

“I suppose you are right…” Alyx shifted her pack on her shoulder. “Are you coming ashore?”

“I’ll be sendin’ you an’ Patch on ahead to Krollin’s place. Figured the pair of ya needed a bit o’ alone time.” He laughed at her frown. “’Sides, Krollin an’ Quigli are gonna take the boat back south an’ I wants to go over the port stops with them. I’ll be sendin’ Gero with ‘em, but he’s gonna masquerade ‘round like you to throw others off yer scent.”

“Morven, what if he gets hurt-“

He gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t you worry yer head ‘bout Gero. Quigli an’ Krollin’ll guard him like he were really you.”

Jaron, back in disguise as Patch, came striding up the gangplank and moved to join them. “I got us a wagon and gear waitin’ at a dive at the edge of town called The Broken Mast Inn.”

“Well, no time like the present to get a move on, mates!” Morven put a hand on each one’s shoulder and began ushering them towards the gangplank. “Now, I wants the pair o’ ya to play nice on yer little trip. No pokin’ at each other with swords or castin’ hexes against each other an’ such. An’ remember don’t be talkin’ to or takin’ no shiny red apples from strangers.”

Alyx rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever you say, _Dad_…”

“Ya never can be too safe ‘round these parts.” Morven stopped and looked her up and down. “Now, ya got yer axes an’ such, right?”

“Strapped to my pack.” Alyx gave him a smile.

“Got that key?”

She pulled the key necklace out and showed him with a wry smile. “Check.”

“Good. First sign o’ trouble, _you use that key_ an’ the pair of ya gets to the Labyrinth, you hear me? No arguments, just go.”

She gave him a mock salute. “Aye-aye, Cap’n.”

“Ya gots you enough gold? Can’t ‘ave the pair of ya beggin’ yer way to Krollin’s place.”

Alyx patted at a hidden pocket inside her coat. “Yep.”

“I forgot to get yer share of the haul to ya yet. Run to me office and gets yerself the bag in me top desk drawer.”

“Morven, I don’t need-“

“No ‘buts’ ‘bout it. Hop to it!” Morven ordered.

Alyx sighed and turned to head to his office. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Morven turned his attention to Jaron.

“Glad to see she dinna wish ya away, lad.”

“Yet.” Jaron returned, dryly. “All she need do is say the right words.”

“I want ya to listen to me an’ listen good… You stay frosty an’ keep yer eyes peeled. I can’t shake the feelin’ that we ain’t seen the last o’ that Lich. The Genkis is ‘bout the safest place in the Under to hide from anybody, but the Darkling Court… They gots eyes everywhere. I tol’ the crew Anuerin were off few a wee trip to see his ailing mum an’ they knew this were the last port fer you accordin’ to yer contract.”

Jaron nodded. “I’ve reinforced the wards and spells that have cloaking her. No one will see her.”

“Still yet, if anythin’ rubs ya the wrong way or ya see somethin’ ya don’t like, then I want ya to take the both of ya back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City… Damned be whatever she’s got to say ‘bout the matter.” Morven clasped Jaron’s shoulder and gave him a little shake. “An’ I mean, _anythin’_, you gets me?”

“Aye, I gets ya.”

“Good. I’m gonna put my ear to the ground here an’ see what whispers be floatin’ ‘bout the island ‘bout her. If I ain’t there or got word to ya in three days’ time, I want ya to take her somewheres inland. I donna care where, but keep her movin’. Donna use the same name or disguise twice an’ steer clear of them bigger cities. ‘Specially Unseelie ones.”

“You act like this is my first time on the run.” Jaron reminded him.

“Yeah, but ya dinna ‘ave the Darkling Court after ya then. They’ll not play fair.”

“And neither will I.” Jaron replied, grimly. “I’m prepared to take on the entirety of the Sluagh for her. She did the same for me once.”

“Aye, an’ we nearly lost the pair o’ ya in the process.”

“I won’t let anything happen to her, Morven. I swear it.’

“None of us want anything happenin’ to _you_ either, you hear me?” Morven put one hand on the Goblin Prince’s shoulder. “I donna know what kinda magic you was playin’ with when you brought her back, but you know as well as I do that kind of magic is a slippery slope. If ya ain’t careful, you’ll be little more than the Lich that chases her.”

“Why is it that everyone assumes I used dark magic to save her?” Jaron asked, curiously.

“Didn’t you? Onlyiest magics I know that can bring someone back from the dead is necromancy, laddie.”

“I don’t dabble in the dark arts…” Jaron gave pause and, unconsciously, his hand went his head, where Morven knew his glamour hid the streak of silver hair there. “It was a different sort of magic that aided me in saving her.”

“Oh? And what might that be then?”

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” Jaron retorted.

Morven gave him a frown. “I donna like the sound of that, bucko.”

“I know what I’m doing, Morven.”

“Aye, an’ that’s what worries me most.”

Jaron gave him a frown as Alyx returned to their side, tucking away the coin purse in her jacket. Morven enveloped the girl in a hearty hug and she hugged him back tightly.

“You say yer goodbyes to Krollin an’ Quigli then?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“You stay safe an’ I’ll be seein’ the pair o’ ya in a few days. Now, gets a move on ‘fore ya lose all yer daylight.” Morven released her, reluctantly, and ushered them down the gangplank. Alyx turned to give him a sad smile with a small wave. He returned it and watched the pair as they disappeared into the crowded port. A frown grew on his face. He did not like not knowing what kind of magic that Jaron had been dabbling in these days, but he had no choice but to accept that the Goblin Prince was doing what was necessary to protect Alyx.

* * *

After the disappearance of the western tower, Jareth spent the entire next day studying ancient magics in his extensive library. He was determined to find out what had magicked it away. Despite his tenacity, he found very little evidence of what spell had been cast. Lamenting the fact that he had returned the djinn in the wine bottle to Jaron’s quarters before the tower vanished, he pulled another dusty tome from the shelf. Releasing a bevy of sneezes, he made a mental note to order his staff to clean the room thoroughly. His sister Jora, who had long since been bored by Jaron’s supposed fiancée, had joined him after lunch, and was deep into a trunk full of old scrolls. She looked up at him from her search with a wry smile.

“It has been years since we studied in this library together, brother.”

He snorted. “As I recall, we did very little studying and more goofing off. Master Gwydion was quite unhappy with our progress and ordered us to be separated for our studies.”

“A fine tradition that I passed along to our _darling_ baby brother when he studied under our same Master.” Jora laughed, heartily. “Our co-studying did not last a week and I was sent to Tir Asleen to study under Cherlindrea. After a week alone with Jaron, Master Gwydion resigned his position.”

“I remember.” Jareth gave a chuckle and adjusted his reading glasses. “Mother threatened to dip Jaron in the Bog over that. Master Gwydion had been tutor to the Goblin Family for centuries. Thank the Gods that Queen Allerleirauh was up to the task of Jaron’s tutelage.”

“She always had quite the way with Jaron. Mother said it was because of his Halfling nature.” Jora gave a frustrated sigh and closed the trunk she was digging in. “Nothing here, either, Jareth. All I’ve found in here are old land deeds for the Bog, hexes to make someone’s hair fall out, and recipes for Goblin mud pies.”

Returning the book that he had been perusing with a sigh, Jareth said. “I have a feeling that all this searching will be for naught. Between Queen Allerleirauh, the dragons of the Waste, and whomever else he came across over the years, Jaron did not learn about magic the same way as you and I… We may never find what happened to his tower.”

“I swear that I am going to murder him for this…” Jora grumbled and moved to another chest. “I do not have time to play such games with him!”

“I feel your pain, dear sister, but you know how our brother enjoys his games.”

“Perhaps one of us should search for him in the Aboveground again. Perhaps-“

Jareth cut her off. “Jora, we do not even know if he was in the tower when it disappeared. He could be anywhere.”

She clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, Jareth! What if he was in the tower? What if the magic obliterated him an-“

“We would know if our brother was dead.” Jareth interrupted her again, a little more harshly than he intended. His voice softened. “We would know.”

Jora’s eyes widened. “Trog!”

“Pardon?” Jareth gave her a blank look.

“Trog! If anyone knew where Jaron was, it would be Trog!” Jora rose excitedly. “You must summon her at once.”

Jareth rolled a crystal to his fingertips and commanded to it. “Bring me Trog Magpiebeak of Goodfellow Glen.”

There was flurry of Goblin magic and the candles in the room dimmed as his subjects did his bidding. Within moments a pair of goblins popped into existence before them, with Trog the fairy in tow. The tiny fairy was a spitfire of pointy teeth and Gaelic curses as the larger goblin had her clasped in two gloved hands. Finally her sharp little teeth dug through the thick gloves and met flesh. Her captor squealed in pain and released the buzzing fairy, where she flitted to one of the highest candleholders in the room.

“Fraggin’ aardvark!” Trog snapped at the goblin and focused her angry glare at Jareth. “If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask. Instead of sending your smelly and stupid goblins after me.”

“I’m sorry, Trog, but this is of the utmost importance!” Jareth replied and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Please, Trog!” Jora pleaded. “You must tell us where we can find Jaron.”

“I dunno.” Trog looked miffed. “He said he was going above sometime back and I ain’t see him since.”

“Trog, it is important that-“ Jareth began until the irate little fairy cut him off.

“He disappeared okay? He didn’t tell me where he was going! He just disappeared! Nobody knows where he is and if they do they ain’t telling!”

Jora spoke, softly. “His tower has vanished.”

The fairy’s eyes widened and her lip trembled. “What?”

“There was an explosion of magic in the western wing and when we arrived, Jaron’s tower had disappeared.” Jareth explained. “We’ve tried to pinpoint what magic was used, but-“

“Show me.” Trog ordered, her voice shaking almost as much as she was.

Upon her arrival to where the western tower once stood, the fairy flitted about the giant hole in the castle wall, wordlessly. Once in a while she would rest her hands upon the stones and close her eyes in thought. After a moment, she turned to the siblings, worry in her eyes.

“It was powerful magic that ripped the western tower from the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. It was ancient and wild.” Trog flitted back to them and rested upon Jora’s shoulder. “Was Jaron in the tower?”

“We cannot be sure.” Jareth began. “His betrothed believes-“

“Betrothed?” Trog spat out. “You can’t be telling me those rumors are true?!”

“I’m afraid that it seems so. That is why it is imperative that we find Jaron. We must have him to make some sense of all of this.”

Trog gave an affirming nod. “I must go to the Enchanted Wood. If there is anyone who knows where he is hiding, it will be there. I will be in touch.”

With the inexplicable magic that all fairies and sprites possess, the fairy was gone, leaving the siblings alone. The pair continued to stare at the hole in the castle wall where the tower once stood, until Sarah approached the pair.

“The goblins told me that you summoned Trog? By the looks on your faces, I take it she didn’t have any good news.” Sarah frowned and rested her hands on her swollen stomach.

“Unfortunately no, but she claims the magic that tore the tower away is ancient and powerful. I have fear that this is Unseelie work.” Jora replied, hugging her own arms to herself.

Jareth shook his head. “The magic did not leave a dark mark. I don’t believe it was Unseelie.”

“Regardless of what magic did it, I am not leaving a hole in my castle walls.” Sarah retorted, firmly, and held out her hands in a square before herself to study the massive hole. “Tomorrow Ludo is going to come here and fill the hole. I’ll warn you that it will look absolutely horrendous, but a few of the seamstresses are weaving a tapestry to cover the stones. They say it is to be a dedication to Heep-Heep the Rhymer.”

Jareth groaned. “Heep-Heep can barely read, let alone rhyme.”

“That’s what I tried to tell them, but they were insistent.” Sarah shrugged. “They said it was a gift for his birthday.” 

“Back to the library, brother?” Jora asked.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Sarah scolded the pair. “You two have left me alone to deal with your mother and Lady Wren all day! It’s your turn to play dutiful hostess! I want to go to our chamber and soak my feet until bedtime.”

* * *

The sun was setting into the sea by the time that Jaron and Alyx made it to the secluded cove where Krollin had made his home. Hours before, Alyx had leaned against him as he steered their wagon, and had fallen asleep with her head rested at his shoulder. Jaron pulled the wagon up to the tiny barn next to Krollin’s shanty and pressed a kiss against Alyx’s head.

“Wake up, love. We’re here.”

Alyx grumbled and blinked her eyes sleepily. “Already? How long have I been asleep?”

“Only a few hours.” Jaron dismounted and turned to help her down from the cart. “I’ll get the horse put away and gather our gear. Why don’t you go on inside and get a few lanterns going?”

She nodded as she grabbed her pack. With a yawn, she made her way into the shanty. Years before, when she had first started staying there, Krollin had magically expanded the two bedroom shanty and added a cozy and private loft bedroom for her. After lighting the lantern in the main room and kitchen, she climbed into the loft, coughing at the dust that she unsettled in long vacant home. Dumping her pack against one wall, she moved towards her lanterns. Within moments, her room was lit and she sighed, happily, at the sight of the large feathered mattress in one corner. As she busied herself changing the sheets on the bed, she heard Jaron bringing in their supplies inside. Once that was done, he also climbed into the loft, dropping his pack next to hers. Crossing the room, he took the girl in his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair. She curled up against him, burying her face in his chest. He pressed a kiss against her dark hair.

“Every time that I touch you, it feels like the first time all over again.” Jaron confessed. “I could spend eternity rediscovering you.”

“I must admit that in your arms is the safest that I’ve felt in a long time.” Alyx confessed.

“Then that’s where you shall stay.” Jaron teased and tightened his arms around her.

She laughed. “Hey lighten up, I need to breathe!”

With a laugh, Jaron released her, and gave her a gentle push, so that she fell upon the bed. Within moments, he was on top of her, his lean body pressed against hers, and his lips at her neck. Alyx moaned.

“You can’t just ravish me anytime that you please…” Alyx protested, weakly, as he nipped at her neck.

“Of course not.” He chuckled against her skin. “Where are my manners?”

In one quick movement, he flipped them over on the bed so that he was flat upon his back and her legs straddled his hips. Giving her a sexy smile, he laced his fingers behind his head.

“Ravish away, madam.” He practically purred.

She looked down at him, disapprovingly. “You are incorrigible.”

“I know.”

“There are million others things that we need to be doing besides fooling around.”

“Name three.” He challenged.

“We need to put away our supplies, clean the shanty, and set up a perimeter of wards… And not in that particular order.”

“Done, done, and done… I handled everything before I came up here.” He rubbed her arms, reassuringly.

She frowned. “Then I feel like we need to set some ground rules on our relationship.”

“So, we _are_ in a relationship, then?”

“Jaron…” She warned.

He groaned. “Why do I feel that I’m not going to like these rules?”

“May I remind you that you are only words away from me wishing you back to the Goblin City?”

“If you wish me away, I’ll only find you again. You may think you have a lot of aliases, but I am a master of disguise myself. I have no intention of leaving your side, Alyx.”

“I am starting to regret not saying my right words on the ship.” She replied, sourly.

“You are not.” Jaron returned with a smug smile.

“I’ve agreed to let you stick around for now, but you can’t just keep me in bed with you all the time. I still have more studying to do on Lichs and we both need to be keeping an eye out for the Unseelie.”

“If you would just let me take you to the Goblin City, you wouldn’t have such worries.” He rubbed her bared arm, gently. “Grandfather rescinded his hunt for you years ago and my family wants nothing more than to welcome you back with open arms. You are a hero within the Seelie Court.”

Alyx scoffed. “It’s enough that being in my presence puts _you_ in harm’s way. I’m not about to bring the Sluagh down upon the rest of your family and my friends. I wouldn’t have even returned to the Merrow Wind if it wasn’t for what happened at the Keep. If your family sheltered me it could cause a war between the Courts.”

He cocked one eyebrow at her. “Since when did you learn so much about courtly politics? And since when do you care?”

“Since it could get people killed because of me.”

“Alyx, love, tensions have been high between the Courts for over a millennia and have worsened as long as Mab has been Queen. Her imprisonment and torture of me only managed to escalate things. The only reason that my Grandfather did not go to war before now is the fact that one life is not worth the lives of hundreds more that will die in battle on both sides. I fear that soon, war will be inevitable… No matter what you or I have to do with it.”

“I refuse to let anyone die for me, Jaron. I’ll sooner turn myself over to Mab and Zefiryn than let this erupt into war between the Courts.”

Jaron leaned up, cupping the back of her neck with one hand and pressed his forehead against hers to whisper, fiercely. “_You will do no such thing._”

“Like you said… I may not have a choice.” Alyx removed herself from his arms and moved to her pack across the room.

Jaron cursed in Goblinese and was at her side in an instant, gripping her arm tight. “Your surrender would only delay the inevitable. As long as Mab and Zefiryn are in control of the Unseelie throne, war brews on the horizon, however distant it may be.”

“Even so, if it would save lives, then it is the right decision to make.” She jerked her arm free from his grasp. “And may I remind you that it is _my_ decision if it should come to that.”

“Then you would die in vain and I would declare war on the Unseelie Court myself.” Jaron confessed. “Even if I were the only soldier in my army, I would fight until my last breath to avenge you.”

Tears came to her eyes. “I don’t want that, Jaron.”

He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to look at his. “Then leave with me. We will cross the worlds and go to the Above… We could hide there.”

“But for how long, Jaron? How long can a Fae survive in a world of cold iron and jaded mortals who no longer believe in magic? We may have mortal blood, but we are still Fae as well. We would suffocate there.” Alyx turned away from him, hugging her arms to herself. “One hundred years? Two hundred? How long would it take until we wasted away and withered to dust?”

“I would take that versus an eternity without you.” Jaron replied, firmly.

“No matter what choice I make, someone dies… Now do you see why I’ve cast you from my life for so long?”

“Enough with this martyr act!” Jaron snapped, angrily. “Everyone deserves a happily-ever-after! You included! Once you’ve gotten that through your thick skull, we will all be a lot better off!”

“I don’t think I’m a martyr! I’ve spent all of my short life looking for my happily-ever-after and _every damn time_ I get close, someone dear to me gets hurt! I’m not about to sacrifice those I love for my own personal happiness!”

“And what about my happiness? All my life, I’ve been considered an outcast… There were even times my own family has treated me like an outsider. Then one fateful day a mortal girl made a wish that changed my life forever. I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame the moment that I saw you. Our fate is tied together, Alyx… For better or for worse, we are connected. I have never been happier than when I am with you.” Jaron drew a shaking breath. “Even if you drive me mad sometimes.”

Alyx was quiet for a moment as tears fell down her cheeks. “Do you ever wish that I had never wished myself away?”

“Of course not.” Jaron reached for her and drew the crying girl into his arms. “Do you?”

“Never.” She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as he smoothed her hair with one hand. “As much as I wish I could, I would never rescind my wish.”

The pair was quiet for a while, with him comforting her with his touch and her holding him as tightly as she dared. Once her tears managed to subside, she took a shaking breath and looked up at him.

“What are we going to do, Jaron?”

“Right now? Sleep… Tomorrow, we shall see…” Jaron pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

* * *

Sighing happily, Sarah leaned back to soak in the sunken black marble tub in Jareth and her private bathroom. The warm water was scented with peach essence and rose petals floated in the water around her. The babe in her belly gave a gentle kick and with a soft smile she ran her hands over her swollen stomach. This was the first time in days that she had managed to have a spare moment to herself, and due to the aches of her pregnancy, she had decided that a good long soak was in order.

Tensions had been high in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City since Jaron’s tower had vanished. Jareth and Jora had been spending much of their time searching for what sort of magic that could have done such a thing, so it had mostly been up to Sarah and Jiera to play hostess to Lady Wren. The poor girl had been beside herself when the tower vanished before her eyes and Wren had heard no word from Jaron as to when he planned on arriving to meet her. To be honest, such radio silence out of Jaron also had Sarah quite worried about the whereabouts of the Goblin Prince. Furrowing her brow, she summoned a crystal to her fingertips.

“Show me Jaron.” She ordered, but despite the pull of her magic, the crystal remained dark and murky. Cursing in Goblinese, she threw the crystal towards the wall, barely missing Jareth as he appeared in the bathroom. He ducked to avoid the crystal and it smashed against the wall.

He cocked one finely arched eyebrow at her. “Have I chosen a bad time, precious?”

“Oh, Jareth! I’m sorry!” Sarah moved to get out of the tub. “I was tryin-“

He was at her side in a moment, stopping her from rising. “Rest, my love. I am only glad that you are not burning down my hedge maze again. Did you see something in the crystal that did not please you?”

Relaxing in the hot water again, she sighed. “I tried to search for Jaron… All it showed me was black.”

“He is quite adept at blocking others from peeking in on his life. Let me focus on finding my brother… I want you to focus on my son in your belly.”

“Or daughter and she’ll be fine.” Sarah gave him a smirk. “Besides, what kind of Queen would I be if I didn’t try to help you find your brother?”

“I do appreciate the help.” Jareth admitted as he began to disrobe and joined his wife in their tub. Once he was settled, she curled up into his arms and he used his magic to rewarm the water again. “I apologize for my absence whilst we are to be entertaining our guest.”

“You owe me and your mother big time for this one, Jareth.” Sarah warned, leaning her head back against his chest. “Lady Wren has been a wreck since the tower fiasco. The girl has barely left her quarters and looks pale as ghost whenever I do see her.”

“She had heard nothing from Jaron?”

“Not a word.” Sarah shook her head. “She’s hasn’t said it, but I think she’s afraid that either he was in the tower when it went or he’s going to break their betrothal. If he hasn’t arrived in three days, she’s going to go back to Nairn and await word from him.”

“Just as well, since we have our hands full here with trying to solve the mystery of his disappearing tower. I am glad that you are taking such good care of the girl.”

“Well, like I said you owe us… I’m talking big ticket gifts, Goblin King.” Sarah teased.

“I believe I have just the thing.” Jareth twirled a crystal up to the tips of his fingers, and held it out before the both of them her. He teased. “I’ve brought you a gift.” 

Sarah turned to cock one eyebrow at him. “Not funny… What is it?”

“Well, it is a bit late, I do admit, but I’ve brought you the spell that provides you with the magic to transform into a bird of prey, like the rest of the Sindhe family. Since you are not born of Sindhe bloodlines, the gift must be given to you by kin of the Sindhe.”

She reached out towards the crystal, her emerald eyes full of wonder. “What kind of bird will I be?”

“One can never tell. It is the magic’s choice, but this is not a gift for any _ordinary_ girl.” He twisted his wrist and let it dance upon his hand as he asked, innocently. “Do you want it?”

She gave him a dirty look and grabbed for the crystal. He kept it just out of her reach and clicked his tongue. “Ah, ah, ah… Don’t I deserve a kiss?”

Sarah gave him a beautiful smile and leaned in to press her lips against his. Deepening the kiss, she distracted him long enough to pluck the crystal from his fingertips with a smug chuckle.

“Minx…” He frowned. “That’s not fair.”

“I wonder what your basis for comparison is?” Sarah threw his own words back at him and looked deep into the crystal. “How does it work?”

Jareth gave a chuckle and nuzzled her neck, affectionately. “Just say your right words, precious.”

Her emerald eyes locked in on the crystal and she whispered. “I wish I knew what kind of bird I will be.”

In a small burst of glitter and golden brown feathers, Sarah transformed. She was now a smaller owl perched upon his arm. She looked very much like his barn owl form, but instead of snowy white, she was a dark golden brown along her head back and wings, but her belly and face were a soft golden red color.

Jaron looked her over, appreciatively. “You are a Golden Masked Owl, I believe. It is only found in on the island of New Britain in Papua New Guinea and is quite rare in the Above.”

She gave an excited screech and stretched her wings.

“Ah-ah!” Jareth stopped her. “I would prefer if you waited to fly until after the baby is born.”

Sarah gave him the foulest look that her owl form could muster.

“I’m sorry, precious, but we must think of the baby. You haven’t the foggiest clue how to fly yet an-“

Instantly, she transformed back to her original form and pouted. “What good is giving me a gift that I can’t use ?”

He gave her a warm smile. “I’ll tell you what. After dinner tomorrow, we shall go out into the Labyrinth and I shall teach you to fly, but I prefer that you save flying for when you are with me or at least that winged rat of yours… Agreed?”

“I guess.” Sarah snuggled down into his arms. “Thank you, Jareth. Have I told you how much I love you today?”

“Hmm… Not since lunch, I do believe.”

“Don’t be cocky.”

“Of course not, precious.”

* * *

After the fiasco of Jaron’s vanishing tower, Zefiryn kept to herself in her quarters in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Besides the fact that she was furious at losing whatever knowledge that brat prince kept in her tower, the toll of her spells had begun to weaken her, and was causing her youthful looks to fade. Ramsden had brought her the blood of some young nymph, but its power was not nearly enough. Her time was running short in the Labyrinth and she knew it. The mute handmaiden she had chosen from Magesblood was her only option, and Zefiryn bled her dry with gusto to regain her strength.

Lounged out in the white marble tub of her quarters, she bathed in the young woman’s blood, delighting in the way the blood restored youth to her fair skin. Ramsden watched from the doorway, a frown upon his handsome face. He had long disposed of the handmaiden’s body. She gave him a smile and cupped her hands in her bath to drink.

“Perhaps it is time that we return to Magesblood, Your Majesty.” Ramsden said, nervously. “With his tower gone, Jaron could come back at any time and this ruse will be exposed.”

“If he has not returned by now, then the brat will not be returning anytime soon.” Zefiryn replied as she drank her fill. “Besides, I am more than enough match for a silly little Goblin Prince.”

“What of the rest of the Goblin Monarchy? Let alone the Seelie Royal Court when they get wind of this?”

“Are you afraid of the Golden Court, Ramsden? You should be more afraid of _me_ than they.” Zefiryn warned as she rose from the blood filled tub and magicked away the stains with the flick of once wrist. She stood, beautiful and nude before him, her hands on her slender hips. “Fetch my robe.”

Wordlessly, he returned with the garment and helped her wrap herself in it. He followed her to her bedroom and watched as she combed out her long blonde hair at the vanity. A knock sounded upon her chamber doors and his panicked eyes flew to her. She waved him towards the bathroom with a curt smile and the former prince hid there.

“Come in!” Her voice rang out, sugary sweet, and the elf, Abby, was there with a covered dinner tray.

“Pardon the disturbance, Your Grace, but your handmaiden didn’t come and get your dinner.”

Zefiryn gave her a glowing smile. “I forgot to inform everyone that she has returned to Nairn. It was a family emergency and she was needed there more than here.”

Abby set the tray upon a table and studied Jaron’s supposed intended with curious eyes as the girl finished out brushing her long blonde hair. “Is there anything else that you require, miss?”

“Yes, but you have no way of producing my betrothed for me.” Zefiryn simpered in the mirror.

“’Fraid not, miss. Of course, Prince Jaron has quite always had a mind of his own.”

Zefiryn turned in her chair to study the elf. “But you were his nursemaid, yes? Surely, you know him better than anyone.”

“Aye, I do, but not as well as I thought.” Abby replied, her mouth set in a thin line and arms across her chest. Like most of the Fairy Folk, she did not fully trust this supposed paramour of Jaron’s. “Will there be anything else, miss?”

“No, thank you.” Zefiryn crossed over to lift the cover of the dish and was delighted to find a small roasted game hen with all the trimmings. “Oh, please inform the King and Queen that I feel much better now and hope to take my breakfast with the family in the morning.”

“Of course, miss.” Abby gave a nod of her head and left the room.

Relaying the message to the nearest goblin page, she set out on her own mission. Using a magic that was reserved for elves and some dwarves, she went to the nearest wardrobe door, and opened it. Instead of clothes meeting her eyes, the door opened up to the private quarters of the dowager Goblin Queen and King. Jorall was standing at the fireplace with one hand braced upon the mantle as he stared into the flames and Jiera was across the room, staring out over the Labyrinth from her window. Both Fae’s attention snapped to her as soon as she cleared her throat.

“If the pair of you make me go into that witch’s den one more time, I swear I can’t be held accountable for my actions.” Abby warned, her face flushed with anger. “It were all I could do not to take my fists to that vile woman!”

Jiera’s face softened and she rushed over to take the elf’s hands in her own to comfort her. “I am sorry, Abby, but it is a necessary evil.”

“Hmph…” Jorall gave a snort. “If it were up to me, I’d go in there and slit the Swamp Witch’s throat meself and save the whole lot of us the time and energy.”

Jiera gave her husband a frown. “You know we can’t do that, Jorall. We cannot risk war between the Courts.”

From the moment that Jiera had laid eyes upon the supposed Lady Wren of Nairn, she had seen right through the rouse. She had recognized the corn silk hair and bright blue eyes of the former Unseelie Queen. Though she had been a mere tyke the last time that she had seen Queen Zefiryn in the glory days of her youth, the dark Queen had made a lasting impression on Jiera. She remembered the light hair and eyes, but cruel nature of the Unseelie monarch had been confusing for her child’s mind to comprehend at the time. The vision of purity in evil had set like stone in Jiera’s memory, so she had nearly blacked out when the witch had shown up sporting a new identity and claiming to be her youngest son’s betrothed. Immediately after, the Dowager Goblin Queen summoned Abby, along with a few of the more trustworthy house servants and set them to watching Zefiryn in secret.

What she had discovered disgusted her.

The vile witch had managed to sneak in Prince Ramsden as her paramour by having him masquerade as Jaron and now her handmaiden had disappeared. The worst of it was that Zefiryn had everyone in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City fooled with the exception of a scarce few. Although Jiera suspected that Jareth had his suspicions ever since Jaron’s tower had vanished in her presence.

“We must inform King Jareth, Your Grace.” Abby said, urgently.

“No. Not until I know what it is that she is planning.”

“Jiera, love, it’s obvious the woman is trying’ to get a rise outta Alyx and draw the gal into a trap. We’ve got to tell Jareth so that he can spoil her ruse and-“ Jorall began and she held up one hand to stop him.

“No.”

“She’s dangerous, Jiera.” Abby pleaded. “She has likely murdered under his own roof.”

The Dowager Goblin Queen’s eyes widened considerably. “What?”

“Her handmaiden is completely gone. Not one of the staff in the castle can find the girl and the witch claims that she returned to Nairn.”

One hand fluttering over her mouth, Jiera set her lips in a grim line. “It is no wonder that she looks so young then… She is using maiden blood to regain her immortal youth.”

“That’s why we gotta tell Jareth.”

“I cannot risk having that witch somewhere where I do not have eyes and ears on her.”

“Even if she drains every maiden in this castle?” Abby argued. “Imagine what could have happened to Miss Mina and Miss Telyn if they had not gone to Bethmoora? Or if Miss Vesper had not left for Merial to confer with Titiana?”

“Enough of this argument. It’s high time we got that wolf in sheep’s clothing outta this castle.” Jorall replied. “Jareth, we need you!”

The Goblin King appeared before them with a curious look about his face. “What do you three look so guilty about?”

“It’s that _Lady Wren_. She’s not who she makes herself out to be.” Abby scowled in disgust. “She-“

“I know.” Jareth replied, curtly as the trio gaped at him in shock.

“How did you-How long have you known?”

Jareth gave the elf a smirk. “I am the Goblin King, you know. I have had my suspicions about her since we learned of her existence, but the night that Jaron’s tower disappeared I became even more curious about our guest. While Jora and I were digging about in my library for answers to the tower’s disappearance, I came across an old journal of my father’s. Inside the supposed Lady Wren was described and illustrated to great length during the sections about his time within the Unseelie Court… I know she is the Swamp Hag in disguise. How did the three of you come to the same conclusion?”

“It is hard to forget when you’ve seen pure evil, my son.” Jiera replied. “I recognized her upon her arrival and I urged Jorall and Abby to assist me in spying on her.”

“It is obvious that she is attempting to lure Alyxandrea here, but I do not understand what she could want with Jaron’s tower?”

Abby snorted. “That’s easy enough. Your brother’s got a stash of magical knick-knacks that any sorcerer would give their left hand for.”

“That or the witch believes that he’s got Alyx hidden away up there.” Jorall added.

“What do you intend to do about her then?” Jiera asked Jareth.

He cocked one eyebrow at his mother. “The same thing that you have been doing, apparently. Until I know her full plans and Alyxandrea is safe, I’d prefer to not let that witch out of my sight.”

“We can’t just let her waltz around here like this!” Jorall protested.

“We can and we will.”

“An’ what of Queen Sarah and Princess Jora? Are we to keep them in the dark?” Abby asked.

“Yes. Sarah does not need any more undue stress while she is with child and Jora can barely contain the rage she feels for our brother’s supposed intended as is. I also have a special regiment of Goblin spies that shadow the Swamp Hag as we speak.”

“An’ what about Jaron? Don’t he deserve to know?” Jorall asked, heatedly. “I’m goin’ Above and warnin’ my boy about the witch that is posin’ as his betrothed!”

Jareth scoffed. “We do not even know if he is Above.”

“If he’ ‘round these parts, he would ‘ave done come snoopin’ about at the whispers of a supposed fiancée. I’m goin’ Above an’ lookin’ fer my son.”

“You will do no such thing!” Jiera’s voice rang with authority.

“Jaron deserves to know the schemes afoot!” Abby supported Jorall. “If he were here-“

“Enough from the both of you! Jaron has his own schemes to worry about.” Jiera responded, hotly.

Jorall gave his wife a confused look. “Jiera… What’s going on?”

“I’m afraid I cannot tell even you, my love.” Jiera gave her husband a pleading look. “I am bound by an oath to keep my son’s secrets.”

“Jiera, what in the devil are you talking about?” Jorall asked, gently taking his wife’s hands into his own. She turned over one of her pale palms and a faint blue glow ran across her palm like the cut of a knife. He gasped when he realized that it was a blood oath that his wife had taken. “Jiera!”

“Who am I to tell my baby boy ‘no’ when he begs me?” Jiera gave her husband a sheepish smile and held the hand over her heart.

Jareth cursed. “What has he gotten himself into this time? He never even went Above, did he?”

Abby gasped again, the pieces falling into place. “He’s went after Miss Alyx, hasn’t he? He’s run off to keep her safe!”

Jiera gave them all another sheepish smile. “I cannot say.”

“I’d bet me best set o’ armor that’s what my boy is up too… It’s what I’d do an’ he takes after his Da, that one…” Jorall said, proudly.

“That he does…” Jareth lamented. “Which means that he is liable to be thinking with his heart and not his head… Ergo he is making his plan up as he goes along.”

“Yeah, but what better way to stay ahead of the Unseelie if he don’t even know what he’s gonna do next?” Jorall beamed and pulled his wife into his arms. “That boy of ours might be a genius!”

“It’s hardly the word I’d use for my _darling_ Jaron.” Jiera replied, bitterly, and wrapped her shaking arms around her husband. “I am worried for him.”

“Now, don’t you go worrying ‘bout our boy. He’s got a good head on his shoulders and more uncommonly good luck than you can shake a stick at. The lad will be fine!”

* * *

_Strong hands held Jaron under the water and his lungs burned for oxygen. His hands clawed at the dark figure with the steel grip upon his throat. The blurred form of a skull mask came to him through the water and he opened his mouth to scream._

His body slick with sweat, Jaron sat up straight in bed, choking back a scream. His hands went to his neck and he gasped.

It had only been a dream.

Alyx shifted in the bed beside him and murmured in her sleep. He tucked the blanket around her form with a slight smile and moved to exit the bed. He walked nude across the room, his hand resting gently over the pendant on his chest. Alyx had not noticed the change is his pendant since she had last seen him. Gone was his Goblin Prince medallion and another had taken its place.

It was a beautifully crafted piece of art. The pendant hosted a winding tree of life made of gold and wrapped around a circle of a dark hard wood. The pendant had replaced his other when he had found Alyx dead in her keep and he had called out to the wild magic in the Enchanted Wood to beg it to save her. The magic had accepted the blood he drew from his palm, drinking deeply from the wound. Then it named its ultimate price for saving the girl.

In exchange for bringing the girl back from the fade, the ancient magic demanded a favor from the Goblin Prince. A favor that it would call upon at any time and he could not refuse. Throwing caution to the wind, he had agreed without hesitation. The medallion nearly burnt his chest at the change and showed as physical proof of their pact. The moment he felt the tug of the magical binding, a streak of silver hair grew at his temple and Alyx had drawn a ragged breath into her still lungs. The magic had brought her back.

His thoughts sobering him, he tapped the pendant nervously. Dealings with wild magic were more oft than not unpredictable and chaotic. Few beings were left untouched after a pact with such an ancient magic. He did not like not knowing what the magic was expecting of him in the future. His life had been a virtual whirlwind since that fateful night when she had called out his name in the darkness.

A month before, he had told everyone in his family that he was going Aboveground for a holiday, but it had only been a ruse so that he disappear. Only his mother had known of his plans, but she had sworn an unbreakable vow to him to keep his secrets. In disguise, he could find out more about what the Unseelie had planned for Alyx. When the Knight of Death had stalked about at his brother’s wedding, he had known the situation was dire. He had been haunting about Magesblood for more information on the ritual Zefiryn had planned when Alyx called his name and he flew to her side. Once she was safely in Squall’s hands, he arranged with the pirate to hire onto the crew and keep a closer eye on her.

He smiled over at his lover’s sleeping form in the bed. Regardless of what the magic asked of him, it had been worth it. Everything was worth it when it came to her. She turned in her sleep, letting out a heavy sigh and a slight snort. He chuckled.

Even if she snored like a troll.

After dressing quietly as to not awake Alyx, he left her a note in the predawn light and left the cabin. Sunlight streamed in the windows as the hours passed before Alyx awakened. She frowned when her searching fingers did not find Jaron in the bed, and the frown deepened when she realized that there was a piece of paper stuck to her forehead. Plucking the paper free, she squinted her eyes to read the scrawled note.

“_You were sleeping so well, I couldn’t bear to wake you. I’ve went to the lagoon to catch breakfast. Love, Jaron._” She read aloud her frown growing with each word. “_P.S. You snore like a troll._”

She crumpled up the offensive paper and quickly dressed in a loose shirt and pants. Climbing down from the loft, she realized the sun was already high in the sky and it was likely past lunch time. The kitchen/living room area was empty, so she went outside to find Jaron. The scent of roasting fish hit her nostrils before she was even out the door and her stomach grumbled. He was there on the beach, next to a fire pit hosting two large fish on stakes. He was busy adjusting the fish over the heat and did not notice her approach, so she took time to study him.

Gone was his pirate disguise, and he had opted for a ragged pair of pants and no shirt in the warm tropical sun. He had weaved his long brown hair into a braid that showed off the strands of gold that ran through out the curls. She nearly giggled when she realized that there were a pair of tiny Genki spites weaving chunks of his long beard into braids as well. Sunlight glinted off of the medallion at his chest and she was surprised to see it was not his Goblin Prince one, but instead a beautiful rendition of a tree of life. One of the sprites noticed her watching and fluttered to Jaron’s ear to whisper there. He turned and gave her a smile as the sprites flew away into the jungle.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He asked. “Did you get my note?”

She tossed the crumpled note at him and scowled. “Of course I bloody did! You glued it to my forehead while I was asleep… And I do not snore like a troll.”

“Yes, you do, but you snore like an _adorable_ troll.” Jaron teased as she sat down into the sand next to him. “Hungry?”

“Starving.” Alyx confessed and gave him a puzzled look. “How did you catch the fish? I’m sure all the line on our fishing poles has rotted away by now.”

He smirked and blew one of his golden gyrfalcon feathers in her direction. “My bird form has many uses.”

“That would have been a handy talent to have while I was traveling the Underground all these years.” Alyx replied and played with the golden feather. “What is it like to fly?”

“Heaven.” Jaron replied, honestly. “I do most of my best thinking when I fly.” 

She was quiet for a moment and sighed. “About last night-“

“I’m sorry that I yelled at you.” Jaron cut her off. “You mean more to me than you realize, Alyx, and I only want you safe and happy.”

“I know that, Jaron-”

“And I do not wish to fight with you today. For today can we forget what demons chase us and simply enjoy being together for the first time in nearly a decade?”

“I would like that.”

He gave her a warm smile and brushed his knuckles down her cheek, lovingly, and leaned over to capture her lips with his. Eager for his touch, Alyx reciprocated the kiss, hungrily.

“Are you hungry love?” He whispered against her lips.

“Ravished.” Alyx confessed and tackled him into the sand, her lips pressed against his once more.

It was only by pure luck that he did not burn their lunch while taking her on the beach and under the bright Genki sun.

The young lovers spent the next few days entangled in one another. To them, nothing existed except for themselves. Hours were spent in one another’s arms, whether it was in the white sands of the beach or nestled under the blankets in her bed. They did not speak of the future, but instead their conversations were of the past. She told her stories to him. The great tales of her adventures in the long seven years he was a captive. They recounted their shared dreams in those years with fond memories and found that over the years there were many times that their paths had crossed outside of the dreams. When he tired of the tales, his mouth and hands would begin to travel along her smooth skin until her story was mere gasps of pleasure created by his touch. They enjoyed one another and pretending that the outside world did not exist.

* * *

Sarah mumbled a curse as the poked her finger with her embroidery needle for the sixth time that morning. She had decided to take up the habit as a way to get to know the Lady Wren better and fill the boredom of her days. Sticking her bleeding appendage into her mouth, she groaned when she saw two drops of blood staining the baby gown that she was attempting to stitch small versions of the Goblin Seal upon. Wren looked up from her own work as Sarah glared at the blood.

“That’s it… I give up.” Sarah tossed her project to one side and inspected her wounded finger with a pout. “I’ll never be a proper seamstress.”

“Embroidery is not for everyone.” Wren set her own work to the side and gave the Goblin Queen a sweet smile. “Perhaps it is time we took a break anyways?”

“Sounds good to me.” Sarah rang a small bell on the wall beside her and soon a servant was bringing them their tea. After making and taking a lengthy sip from her glass, Sarah gave the other girl a weak smile. “I am sorry that your visit to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City has been this way, Lady Wren. I mean between Jaron not showing up and his tower disappearing…”

“Besides the obvious misfortunes surrounding my trip, I have thoroughly enjoyed my visit to your home, Your Majesty. Albeit, I do wish that my betrothed had been here while I got to know his family, I have very much enjoyed getting to know each and every one of you.” Wren replied, her voice sweet as the honey that she stirred into her tea. “Has His Majesty discovered anything about the whereabouts of Prince Jaron’s tower?”

“No, but he is hopeful.” Sarah gave the girl’s hand a gentle pat. “I’m sure that whatever happened to the tower, Jaron is fine. He’s a very resourceful Fae.”

“As I am finding out more and more… Tell me, have the Goblins any clue as to where their Prince can be?”

Sarah opened her mouth to reply and froze as a realization came over her. She gave another low curse and an apologetic look to Wren. “Uh, if you would excuse me… I have to find my husband.”

Running, or as she felt that she was waddling with her swollen belly, she made her way to the library where Jora and Jareth were again immersed in books. Both gave her curious looks when she rushed into the room, red-faced and breathing heavily.

“I truly hope that you are not in labor and ran to tell us.” Jora gave her sister-in-law a smirk.

Sarah shook her head and took a deep breath. “I’m an idiot! Why didn’t we think of it before?” 

“Pardon?”

“It’s so simple! Why didn’t _I_ think of it before?”

Jora raised a questioning eyebrow to her sister-in-law. “Whatever are you talking about?”

With a triumphant grin, Sarah rested her hands over her swollen stomach and said. “I wish for the goblins to bring me the Goblin Prince… Right now!”

Jareth smiled. “Clever girl… Even I did not think of the power of the words…”

The lights in the room dimmed, considerably, and a few of the braver goblins came from the shadows to face their queen.

“We sorry, but Jaron no answer summons, Miss Queenie.” One chewed on his hat brim, nervously. “We can’t bring him here. We can’t see him.”

“But he’s Goblin royalty. He’s bound to the same rules as the rest of us.” Sarah returned.

“Upon my marriage to Annibal, my title changed from that of the Goblin monarchy to that of the Grasslands, and I am no longer bound to the summons.” Jora replied. “I still hear them, but I can choose whether or not to answer.”

“Yes, there are ways around the words, but very few of them. Whatever could our brother have found to unbind him to the power of the words?”

“We can’t bring Prince for Queenie, but we found Prince’s tower! Trog the fairy showed us an’ said to tell you!” Another goblin spoke up in the dark and this triggered Jareth’s interest.

“Where? Where is the tower?” The Goblin King asked, urgently.

“Queenie Allie’s place.”

“Allerleirauh?” Jareth frowned. “The palace there is but ruins.”

“No, it grows again…”

Jareth scowled and produced a crystal ball. “Show me Allerleirauh.”

The image of the ruins of the Forest Court appeared in the crystal. Jaron’s tower was regally standing in the center as the castle ruins began to rebuild itself around it. The great stone and tree trunk walls of the castle had almost finished rebuilding themselves, and there were hundreds of fairies, encouraging the vines of jasmine to grow over the walls and Jaron’s tower. Jareth’s mismatched eyes widened in wonder at the sight.

“Tangleroot Palace… It is rebuilding itself and using Jaron’s tower for its center…” Jareth replied, his voice filled with awe.

“That is impossible. Allerleirauh’s magic has been dormant for centuries!” Jora stared into the crystal. “The fountains are not flowing.”

“The waterfall fountains will not flow again until the Forest Court has a ruler.” Jareth said. “Though Jaron was named Queen Allerleirauh’s heir apparent, the waterfalls have never flowed for him. He was as content as Allie to let the Forest Court slumber as long as it wished.”

“Sure doesn’t look like it’s sleeping now.” Sarah responded watching the ruins slowly piece themselves together.

Jora cursed. “Jaron is Queen Allerleirauh’s heir apparent… He has ties to that land. Then the real question is, why did the tower relocate itself in the first place?”

Jareth replied, darkly. “Something must have frightened the fairies of the staircase for them to resort to such drastic magic.”

“Do you think that Lady Wren has something to do with that?” Jora asked, pointedly.

Jareth gave his sister an odd look. “What do you know?”

“Well, only that you’ve been lying to Sarah and myself about who she really is and that she’s the reason Jaron’s tower vanished in the first place.” Jora retorted, her voice edged with anger. “You are not the only one who has read father’s old journals.”

“How long have you known?”

“Not much longer than you. I saw a spark of recognition on mother’s face when we met her and then I discovered father’s journals in your study. I confronted mother this morning and she confirmed my suspicions.”

Sarah gave them both a curious look. “Who is she?”

“If the illustrations are correct, Lady Wren is none other than the Dowager Unseelie Queen, Zefiryn.”

“And you all left me in the dark about this?!” Sarah blanched. “That witch was in my own home and you didn’t even have the decency to let me know?”

“I did not wish to cause you undue stress.” Jareth went to his wife’s side and splayed one hand over her stomach gently. “I have been keeping a close eye on our guest since the tower incident an-“

“I want her gone.” Sarah ordered, angrily. “I want her out of my castle right now.”

“It is wiser to keep our enemy in our sights, my love.” Jareth moved to take her hand and Sarah jerked it away from him angrily.

“Then I’m leaving. I’ll not cohabitate with the woman who is attempting to kill my friend.”

“Nonsense. You are safest here in the Labyrinth where my magic is the strongest.” Jareth replied. “Besides, if Zefiryn is here then we know she does not yet have Alyx in her grasp.”

Sarah gave a frustrated sigh. “If that is the case, then I shall be indisposed for the remainder of her stay.”

“Sarah-“ Jareth began and she gave him a glare.

“No, Jareth. You are not allowed to do this. I am your Queen and your equal. I deserve to know the truth, no matter what the consequences.”

He gave a resigned sigh. “You are right, precious… I should have shared this information with you before now. I am sorry, but I fear for the health of you and our unborn babe.”

“And what about me?” Jora asked, angrily. “Do I not deserve to be in on the family schemes as well?”

“I knew that you would be unable to keep your mouth shut.” Jareth returned, huffily. “I am surprised that you have held your tongue this long.”

“Enough of this bickering!” Sarah broke in and put her hands on her hips. “This is what she would want. We need to decide what to do about her, especially if you are adamant about her remaining under my roof.”

“I promise you that I have taken every precaution the moment that I found out that witch was in our home.”

“Yeah I noticed the newest gaggle of goblins that you have following me around.” Sarah huffed.

“In all honesty, Zefiryn is unlikely to murder anyone in your halls.” Jora stated, dryly. “Such actions would-“

“She has already taken the life of her handmaiden.” Jareth replied, grimly. “And I suspect that the ‘Jaron’ that everyone in the castle keeps spying glances of is one of the Unseelie courtiers in disguise.”

“Good Gods…” His sister’s fingers trembled over her mouth. “Do you think that she has Jaron in her clutches somewhere?”

“I would have a better idea if the _fool_ had not _coerced_ our mother into an unbreakable vow concerning his whereabouts and some idiotic _scheme_ that he has.”

“That little rat! However are we to find him then?!”

“Alyx… He went after Alyx didn’t he?” Sarah asked, resting one hand on Jareth’s arm.

“We believe so.”

“So… As long as Zefiryn is here… That means that Jaron and Alyx are safe?” Sarah straightened her shoulders. “Right then… This is where all my years of theatre classes are gonna come in handy.”

“Pardon, love?” Jareth gave his wife a bewildered look.

“As long as she is here waiting for them, it means that they are safe, so we are going to go _above and beyond_ to make her want to stay here! Plus we could feed her false information to keep her off of their trail.” Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. “I’m gonna be that witch’s _best friend_.”

* * *

_Jaron was dreaming._

_ He was in Allerleirauh at the edge of the Forest Gardens, only they were no longer ruins, but the glorious gardens of his youth. Vining jasmine covered the garden walls and the leaves twinkled with dancing fairies. It was nearing the midnight hour and a full moon cast a warm glow upon the pathways. The grass felt wonderful under his bared feet and a warm summer breeze tousled his long hair. A smile played at Jaron’s lips. _

_He was home._

_ The fairies began to sing and their million tiny voices raised in a beautiful crescendo at his arrival. Making his way down the pathways, he approached the many fountains that fueled the vegetation of the gardens. As they had been since Queen Allerleirauh’s passing, the fountains remained dry and bare. Despite her claim that he was her heir, none of his visits had ever caused their sparkling water to flow again._

_ “Jaron…” A voice whispered on the wind and Jaron spun at the sound, trying to find its source._

_ “Who’s there?” _

_ “Jaron…” _

_ A wash of warmth came over him and he inhaled deeply. The air was heavy with the scent of spice and jasmine._

_ It was the wild magic._

_ Jaron tensed. “So, you’ve come for your favor then? What must I do?”_

_ A cool breeze brushed him as if to say that the magic was not yet demanding their price from him, but the hair held the bite of the promise that the time would come soon._

_ “I do not enjoy being toyed with…” Jaron scowled. “Will you draw out my waiting on your favor for eternity?”_

_ A low roll of thunder answered him with the implication of a warning._

_ “You can do as you wish to me, but I swear to the Gods that if you rescind our deal and harm Alyxandrea, I will tear apart this world and the next… And the next… Until I find your source and cast it into oblivion.”_

_ The air surrounding Jaron became warm and gave Jaron a sense of calm as fairies began to dance along his skin to comfort their angry prince. He took a relieved breath. The magic had no intention of reneging on their deal and would never cause harm to Alyx._

_ “What do you want?” Jaron whispered and the fairies giggled from their nests within his hair._

_ A heavy wind whipped through the air, spinning him around until he faced the far side of the moonlit gardens. His eye widened in wonder as he took in what the magic revealed before him. Across from the lifeless fountain was a glorious throne fashioned of a former tree stump and covered with moss and jasmine vines. There upon the seat was a crown fashioned as a circle of golden antlers. He had not seen such a crown since-_

_ “Queen Allerleirauh…” Jaron took a tentative step towards the throne, but stopped himself short. “Allie may have named me as her heir, but I do not know how to make the fountains flow!”_

_ The winds whispered that he did and would know when the time was right, but Jaron began to shake his head._

_ “I know nothing of being a king!”_

What felt like a river of water splashed over Jaron’s head and he shot up in bed from his deep sleep. Sputtering, he had to use both hands to wipe his wet hair from his face and sluice water from his beard. His shocked face went to Alyx, who was standing next to the bed with an empty bucket in her hands and a smug smile upon her face.

“Morning!” Alyx’s voice was saccharine sweet as she put one hand on her hip and swung the bucket with the other. “Sleep well?”

A grin crossed his face as the remnants of his dream faded and he gave a playful growl. “You’ll pay for that, witch.”

Like a flash, he reached out to grab her hand, and pull her down into the wet bed with him. She squealed as she fell atop him and he quickly flipped them to pin her on her back. His fingers danced along her ribs and her giggles soon turned to shrieks of laughter.

“I yield! I yield!” Alyx shrieked as she tried to bat away his tickling fingers.

His eyes sparkled as he leaned above her and gave her a grin. Her fingers went up to his hair and she pulled him down for a deep kiss.

“Good morning…” She whispered against his lips.

“It was not at first, but it is getting _profoundly_ better…” Jaron murmured back.

She giggled again and he leaned back so he could stare down at her. He fingers gently wiped some of the wet hair from his face.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” She sighed.

“Me too, love.” He agreed and quirked one eyebrow at her. “Well minus the wet bed, of course.”

Alyx snapped her fingers and instantly he and the bed were dry. He gave her a smirk. “There!”

“Now, since you got magic that don’t mean that you need to use it for everything.” He chided, impishly.

“Blah, blah, blah…” Alyx rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle push so that she could begin to rise from bed. “Come on. You promised to teach me to brew Mithridatum today.”

He groaned and rolled over onto his back, throwing one arm over his eyes. “I told you that I got lucky when I brewed it once. I doubt I could replicate the formula again.”

“Well, we are not spending another day loafing about in bed. I can practically feel my body wasting away from disuse.”

“Oy, we’ve been using our bodies!” Jaron protested. “Why last night we-“

Alyx laughed and clapped one hand over his mouth to stop him. “I am well aware of what we did last night _and_ the night before, Goblin Prince. Get up and get dressed and I’ll make you pancakes.”

He arched on eyebrow at the mentioned pancakes. She had reintroduced him to the mortal delight a few days prior and it had quickly become his favorite treat. Especially the ones that she had made with fresh vanilla and wild berries.

“And bacon?”

“If you insist.” Her eyes caught at the medallion at his bared chest and she ran her fingertips across the unfamiliar pendant. She teased, curious about his new necklace. “That’s a pretty new trinket… Where’s your Goblin Prince medallion?”

He shrugged and lied. “I don’t know. I picked this up somewhere in my travels and it had a nice shine to it.”

“I thought you were obligated to wear it as a sigil of your station.”

He scoffed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not the type to really care about the obligations of my station. Besides, variety is the spice of life, eh? Can’t wear the same bauble all the time, can I?”

“I suppose not. It’s a tree of life, you know… It suits you.”

“Hmm… I’m not convinced yet.”

Alyx gave him a strange look and placed one hand on his chest. “Jaron… Are you ever gonna tell me what spell that you used to bring me back?”

Jaron stiffened against her at the words and avoided eye contact. “Does it matter? You live.”

“You know I don’t like secrets.” Alyx frowned. “Was it dark magic? I’ll not judge you if-“

“No… It was not dark magic.” Jaron sighed and covered her tiny hand with his. “I struck a bargain to bring you back… I drew my own blood as an offering and promised a favor to the wild magic.”

Alyx recoiled as if he were on fire, her eyes filled with worry. “The wild magic?! Are you mad? They could ask for anything of you!”

Jaron sat up in the bed. “You forget that I am of the wild magic. It will not ask me a favor that I cannot give.”

“And what if it asks for your life? Or-“

Jaron pressed a finger against her lips. “If it asks for my life, then so be it. I would die a thousand deaths if it meant that you could keep walking this world.”

“What good is my life if you are dead?”

“That’s the same question that I asked myself when I struck the bargain.” Jaron gave her a shrug. “I do not regret the decision that I made and neither should you.”

Alyx shook her head and gave him a weak smile. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

He gave her a smirk and a roguish wink as he lay back, lacing his fingers behind his head. “I don’t know, but it must have been terribly wicked.”

* * *

Morven’s horse was drenched in sweat and froth, but he still urged the beast faster. The pirate’s eyes went wide with fear as he could hear the cackles of the Sluagh on his heels. With a yell, he dug his heels into the horse’s side and somehow the creature managed to go faster.

He had to reach the cove and warn Alyx before the Sluagh got there. 

After staying behind at the port in the Genkis, Morven had started investigating about the small town. He had has simple questions, trying to glean anything he could about rumors concerning Alyx. Most of what he learned was just that, rumors, until he spent an evening playing cards in one of the smaller pubs. One of the creatures playing was an Orc, fresh from Magesblood, and the dimwit drunkenly bragged about being part of a detail searching for the Girl Who Loves the Goblin Prince. Hiding his worry, Morven played a few more hands and then excused himself for the evening. He staggered for the door, making sure to put upon the ruse of nothing more than a drunk, until he was out the door and out of their sight.

Then he had ran.

It was over a day’s ride to the cove on under normal circumstances, but in his attempts to hide his path, he had taken a longer route. He had to travel along the coastline to avoid the thickest of the jungles where his horse could not breach. Despite his best efforts, somehow the Sluagh had found his trail. He could sense the Lich leading them and the creature’s foul scent was nearly driving his mount mad with fear. He urged the frothing beast faster, alternating between using his riding crop and the heels on his boots. There was a low cackle in his right ear and he felt the cold fingers of Baobahn Sidhe upon the back of his neck.

Morven’s horse screamed in fear and the poor beast’s heart stopped in its chest. The creature fell forwards on its front legs at full gallop, throwing Morven over its head and into the tropical brush. Tumbling through the palm leaves, he nearly cried out when he felt something snap in his arm. When he finally came to a stop, he gripped his limp and useless arm in pain. He groaned in pain and then there was a shift in the air. The Lich was standing above him, his pale lips thin against the scarred face under his mask. Morven spit a mouthful of blood from his busted lip and gave the Lich a red-stained smile.

“Sir Claec of Volkan… As I live an’ breathe… Been some years. Last I ‘eard, you was dead an’ buried under an avalanche in the Wild Mountains.”

Claec frowned at the battered pirate at his feet. “Morven Squall… I might have known it would have been your mangy hide that was hiding the Girl.”

“Shouldn’t there be a Cap’n in there somewheres?” Morven bit back and stifled a cry of pain when the Lich’s armored boot connected with his ribcage.

“Still sharp tongued I see.” Claec knelt down, his yellow eyes glaring at Morven. “Where is she, Squall?”

“If yer lookin’ fer a gal fer a tumble, the whorehouse is back the way ya come from, mate.” Morven spoke through gritted teeth.

Claec’s frown grew and use one armored fist to strike Morven across his already bruising face, breaking the pirate’s nose in the process. “Jokes will only lead to more broken bones, Squall. Tell me the whereabouts of the Girl Who Saved the Goblin Prince.”

“Don’t know her.”

Claec struck him again. “I play no games pirate. Where is she?”

With a snarl, Morven spit a mouthful of blood in the Lich’s face and sneered. “Fuck off!”

The Lich hit him again and Morven could feel some of his teeth loosen in his jaw. Grasping the pirate by the lapel, Claec hauled him up into a sitting position and leaned closer into his face. “Tell me where the Girl is and I might let you live for the Sluagh to hunt down another day.”

“If yer gonna kill me, then just kill me!”

Claec snarled and raised his fist. Wincing for a blow that never came, Morven was amazed to see an arrow protruding through the Lich’s shoulder armor. Releasing the pirate, Claec spun to face the wielder of the bow, only to be peppered with two more arrows in succession. Alyx was there, nocking another arrow and the third one sunk into the eye socket of Claec’s mask, sinking into his skull.

“_You_!” Claec hissed, staggering from the numerous arrow wounds upon his body.

“_Me…_” Alyx drew another arrow and with a quick spell, the arrowhead was ablaze. Claec’s uninjured eye grew wide at the sight of the dreaded flames and with a howl of defeat, his body whirled into shadows to flee. She let fly the arrow, but the Lich was already gone. She cursed and rushed to the battered pirate’s side. “Morven, what are you doing here?”

“I come to warn ya that the Sluagh were in the port town. I dinna realize I were so close…” Morven groaned in pain as she helped him up, slinging his good arm around her shoulder. “Where is Prince Jaron?”

‘Doing his thing and warding off the rest of the Sluagh.” Alyx muttered a quick transportation spell and the pair reappeared in the shanty in the cove. She immediately went to work setting Morven’s bones and tending to his wounds. “Somehow, I knew that this peace I’ve known the last few days couldn’t last.”

Morven gave her a weak smile. “Been havin’ funsies with the Goblin Prince then? He put a bun in yer oven yet?”

Her cheeks reddening, Alyx gave him a scowl, and tugged extra on the sling she knotted at his neck, causing the pirate to wince. “How many were with the Lich?”

“Not the entirety of the Sluagh, but enough orcs an’ trolls to haul ya in… And at least one Baobahn Sidhe at his disposal.”

Jaron appeared at the door to the cabin, splattered in blood that was not his own. “We don’t have to worry about the Baobahn Sidhe anymore.”

Alyx went to him, her eyes worried at all the blood on him. “Are you-“

“It’s not mine.” Jaron assured her, but winced when she took his hand. She eyed the fresh cut there, suspiciously.

“More blood magic?”

“To buy us time.” He explained. “Your flaming arrows won’t keep him gone for long. Especially now that he is sure that you are on the island.”

Morven grunted as he slowly got to his feet. “What the plan then?”

“We go the Goblin City. My family can protect her.” Jaron ordered.

“Absolutely not! I am not bringing the wrath of the Sluagh down upon them!” Alyx argued.

Jaron groaned in frustration. “Not this argument again!”

“Yes and until you listen-“

“Alyx, yer being a fool! I knew that Lich an’ he ain’t one to toy with. He is Sir Claec of Volkan. Mab’s Knight of Death.”

Jaron’s face went pale at the name. “I thought he perished in that avalanche, Morven.”

“As did I, but it seems he found what he were lookin’ fer in the Wild Mountains.”

Jaron grabbed Alyx by the arm and propelled her towards her room. “Go and pack your things… Quick like.”

“No!” Alyx jerked her arm free from his grasp. “I refuse to keep running like this!”

Rushing to Alyx, Jaron took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. Alyx went slack in his arms and then returned the kiss as eagerly. Leaning back he pressed his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry, love…”

“What for-“

“I wish the goblins would take you away… _Right now!_”


	7. Putting Out Fire With Gasoline

Rolling in the Deep  
By: Nikki Kelly

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Chapter 7: Putting Out Fire With Gasoline

“I wish the goblins would take you away… Right now!”  
Alyx’s jaw dropped at Jaron’s words and before she could even clutch tighter to him, she was encompassed in a whirl of goblin magic. The next thing she knew, she was deposited, in a seated position on the floor of the throne room, in Castle Beyond the Goblin City with goblins cackling all around her. They grew silent when they recognized her. Jareth stood before her in his Goblin armor with an amazed and bemused look upon his face at this sudden development.  
Alyx slammed one fist on the stone floor. “That asshole!!”  
Jareth gave her a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why do I have the feeling that my brother has finally caught up to you?”  
She gave him a foul look and tried to use her magic to transport away, but something blocked her spell. Scrambling to her feet, she advanced on Jareth as menacingly as she could, but he was unmoved. Watching her with a smug smile, he changed his outfit to a simple white shirt and dark breeches before he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Why the hell can’t I use my magic to transport away?”  
“It seems that we have come full circle, Alyxandrea. You were wished away… So, once again, that make you a ward of the Goblin Court… Thus your inability to transport whilst under my charge.” Jareth explained, calmly. “My goblins have informed me that Jaron has refused to traverse the Labyrinth to reclaim you.”  
“What?!” Alyx’s jaw dropped. “He’s not running the Labyrinth for me?”  
“I am afraid not.”  
“Of all the shifty and shady things to do…”Alyx grumbled and her eyes flashed back to Jareth’s amused grin. “Wipe that smirk off your face, Goblin King. There’s nothing funny about any of this!”  
“I beg to differ.” His grin widened. “I find this quite amusing.”  
“So, what now? You gonna turn me into a goblin?” She snapped crossing her arms across her chest.  
“If you keep mouthing off, I just might!” Jareth threatened and then took a deep calming breath. He gave her a sharp smile. “I had forgotten how you earned the name Sharptongue.”  
She frowned. “I hate when people call me that.”  
“Well it is a name that, surely, suits you.”  
She ignored him and asked. “Why in the hell didn’t Jaron run the Labyrinth for me?”  
“I do not know. He gave my goblins no explanation. Why did he wish you away in the first place? A lover’s spat?”  
“We are not lovers.”  
“You are wearing one of his favorite shirts.” Jareth returned, rather drolly.   
Alyx’s cheeks flamed. “The Sluagh had caught up to us. I was refusing to return here for safety when he said the word and sent me here against my will.”  
“Of course he did. The Labyrinth is one of the safest placed in all of the Underground for you to be. While under my protection, Zefiryn would not dare to touch a hair upon your head.”  
“Regardless, it should have been my choice to come here! I shouldn’t have been wished away like some unwanted child!” Alyx returned. “If he didn’t come here, then where the hell did he go?”  
Jaron shrugged. “After rescinding his right to run to reclaim you, he disappeared with Captain Squall in tow through a door that my goblins claimed that he conjured from thin air… Hopefully, it led to a healer to get the poor pirate some much needed medical attention by the sound of things.”  
“Oohh… I’m going to wring his neck the next time I see him!” Alyx bristled. “That brat spends three days seducing me on a bloody beach only to wish me away at a moment’s notice?!”  
Jareth smirked. “So, you are lovers…”  
Alyx threw him a foul look. “We were hiding out in the Genkis. He had no right to wish me away. We had agreed to deal with this Lich together an-“  
“Lich? Sir Claec of Volkan is after you?” Jareth peered around the throne room and took the girl by the arm. In a swirl of magic they were in his private study. “You will tell me everything!”  
Alyx jerked her arm free from Jareth’s grasp and scowled. “Let go! Keep your magical mitts off of me! I don’t know what a ‘Claec of Volkan’ is, but, yes, there’s been a Lich following me for a while.”  
Jareth rolled his eyes at her ignorance of the name of the creature stalking her. “Sir Claec of Volkan is the Unseelie Court’s Knight of Death. He is a Lich who’s only purpose is to kill those that the queen wishes dead. He is a very dangerous foe.”  
“That’s funny, ‘cause he didn’t seem so dangerous when I aimed a flaming arrow at his skull.” Alyx retorted.  
Jareth scoffed. “That’s no surprise. It is well known that-“  
“-the only thing that can truly end a Lich is fire or a blade made of pure silver. I’m not an idiot, Jareth.” Alyx produced a silver dagger from within the loose shirt she wore and slammed it into a wooden beam at her side. “I’ve done the research and I have held many discussions with your brother on battling Lichs.”  
“Well, I am pleased to heat that in between your trysts that Jaron saw fit to at least educate you on your adversary.” Jareth returned, sharply, and plucked her silver dagger from the wall to study the finely crafted weapon. “My brother made a wise decision to make you carry such a blade, but if Sir Claec was close enough for you to use it, then you would already be dead.”  
“Jaron didn’t make me do anything. I researched Lichs and I had the blade forged myself. Besides, I didn’t intend on getting that close to it. Hence, the flaming arrows, smart-ass.” Alyx crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl.  
“Bravo! The girl can read.” Jareth clapped his hands, slowly. “You may have studied the Lich species in general, but, due to your nonchalant attitude towards the creature that stalks you, I do not believe my brother or your studies have made clear about what wretched sort of creature that Sir Claec of Volkan truly is.”   
“Trust me… I’m quite aware of the vileness of this particular Lich.” Alyx’s made a face as if she could smell the undead creature that moment and suppressed a shudder at the memory. “It touched me.”  
“How? When?” Jareth asked, looking her over for wounds.   
“I ain’t hurt… Not physically, anyways.” She batted him away. “It wasn’t today. It was before… Months back now. It’s how I found out that the damned thing was after me. It stumbled across me in Fin Folk Bay. Lucky for me, I was in disguise and it didn’t recognize me, but it was a close call just the same.”  
“It was not just your handy glass slippers that hid you from Sir Claec… Pardon me, for I do not wish to be rude, but…” Jareth looked her up and down. “You practically reek of Jaron’s magic.”  
“Yeah, your brother has been stalking me for a while now.” Alyx groused.   
“Funny, the little brat told us that he was going Above for a holiday.” Jareth smirked. “He told mother his true plans, but she swore a blood oath to keep his secrets.”  
“Well, that brat has been posing as a shifty pirate on the Merrow Wind for months! He even had my crew in on his scheme! He’s been following me around and being a general pain in my ass. It’s been less than a week since I found out who he really was and how he used blood magic to hide me.”   
“What prompted him to engage in such a rouse?”  
“He got worried about my safety after your wedding to Sarah.” Alyx’s shoulders slumped a little. “Werewolves found me in the Wood sometime after that… I killed them, but they hurt me pretty bad. I-I died.”  
Jareth cocked one eyebrow. “And yet here you stand.”  
“Before I black out, I called out to Jaron, and he came to me. To bring me back, he made some deal with the wild magic… My life for the promise of a favor.”  
Jareth cursed. “Of course he bloody did…”  
“I woke up days later to him doctoring me in a brothel on the coast. He had sent for the Merrow Wind so Morven could hide me at sea. That’s when he disguised himself and joined our crew.”  
“Well, my brother certainly has been a busy little bee, hasn’t he?”  
“And he could be in danger. Will you send me back to Jaron now?”  
“No.”  
Alyx stiffened. “I won’t ask again, Jareth.”  
“What’s said is said, Alyxandrea. You are a ward of the Goblin Court and my charge once more. I absolutely refuse to return you to certain death and I order that you be confined within my realm for your own safety.”   
Alyx’s jaw gaped open. “You can’t do that! You have no right!”  
“You have been wished away to the Goblins and I am the Goblin King. I have every right.”  
“You release me, right now!”   
“Do not presume to order a king to do anything, Alyxandrea. You shall stay in the Labyrinth and that is my final word on the matter. Now, remain here while I collect Sarah and my family. They will be eager to see you alive and well.”  
In an instant, he was gone in a burst of glitter, and Alyx gave a howl of outrage. With a purposeful stride, she made her way to the nearest door. There was no way she was sticking around and if her magic could not transport her, then she would make her own way out of the Labyrinth. Within moments, she was traversing the halls of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City much like she had almost a decade ago. Her glass slippers tinkled along the stone hallways and startled her with the sound. Looking down, she found that they had changed her from Jaron’s shirt and her comfortable pants into a dress.  
The champagne colored creation hosted a tight and sleeveless bodice, but the skirt was made of long silk scarves that floated down around her pale feet. Two more strips of the silk were attached at her shoulders to make a light cape-like appearance around her. Pausing at a nearby mirror, she nearly didn’t recognize the girl there. Her long dark curls were gathered under a bejeweled hairnet at her nape and a few tendrils floated down around her face. A delicate golden circlet with a single pearl danced across her brow. She frowned and cursed the shoes. Though beautiful, this dress was hardly the outfit to be escaping the Labyrinth in.  
“So, you have come calling on my betrothed in his own home now?” A sweet voice sounded and Alyx whirled to find Lady Wren watching her from a few paces away. The Fae was in a red empire style gown with a solid golden diadem at her brow. “I would hope you will make other visits with more discretion once we are wed so that we can avoid scandal.”  
“I have more right to be here than you, charlatan.” Alyx frowned and straightened her shoulders. She was not about to be intimidated by this scam artist. “I don’t know who you really are, but I’m damned sure you’re not Jaron’s bride-to-be.”  
“Oh? The little mouse does have teeth…” Wren gave her a smirk. “I had heard tales of Alyxandrea Sharptongue, but I must admit, I did not believe them.”  
“Who are you and what do you want with the Goblin Family?” Alyx hissed.  
“My dear girl, I do not give a fig about the Goblin Family… I am here for you.”  
“Me? What could you possibly want with me?” Alyx’s eyes widened and she took a step back as realization came crashing down upon her. “You are the Swamp Witch.”  
“You are a clever girl… I can see why you bested Mab for so long.” The Swamp Witch tapped one of her own pale cheeks with a long red nail. “Here I thought that I had outweighed my welcome in the Goblin City with no hopes of finding you here and suddenly you drop into my very lap. What a brilliant stroke of fate!”  
She raised her chin and straightened her shoulders. “I’m not afraid of you.”  
Zefiryn’s pale eyes narrowed on the defiant girl before her. “You should be.”  
She began to advance upon Alyx and the girl quickly scanned her surroundings for something to use as a weapon. All that was within reach was a small suit of Goblin armor. Grabbing the helmet, she threw it with all her might at the witch, but Zefiryn merely used her magic to cast it away before it even touched her. Alyx grabbed the short spear from the armor, toppling the suit in the process. She held the weapon out in defense and Zefiryn cackled.  
“You dare to assume to harm me with that toothpick?”  
“You come near me and I’ll gut you like a fish with this toothpick.” Alyx threatened.  
“Stupid child. I will slit your throat myself!” Reaching out with her red nails, Zefiryn, suddenly, stilled as if frozen in time.   
“I am afraid that you are quite right in the fact that you have overstayed your welcome in my realm, Zefiryn Nightshayde… Especially under such dubious circumstances.” Jareth stepped forward and cast the witch backwards with the flick of one wrist. She landed on the floor in a heap and glared at the unwelcome royals. Sarah and the rest of the family was there with him, angry looks upon their faces. Both Jareth and Jorall wore their royal Goblin armor and stood to shield Alyx from the disheveled witch.  
“I thought that I noted a spark of recognition in your mother’s eyes on the day that I arrived.” Zefiryn rose and curled one lip in a sneer. “How long did it take the rest of you to piece together the puzzle? I do remember that the Goblin Family has always been quite fond of games.”  
“Go back to your queen and master, Swamp Witch, and never be welcome in my halls again.” Jareth snarled.  
“I have no master and you speak to a Queen, you glittering fool!” Zefiryn hissed, her blue eyes icy with fury. “Hand over that girl and forgo my wrath.”  
“Alyxandrea is a ward of the Goblin Court and under my protection. She is bound to stay within my Labyrinth.”   
Zefiryn sneered. “Ah, so your Brat Prince has wished her into your protection? How long will that last? How long can she be a bird in a gilded cage? Even now, I can hear how her little heart thunders for freedom. You will not be able to keep her penned for very long.”  
“Leave witch! Leave my realm or I shall bring down the wrath of the Goblin Horde upon you!” Jareth thundered and the halls shook around them.  
Zefiryn smirked and looked to Alyx. “We shall meet again… Very soon.”  
She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a swirl of dark smoke. Alyx did not even realize that she was shaking until she felt Sarah’s arms wrap around her in a comforting hug. Tears rushed into her silver eyes as she dropped the spear and returned the hug as enthusiastically as the Goblin Queen.   
“Oh, Alyx! I’ve been worried sick about you!” Sarah leaned back to study her friend, cupping her face in her hands. “You look beautiful! Like some kind of princess in a fairy story!”  
“Yeah, a princess that’s a prisoner in the tallest tower.” Alyx looked to Jareth and was not relieved to see his sorrowful face. “She was right wasn’t she? I really am little more than a glorified prisoner here.”  
Jareth gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. “That is what I attempted to explain to you, Alyx. The moment that Jaron denied to run for you made you a denizen of the Labyrinth and my ward… If ever you should leave the gates of my realm, then my magic would no longer protect you, and Zefiryn could capture you.”  
“Ooh!! Jaron…” Alyx scowled and yelled. “I wish to speak to the Goblin Prince, right now!!”  
Jareth winced and rubbed one ear at her deafening voice. “I am afraid that you are merely wasting your breath and damaging my eardrums… Somehow Jaron is no longer subject to the summons of the Goblin Family.”  
“Oh, I’m going to murder him… I’m going to wring his scruffy little throat!” Alyx raved. “Why would Jaron do this? He knows how much my freedom means to me! How could he do such a thing?”  
Jiera stepped forward to take the girl’s hands into her own. “Trust me when I say that I understand your animosity towards my youngest son, but also believe that he did what he did to save you. There is nowhere safer for you than the Labyrinth, right now.”   
“Jiera, I can’t spend eternity haunting the halls of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City or wandering the winding paths of the Labyrinth like some kind of wraith.” Alyx replied, shaking her head sadly. “What kind of half-life would that be?”  
“Rest assured, Alyx, that I intend on doing everything in my power to resolve this.” Jareth assured her. “Until then you are my most honored guest.”  
“She is more than an honored guest. Alyx is family.” Jiera corrected him and placed one hand on Alyx’s cheek. “You are with family here, my sweet. Please, do not think of this as a prison.”   
“Family is not bound to one kingdom for the rest of their days.” Alyx moved out of the dowager queen’s grasp, hugging her own arms to herself, as she stepped away. “I understand the safety here, but I didn’t come here because I chose not to bring the wrath of the Unseelie Court down upon my friends and family. Jaron knew that, but defied my feelings and forced me here against my will.”  
“It is not forever?”  
“Isn’t it? No one would dare murder Zefiryn for fear of retaliation from the Unseelie and no one just dies of old age around these parts.” Alyx replied, sarcastically. “The days will span to weeks and the weeks until years, until the world crumbles to dust around me.”   
“I refuse to let you walk out to your own death.” Jareth said, firmly. “That is the last I will say on the matter. Do you understand me?”  
Alyx squared her shoulders and raised her chin to glare at him. “Then, just show me where my cell is and leave me be. I want a shower and to sleep in a proper bed.”  
“Ever the dramatic teenager.” Jareth returned and snapped his fingers, transporting her to her room with his magic.  
Sarah gave him a foul look. “Jareth! She has every right to feel how she does!”  
“Would you rather your friend end up dead?”  
“I believe that we all are underestimating Alyx.” Jiera broke in with a smile. “She is quite fierce and should not be taken lightly. You shall have a tough time on your hands with her, Jareth.”

The moment that the words had left Jaron’s lips, he felt ashamed. It tore his heart in two when he saw the look of disbelief on Alyx’s face before the goblin magic tore her from his grasp. Morven stared at him, gape-jawed. He was astounded that Jaron had made such a decision against Alyx’s will. Ignoring the bewilder pirate, the prince turned to the tiny goblin that appeared before them.   
“I refuse my right to run for her. Let the Goblin King keep her.” Jaron stated before the tiny creature could even squeak out one word. Turning away from the goblin, he began to draw a doorway on the wall nearest to him with a small piece of colored chalk.   
Morven gave a low whistle. “So, ya wish her away an’ ya ain’t even gonna run to get her back… Boyo, she really is gonna slit ya from nuts to neck fer this one.”  
“If incurring Alyx’s wrath is what it takes to keep her safe, then I’ll gladly take it.” Jaron grumbled as he drew a series of ruins over the door, each letter glowing gold as he finished them. When he was finished, the entire spell burned, brightly, and became a real door. “Come, before the Sluagh returns.”  
The tiny goblin stared at the magical door and the prince in shock until Jaron shooed him away. The goblin saluted and there was a great sound like a single clap of thunder. With that the goblin was gone. Jaron helped the injured pirate up and the pair walked through the door which now led onto the deck of the Merrow Wind. The ship was at sea, headed south from the Genkis on Morven’s last orders. As the door closed and disappeared behind the pair, they were amused to find Gero there, mop in hand and his jaw agape in shock. The Changeling had been, absentmindedly, swabbing the deck when the glowing door had appeared and opened to reveal his wounded captain being supported by the Goblin Prince.   
“What? Ya ain’t never seen no magic doorway ‘fore? Send Krollin an’ Quigli to me! On the double!” Morven barked and Gero nearly knocked himself out with his salute.  
“Aye, Cap’n!” The Changeling yelped and rushed off to do his captain’s bidding.   
“Sometimes, it’s good to be Cap’n.” Morven gave Jaron a pain-filled smirk as the younger Fae helped him to his quarters. “Gods alive, me bones hurt…”  
“That’s because most of them are likely broken.” Jaron retorted and rested the captain in his chair. While Jaron fetched supplies, Morven took the bottle of rum from his desk and pulled the cork out with his teeth. Spitting the cork away, he downed three healthy swigs, and groaned in sweet agony at the burn the liquor left in the pit of his belly.  
“Hold still and let me heal that arm.” Jaron ordered, running his hands over the pirate’s broken bones letting his magic knit them back together. “You’ll be a mite sore yet, but the bones are mending well.”  
“Now, I remembers why ya were once me favorite First Mate ‘fore Alyx… She’s quite the healer, but the gal never quite got the knack fer mendin’ broken bones as good as you.”  
“That is because she did not spend the better part of a decade studying under the elves of Elroen at the Healer’s Citadel.” Jaron replied with a wry smile. “Had I paid more attention to my studies, you’d have no pain left at all.”  
“Hey, I’ll take what I can get.” Morven grimaced and took another swig as Krollin and Quigli entered his quarters. “There’s me crew! An’ prompt-like as usual!”  
“What in the hell are ya doin’ back ‘ere, Squall?” Quigli asked, his pipe clenched between his teeth as he looked between the pair. “an’ yer supposed to be guardin’ Alyx!”  
“That Lich found our trail…” Jaron replied. “She’s safe in the Goblin City.”   
Krollin frowned at him. “Ya wished her away then… She’s gonna be pissed.”  
“Couldn’t be helped.” Jaron shrugged as he healed Morven’s ribs. “Regardless of her feelings on the matter, we all know that she is safest as my brother’s ward. It is what’s best for her right now.”  
“Oh, yeah, she’s gonna be mightily pissed. ‘Specially if ya explain it to her like that.” Quigli chuckled as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs. He proceeded to pour himself a drink from Morven’s bottle, ignoring the captain’s dirty looks. “Is yer ears a-burnin’, ‘cuz I’ll bet me wages that gal is cursin’ yer name as we speak.”  
“Likely, but seeing as how I am no longer bound by the summons of Goblin magic, I don’t have to hear it.” Jaron replied, dryly.  
“Oh-ho? So, it’s true then?” Quigli gave a chuckle. “It’s true what them fairies an’ goblins on the mainland say?”   
“That depends on what the fairies and goblins are saying.” Jaron replied, carefully, eyeing the curious dwarf.  
“They say yer tower exploded in the Goblin City an’ put itself back together in Allerleirauh. They say the ruins of Tangleroot Palace ‘ave begun to reshape themselves ‘round said tower…” Quigli snorted at Jaron’s dismissiveness. “Bucko, I see that shiny new bauble ya gots ‘round yer neck as plain as day. ‘Tis the sigil of the Forest Court ya wear over yer heart.”  
“The Forest Court, eh? Now, things be gettin’ interestin’.” Morven quirked one eyebrow at Jaron and shooed the young man away from healing him further. “I’m knitted back together proper-like now… ‘Sides, ya best be explainin’ yerself, boyo.”  
Jaron shot the pirate a foul look and shrugged. “I know as much as you do.”  
“Uh-huh… I’ll believe that when goblins fly ov’r the Bog.” Morven whirled one finger towards Jaron’s chest with a smirk. “An’ where’d that shiny new necklace come from then?”  
One of Jaron’s hands clasped over the medallion at his chest and he took a deep breath. “I don’t know. It appeared when I saved Alyx at the keep.”  
“I think it be time ya tell us just exactly what happened that night. Spare no details, lad.” Quigli ordered.  
“I do not relish reliving that night.” Jaron spat out.  
“Oy, ya ‘eard him, lad… Ya need to tell us everythin’.” Morven ordered, softly, and nudged the bottle of rum in Jaron’s direction.  
Jaron cursed in Goblinese and took a healthy swig from Morven’s bottle to fortify himself before he began his tale. He grimaced at the taste and sucked in a deep breath. “Well, she was dead by the time I got there, wasn’t she? I tried every spell that I could think of to revive her, but by then her lips had gone blue and her blood was tacky against my skin. Then, for some ungodly reason, I remembered that I was in the Enchanted Wood… So, I took a chance. I used my blood as an offering and called out to the wild magic… We struck a fair deal.”  
“Bloody hell!” Quigli nearly spit his drink out over the table. “Are ya mad?!”  
“Good Gods, ya woulda been better off usin’ necromancy than makin’ back alley deals with wild magic.” Morven grimaced and made the sign of the evil eye. “Ya know ya canna trust no dealin’s with the wild magic. They be called wild fer reasons!”  
“Well, I didn’t have much choice, did I?” Jaron snapped.  
“Yeah, ya did! Ya coulda just let that lass cross into the fade!” Quigli snapped back.   
“Take that back, dwarf…” Jaron growled.  
“I’m right an’ ya knows it! What if the wild magic demanded yer life in exchange fer the girl?” Quigli frowned.  
“Then I would have gladly given it.”  
“Ya have! Listen, ya can keep ignorin’ that bauble round yer throat as much as ya like, but it don’t change the fact that yer the bloody heir to the Forest Throne. I was there meself when Queen Allie made the announcement all them bloody years ago… ‘Fore the court slipped into a slumber.”  
“And your point is?”  
“Damn it, Jaron!” Quigli slammed his fist down on the table. “I love that gal as much as you or anyone else in this room, but is one girl worth the complete extinction of the Forest Court?”   
“I would destroy all of this world and the next if it meant saving her.” Jaron replied, grimly. “What use is this world if she is not here with me?”  
“That’s the geis still speaking. Ya gave yer will to the girl, and now yer bound to her!”  
“It is not the geis. Alyx had my will long before that night. I’d die for her.”   
“What did the wild magic demand?”  
“A mere favor.”  
“Ain’t nothin’ mere when it comes to the wild magic. Looks to me like in exchange fer the girl’s life, it demanded a king.”  
“I don’t know…” Jaron’s voice was soft. “No matter how often I walk there, I have never made the fountains flow for me.”  
“With that shiny trinket ‘round yer neck, I donna think you’ll ‘ave to wait fer it much longer.” Quigli replied. “Ya got me steel, fer what it’s worth. Quigli of the Allerleirauh Grayfingers will fight fer ya, me liege.”  
Jaron quirked one eyebrow at him. “All that fuss and you’d just swear fealty to me just like that?”  
“Just wanted me opinions known.”  
Jaron gave the dwarf a weak smile. “I am no king, Quigli.”  
‘Not yet, anyways. ‘Sides, it donna matter what ya think, lad. It only matters what that wild magic thinks.” Krollin broke in. “Ya got my steel as well, bucko.”  
Jaron shot the Genki a thankful smile and nodded.  
“Well, bloody hell… If everyone else is throwin’ their blades into this twisted monarchy, count me in!” Morven replied, jovially.  
“Do you three know what you’re saying? You fools are bending the knee to a king who’s yet to be crowned.” Jaron replied. “I don’t know what dark days await me.”  
“We’ve done said our oaths to ya an’ ain’t nothin’ gonna change that.” Morven returned, curtly. “Face it, matey… We’re followin’ you an’ that lass to hell an’ back if we gots to. What be the orders… Me liege?”  
Jaron eyes grew distant as he thought for a moment. “I must go inland… To Magesblood.”  
“Oh, so we’re just stormin’ right into the viper’s nest then? That sounds ‘bout right.” Morven spat, sarcastically.   
“No. I will go to Magesblood. I want you three to go to the Labyrinth. You are to protect Alyx at all costs. I hereby knight you three as the Queen’s Guard of the Forest Court and my royal council.”  
“Now, that’s a lot of title throwin’ fer a boy who don’t even really believe he’s king yet.” Morven teased.   
“Well, I might as well act the part, I suppose.” Jaron gave the pirate roguish grin. “Since the three of you believe it to be true.”  
“Don’t the king need his self a guard as well? ‘Specially, since he’s headin’ to the belly o’ the beastie?”  
“This will be an informal visit between sovereigns. They would not dare to strike against me and risk war.”  
“That sounds like puttin’ an awful lot o’ trust in places an’ people ya’d be ought not to.” Quigli warned.  
“If anything should happen to me, you three are to take Alyx to Tangleroot Palace in Allerleirauh.” Jaron ordered.   
“Yer bein’ a fool boy.” Quigli continued.   
“He’s right. Last I knew, Tangleroot ain’t nothin’ but weeds an’ ruins. It ain’t nowheres near safe to take that lass there.” Morven said.  
“My magic is more powerful in the Wood and Tangleroot Palace would protect her. My tower is there.”  
“Holy shite…” Krollin fell back into his chair, heavily. “Then it is really happening? The revival of the Forest Court?”  
“Possibly… Providin’ the king-to-be don’t do somethin’ stupid an’ get his self killed.” Morven replied, drolly, and smirked at Jaron’s frown. “Oy, I only be sayin’ what we all were thinkin’.”  
“Perhaps, I was a bit hasty in appointing my council?” Jaron asked, wryly.   
“Listen, lad… Ya dinna make us yer council ‘cause ya thought we’d kiss yer wee rosy arse. Ya picked us cuz we’ll tell ya when yer bein’ a twat an’, frankly, yer bein’ a twat. You’ll take one o’ us with ya to Magesblood or ya won’t go at all an’ that’s me final word on the matter.”  
Jaron began laughing again and clapped Morven upon his shoulder. “Then so it shall be. You’ll accompany me. I dub thee, Sir Morven Squall, Lord High Chancellor to the Halfling King.”  
Morven blanched. “I dinna mean me! I meant fer ya to take one o’ them fools with ya!”  
“Come on, Morven.” Jaron teased the pirate captain. “Don’t tell me that the thought of protecting your sovereign and his queen don’t give you an itch for adventure.”  
“It sure don’t!”  
“I’ll make you Admiral of my royal armada.” Jaron offered.  
Morven gave him a dirty look. “You ain’t got no royal armada.”  
Jaron gestured to the ship around them. “The Merrow Wind is a great start.”  
“One ship an armada do not make.” Morven snorted as he took a long swig from his bottle.  
“I did say it was a start. What do you say, Morven. Want to go on a royal visit to Magesblood with me?”  
Morven groaned. “Ya ask like I gots a choice in the matter. ‘Course I’ll go with ya, ya lout… Can’t have ya getting’ yerself killed ‘fore ya even get to wear a fancy crown. ‘Course, I’m gonna complain the whole time… An’ the first sign o’ trouble, we’ll be hightailin’ it outta there, ya hear me?”  
“That’s exactly why I made you my right hand man, Morven.”  
“Funny how them tables turnt after time. It’ll be entertainin’ to watch Morven take orders fer once.” Krollin snickered at the pair.   
“Oy, just ‘cause he’s a king don’t mean I can’t bust ya down to cabin boy, Krollin.” Morven warned.  
“Aye-aye, I hears ya, Cap’n… ‘Twere only a bit o’ teasin’. Me an’ Quigli will send the ship south after we make port in Amarantha, an’ then we’ll hightail it fer the Labyrinth an’ Miss Alyx.”  
“Take the Changeling with you and make sure he doesn’t leave Alyx’s side. You never know when his shapeshifting ability could come in handy.” Jaron ordered.  
“An’ tell that lil’ runt to stay outta the goblin ale while he’s at it. He’s pert near useless when he’s swimmin’ in that rotgut.” Morven added passing out glasses of his private stash to everyone. “How many days ‘til we make port in Amarantha?”  
“Three or four if the winds serve us.” Quigli replied.  
“Then I suggest we rest while we can… I’ve gots me a feelin’ that we ain’t gonna be doin’ much of that fer awhile. To us, lads… May lady luck shine upon us poor, unfortunate fools.”  
The foursome raised their glasses and toasted.

Though it infuriated her that she was unable to abscond with the Girl after having Alyx fall so neatly into her lap, Zefiryn remained calm upon her return to Magesblood. She called Harkin before her and ordered spies to be placed outside of the Labyrinth’s walls. If Alyx escaped Jareth’s clutches, the Swamp Hag wished to be the first to know. When she asked of her Lich, she was told that Sir Claec had returned from the Genkis wounded and the healers were doing the best they could with him.  
“Have him brought to my quarters. Those fools know nothing of Lich flesh.” Zefiryn ordered and once Harkin was gone, she was left alone with Willow. “Fetch my chalice, girl. I thirst.”  
The girl did as she asked with trembling hands. Scoffing at the frightened girl, Zefiryn took the chalice and sent the child away from her. Crossing to the bed that still held Mab’s wasting form, she cut again at the mad queen’s arm to add to the potion in her glass. Mab groaned at the pain, but made no movement, save the rolling of her eyes in her skull. Zefiryn grimaced at the stench that wafted from the bed and closed the curtains quickly.   
Sir Claec staggered into the room, half an arrow still lodged in his eye socket. At least the healers had managed to remove the others from his body. He knelt, clumsily, before her. “My Queen, I found-“  
“I already know of your lost quarry. I see your wounds, but I do not understand is why there was not a scratch upon that girl’s fair skin when I saw her today in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?”  
Claec grimaced at her harsh words. “I had caught the pirate, Morven Squall and was preparing to torture him for information about the girl and she ambushed me.”  
“That mere slip of a girl ambushed you? My Knight of Death?”  
“She had fire, Your Grace.”  
“So, you fled a little girl and her matches? Coward.” Zefiryn scoffed and gripped the arrow shaft in his eye socket with one fist. Wrenching the arrow free, she let it clatter to the stone floor at their feet. She bent down to stare into his good eye. “She is now a ward of the Goblin King. The girl will tire of the Labyrinth soon enough and once she steps out of their borders, she will be mine.”  
“And I will bring her to you, Your Grace… I swear it.” Claec placed one hand over his un-beating heart. “If you will give me another chance to serve you.”  
“If it were not for your years of faithful service, I would deny your request and send you from my sight for a few centuries…” Zefiryn pursed her blood red lips and smirked. “Yet, seeing how repentant you are, I am inclined to give you another chance. Stalk the outer walls of the Labyrinth and the first time that girl even steps a toe outside its boundaries, you shall bring her to me. Do as I command and I shall gift you with her pretty silver eyes to replace the one that she has stolen from you. Do you understand, Sir Claec?”  
“Yes, Your Grace.”  
Placing her hands upon him, she used her dark magic to heal all wounds but his eye. She dismissed him with the wave of her hand and he disappeared into the shadows. Zefiryn downed the rest of her potion, feeling her youth and vitality once again restored, even if only temporarily. She grimace at the tainted taste that Mab’s blood had left in her mouth. The Unseelie Queen was dying and the power of her blood was waning. It would not be much longer and the bitch would be of no use to her. She would need a new source for her potion until she could get her hands on that girl. A slow smile came to her lips when she remembered that Morgan le Fey was currently in irons in her dungeon. Her blood would do quite nicely.  
Within moments, Zefiryn was in the dungeons and opening the cell that caged the Sorceress and Enchantress of Sirocco Forest. A stream of lantern light covered the bloody and bruised Fae woman where she was chained to the floor. Harkin and his men had enjoyed abusing the sharp tongued woman in the week that she had been their captive. Morgan winced against the bright light with her eye that wasn’t swollen shut and gave Zefiryn a sneer when she saw her.  
“Did your plan to masquerade as the Goblin Prince’s betrothed not go as planned then?” The Sorceress quipped.  
Zefiryn did not reply, but instead backhanded Morgan hard enough that it split her lip and knock her to the dirty floor. Groaning in pain, the Sorceress spit out a mouth full of blood and gave a condescending laugh.  
“I’ll take that as a no?” Morgan gave the Swamp Witch a smirk.   
Grasping her arm in a bruising grip, Zefiryn produced a dagger to cut a thin line down Morgan’s arm to fill her chalice. Morgan cried out in pain at the cut, but was unable to get away from the sadistic queen.  
“Finally, I have found the best way for you to serve the crown, Morgan le Fey.” Zefiryn gave her an evil smile as she tightened her grip on Morgan’s arm to make the blood flow faster into the cup.  
“Where is Queen Mab? You have no right to name yourself Queen Regent!” Morgan hissed.  
“I do when my dearest daughter-in-law is deathly ill with an unknown illness. Rest assured that my healers are doing everything in their power for her…” Zefiryn replied, sarcastically, as she released Morgan’s arm and lifted the filled chalice to her lips. “But between us girls… It’s not looking good. I hope you are enjoying the dungeons, Morgan… I intend for them to be your home for the rest of your existence… However long or short that might be.”

Alyx was given her former quarters in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and was soon settled in. She was surprised to find that all of her important possessions from the cove had been placed in her room. The sight of her things had sent her into a rage and she spent the next twenty minutes cursing Jaron in Goblinese. Her fingers danced over the familiar wood work of the bed before she stripped down and buried herself under the covers.  
Alyx slept on and off for three days.   
At mealtimes, food was delivered at her doorstep, but most remained untouched. Even in her conscious hours, she did not feel the need for nourishment. It was only after her supper had been left undisturbed on the third day that Sarah decided that an intervention was needed. Stalking to Alyx’s room, she slammed one palm upon the door three times. She only relented in her assault when she heard vague noises from inside the room. Soon Alyx was there, peeking out the doorway and half asleep. She had long since discarded her glass slippers and only a thin shift covered her body. She blinked, wearily, and combed her long hair from her face.  
“You thundered, Your Grace?” Alyx replied, sarcastically, and Sarah brushed by her into the room.  
“I did. You’ve been asleep for three days and have not taken enough meals to feed the smallest of goblins. I’m worried about you… We’re all worried about you.”  
With a sigh, Alyx sunk back down into her bed and curled up with her pillows. “Do you realize that it’s been nearly a decade since I’ve felt such a wonderful bed? Hell, I’ve been lucky to have a bed some nights.”  
Sarah climbed into the bed with Alyx and wrapped her arms around the girl. “Don’t deflect from me. I’m your friend… Tell me…”  
Alyx took a deep breath as if to speak, but then collapsed in sobs. Sarah curled up as close as the developing baby in her belly would let them, wrapping her arms around the miserable girl. The Goblin Queen’s soothing hands detangled Alyx’s knotted hair and held her close as the girl wept.  
“I’ve fought so hard for my freedom all these years and Jaron has taken it away with ten simple words.” Alyx spat, angrily wiping away her tears. “I can’t believe that he did this!”  
“You know exactly why he did it.” Sarah responded, gently.  
“Yes… My safety.” Alyx sighed. “Isn’t it odd? I wished myself away all those years ago and here I am… The proverbial bird in a gilded cage all over again.”  
“I wish there was more I could do for you, but know that you’re not a prisoner here. It’s only for your safety that Jareth wants you to remain within the walls of the Labyrinth.” Sarah gave her friend a comforting smile and repeated with emphasis. “Within the Labyrinth.”  
Alyx gave her friend a questioning look and slowly realization came over her face. “The Labyrinth… You’re saying that I, basically, have free run of the Labyrinth!”  
“And who better to take you on a guided tour, but the Goblin Queen and Champion of the Labyrinth herself? Well, of course after you eat and bathe…” Sarah wrinkled her nose and laughed. “You smell like a Bavol boar!”  
“Trust me when I say that they smell worse on the inside than the outside.” Alyx replied, wrinkling her nose.  
“I’ll take your word on it. You go get cleaned up and I’ll have Abby bring up something from the kitchen for you. Then we can have the whole afternoon to wreak havoc in the Goblin City and the Labyrinth.” Sarah promised.  
Alyx nearly flew into the bathroom and enjoyed the first real bath she had had in ages. Once she was finished, she slipped into her glass slippers, only to be irritated at the elaborate gown they cast upon her. It was a fancy and flowing number made of sky blue lace. She felt like she was playing dress-up as a princess. At least the blue set off her midnight hair and silver eyes. Again the shoes had adorned her head with a silver diadem fashioned like a flowering vine growing in her wild curls. Sarah gave her an approving look when she came out of the bathroom, but Alyx huffed.  
“It’s those damn glass slippers. They do what they want at times.”  
“Well, they did a fantastic job! You look beautiful!” Sarah beamed and uncovered the tray on the table before her. The smell of their lunch wafted under Alyx’s nose and her stomach grumbled in response. “Abby brought us a late lunch, but she wasn’t sure what you would want.”  
Alyx shrugged. “As long as it isn’t fish, I don’t care. I’ve had enough fish to last a lifetime!”  
“You’re in luck then! Thanks to my crazy pregnancy cravings, I taught the big hobgoblin chef how to make BLTs… Well, the mayo is kinda different here and he makes it with jowl bacon, but its close enough!” Sarah beamed, happily. “And between the Abby and me, we even managed to get some potato chips from the Above!”  
Alyx dove into her food, surprised at how hungry she really was. Chasing the sandwich with a large glass of milk, she sighed, happily. “This is the best sandwich ever!”  
“You really have been out to sea a long time…” Sarah chuckled.   
“You can say that again.” Alyx gave her friend a sly smile. “You and Jareth didn’t waste any time did you?”  
Sarah blushed and brushed crumbs from her protruding baby bump. “I blame the Genkis! I swear they put something in the water there.”  
“Ugh, don’t say that… I’ve spent three days on a secluded beach with the Goblin Prince in the Genkis and the last thing I need is to get myself knocked up.” Alyx returned. “Know if it’s a girl or a boy yet?”  
“My bet is a girl, but Jareth is convinced that it’s going to be a little Goblin Prince.”  
Alyx scrutinized her friend’s belly. “You’re carrying kinda high. I’d bet girl too.” Sarah gave her friend a bemused look and Alyx shrugged. “When I ran with the gypsies, they taught me a lot about pregnancies.”  
“Wow, you were a true to god gypsy and a pirate… I bet you got some good stories.” Sarah grinned over her cup of tea.  
“Me? You’re Queen of the freaking Labyrinth! Plus, everybody heard about you burning down Jareth’s hedge maze some years back!”  
“That was an accident! I didn-“  
Abby peeked her head in the door, interrupting Sarah’s protests. “Begging your pardon, my ladies, but-“  
Vesper pushed her way past Abby, tears coming to her smoky eyes when she saw Alyx. With a cry, she enveloped her daughter into her arms, and tears ran down her pale cheeks.   
“My dearest heart… I had thought you dead.” Vesper sobbed.  
Alyx broke free from her mother’s embrace, a scowl upon her face. “I thought that I made it quite clear that I wanted nothing to do with you.”  
“Lady Moraine is also a ward of the Goblin Throne.” Sarah explained, gently. “She defected from the Unseelie before our wedding.”  
“Great, so not only am I stuck here, I’m stuck here with you.” Alyx glared at her mother.  
Vesper did not respond, but merely stared. Her daughter was beautiful and looked like royalty standing before her. She nodded her head. “I will keep my distance from you, Alyx. You have my word… I just… I just had to see that you were alive with my own eyes.”  
Alyx raised her chin and gestured to herself. “Well, take a good look then, because I want you out of my sight in sixty seconds.”  
“Alyx!” Sarah admonished. “If it wasn’t for your mom then we would have never gotten wind of Zefiryn and Mab’s foul plans for you!”  
“Yeah… In return for her own safety, right?” Alyx turned her attention back to her mother. “You were never in my life before and I sure as hell don’t need you now!”   
Vesper surprised everyone by reaching out and taking her daughter’s hands into her own. “I am so sorry, sweetheart. I’m sorry that I was never there for you when you needed me, but I swear that I will do everything within my power to make sure that you are safe again.”  
Tears burned at Alyx’s silver eyes and she gave a half-hearted attempt to free her hands from her mother’s. “Let me go.”  
“No… Not until, I’ve said what I mean to say! You may not believe me, but I’ve sought the ability to cross the worlds ever since I first landed in the Underground so that I bring you here. All that I have ever wished for was to be able to reappear in your life and whisk you away to this world.” Vesper tightened her grip on Alyx’s hands as tears began to slip from her daughter’s eyes. “Yet, now that you are here, I have still failed you as a mother over and over by not keeping you safe. I’m so very sorry, but know that from here on out, I vow to do everything within my power to keep you safe. I love you, sweetheart, and no matter how you feel about me is ever going to change that.”  
Alyx struggled for only a moment before her own face crumpled and with a sob, she sunk into her mother’s arms. The action shocked Vesper, but quickly she enveloped the girl into her arms. She began to run comforting hands over her child’s dark hair and pepper kisses upon her brow.  
“There, there, my sweet…” Vesper murmured as Alyx sobbed against her breast. “Mama’s here and I’ll never leave you again.”  
Over the course of the next few days, Alyx began to spend more and more time with her mother. They took things slow, but the obvious connection of mother and child was still there. Often Vesper joined Alyx and Sarah in their daily treks through the Labyrinth and there were evenings they dined together as well. There was still a long road ahead of them, but the groundwork had begun for them to rebuild their relationship. By the end of the third day, they had begun trading stories of their separate experiences in the Underground.  
It was not long before Telyn heard news of Alyx’s return to the Labyrinth and returned to the Goblin City to spend time with her. In a very short amount of time the Castle Beyond the Goblin City became full and active once more. Sarah was delighted. Jareth was much less thrilled to have an entire castle full of friends and family again, but took it all in stride. Sarah filled in Alyx about the disappearance of Jaron’s tower, showing her where they had to rebuild the wall, but reassured her that it had reappeared in Allerleirauh.  
“Jareth believes it is because Jaron is the heir to the Forest Court and that’s why that his magic would go there, just like it did when he was banished.” Sarah explained as Alyx’s worried eyes studied the place where Jaron’s tower once stood. “Jareth thinks that Zefiryn tried to get past the fairies that guard the tower and they used magic to move the whole damn thing to Allerleirauh. The palace there is rebuilding around the tower as we speak.”  
“What did Zefiryn want in his tower?”  
Sarah shrugged, resting her arms on her belly. “We figured she was hoping to find something that led to you. Jaron had all kinds of weird magical knick-knacks in there.”  
Alyx rested her hand on the wall where Jaron’s tower once stood. “The wild magic did this to protect him… He owes it a favor.”  
“He owes the wild magic a favor?” Sarah gasped. “How-“  
“I was injured in a werewolf attack sometime after your wedding, but Jaron heard me call for him and came to rescue me… Only by the time he could get past my wards and protection spells, I was already dead.” Alyx hugged her own arms and frowned. “Then the idiot made some crazy deal with the wild magic in exchange for my life. As of when he wished me here, it hadn’t asked for the favor yet. Whatever it wants, I’d bet my glass slippers that it has something to do with Allerleirauh.”  
A small and wobbly paced Goblin came tumbling into the room at their feet. “Beggin’ yer pardon, Miss Queenie and Miss Girl-Who-Loves-Goblin-Prince, but the Kingy wants ya both in the throne room. There are guests!”  
Both girls gave the elf a quizzical glace and asked, in disbelief. “Guests?”

Once they had landed on the mainland in the small coastal hamlet of Tam’s Landing in the Highlands, Jaron had somehow found reliable mounts for them all. He ordered the other trio to the Labyrinth as fast as they could travel. Morven and he took the remaining horses and they took off for Magesblood. Though they had to ride around the great Enid Lake, they managed to make excellent time. It had taken him and Jaron nearly four days of hard riding from the coast, but by dusk on the third day, they had Magesblood within their sights.  
Jaron rode proudly into the city and all eyes were upon him as he made his way to Taveres Castle. All the eyes and whispers made Morven a mite nervous, but Jaron’s concentration never broke. Even the guards at the gate to the castle were so amazed that they opened the gate without question. Jaron dismounted and slapped his reigns into Morven’s hand.   
“Start riding south for the Labyrinth and I’ll meet you long before you leave Darkwood Copse. I won’t be long.”  
“Oy, that weren’t the deal.” Morven replied with a frown. “You ain’t going in there all by yer lonesome.”  
“I know how to sneak around Taveres Castle, do you?” Jaron snapped, his voice low. “I spent years here in my youth and I know the secret passages like the back of my hand.”  
“What are ya gonna be doin’ sneakin’ ‘round in there?”  
“I’m going to get some answers. A pair of Satyrs in Tam’s Landing told me that no one has seen Mab in months and that Zefiryn is ruling as regent… Something is wrong with this picture.”  
“After what she did to you, why would you give a flyin’ fuck ‘bout that ravin’ queen bitch?” Morven spat.   
Jaron shook his head. “Mab was different once… I’m hoping that if I can speak to her, then I’ll be able to reason with her. We were actually quite close once.”  
“Yeah, an’ now she’s loony as can be! She’s liable to throw ya back in her dungeons.”  
“She could try.” Jaron smirked. “I’m much more powerful now that I’ve got my magic back, you know.”  
“And a might dumber as well!”  
“Just head south, Morven. I’ll be fine.” Jaron did not even wait for his answer before turning and striding into the palace. A small orc watched him approach, with his mouth hanging open and raced to follow him. “Your Majesty! What an unexpected surprise! Please let me announ-“  
“No need. I can do it myself.” Jaron replied as his magic washed over himself. He threw open the doors to the throne room. Zefiryn’s head snapped up as he approached with a smirk on his handsome face. His magic had dressed him for the occasion. He wore a sleeveless vest over his bare chest that was patterned like the leaves of fall and displayed the tree of life pendant over his heart. Tanned pants encased his legs and ended in sturdy boots. The Swamp Witch gave him a pleasant smile as he approached the throne.  
“How delightful to see you again, dear Jaron…” Zefiryn pursed her ruby lips. “I wondered how long it would take be before you reared your curly head in my halls, child.”  
“Hello, Zefiryn. It’s been quite some time.” Jaron returned, giving her a slight incline of his head and short bow. “You’re looking well.”  
“Your words have grown more honeyed since your time spent within my Court…”  
“Your Court? I was under the impression that Mab was Queen of the Unseelie.”  
“Queen Mab is… Indisposed… I am serving as Regent until such time as she is able to rule.”  
“How… Convenient.”  
She waved one hand. “Enough with the frivolities… Why are you here, Goblin Prince?  
“King.” Jaron corrected her with a smile.  
“Pardon?”  
“I am a king these days, Zefiryn.”  
She gave him a once over and scoffed. “A king? You are merely a crown prince who will never see his coronation… You are still the same thing you have been since the day Allerleirauh faded away. An heir to a dead throne.”  
“And king just the same.” Jaron held out his arms with a smirk. “Behold me in all my wonder.”  
“Vanity must be a common trait that you share with your brother, Jareth.” Zefiryn laughed. “I care not about what fancy bauble you wear around your neck, child. Until you bear the weight of the Forest Crown upon your brow, you are no equal to me. Until the fountains flow in Allerleirauh, you are naught but a squatter in a long dead kingdom.”   
Jaron clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Such disrespect would incite war to some nobility, Swamp Hag.”  
“You haven’t a warrior’s bone in your body, Brat Prince.” She hissed and gave him an evil grin. “You did not come here to debate politics… State your business in my halls.”  
“I’ve heard tale that you have been masquerading as my betrothed while I’ve been away… Quite a novel idea.” Jaron locked his mismatched eyes upon her. “Did you expect that it would send Alyx running to you like a rabbit from the nest?”  
“I had hoped, but instead I find that she is wished into your brother’s care instead. That was quite wicked of you to do to me… Smart, but wicked.”  
Jaron gave her a pointed smile and then sobered. “I’ve come to speak sense to both yourself and Queen Mab.”  
“So, now we get to the meat of the matter… You want me to stop hunting for your little trollup, hmm? And if I refuse?”  
“I offer no ultimatums, Zefiryn. The girl has done nothing to you.”  
“Except make a fool of this Court and its Queen time and time again. She is an enemy of the crown and shall be dealt with as such.”  
“Let this go, Zefiryn. If Alyx has slighted anyone, it was Queen Mab and you know as well as I do that she’s gone mad.”  
“Yes, and whose fault was that? What do you expect a woman spurned by her lover to do?” Zefiryn sneered. “You should be so flattered, child… That a woman would go mad over your affections.”  
“My patience wears thin. Stop this now, Swamp Hag. Stop before you go so far that you can never come back.” Jaron warned.  
“I am far past that point. Your audience is over.” She said, airily as she waved one hand to dismiss him. “Unless you fancy a tumble betwixt the sheets with a true Queen? It’s been sometime since I have had a lover with your rumored prowess. If you are not looking for that, then vacate my palace or I shall set my guard upon you.”  
With a speed that startled her, Jaron was inches from her, grasping her wrist in a bruising grip. She gave a nervous gasp and tried to pull her wrist from his iron hold. Wild magic radiated from him in waves that made her tremble, despite her steeled heart. She fought against his grip. He had changed much since his first time within her court. She could feel it.   
He snarled as he leaned in close to her. “Call them then.”  
“Release me!” She hissed, baring her teeth back at him.  
“Gladly.” With a disgusted look, Jaron released her hand and took a step back from the furious witch. He wiped his hand upon his vest as if he had touched something foul. “I would be a corpse before I ever shared your bed.”  
“That could be arranged. I’ve had more than a few Lich lovers.” She retorted, trying to cover how nervous the volatile young Fae had made her.  
“Even as a Lich I wouldn’t fuck you… I would murder you.” Jaron promised.  
“You haven’t the heart for murder.”   
Grasping her by the chin, Jaron forced her blue eyes upon his face and growled. “Try me.”  
Zefiryn called out for her guards, but he was gone in a whirlwind of leaves and feathers before the words even left her lips. She collapsed back into her throne as guards came piling into the throne room.  
“You fools! Comb the castle and make sure the Goblin Prince is not still skulking about the place!”

When Jaron disappeared, he did not go far. There was something was suspicious about Mab’s absence and he intended to investigate. He quickly cloaked himself in black, and transported himself to the balcony of the Queen’s Chambers. Wary, he entered the dimly lit room. With the flick of one wrist, he illuminated the candles on the walls and reignited the fireplace against the damp of the room.   
A low moan sounded.   
He froze in place. His eyes went to the canopied bed and the source of the sound within. The curtains were drawn and waved in the breeze from the open windows. Drawing a dagger from his waist, Jaron crept closer to the bed. Another moan sounded and he froze, his free hand poised to jerk back the curtains. He took a deep breath and threw open the canopy. He nearly vomited at the sight and stench before him.  
What was left of Mab Nightshayde was festering in the bed, her stick-like arms and legs bound to the four posters. She was alive, but barely. The stench of death was upon her. Slowly, her head lolled in his direction. Her skin was pulled tight over her skull and her cheeks sunken in. Jaron could not help but feel pity for his former lover. Long ago, before jealousy and madness had consumed her, the pair had quite enjoyed one another’s company for a time. Despite her faults, no one deserved to be drained in such away and tainted with unholy madness. Her red eyes flickered over him and a spark of recognition flashed in them.  
“J-Jaron?” Mab’s dry tongue darted out and licked at her cracked lips. “Is it really our sweet Goblin Prince?”  
“What has that witch done to you?”   
“What she does.” Mab cackled and her thin frame was racked with a coughing fit. “You must listen closely…”  
“Shh… I will cut you free.” Jaron drew a dagger from his cloak and went to work at the ropes binding her to the bed. Once her hand was free, she reached out and with surprising strength grabbed his shirt to still his movements.  
“Stop being a fool and listen to me!” She hissed, pulling him close to her. “That witch means to tear the Underground asunder. She must not eat your Alyx’s heart.”  
“I know of her plans and have placed Alyx in safety. Let me free you and I shall take you to-”   
“Shut up, you great glittery fool!” Mab ordered and grasped his chin in her boney fingers. “Our future is already set upon its path and fate will not let us deviate. Zefiryn has already drained me and if she gets her hands on the girl then the entire Underground will fall. Once she rules below… She aims to go Above and conquer the mortal realm as well. No matter the cost, you must not let her get to that girl… No matter the cost!”   
“I swear it.” Jaron promised, putting one of his hands over Mab’s frail one at his cheek.  
Her gaunt face softened and Jaron saw a glimpse of the young Queen he had once cared for. She gave him a weak smile and ran her fingers through his long hair. “You were my favorite once and I ruined everything by letting madness control me… I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I would spend eternity begging for it, just the same. We had fun once, did we not?”  
“You need to rest while I-“  
“You handsome little fool… I am not long for this world and you know it… You can smell death upon me already.”  
“You smell like you always did… Of lavender and belladonna.”  
“Liar.” Her hand grasped the pendant at his chest. “You are King at Allerleirauh now?”  
“I do not know.”  
“This sigil speaks for its self.” She cupped it in her palm. “Grant me a boon, Halfling King?”  
“If I am able.”  
“Let me die on my own terms and not those of that witch. Be the one who takes my last breath and make sure that it happens far from this room. Grant me this last mercy.” Mab whispered, fiercely. “I wish for you to kill me far from this room, Jaron.”  
There was the rush of magic and she could see the stars above Jaron’s head. There was the gentle lap of water and she knew she was near a lake. Though she was still in great pain, she could feel that her wounds were clean and she was dressed in the finest of silks. Plush pillows supported her broken frame.  
“Where are we?” She whispered.  
“Darkwood Copse. We are on the south eastern shores of Still Lake and north of the city of Grimbold Mire.”  
“Our first secret tryst… How fitting.” He grunted an incoherent answer and in the darkness, she could no longer see his face. Her hand, weakly, went back to his cheek and she was surprised to find it wet with his tears. She clucked her tongue at him, disapprovingly. “You are wasting tears on someone who ruined your life for many years, you silly boy.”  
“These tears are not for the mad witch-queen who imprisoned and tortured me… My tears are for the would-be queen that a young and frightened Goblin Prince met on his very first evening in Magesblood. I cry for the girl who taught me how to navigate through the Unseelie throng with ease and often comforted a homesick little boy.” Jaron confessed, and used his sleeve to wipe his face. “They are two very different women.”  
“Just as I am an entirely different woman even now… How our lives could have been forever changed if I could have only resigned myself to being the mere wife of a Goblin Prince.”  
Jaron gave a laugh. “You’d never have done it. You hate goblins.”  
“True, but I did love you once and for you I would have tolerated the disgusting little creatures…” She gave him another weak smile. “For a time.”  
“You never loved me enough to wed me, Mab. We both knew that.”  
“Of course… It’s why you never asked.”  
Jaron shifted and soon her frail body was resting against him. His arms wrapped around her for comfort. With a sigh, she rested her head against her old lover’s chest and he ran one calloused palm over her thin red tresses.  
“Does it hurt to cross to the fade?” She asked, a shade of fear to her voice.  
“I do not know.” He answered, truthfully. “But, I will do my best to cause you very little pain.”  
Her laughter was bitter. “You give me better than I deserve. See, that is why we were never meant to be. I never deserved you.”  
“Everyone deserves happiness, Mab. I was just never yours.”  
A low sound carried across Still Lake and her weak heart fluttered at the sound. The Rusulkas sang as if they knew that their Queen was near her end. She grasped at Jaron’s shirt and looked up at him, taking in how his solemn face looked in the moonlight.  
“Give us a smile? I do not wish to die without seeing that charmed grin once more.” She asked and Jaron gave a chuckle. He obliged and she, weakly, returned his smile. “Hear my words and remember them well, sweet Jaron. Your path ahead will be wrought with sorrow, but it is Fate’s design to take you down those crossroads. As a Sindhe you have at least some mastery over time… Remember that the way forward is sometimes the way back.”  
“I do not understand-“  
“You will… When the time is right.” She smiled again. “Do you know how to make the Fountains of Allerleirauh flow?”  
“No.”  
She laughed. “Yes, you do… You just don’t realize it yet. Now, grant me my boon, sweet Jaron.”  
He pressed a kiss upon her brow. “Know with your last breath that I forgive you, Mab Nightshayde, Queen of the Unseelie Court, for your transgressions against me. I hope that you find peace in the fade.”   
With that, Jaron slid the iron blade in his hand betwixt her ribs and into her heart. She gasped and stiffened in his arms, but Jaron’s blow struck true. Life faded from her red eyes as they closed for the last time. When she had finally when slack in his embrace, Jaron withdrew the dagger. Movement in the lake caught his attention. He saw a group of the Rusulka there, their faces only halfway out of the water and their long hair floating around them. Taking Mab’s body into his arms, he waded out towards them. A few hissed and dove into the depths, but three stayed, their dark eyes upon their dead sovereign.  
“Mab is dead and let all the Unseelie know by whose hand their Queen fell. Make it known that the same fate will fall upon anyone else who threatens the life of the Girl Who Loves the Goblin Prince.” Jaron ordered and relinquished Mab’s body to the trio.   
Wading back out of the water, Jaron sat down upon the shore, heavily. He watched as the Rusulka retreated with Mab’s body, their soft voices singing out into the news out into the night. With one shaking hand, he combed back his sweaty hair and spat against the foul taste upon his tongue. Zefiryn was right. He did not quite have the heart for murder. His mismatched eyes stared off towards the lights of Magesblood and the enemies he had made that night. Within moments, he was in bird form, and flying south.

The news of Mab’s death spread across the Underground like wildfire. The Unseelie as a whole both grieved and celebrated the loss of their mad Queen. Soon the entire Underground was in an uproar. It had been quite some time since the death of a monarch, let alone a monarch being openly murdered. Zefiryn wasted no time in proclaiming herself the reigning Queen of Air and Darkness and labelling Jaron a murderer who was now wanted for regicide by the Unseelie Court.   
Though she remained calm in the eyes of the courtiers, Zefiryn was furious that Jaron had dared to steal Mab from under her very nose. Though his actions sped up her ascension to being the true power of the throne, she had hoped to the young queen’s life herself. She vowed then that she would make the fool pay for crossing her. His years as Mab’s prisoner would be a delight compared to the future that she had in store for the brat. Not only would she break him and transform him into a Lich to serve her dark purposes, but she would make him watch… She would force him to watch as she sacrificed the girl and ate her heart   
It would be glorious.  
The Plains of Crom Cruach were ready and waiting for the sacrifice. The dark soil nearly thrummed in anticipation as she built the altar and began her spell work. She could feel the pulsing power of magic and it called to her blood. Once the girl was hers, she would have limitless power and potential. All would tremble before her and all the kingdoms would fall at her feet. All that was needed was the wretched girl. She was bound to slip up and leave the Labyrinth. Zefiryn was a patient witch.

Jareth glared down at the three pirates standing before him. Upon their arrival, the pipe-smoking dwarf and bossiest of the three, demanded an audience with Alyx. At Jareth’s immediate refusal, the foul little man had thrown out a barrage of foul names in Jareth’s direction, until the Genki, the politest of them, managed to calm him. The Genki again asked Jareth for an audience with Alyx and explained that they were from Captain Squall’s ship. The most terrified member of their trio, the Changeling, merely hid behind the Genki, and shook upon the sight of the mighty Goblin King. Intrigued about what Morven was scheming, Jareth had agreed and sent Abby to bring Alyx to them. Upon seeing the trio, Alyx had let out a cry of happiness and was immediately in their arms.  
“Would ya look at ya! Ya look like a real lady!” Quigli gave the girl a broad smile. “I don’t think we ever seen you in no dress ‘fore today!”  
“Oh, my blasted shoes keep dressing me up like a bloody princess!” Alyx laughed and gave him a twirl in the emerald silk gown she wore. Another dainty diadem of silver vines was at her brow and her curls were plaited down her back.  
“More like a queen.” Krollin gave her a warm smile.  
“Ya ain’t hurt are ya, lassie?” Quigli asked, giving Jareth a hard glare. “’Cause I ain’t a-feared of no glittery Goblin prat.”  
Alyx laughed as Jareth scowled at the dwarf. “I’m fine, Quigli. I swear it. Is Morven okay?”  
“He’ll be just fine. Jaron patched him up right good.” Krollin promised.   
Alyx’s eyes darkened at the mention of his name. “I’m gonna strangle Jaron when I get my hands on him.”  
“He were only doin’ what he thought best for ya an’ ya knows it.” Quigli admonished her. “’Sides, it were him that sent us three to protect ya.”  
She gave the dwarf a foul look. “I’m in the safest realm in the Underground. Why would I need more protection?”  
“Ya never can have too much protection, lass.” Quigli looked prouder than he had ever been in his life. “Yer lookin’ at bona fide knights.”  
“Knights?” Alyx looked to Krollin. “How hard has he been hitting that fire grass on the way here?”  
“Quite hard, but he ain’t delusional. We were knighted by the King o’ the Forest an’ we be under oath to protect ya ‘til such time as he gets here to do it his self.” Krollin explained and even puffed his own chest a bit. “I ain’t never been knighted ‘fore now.”  
Alyx’s brow furrowed in thought. “I don’t know any King of the Forest.”  
“Oy, ya ain’t in any position to be denyin’ the added protection of a powerful benefactor. Don’t go lookin’ a gift horse in the mouth, lass.” Quigli puffed on his pipe with a smug grin.  
Alyx’s frown grew. “Is this some silly ploy of Jaron’s?”  
“Oy, it ain’t no silly ploy. The lad thunk it through… Mostly.”  
With a groan, Alyx put her face in her hands while Jareth covered his amused grin with one gloved hand. Even Sarah was fighting back giggles at the comment. Giving the Goblin royals a foul look, Alyx rested her hands on her hips.  
“Your brother is a menace.” She groused.  
“Indeed. Shall I have rooms prepared for your chaperones in your wing of the castle, milady?” Jareth teased with a sharp grin. “I must say… A Genki Elf, a Dwarf, and a Changeling… What a band of bodyguards…”  
“Goblin King or not, I’ll rip out that pretty blonde hair if you keep making fun of me.” Alyx warned.  
“You would not.” Jareth replied with a chuckle.  
Alyx returned her attention to the pirates. “You three can tell Jaron that I said to ‘shove off’ and get your mangy hides back to the Merrow Wind! The only thing I need is for him to rescind that wish and let me get back to my life!”  
“No can do, missy.” Krollin shook his head. “We gots orders from the King an’ them orders supersedes yers on this day… Whether ya be our First Mate or not.”  
“What?!” Alyx gaped at the normally obedient steward. “What bloody king?! I don’t know any Forest King!”  
“Well, you must because he’s sought your hand in marriage.” Krollin interjected with a sly smile.  
“Marriage! Are you insane?”  
“Marriage is not a horrible idea…” Jareth shrugged. “If you were married to a king then you would be under his protection and-“  
Alyx stopped him. “If it’s Dymek of Taureg, you can tell him that I said no before and my answer hasn’t changed.”  
“Dymek is a prince. All rulers of Taureg are merely princes… I said king.”  
“What fucking king would want to marry me?”  
“The Forest King.”  
Alyx groaned in frustration. “Who the hell is this king?”  
Quigli gave her a surprised look. “Why Jaron is o’ course.”  
Alyx froze in disbelief and then her thoughts flew to the tree of life pendant that she had seen around Jaron’s neck. “Jaron’s been made a king?”  
“Well, not officially. He ain’t been crowned an’ them damn fountains ain’t dripped a drop, but-“  
“Where is he?”  
“He an’ Morven went north to Magesblood. Jaron wanted to try an’ speak some sense to Zefiryn and Mab.”  
Alyx’s heart plummeted in her chest. Immediately her shoes recognized her change in mood and changed to reflect that. Her dress molded in an instant to durable pants and a cowl shirt that bared her midriff. She began to stride towards the doors to the throne room and Jareth shut them in her face. Whirling around, she snarled.  
“Open the doors, Jareth. I’m going after him.”  
“Your days of rescuing Goblin Princes have passed, my dear Alyxandrea. As long as you are my ward, you are to remain within the walls of my Labyrinth.”  
“Oy, if he donna show up here in a few days, we’re to take her pretty arse south to Allerleirauh!” Quigli cast his angry glare at Jareth and put one hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip. “If that gal goes beyond the walls, she goes with us!”  
“If I go anywhere, I’ll go by my damned self!” Alyx interjected. “Everyone seems to forget that I am not some damsel in distress and that I am more than capable of making decisions for myself!”  
“Decisions that are likely to get you killed.” Jareth pointed out. “You are hot-headed, Alyx.”  
“I’ve been wished away to the Goblin King by his bratty baby brother and held captive in the Labyrinth… I think I’ve got every right to be more than a little pissed off!” Alyx crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m sick and tired of running. I want my life back. I demand the right to leave the Labyrinth.”  
“And I refuse!” Jareth thundered. “I’ll not just give you your way because you demand it. Regardless of your bravado, you are unable to take on all of the Unseelie by yourself.”  
“Well, obviously you weren’t there when I saved your brother. Legends are sung of that night.” Fire flashed in Alyx’s eyes and the air began to grow thick with magic.  
Jareth’s nostrils flared as he caught the heady stench of wild magic building around her. “Do not do anything rash, Alyxandrea.”  
“Then open the fucking doors, Jareth. You think it was bad when Jaron’s tower disappeared or Sarah burned down the hedge maze? Try pissing me off.” The doors opened behind her and she gave Jareth a smug smile. “Wise choice.”  
The Goblin King returned her smug smile. “You are not unable to leave this palace Alyxandrea… Only my realm. Traverse the Labyrinth as much as you please… It will not let you beyond its walls.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Alyx retorted and strode out the doors. Quickly, the pirates moved to follow her, but she slammed the door shut in their faces. Jareth gave an agitated sigh and turned to his beautiful wife.   
“Care to go and try to talk some sense into her, precious?”  
“I’ll try, but I promise nothing.” Sarah gave him a kiss and left to follow Alyx.  
“Oy, glitter-face! Open them doors so we can follow that lass!” Quigli ordered.  
Jareth frowned. “Ease your nerves, dwarf. There is nothing in my Labyrinth that will harm her.”  
“An’ you ain’t the king I swore me sword to!” Quigli argued.  
“Calm yerself, matey.” Krollin said, placing one hand on the dwarf’s shoulder. “Jaron told us to keep an eye on her unless he went missin’. Then we’re to take her to Allerleirauh.”  
Jiera burst into the room, her face filled with panic. “Jareth! Mab is dead!”  
“What?”  
“Mab is dead… Murdered…” Jiera was stricken. “They say that Jaron did it!”  
“Impossible! Jaron ain’t fool enough to murder the Unseelie Queen.” Quigli scoffed.  
“The news is spreading across the Underground like fire. He slipped an iron blade into her heart upon the shores of Still Lake and threatened the same fate to anyone else who dared lay a hand upon Alyx. Zefiryn has taken the Unseelie crown and declared him an enemy of the Unseelie Court… She’s offered a king’s ransom in gold for his capture and demanded that the Seelie Court hand over the Goblin Prince for his crimes.” Tears threatened in Jiera’s mismatched eyes. “Oh, Jareth, what will we do?”  
Jareth gave a small laugh of disbelief and sat down on his throne. He shook his head and a smile came to his lips. “Jaron’s not the Goblin Prince anymore.”  
“What in the Under are you talking about?” Jiera asked, confused.  
“I was a fool to not realize it before. That’s why the tower disappeared to Allerleirauh and he no longer has to answer the summons for the Goblin Family. He is not the Goblin Prince. The Forest Court truly intends to crown him.”  
“That’s what we’ve been tryin’ to tell ya!” Quigli spat out as if it were common knowledge. “Is all you royals this dense or-“  
“Are you aware that your king has just effectively declared war against the Unseelie Court?” Jareth asked the dwarf.  
“Hey, I said he were a king, but I dinna say he were a good one.”   
Jiera sighed, heavily. “I swear that boy ages me prematurely… How can he be so foolish?”  
“Well, you know Jaron… He never quite thinks things through.”   
“This is not some simple prank! He has declared war without a kingdom to stand behind him! Oberon will not be able to lift a finger to help him without dragging our entire realm into war!” Jiera gave a great shudder and wrapped her arms around herself. “I am to lose my son again…”  
“Yer Grace, ya must realize that Jaron had to ‘ave had reasons fer what he did.” Krollin spoke gently to the Dowager Goblin Queen.   
Jiera looked to the trio of pirates, truly noticing them for the first time. “Who in the bloody hell are you?”  
Quigli puffed out his chest a bit. “We be the knights of yer son’s kingdom, milady. His Queen’s Guard specifically.”  
Jiera sunk down into the nearest chair. “I am quite confused.”

“Alyx! Slow down!” Sarah huffed, trying to keep pace with her friend as she strode down the streets of the Goblin City and towards the Labyrinth. “It’s not nice to make a pregnant lady run, you know!”  
“Go back, Sarah.” Alyx tossed over her shoulder as she made her way through the marketplace.  
“It’s dark! You won’t even be able to see!”  
Alyx snagged a torch from a nearby wall. “Problem solved.”  
“You don’t have supplies!”  
“I’ve done more with less.”  
“The Labyrinth will never let you outside the walls!”  
“Then I’ll blow a hole in the wall.”  
Sarah groaned in frustration. “It doesn’t work like that and you know it!”  
“I wasn’t stuck in the Labyrinth before.”  
“You wished yourself here before! When you found the centaur statue and go out, you basically ran the Labyrinth for yourself!”  
“And I’ll do it again.”  
Sarah grabbed her friend’s arm and spun the girl around to put them face to face. “You aren’t even listening to me!”  
Alyx’s face was tearstained and Sarah’s heart ached for the girl. Shaking her arm loose, Alyx sniffled and wiped her wet face with the back of one hand.  
“Please, come back to the castle.” Sarah pleaded. “We will all sit down and discuss your options like civilized adults.”  
“I can’t just sit around while Jaron is out there risking his life for mine.” Alyx brushed at her face again. “I’m going into find my way out of the Labyrinth and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me.”  
Alyx turned and strode through the gates of the Goblin City and gave a groan of defeat when she found herself back inside Jareth’s throne room. She whirled around to give Jareth a piece of her mind, but her words fell flat when she saw the grim look upon his face. Something was terribly wrong and she had a feeling that she would not like the news she was about to hear.  
“I’m sorry to cut your adventure short, dear Alyx, but there has been a bit of disarming news.” Jareth said, his voice stoic.   
“Jaron?” Alyx breathed, her hands beginning to shake.  
“He is alive as far as I know… Queen Mab has been murdered and Zefiryn has crowned herself as the new Queen of Air and Darkness.”  
Alyx’s jaw fell agape. “But, who killed Mab?”  
“My brother.”


End file.
